


Interview with a Vampire

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, Bittersweet Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Character Death, Consent, D/s undertones, Dark Fantasy, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Intrigue, Lucid Dreaming, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Mystery, Rare Pairings, Reincarnation, Strong Language, SuperCop-Freeform, Supernatural Elements, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 90,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: Kara interviews the mysterious M. Sawyer a high rolling philanthropist in National City. Little does Kara know that the mysterious M. Sawyer had set her sights on her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 386
Kudos: 168





	1. Meeting M. Sawyer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Yes, it is another story even though I did not complete the ones that are still unfinished. My mind is all over the place right now. I blame the ADHD and I run with my ideas. I needed to get this down before I forget it. This story is different from my others. In this story, Maggie is a vampire and she sets her sights on Kara. I have a thing for vampires, okay? Don't judge.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story because it's a challenge and something I haven't written in over 12 years (not since my Buffy days). I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks to Iamsuperconfused for their help 😁

Kara pulled her coat tighter against her body as an unusual cold front had blown through National City. She would have been in a warm office building if it was not for Cat Grant having Kara interview the mysterious and elusive M. Sawyer. One of the most prominent players in National City, all legal, of course. Kara was surprised that Miss. Grant would send her least seasoned reporter to get this interview and when Kara had gone to ask Miss. Grant why she was given the interview, she told her that she was M. Sawyer’s type. Kara stopped in front of a towering, gothic-looking black building, with strange gargoyles and statues. The architecture reminded her of an Anne Rice novel that she had read many years ago. Kara looked at her phone and double-checked the address, and this was the correct address. She half expected to see and hear thunder and lightning crackling around the building. The wind started to pick up a little more, and Kara knew that she had to step inside the strange building or freeze.

“Okay, Kara, you can do this,” Kara whispered to herself before entering the building. The inside was a stark contrast from the outside. Inside the building, there was natural light, and the furnishings were more modern. Kara noticed that the windows were not made out of regular glass, but out of plexiglass. She watched as people were milling about in business casual clothes and casual clothes. Kara figured that each person had a different job or worked in a separate area. It took a moment, but Kara found the receptionist's desk and introduced herself. Again, Kara was taken aback at how the receptionist knew who she was and told her where to go.

“Thank you,” Kara told the woman behind the counter with the prettiest gray eyes she’s ever seen. Kara nicknamed her ‘Angel Eyes.’ She made her way to the elevators and pressed the up button. After waiting and watching the elevator move down floors, the doors opened, and Kara stepped inside. To Kara’s surprise, the usual elevator music wasn’t playing softly. Instead, _My Immortal_ by Evanescence was being piped through the speakers.

“Interesting choice of music,” Kara mused to herself. The elevator came to a stop, and the doors opened into an office that looked like a room from the 18th century. The walls were lined with bookshelves and contained books that looked hundreds of years old. Paintings also adorned the walls with a tapestry that looked like they came from the 18th century. The office was impressive, and Kara noticed the occupant was missing.

“Is anyone here?” She called out into the empty office.

Maggie watched from a distance as Kara walked into her office. She was just as beautiful in person as she was in her pictures, “I’m sorry about that, Miss. Danvers,” She answered as she stepped out of the shadows.

Kara jumped a little as she saw a figure coming out of the shadows, “Someone is here,” She squeaked out, “I’m sorry, I was looking for M. Sawyer. I was told that this was their office,” She didn’t want to misgender anyone. 

Maggie smiled and approached Kara, “I’m Maggie Sawyer. It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Miss. Danvers,” She replied suavely.

When Maggie came into view, Kara’s mouth nearly dropped to the floor. She was expecting some old man with a mustache and beard, but what she did not expect was a beautiful woman, “I was expecting an old man, not a beautiful woman,” Her mouth spoke before her brain had the chance to catch up, “I mean…” She trailed off.

Maggie laughed at how adorable Kara was, “I get what you’re saying. I haven’t been in the public eye in years. Why don’t you have a seat in one of the chairs and make yourself comfortable,” She pointed to one of the many chaise lounges in her office.

“Right,” Kara made her way towards the couch near the huge picture window. She didn’t know what it was about this woman that made her resort to being a schoolgirl with her first crush.

“Would you care for something to eat or drink? I can have Cordelia bring you something,” Maggie offered as she sat down in one of the black wingback chairs across from Kara. She would have a better view of the young woman.

Kara’s mouth was drier than the Sahara Desert, “Uh, yeah. Water will be fine.” She didn’t know how a woman could make suspenders look so damn good.

Maggie pressed a button on the intercom, “Cordelia, could you bring Miss. Danvers some water and a Bloody Mary for me, please,” She requested. Maggie tried not to look at Kara’s throat as she heard the roar of blood pumping through her veins. It was taking everything within her to not push Kara against the back of the couch and bite her.

“Isn’t it a little too early to be drinking?” Kara asked, curious as to why Maggie would order a Bloody Mary at 10:15.

“It’s non-alcoholic. More like a smoothie than an actual drink,” Maggie explained her drink choice, “I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable,” She looked at Kara.

Kara avoided looking into deep brown eyes and focused on a painting of the Mona Lisa, “Not at all. Who am I to judge?” She questioned.

“I would hope you’re not judging, Miss. Danvers. A good journalist never judges the person they are interviewing. You have to be objective,” Maggie was taken with Kara’s quick wit and charm.

Kara hoped that she wasn’t blushing, “I try to be as objective as I can, Miss. Sawyer,” She replied coyly.

Maggie chuckled, “Please, call me Maggie. Miss. Sawyer makes me sound like my mother.”

“Sorry about that, Maggie,” Kara was thankful for another brunette woman enter the office with a tray of drinks.

“Here is your Bloody Mary, Miss. Sawyer and your water, Miss. Danvers,” Cordelia put the water bottle down in front of Kara with a flourish and a smile.

Kara returned Cordelia’s smile, “Thank you, Cordelia,” They made eye contact that lasted for more than a few seconds.

Maggie saw the exchange between Cordelia and Kara. That one exchange told her everything that she needed to know, “That will be all, Cordelia. Please leave us,” She told Cordelia curtly.

“Yes, Miss,” Cordelia replied before taking her leave.

Kara could feel the tension between Cordelia and Maggie, and she wondered what the cause was. Cordelia seemed headstrong, but one word from Maggie had put Cordelia in her place.

Maggie turned her attention back to Kara, “I do apologize for Cordelia she is a notorious flirt,” She apologized for her concubine’s behavior.

“I didn’t pick up anything flirtatious. Should we get started with the interview?” Kara needed to get the conversation back on track. There was something about the woman in front of her that was alluring and kind of wicked.

“Of course, Miss. Danvers. We would not want you to be on Cat Grant’s list. So, where would you like to begin?” Maggie asked as she crossed her legs.

Kara was in so much trouble. She pulled out her phone and put it on the table. Kara had a list of questions written down, but she decided to wing it, “You have been a mystery in National City for the past five years. Why the anonymity?” She asked the first question.

Maggie took a sip of her Bloody Mary savoring the taste it was enough to sate her thirst, “I like to work behind the scenes. And if I would have made myself known years ago, then people would be in my personal life and would try to find out everything about me.” She answered succinctly.

“If you did not want people to know who you are, then why did you decide to do an interview with CatCo Magazine?” Kara jumped on the next question.

Maggie put her glass on the table and leaned back, “Let’s just say, I am ready to make myself known on my terms, and CatCo Magazine is just the platform I needed,” She replied. Kara was good at her job.

Kara bit her lip before asking the next question, “I understand about coming out on your terms. You are a major philanthropist in National City. Is there any specific reason why?” Again, she did not make eye contact with Maggie.

Maggie noticed how Kara would not look in her direction; it was as if she was going out of her way to actively avoid looking at her. This would not do, but she would bide her time, “I do not like seeing people suffer and believe it or not, I like helping people. Do you always avoid eye contact when you are interviewing someone, Miss. Danvers?” The question was valid since it was apparent that Kara made eye contact with Cordelia.

A small shiver went down Kara’s spine as her name rolled off of Maggie’s tongue like warm honey, “Usually, I am writing notes as I am asking the questions. So, I choose not to make eye contact,” She replied honestly, “Is that an issue for you?”

It was, but Maggie decided to let that go for now, “That makes sense. Do I make you nervous, Kara?”

“No! I mean, no. I am not nervous at all. What made you decide to call National City home?” Kara needed the conversation to center on Maggie.

“I needed a change of scenery. Gotham was a little too dark for my tastes, and I needed some sun, so I chose National City. It’s beautiful, but the city seemed brighter since Supergirl made herself known,” Maggie answered honestly. It was because of Supergirl that Maggie chose to make National City home.

“S—Supergirl?” Kara stumbled over her words, “Why Supergirl?” She played with her glasses.

Maggie smirked, “What can I say, Miss. Danvers,” She leaned in, “I have a thing for blondes.” She mentioned casually as if she is talking about the weather.

Kara reached for her bottle of water and opened it. Her mouth felt as if she had eaten cotton, “Is that why you chose me to do this interview because I am blonde?” She asked a clarifying question. She took a long drink of water it felt good to her throat

Maggie paused as she thought, “FUCK! I DID IT AGAIN!” to herself, “Blondes are a preference. It just so happens that you are blonde.” She hoped that she sounded convincing enough.

Kara raises an eyebrow, “Right…you expect me to believe that?” Maggie was not very convincing.

Maggie pins Kara with an intense stare, “You will believe it, Miss. Danvers,” She told Kara.

“I will believe it,” Kara replied.

“Good girl. Shall we continue?” Maggie leaned back against the chair

Kara shook her head, coming back into herself, “Continue what?” She asked, confused, “Sorry, I was lost in your eyes.”

“My eyes have that effect on people,” Maggie replied, running her tongue along her teeth.

“I’ll say,” Kara mumbled under her breath and powered through the rest of the interview, “And that concludes your interview,” She stopped recording.

Maggie was disappointed that the interview was over. She wanted to continue talking to Kara, it had been nearly 250 years since someone had intrigued her as much as Kara had.

“Do you have time for a small tour of my office? It can give you some insight into Maggie Sawyer as a person,” She suggested.

Kara looked at her watch, “Yeah, I have a little bit of time left over for a small tour. Is there anything in particular that you would like for me to see?” She asked.

“As a matter of fact, there is. I would like to show you the rest of my office, it’s as intimate as my apartment,” Maggie suggested as she stood up.

“I don’t mind. How big is your office?” Kara questioned as she stood up.

“You can follow me,” Maggie told Kara.

Kara smoothed down her skirt, “Lead the way.”

They toured the office, which took up the whole floor. They were in a room that resembled a study, again there were a lot of books, “Have you read all of these?”

“Yes, I have. When I am not being charitable, I like to spend my time immersing myself in the classics and a little bit of history. Do you like to read, Kara?” Maggie asked a simple question.

Kara did not want to lie, “I used to when I was younger. Now that I am older, I do not have time.”

“A pity. You will have to make some time to read. There is nothing wrong with getting lost in a good book,” Maggie responded.

Kara finished looking at the books when a picture hanging behind another desk caught Kara’s attention, “Who is this a portrait of?” She asked, curiosity getting the best of her. Kara noticed that the picture kind of looks like her. It was next-level creepy.

“That’s my wife, Katara,” Maggie answered the question as she wondered if Kara would pick up on the resemblance.

Kara looked at the picture, “Your wife kind of looks like me,” She pointed out.

Maggie approached Kara from behind, “You’re right, she does. It’s pure coincidence,” She brushed Kara’s observation off.

“Tell me about her,” Kara turned around to come face to face with Maggie.

Maggie smiled softly as she thought about her beloved, “It was love at first sight. I saw her strolling along the plaza during sunrise. She was walking with a couple of friends. We made eye contact, and I approached her. We struck up a conversation and the rest they say is history,” She did not want to reveal all to Kara.

“What happened to her?”

“Katara died during a gang attack.” Maggie lied.

Kara frowned, “I’m sorry for your loss. When did she die? If you don’t mind my asking,” She didn’t want to bring up any bad memories for Maggie.

Maggie closed her eyes, “She died…” Kara’s phone started ringing.

Kara sighed, “Sorry, I have to take this,” She apologized and answered the phone.

Maggie could hear another female voice on the other end, and it was not Cat Grant. She was curious if the person Kara was speaking with was a lover or girlfriend.

“I really hate to cut this short, but I have to meet my sister for lunch. Thank you for taking the time to see me today,” Kara thanked Maggie for her time.

Maggie masked her disappointment, “Do you think I can see you again? Outside of our interview?”

Kara wanted to say ‘yes,’ but knew she shouldn’t mix business with pleasure, “That wouldn’t be wise, Maggie. I do not mix business with pleasure, and now that you have decided to go public. I do not think it would be good for us to be linked together,” She declined, even though she did want to see Maggie again.

Maggie looked at Kara, “I will see you again,” She told her.

With that statement, Kara left Maggie’s office and headed to Noonan’s to meet Alex for lunch. Kara hoped that would push all thoughts of Maggie Sawyer out of her head.


	2. Kara Knew that Maggie was Trouble (When She Walked In)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Alex for lunch and they discuss Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you for giving this little story a chance. I am having fun exploring these characters and I will be real, Vampire Maggie is sexy. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first.

Kara entered Noonan's and saw Alex sitting at a table. She waved to her sister before making her way towards the table. For some reason, Kara could not shake the encounter that she had with Maggie. There were so many questions surrounding Maggie, Kara could tell that there was something off about her, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

“Hey, Kara. How did your interview with M. Sawyer go?” Alex greeted her sister.

Kara pulled out a chair and sat down, "It went well, and to my surprise, M. Sawyer is not a man, but a woman whose name is Maggie Sawyer," She answered the question.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, “So, M. Sawyer is a female? I did not see that coming. So, what is she like? There’s been a question mark on their identity for the last five years,” She may or may not have tried to do some research on the mysterious M.

"Yeah, I was surprised to learn that she is a woman, a beautiful woman with brown eyes, brunette hair, a keen style of dress. She's wickedly sexy," Kara gave an accurate description of Maggie. The woman was sexy and mysterious, all at the same time.

Alex smirked, “I haven’t heard you go into so much detail about a woman since Sam. I think you have a type, Kara,” She teased her sister.

"I so do not," Kara denied, but it was true she had a type.

Alex leaned across the table, “So why did she move to National City? Why the big secrecy?” She wanted the scoop.

Kara knew that the interview was going to reveal everything, so she decided to be upfront. A little voice inside her head told her to lie, "Maggie wanted to be out of the spotlight, so she moved to National City.” She left out the part about Supergirl.

“That makes sense, I guess. I am glad the interview went well. Hopefully, we will be able to see more of Maggie now since she is no longer a mystery,” Alex decided to end the conversation there.

Kara was thankful, “How are things with you and Kelly?” She changed the subject.

"Things are going great with us. She is everything that I was looking for and more. We are going to kickboxing class later this afternoon. Do you want to join us?" Alex was happy with Kelly, and their relationship was running smoothly. Who knew that she would end up falling in love with James Olsen's little sister?

Kara smiled at Alex’s happiness, even if it’s with her ex-boyfriend’s little sister, “I have to work on the transcription of my interview. You and Kelly are that couple. Next thing you know, you'll be going to indoor rowing classes and yoga," She teased.

“We are not you and Sam. Have you heard from her?” Alex asked, after everything that had gone down with Reign, Sam decided to leave town.

Kara sighed, “No, not since last month, but we both knew this would happen. And I am okay with that. Anyway, I’m hungry,” She picked up a menu.

The conversation about Sam was over, and Alex respected that, “Will your interview include pictures?”

“I’m sure it will. That means, James is going to have to enter the belly of the beast,” Kara hoped that she would be able to go along to see Maggie again.

“It couldn’t have been that bad,” Alex stressed.

Kara shrugged, “It’s really not, but Maggie has an obsession with the 18th and 19th centuries. The building is one big homage to Transylvania Gothic. And she has shelves full of books, some are even first edition of classics. It's obvious that she's amassed a lot of wealth over the years," She replied.

Alex was impressed, "Of course she had to if she bankrolls most of the non-profits and other city issues. I bet she comes from old money. It's nice to put a name and a face behind the question mark. So, why did Cat choose you? You're not as seasoned as other reporters," She hoped that she didn't offend Kara.

“Well, Miss. Grant told me that Maggie has a preference for blondes, and well, I fit the profile,” Kara wondered if Maggie had a thing for blondes because of her wife.

"I guess being a blonde has its perks."

“Of course, it does,” Kara replied sarcastically. The conversation changed from her interview with Maggie to the latest goings on in National City. As time passed by, thoughts of Maggie had left her mind. After lunch, Kara went back to CatCo to give Miss. Grant and update about her meeting. 

“Keira! In my office, now!” Cat called for her reporter/assistant.

Kara entered the office, “You wanted to see me, Miss. Grant?” She asked as she adjusted her glasses.

Cat turned around, “Take a seat. I just got off the phone with Miss. Sawyer. And she was impressed with you. Which is surprising since you are still wet behind the ears. She requested you to come along with James Olsen when he takes her pictures. I expect nothing but perfection from this interview, Keira. That is all,” She dismissed the young woman.

“Yes, Miss. Grant,” Kara left Miss. Grant’s office and went to James’ office, “You busy?” She asked as she entered the room.

James smiled, “No busier than usual. How did your interview with M. Sawyer go?”

Kara sat down, “It went. She is a very eccentric character full of mystery. Honestly, Maggie is an enigma wrapped in a mystery, wrapped in a shroud of sexy,” She replied dreamily.

James chuckled, “You got it bad, girl.” He teased.

“No, I don’t,” Kara downplayed the situation, “Oh, and when you go get your pictures, I was requested to come along with you by Maggie herself.”

“Seriously?” James asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. She called Miss. Grant with the request. She said something in her interview today about Supergirl,” She whispered the last part.

“What about her?”

“She said she moved to National City because Gotham was too dark, and she needed the sun. And since Supergirl is here, National City shines brighter,” Kara lowered her voice.

This piqued James’ curiosity, “So, she’s been here for about five years. Around the time Supergirl came out. Do you think she knows?”

Kara shook her head, “No, I don’t think she does. If she does, she’s playing it close to her chest. And it’s a very nice chest at that,” She mentioned without thinking.

James shook his head, "Okay, less, focusing on her physical attributes and back to the interview. Are you going to put that part in about Supergirl?" He asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. That would put a target on her back. I honestly think she said that to get a rise out of me,” She really had no clue.

“Maybe. I would tell you to be careful, but I know you can handle yourself,” James chuckled.

“Yeah, I can. If not, then the Guardian will have my back,” Kara teased.

James smiled, “Always. So, when are you going to get started on your article?”

“Tonight? I have to listen, transcribe Maggie's interview, and make it shine. What's up?" Kara asked.

"Just wanted to see if you wanted to grab something to eat with Kelly and me later," James answered.

Kara was touched by the offer, "Maybe next time. I need to get back to my desk before Miss. Grant wonders where I have disappeared. I'll see you later, James." She stood up and left his office and went back to her desk. She was checking her emails when her phone had started ringing. Kara was curious as to who would be calling her work phone. Everyone else usually texts or call her cellphone.

She answered the phone cautiously, “Hello?”

“Hi, Miss. Danvers. I hope I am not disturbing your time at work,” Maggie greeted the young woman over the phone.

Kara recognized the voice, “No, you caught me on my downtime. How did you get my extension?” She asked. Then it dawned on her that Maggie may have called the main office line.

"It's not that hard to call the main office line, Miss. Danvers. I wanted to tell you that I enjoyed your presence today during our interview. You are quite charming, Miss. Danvers," Maggie couldn't get Kara out of her head since their first initial meeting. There was something about the young woman that called out to her. And it had nothing to do with Kara looking like her beloved wife.

Kara felt her cheeks heat up at Maggie’s admission, “I’m glad that I made quite the impression. I heard from my boss today that you requested me to accompany James Olsen to take your pictures. Any particular reason why?” She questioned Maggie’s motives.

“It’s one way that I can see you again, Miss. Danvers. You declined my invite to see you again outside of the interview. So, consider this my way of seeing you again,” Maggie replied confidently.

“Very clever, Maggie. Is this call business or pleasure?” Kara asked hesitantly.

Maggie smirked into the phone, "This call is a little bit of both, Miss. Danvers. I know for a fact that you are attracted to me on some level. I also know that I got you all hot and bothered while sitting on my couch. It's okay to admit it; we are both adults," She purred into the phone.

Kara tried her best to remain neutral, but it was hard when her underwear was wet, "Now is not the time to do this. I am at work, and this is highly inappropriate," She needed to take control of the conversation.

Maggie laughed throatily, “You’re right. This is very unprofessional. We’ll finish this conversation when you’re not at work. I’ll be in touch,” She hung up the phone. Maggie would have to use other channels to get to Kara. She would have Cordelia find Kara’s cellphone number.

The line went dead, and Kara hung up the phone she was visibly shaken up by Maggie's call and needed a cold shower or three. The things Maggie made her feel just by the sound of her voice to Kara, this was not good at all. Miss. Grant left, so Kara used this time to leave as well. She wanted to go home, shower, eat, and get started on her article. That’s if thoughts of Maggie would not haunt her.

After her shower and a couple of boxes of pizza later, Kara sat down in front of her computer and pressed the play button on her phone. The conversation between Maggie and herself came to life inside the quiet stillness of Kara's apartment. Kara thought about Maggie sitting in the chair across from her, in her black suit, and alluring eyes that seemed to follow her every move. It was a little unsettling, but also hot. It didn't take long for Kara to get lost in Maggie's words as she answered her questions. Maggie's words were hypnotizing, and when she mentioned Supergirl, it made her wonder what it was about Supergirl that intrigued Maggie so.

“I need a break and a glass of ice water,” Kara mumbled as she stopped the recording and saved her work. She had a feeling that she was going to be in a world of trouble where Maggie was involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't speak that into existence, Kara!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts below.
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	3. So You Wanna Play with Magic (Girl, you should know what you're falling for)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and James show up at Maggie's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you for your interest in this story. Tell your friends 😁
> 
> ***Yes, I am using song lyrics, but they set the scene of the chapter***

Kara woke up refreshed despite spending her night having the weirdest dreams. At first, they started out normal, Krypton exploding and losing her world. Then the dream switched to a Victorian era, and Kara was walking down some kind of cobble street talking to a woman that she did not know. She could feel the morning sun on her skin, but everything else was out of focus. The dream had shifted to the present, and Maggie was front and center. The dream was sensual at best, and all Kara could remember was laying on a bed full of blood-red roses. And Maggie's body pressed against hers, and the feel of Maggie's lips on her neck.

Kara ran her fingers through her hair and got out of bed. She made her way towards the bathroom when something caught her attention. Sitting on her window sill was a single blood-red rose. Kara opened her window and examined the flower; it was real and had a sweet smell. She wondered how and who had put it up there. She was sure the rose was not there before she went to bed. Maybe someone got pissed at their lover and threw the roses out the window. Kara didn't think twice about it before getting ready for the day. She went through her clothes and picked out a fuchsia sleeveless knee-length dress and matching heels.

"Perfect," Kara thought to herself and proceeded to get dressed for the day. She had decided to go with two French braids with loose curls hanging down. It was elegant yet playful at the same time. Once she looked at herself in the mirror, Kara put her glasses on and made her way to work, but first, she had to stop off and get Miss. Grant’s morning latte and something for herself. When she entered Noonan’s, she did not expect to see Cordelia leaning against the window playing on her phone. Kara went to pick up her order.

Cordelia looked up from her phone and saw Kara at the counter, so she decided to approach her, “Kara, hi,” She greeted the young woman.

Kara nearly jumped out of her skin, “C—Cordelia, hi. What are you doing here?” She asked as she put napkins in the bag.

Cordelia smiled charmingly, “I am picking up some pastries for you and Mr. Olsen. Miss. Sawyer wants everything to be perfect for you and him.” She replied. Cordelia had a feeling that her Mistress was up to something where Kara was involved.

Kara smiled, “She really does not have to go through all that trouble, but it is greatly appreciated. I should really get going. I have to get this to Miss. Grant. I’ll see you later,” She turned to walk away.

"Kara, wait!" Cordelia called Kara.

Kara turned around, “Yes?”

“I don’t want to be too forward, but since you will be working with Miss. Sawyer, I was thinking that I could get your number,” Cordelia mentioned casually.

Kara looked at Cordelia, “Are you trying to hit on me?” She asked.

Cordelia chuckled, “Guilty. I wanted to talk to you before you left, but it seemed as if Miss. Sawyer had taken up all of your time,” She had to improvise.

“That’s sweet. You’re not a stalker, are you?” Kara asked the other woman. Cordelia was charismatic (see what I did there?) and beautiful.

“Not a stalker at all. So, can I get your number?” Cordelia asked again, this time a little bit of sweetener behind her request.

Kara had nothing to lose, "Sure. I can always expand my circle," She gave Cordelia her number, and she locked Cordelia's number in her phone, "I should get going."

Kara left Noonan’s and made her way to CatCo.

Kara entered Miss. Grant’s office with her latte and croissant in hand, “Here you go, Miss. Grant,” She handed over the beverage and bag to her boss.

Cat took the cup and bag, "Have you found a replacement? Now that you are a reporter, your time as my assistant has come to an end. It's time for you to aim higher, Keira," She told her young protégé.

"I have a few candidates that have been vetted, and they are ready to be interviewed by you," Kara replied.

“Now, you and James go take care of Miss. Sawyer,” Cat gave a subtle demand.

Kara turned and walked away, “Right away, Miss. Grant.”

“Oh, and Keira, you’ll knock her dead,” Cat replied cryptically before taking a seat behind her desk.

Kara knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. What did Miss. Grant mean by she will ‘knock her dead’? She would worry about that later right now, she needed to get James so they could leave.

“Are you ready?” James asked as he approached Kara, camera in hand.

Kara smiled, “As ready as ever. How are you feeling about taking pictures of the mystery lady?” She asked her friend, yes, he has shot images of Superman, and some other notable events. But photographing Maggie is on a new playing field.

“It will be fine. Maybe, I can get another Pulitzer Prize under my belt,” James replied with a smile.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Like you need any more accolades,” They stepped on the elevator.

James put his hand over his chest, “You wound me with your words, Kara.”

They exited the elevator and the building before making the trek to Sawyer Enterprise. Kara felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter with each step that they had taken. She would be seeing Maggie again, and she anticipated what was going to happen next. The phone call to her job yesterday was enough to put Kara on edge. Then the dream of Maggie she had last night added another level of butterflies to her.

They went to the receptionist’s desk and was greeted by Angel Eyes and made their way towards the elevators.

"Is it me, or did her eyes look a little too gray?" James whispered as they were out of earshot.

Kara pushed the button, "I noticed her eyes when I met her. I call her 'Angel Eyes.'"

“Fitting,” James replied.

As soon as they stepped into the elevator, _Dark Horse_ was playing over the speakers. Which was strange because the same exact song was in her dream of Maggie last night

“Katy Perry, nice,” James didn’t think that elevators played contemporary pop music.

Kara shook her head, "When I first came here, _My Immortal_ was playing. You’ll get an understanding when you see her office.”

The elevator doors opened to Maggie's office, and Kara's eyes widened as she saw Maggie standing there in a dark blue silk button-down shirt with two buttons undone, a pair of black dress slacks, and a pair of wingtip shoes completed the ensemble. If Maggie wasn't beautiful before, now she is drop-dead gorgeous.

Maggie saw Kara’s reaction and knew that she had chosen well, “Welcome, Miss. Danvers and Mr. Olsen,” She greeted the center of her attention and her friend.

“Thank you for allowing me to take your pictures, Miss. Sawyer,” James knew that Kara wasn’t exaggerating when she mentioned how beautiful the woman was.

Maggie flashed him a disarming smile, “Cat Grant said you are the best and you got some pretty nice shots of Superman. I’m glad that Cat had allowed for Kara to come along," She looked from James to Kara, "After all, you are her best-kept secret."

Kara tried not to blush, but it was nearly impossible, “I wouldn't say her best-kept secret," She tried to not draw attention to herself.

Something about the situation made James feel a little uncomfortable, "Is there a particular place you would like to have your pictures taken, Miss. Sawyer?" He decided to bring the focus back to why they were here.

Maggie looked over at James, “Yes. We can do a few shots on the couch near the window, and a few with me behind my desk. I hope that is alright with you,” She asked the man.

James nodded, "I was going to suggest those areas as well. Kara, if you could help me set up."

Kara cleared her throat, “Yeah.” She was able to finally breathe once she was away from Maggie.

Maggie watched with a keen eye as Kara and James worked together. She watched as Kara smiled and laughed at something James was saying to her. Kara’s laugh was like music to her ears. She wanted to hear her laugh for eternity, “How long have you two been working together?” She decided to get a feel for their relationship.

“For about five years now, give or take,” Kara answered naturally.

Maggie nodded, “I see. So, you have a working relationship,” She tried again, but this statement was pointed at James.

“We dated briefly, but decided that we were better off as friends,” James replied automatically. It was weird how he felt he had no control over his thoughts.

“James!” Kara punched him in the shoulder.

Maggie was satisfied with his answer and broke her gaze, “It’s alright, Kara. Your secret is safe with me,” She replied cockily.

James shook his head, “I think we’re ready now,” He came back to himself.

Kara didn’t know what the hell just happened, but she chalked it up to nervousness, “I’ll be over here,” She pointed to a chair in the corner.

“Actually, I would prefer you near me, but out of camera shot. I have a book that may interest you,” Maggie used her head to point to a book sitting on a chair.

“Okay,” Kara went to the chair and picked up the book and read the title _The Little Women_. Kara sat down and opened the book to the first page. The book looked well-worn as if it had seen a lot of reading. She was half-way through the book when she saw James packing up and getting ready to go.

“Did you enjoy your book, Kara?” Maggie asked as she came to stand near Kara.

Kara closed the book, “Yes, it is a delightful read. I can’t wait to finish the rest,” She answered honestly.

James cleared his throat, “I think we should head back to CatCo.” He interrupted the two women talking.

Maggie looked at James, “You can go back to CatCo, Mr. Olsen. Tell, Miss. Grant that I will send Kara back in a little bit. I want to talk to her about our interview. Do you understand me?” She asked him pointedly.

“I’ll tell Miss. Grant that you will send Kara back in a little bit,” James complied.

“Thank you, Mr. Olsen. Have Cordelia show you out,” Maggie told him a little too sweetly.

James nodded, "Thank you, Miss. Sawyer. Kara, I will see you later," He left the office to find Cordelia.

Kara watched the exchange in rapt attention. It was weird how James complied with Maggie's request, "What was that?"

Maggie moved Kara’s hair behind her shoulder, “What was what?” She feigned innocence.

“James did as he was told with no push back,” Kara answered the question. The simple movement from Maggie was enough to light a spark inside of her.

"Miss. Grant and I have a history with each other. She'll understand why you're not back with Mr. Olsen. Do you not want to be here, Miss. Danvers?" Maggie answered and then asked Kara a question. Having such a beautiful creature as Kara around her tested her limits. Usually, she wouldn't hesitate to sink her fangs into someone's neck, but with Kara, she would have to do things differently.

Kara bit her lip, “No! I am just surprised that you would want to spend some more time with me. We hardly know each other,” She felt as if she was in a haze with Maggie so close to her.

Maggie used her finger to trail down the expanse of Kara’s neck, “I want to get to know you better, Miss. Danvers. You intrigued me the moment you set foot in this building. Is that a crime?” She removed her finger and circled Kara until she was standing in front of her.

“It’s uh, no crime at all,” Kara felt as if she lost the ability to speak. Her pulse was racing at Maggie’s close proximity.

"Come with me, Kara. I would like to show you my apartment. You can learn a little more about me there," Maggie held out her hand for Kara to take.

Kara slipped her hand inside of Maggie’s and stood up, putting the book on the chair, “We have to go to your apartment?” She questioned.

"It's private, and we do not have to worry about anyone interrupting us, Miss. Danvers. My intentions are pure," Maggie reassured Kara, as she felt the nervousness coming off of Kara in spades.

“Okay,” Kara readily agreed.

Maggie grinned, “Good girl. How did you sleep last night?” She asked, making small talk.

“I—I slept okay a few weird dreams, but nothing to keep me up at night,” Kara answered as they left Maggie’s office and went to another elevator.

"Anything interesting in those dreams?" Maggie asked she didn't realize that Kara's hand would be so warm.

Kara blushed, “Yeah, but nothing that I want to talk about right now,” She replied, “How about you?”

“I slept fine. And unlike you, I didn’t have any dreams,” Maggie replied.

Kara laughed nervously, “That’s good.”

The conversation ended as the elevator doors closed, music was again playing in the elevator. Kara tuned it out. Kara watched as the elevator went up and stopped on the 12th floor. She didn’t peg Maggie as someone who would live so high.

“The 12th floor?”

Maggie nodded, “Yes, I get to have privacy here. The 12th and what would have been the 13th floor is my humble abode,” She led Kara off the elevator and into her penthouse apartment.

As soon as Kara stepped inside, she gasped in awe at how modern Maggie’s apartment looked. It was a far cry from her office and study, but there were bookshelves filled with more books.

“You really like to read. You can have a personal library,” Kara quipped to mask the nervousness she felt. Being in Maggie’s inner sanctuary was intimate in a way.

“I probably could, but I enjoy my privacy. This is home. Would you care for something to drink or to eat?” Maggie offered her guest some refreshments.

Kara couldn't eat even if she tried, "No, thank you." She declined politely. Kara noticed that there was a vase of blood-red roses sitting on an entrance table. Her mind thought back to the rose on her window sill.

Maggie saw Kara staring at her roses, “Is there something wrong, Miss. Danvers?” She asked out of curiosity.

“I was admiring the roses. They are beautiful. Did you grow them yourself?” Kara asked about the roses.

"I have a garden right through those doors over there. I have roses, and a few other flowers out there. I even have an herb garden," Maggie answered. She may not be able to taste the food, but she does fix food for her human counterparts.

Kara nodded, “That’s good to know. Another fact about Maggie Sawyer. I found the same type of rose on my window sill this morning,” She came right out with it.

Maggie pretended not to know what Kara was speaking of, “I can’t be the only one with this type of rose. You must be very special to get the red rose treatment,” She replied.

Kara shrugged, "I guess. I think the people upstairs may have thrown roses out the window, and one landed outside my window,"

“Please sit down, Kara. You don’t have to stand,” Maggie pointed to the couch.

Kara laughed nervously, “Thank you,” She went to sit down on the couch.

Maggie sat down on the couch next to Kara, “Has anyone ever told you that you are enchanting?”

“No. I’ve heard charming, but enchanting is a new one,” Kara tried to remain calm as she was aware of Maggie’s proximity to her.

Maggie had to keep herself from reaching out to touch Kara again, she wanted to feel her warmth, “I love that dress. I hope you didn’t wear it for me,” She commented on Kara’s dress. It showed a lot of skin, skin that she wanted to kiss and caress.

“I uh, wanted to be professional today. I am a representative of Cat Grant, we have a certain standard we have to adhere to,” Kara answered.

Maggie moved closer to Kara, “I’m sure that you do. Maybe, I can talk to Cat and have her ease up on you a little bit,” She stated.

Kara's heart started pounding in her chest, and her senses were overwhelmed with everything, Maggie. She couldn't think straight or even find the words to speak, but Kara knew she has to say something, anything, "You don’t have to do that. Thanks for the offer. I should really get going.”

Maggie obliged, “If you must. I hope I didn’t do anything to cause you to run away,” She reached out and trailed a finger down a well-toned arm.

Kara swallowed, "NO! I mean, not at all. I've been here for entirely too long, and I am sure you have other things to do," She knew the excuse was flimsy, but she needed to get out of here fast. The way Maggie was looking at her was enough for her to say, 'take me.'

Maggie could smell Kara’s arousal, it was a pleasant smell, “Not really, but if you want to go, then I will walk you out.” She didn’t want to force Kara to stay against her will. She may be a vampire, but she would not override free will.

"I would like that," Kara stood up. She didn't want to leave, but if she stayed, Kara didn't know what would happen next. Maggie's touching her ignited a fire inside, but Kara was not ready for Maggie to put it out.

Maggie nodded, “Do you think I can see you again?” She asked Kara as she stood up.

Kara wanted to say ‘no’ again, but she found herself doing the direct opposite, “Yes, you can see me again. When do you want to get together?”

“Saturday night would be good for me. There is a blood moon on that night, and I would love to share it with you,” Maggie told Kara as she pinned her with another gaze.

Kara tried to look away, but it was hard. Was Maggie’s eyes always that brown, “I would love that,” She agreed.

Maggie smirked, “Good girl. I held you up long enough,” She looked away from Kara.

Kara blinked a few times, “I’m sorry, what?”

“You were getting ready to leave. I mentioned that I kept you too long,” Maggie reminded Kara.

“Weird. I’ll see you Saturday,” Kara told Maggie.

Maggie grinned, “If not before then. Let me walk you out,” She felt guilty for compelling Kara, but it was the only way for Maggie to see her again.

Kara left the building, and the fog that she had felt before had disappeared. She made her way back to work, expecting to hear Miss. Grant's fuss, but instead, she received a polite nod. Kara was not going to say anything either and went on about her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could the dreams mean? Did Maggie leave the rose?
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron 😉


	4. (No) Only in My Dreams...As real as it may seem (It was only in my dreams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara receives a visitor and dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Looks like the story is picking up traction. Me gusta!
> 
> Song is Debbie Gibson 'Only in my dreams'

After an uneventful workday, Kara decided to make her way home and relax. It was a long day, and Miss. Grant was all over the place, and Kara needed to polish up her interview with Maggie so she could submit it to Miss. Grant and be done with it. Kara put her purse on the table as she had gone further into her apartment. Her shoes came off next, and Kara made her way to the sleeping area to change out of her clothes. A shower would wait until after she satisfied her hunger. She changed into a comfy pair of sweats and an NCU t-shirt and her favorite fuzzy socks.

Kara was torn between Chinese and pizza, so she went with both. It was the best of both worlds and then some.

She settled on the couch and waited for her food to be delivered; Kara was famished. Kara thought about her time with Maggie and her time with James. There was something about the woman that she couldn't put her finger on. And the way James agreed with Maggie without a fuss was a new one, but Kara chalked it up to Maggie having that kind of power. That still didn't explain the fog she felt when she was around the other woman, and then there were the roses. It was the same exact rose type that is now sitting in a vase near her bed. That was no coincidence, but then, that leaves the question…how did the rose get on the 4th floor? Thinking about this made Kara’s head hurt. There was a mystery about Maggie, so Kara decided to do a little Google search to see what she can find out about the mysterious Maggie Sawyer.

Kara fired up her laptop and Googled Maggie's name, and a few articles came up. One, in particular, caught Kara's eye, there was a picture of her and Kate Kane together. She was surprised to learn that Maggie and Kate had dated for a few years and was engaged at one point in time. This debunked everyone's myth that Maggie had a type because Kate was a brunette. There were a few more articles, but they had seemed to disappear after moving to National City, and that's when M. Sawyer popped up. So, Kara did some Google research on M. Sawyer and came up empty-handed, except for a small blurb of M. Sawyer donating to National City Children's Hospital.

"Ugh!" Kara huffed in frustration. A knock sounded on her door, and Kara closed her laptop and put it on the table. She used her x-ray vision to see who was on the other side, but it wasn't pizza; it was Cordelia. Kara got off the couch and made her way to the door. Why would Cordelia be here?

“Cordelia, hey. What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?” Kara asked in greeting.

Cordelia smiled, "It's called Google. I would have called, but I didn't know if you would have been home or not. May I come in?" She asked, being a vampire meant that she couldn't come inside unless invited.

“Sure. You still didn’t answer my question. Why are you here?” Kara asked again.

Cordelia reached in her purse, “Oh, I came to deliver this to you. It’s from Miss. Sawyer,” She handed Kara the book and an envelope.

Kara looked at the book and saw it was the same book she was reading earlier in Maggie’s office, “Oh, this is the book I was reading earlier today. Did she tell you to bring this to me?” She took the book and the envelope.

"I am not at liberty to say, but Miss. Sawyer mentioned how you were immersed in the book this afternoon and requested that I bring it to you, so you can finish," Cordelia replied. It was strange for her Mistress to take an interest in a mere mortal as she had with Kara. She had to admit, though, that Kara was fairly easy on the eyes, and be the type of girl she would date. After all, she did date Buffy while they were in high school.

"Of course, she did. Thank you for coming over here to bring this to me. Are you like her assistant or something?" Kara asked. She didn't want to be rude.

Cordelia gave a half shrug,” You could say that,” She replied vaguely, “I should really get going though. Oh, do you think I could have James’ telephone number?”

Kara’s eyebrows shot up, “Do you mean, James Olsen?”

“Yeah. Does he have a girlfriend? Cordelia asked.

"No, not that I know of, he doesn't. I can give you his number though," Kara figured that it was time for James to start dating again.

Cordelia smiled enigmatically, “If you don’t mind. I would have asked him earlier today, but he was in a rush,” She answered.

“Let me text James and see if it is okay for me to give you his number," Kara went to get her phone and sent a quick text to James. The response was immediate, "He said that I could give you his number."

Kara gave Cordelia James' number, and the other woman left the apartment. She locked the door and took the book and the envelope to the couch. The envelope was a deep red, and it had a wax seal on the back. Kara opened the envelope and pulled out a folded note in the same color as the envelope. It smelled good, like sandalwood, the scent of perfume that Maggie wears. She unfolded the letter and began to read.

_My Dearest Kara,_

_Words cannot express how beautiful you looked today in my office reading your book. The sunlight shining through the window gave you an ethereal look. As if you were an angel sent from heaven to cast the darkness from the earth. Perhaps you are an angel full of goodness and light. There is something about you, Kara, that draws me to you. You are the flame, and I am the moth that you call in the evening. I do not want to scare you off, but I am looking forward to getting to know you better. I hope you enjoy the book, and I look forward to discussing it with you in the future._

_Eternally Yours,_

_Maggie🖤_

Kara reread the letter, and she imagined Maggie reading the words to her. She could imagine Maggie sitting at her desk, taking the time to write these beautiful words. Kara's heart was aflutter. A feeling she hadn't felt since Sam, and it was a welcomed feeling. Her food arrived, and Kara lost herself in food and a classic movie on television. She was in the middle of dozing off when she heard her phone chiming in the distance. As the fog of sleep wore off, Kara answered the phone without looking at the Caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Did I wake you, angel?” Maggie greeted Kara in return. She thought Kara had sounded sexy as hell.

Kara sat up, “Maggie? How did you get my number?” She questioned after realizing who was on the other end.

Maggie chuckled, “I got your phone number from Cordelia. I hope you do not mind,” She hoped that her having her number did not cause Kara to run away.

“No, not at all. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” Kara asked.

“I wanted to see if you received the package that I had sent to you from Cordelia. She mentioned that she did drop it off, but I wanted to be sure myself." Maggie believed Cordelia said she had delivered the package, but she wanted a reason to call Kara.

Kara stifled a yawn, “Yes, I received the book and the letter. You’re very thoughtful. Do you give all women the treatment you give me?” She asked coyly, and not because she wanted to see if there was any competition.

Maggie could see through Kara’s question, “You are the only one, Kara. You are very special,” She replied smoothly.

Kara felt as if she could melt like butter at Maggie’s words, “I am glad you think that I am special and this doesn’t have to deal with the fact that I look like your late wife,” She couldn’t stop herself.

Maggie recoiled a little at Kara’s mentioning her beloved, “No, your resemblance to my late wife has no bearing on you being special to me, Kara.”

“If you say so,” Kara replied playfully.

"I know so. I do not want to keep you up any later. I was checking in to see if you received your package. Sweet dreams," Maggie did not want to keep Kara up too late. She knew that Kara had to be up early in the morning.

“Good night, Maggie,” Kara replied before hearing the double beeps in her ear.

Kara got off the couch and cleaned up her mess from dinner and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. She grabbed the book and letter before getting in the bed. Kara picked up where she had left off in the book and read until she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

As Kara fell into a deeper sleep, she started dreaming of what she had dreamed last night, but things were a lot clearer now.

_~Dream Sequence~_

_It was a beautiful day in town, and Katara was strolling down cobblestone walkways with her best friend, Lucia. The sun was rising on the horizon; morning had always been Katara's favorite part of the day with sunset coming in a close second._

_“Don’t look now, but I think you have an admirer,” Lucia pointed to the young woman who seemed to be watching their every move._

_Katara rolled her eyes, “How do you know they are looking at me and not at you?” She replied._

_Lucia chuckled, "No, I think that they are into you. Here they come now," She moved away from her friend._

_Maggie strolled over to the beautiful woman who she’d been admiring from afar, “Good day, m’lady. May I take this moment to speak with you?”_

_Katara smiled shyly, “Why would I want to do that when I do not know your name?” She questioned the beautiful woman standing in front of her._

_Maggie chuckled, “Forgive me, Miss. My name is Margarite Sawyer. And your name, m’lady?”_

_“Pleasure to meet you, Margarite, my name is Katara Lavelle. It is nice to meet your acquaintance,” Katara replied politely._

_“Now that we are not strangers anymore, Katara. Is it alright if I speak with you now?” Maggie asked politely._

_Katara smiled, “Of course you can,” She replied._

_~End Dream Sequence~_

Kara woke up with a start; her breathing was heavy as if she was trying to catch her breath. She looked around and saw that she was alone in her apartment. Kara looked over at the clock and saw that it was 4:15 a.m., and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What the hell was that?" Kara asked to herself. Why was she dreaming about someone named Katara and someone who looked vaguely like Maggie, but in the dream, her name was Margarite. Kara threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. The dream felt so real as if she was living it herself as if she was Katara. Kara sent to the bathroom and grabbed herself something to drink before trying to get back to sleep.

Kara slept through her alarm, and now she was running late for work. She didn't dream again last night, but the dream was still at the forefront. Kara made it to work with two minutes to spare that even included getting Miss. Grant's morning latte.

"You're cutting it close, aren't you, Kiera?" Cat scolded her former assistant.

Kara played with her glasses, "I'm sorry, Miss. Grant. It will not happen again," She apologized.

Cat sat down behind her desk, “See that it doesn’t. What time is the first interview for my assistant?” She asked.

"Um, Eve Tessmacher is coming in at 10:45, and then Nia Nal is your 11:15 interview," Kara reminded her boss of her appointments.

"Perfect, Kiera. You can go, but stay close, I may need you. Go!" Cat pointed Kara out of her office. It was difficult trying to be tough as nails with Kara, but Cat needed Kara to succeed. And if others like her knew that she was going soft on Kara, she would never hear the end of it.

Kara went to her desk and pretended to look busy when she did not have anything to do, except for maybe talk to James about the pictures. So instead of sitting like a knot on the log, Kara searched for James in his office and saw him sitting at his desk texting.

“You can come in, Kara. I was texting Cordelia. What’s up?” James asked as she put his phone down.

Kara chuckled, “You and Cordelia didn’t waste any time. Did you develop the pictures from yesterday’s photoshoot with Maggie?” She leaned against the corner of his desk.

James nodded, “I did. Maggie photographs very well. See for yourself.”

Kara looked at the pictures, and James was right, Maggie did photograph well, but there was something about her. Kara couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something off with Maggie.

“You’re right. She does. I think this will be one of CatCo’s most successful editions, except for the one where I was on the cover,” Kara joked.

James had to agree, “Yes, it was. I believe those pictures were some of my best work. If I must say so myself,” He brushed his shoulder off.

Kara rolled her eyes, "Nerd," Something outside of James' office caught her attention.

"What's wrong, Kara?" James asked, looking in the direction that Kara was staring.

“What is she doing here?” Kara mumbled to herself.

James knitted his eyebrows together, “What is who doing here?”

“Cordelia,” Kara replied.

James tried to look out the window but did not see anyone, "Cordelia, where?"

“She just went into Miss. Grant’s office,” Kara was tempted to use her super hearing.

“Do your thing,” James suggested.

Kara decided to use her super hearing. It was strange to see Cordelia and not Maggie.

“Cordelia. I would say it’s nice to see you, but that would be a lie. Why are you here?” Cat asked the thorn in her side. Ever since Maggie had decided to have human as her concubine, Cordelia had been all over the place.

Cordelia sat down in a chair, “Who pissed in your fae flakes this morning?” She shot back.

Kara looked at James, “Is there a cereal called Fae flakes?” She asked.

"Not that I know of, maybe you missed the corn part," James surmised.

Kara went back to eavesdropping on the conversation between Cordelia and Miss. Grant.

"I came here as a favor to Maggie. She likes Kara and wants to make a good impression on her, which is a surprise to me since Maggie hadn't shown any interest in another woman since Kate. Also, she sent me here to ask for your help on Saturday for her date with Kara," Cordelia replied.

Kara had to stop her listening when a god-awful screeching sound was emitted, “Okay, ow.”

“What happened?” James asked as he went to Kara.

"There was a loud screeching noise, and I couldn't hear any more of the conversation. Cordelia is here to ask for Cat's help for our date on Saturday," Kara told James.

James, "Maybe it's a surprise, and since Cat has all the connections, she enlists help," He explained.

To Kara, that was a plausible explanation, "You're right," Her phone started to ring, "Hey, Alex. What's up? I'll be there in a minute," She hung up.

“Super signal?” James asked.

Kara nodded, "You know it," She dashed out of the office and made her way towards The Tower. There was something big going down, and Kara was needed for recon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is having dreams. And Cat is not what she seems.
> 
> Comments = 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	5. Dancing in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has her first date with Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you for your patience. I am glad that you are digging this story as I enjoy writing it. I know there are questions and I will give you answers. Bravo to everyone who figured out that there is more to Cat then what is seen. There will be more on her and Maggie's relationship later.

Saturday was finally here after it seemed like an eternity, and Kara had exactly five hours before her date with Maggie. And she was having a crisis of existential proportion how to dress for her date tonight. They were going somewhere to observe the moon and have dinner, so Kara didn’t know if she should dress casually or semi-casual. When she asked Maggie what she should wear, Maggie had told her to wear something that was comfortable. That didn’t explain if it was casual comfort or non-casual comfort.

Kara went through her clothes trying to figure out what to wear. She needed Alex’s help on this one, so Kara sent a 911 text to Alex she hoped that she didn’t interrupt her alone time with Kelly. A few minutes later Alex cam breezing through the door, “Is there an emergency? Are you alright?” She asked her sister.

“I’m fine, Alex. I didn’t mean to worry you. I hope I was not interrupting your time with Kelly,” Kara had rushed to reassure her sister that everything was fine.

Alex put her purse on the table, “You didn’t interrupt much, but you know Kelly, she is understanding. So, what’s the emergency?”

“I have a date tonight and I do not know what to wear. This is why I need you,” Kara explained to her sister.

Alex sat down on Kara’s bed, “Since when did you start dating? I’ve been out of the loop where your life is concerned. Who is the lucky guy?” She was not made aware that Kara had expressed interest in anyone, but then again, they were kind of hit and miss as far as spending time together.

Kara looked at Alex guiltily, “Sorry about that. I’ve been preoccupied with this interview with Maggie. And helping Miss. Grant find her assistant,” She apologized for her absence.

“We have to start making time for each other. I’m not with Kelly 24/7 so we can have time together. Who is the guy you’re going out with tonight?” Alex asked again.

“It’s not a guy, it’s actually a woman. I’m going out with Maggie tonight. She had asked me to watch the blood moon with her tonight. And I accepted,” Kara answered as she went through her clothes again.

This was news to Alex, “You mean, Maggie Sawyer? The Maggie that you had an interview with?” She couldn’t believe that her sister is going out with the mysterious Maggie tonight.

Kara turned and looked at Alex, “The one and only. I was surprised that she asked me out. I accepted it was the polite thing to do. Now help me find something. Maggie told me to dress comfortably, but that could mean anything.” She went back to looking at her clothes.

Alex stood up, “A pair of blue jeans, and a shirt that is comfortable. When in doubt go with the blue shirt and black jeans, you should know blue is your color,” She pulled out a blue button-down shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Kara smiled, “You are a lifesaver,” She told her sister.

“I should start charging you for my services,” Alex joked.

“Not in this lifetime. If you start charging me, then I need to start charging you for my services,” Kara shot back.

Alex sat down on the bed, “So, what is she like? What do you learn about her?”

Kara shrugged, “Well, she used to live in Gotham, and she was once engaged to Kate Kane. Which is kind of weird considering Kate and I are friends. Let’s see, she has a keen eye for gardening, and she is big on books and reading. I swear to Rao, Alex she has so many books, Maggie could open up a library. A lot of those books are first edition, like super old,” She gave Alex a little bit about Maggie.

“Maggie was engaged to Kate. Batwoman Kate Kane?” Alex was surprised.

Kara nodded, “One and the same. I learned that when I did a Google search on Maggie. The funny thing is,” She had sat down next to Alex, “She has a picture of her first wife hanging in her office, and she looks like me, well similar to me. I asked her if she was interested in me because of my freakish resemblance to her wife?”

“What did she say?” Alex wondered.

“Maggie told me that she is interested in me as a person and not because I look like her deceased wife,” Kara answered the question.

Alex thought about it for a moment, “That sounds about right. You may look like her wife, but you are not her wife. Keep reminding Maggie of that,” She didn’t want Maggie to use Kara because she was a reminder of what she lost.

Kara appreciated her sister’s protectiveness, “I know, Alex. I can handle myself. She’s so alluring, charming, and so damn irresistible. I have never felt this instant attraction since Sam,” She grew melancholy at the thought of Sam.

Alex wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulder, “I know it’s hard, Kara. Her leaving wasn’t ideal, but it’s what was best for her at the time,” She tried to help her sister cope.

Kara sighed, “I know, and I can’t fault her for that. It just sucks.”

“Look at it this way, someone is taking an interest in you. I think this date is what you need. Trust me,” She kissed Kara on her temple.

“Thanks, Alex. I took enough of your time. Go and be with Kelly. Oh, and please don’t try to stalk me while I am on my date,” Kara warned her sister.

Alex removed her arm from Kara’s shoulder and stood up, “I make no promises. Maggie is a mystery, and no matter how old you get, I will look after you,” She reminded Kara.

“Yeah, yeah. Now, I need to get ready,” Kara ushered her sister out the door, “Now to get ready,”

Kara used her super speed to get dressed and made sure that she had everything together before Maggie arrived. Her phone chimed with a message from Maggie telling her that she would be there in five minutes. Kara was calm and not freaking out at all she hoped that her poker face wouldn’t alert Maggie to the fact that she was nervous. A knock at the door brought Kara out of her thoughts. She used her x-ray vision to see Maggie standing at the door. Kara smoothed her shirt down and took a few breaths before opening the door. When her nerves were calm, Kara opened the door, and holy. sweet. hell, Maggie was leaning against the door frame in a black leather jacket, a burgundy button-down shirt, a pair of skin-tight black leather pants, and black calf-length boots.

Kara thought that Maggie looked like her lesbian wet dream.

Maggie tried not to smirk at the way Kara was looking at her. Kara looked as if she wanted to rip her clothes off, and Maggie wouldn’t have a problem with that, but she was a gentlewoman. She took a minute to drink Kara in and knew that she would be stunning in anything Kara wore.

“Maggie, hi. Come on in. I need to get my purse and phone,” Kara finally found the words and allowed Maggie into her apartment.

The invitation gave Maggie an all-access pass to Kara’s apartment, “Take your time. You look amazing by the way. I always wondered what you would look like in casual clothes. I no longer have to wonder,” Maggie complimented Kara as she entered her apartment and closed the door.

“You clean up rather nicely. I didn’t think you owned leather,” Kara felt her nerves on parade.

Maggie chuckled, “I do. I save it for special occasions, such as this one. Your apartment is very eclectic, very you. I bet you get a lot of sun in here,” She knew that the apartment had a lot of windows. It would be difficult to be in Kara’s apartment in the day.

Kara grabbed her phone, “Yeah, it’s what I love about this apartment. I get my energy from the sun, so having my apartment full of it charges me for the day,” She replied without thinking about what she had said.

“You get your energy from the sun?” Maggie asked, wondering if she had heard Kara correctly.

Kara turned around and faced Maggie, “Yeah, doesn’t everyone wake up with the sun feeling energized?” She caught Maggie’s question.

“Not everyone is a fan of the sun,” Maggie replied without missing a beat.

“I guess you’re not one of them,” Kara stated.

Maggie smiled and shrugged, “Guilty. Are you ready to go? It’s a big night tonight.”

Kara nodded, “I’m ready to go,” She grabbed her keys.

Maggie opened the door, “Your chariot awaits.”

Kara left her apartment and locked the door, “So, where exactly are we going?”

“Somewhere very special. I want to make this night, magical. Somewhere we can be alone, and no one can bother us,” Maggie answered cryptically.

“You’re not going to take me somewhere and kill me, are you?” Kara asked in a joking manner.

Maggie laughed, “No, I am not going to kill you,” She had no intentions of causing harm to Kara. The last thing she wanted was to hurt the woman.

“Just making sure,” Kara shot back.

Together, Kara and Maggie got on the elevator and made their way downstairs and outside. Kara couldn’t believe her eyes as she saw a black dodge charger with dark tinted windows sitting in front of the building.

“Your car is hot.”

Maggie opened the door for Kara, “Thanks. I got the car for the hotness factor and the horsepower,” She replied and waited for Kara to get inside the car before closing the door. Maggie had to take a few calming breaths, being in Kara’s presence brought her taste for blood to the forefront. She would have to take care of that thirst with a drink.

Kara watched as Maggie made her way over to the driver’s side and got in. She was impressed at how much of a smooth operator Maggie was. Yes, Sam was smooth, but there was something about Maggie that was different. Kara couldn’t put her finger on it, but she chalked it up to Maggie’s mysterious ways.

Maggie started the car, “It’s going to be a drive before we get to where we need to go. We should make the best of it. Tell me something about yourself,” She started with something lighthearted.

“What do you want to know? Your question is vague,” Kara didn’t know where to start.

“Where are you from? What’s your favorite color? Do you have any siblings?” Maggie replied.

Kara could handle those questions, “I am from Midvale. I have an older sister named Alex; she works for the FBI. My favorite color is blue. I work for CatCo as you know.” She answered the questions honestly, “What about you?”

Maggie had told this story a thousand times, “I’m from a small town in Nebraska. I have two sisters. My favorite color is black,” She answered.

“Nebraska, huh? Interesting. You mentioned in your interview that you moved to National City five years ago after Supergirl made herself known. Is there any particular reason why?” Kara asked.

Maggie squeezed the steering wheel, “As I had mentioned before, I needed a change of scenery. Supergirl is beautiful, kick-ass, and she is the embodiment of hope and light. Like you are, and it’s that light I am attracted to. If that makes sense,” She explained as honestly as she could.

Kara let Maggie’s words sink in and the butterflies returned, “It makes a lot of sense. Supergirl is a sign of hope. And if she brought you to National City, then you must be in need of light and hope,” She didn’t miss a beat.

Maggie smiled, “Yeah, I did. Have you had any relationships?” She wanted to know if there would be any competition for Kara’s heart and love.

Kara looked out the window, “I’ve had two serious relationships in my lifetime. One it didn’t end well, he had to go away, but he is happy with his wife. They have a child. My last relationship was with a woman, we were together for almost two years.” She had to give vague answers.

Maggie accepted Kara’s words at face value, but she knew she was hiding something, “Where is she at now?”

“Well, Sam is in Metropolis she’s the CEO of some multi-billion-dollar tech company. How long were you and your late wife together?” Kara didn’t want to discuss Sam.

“It felt like an eternity, but we were married for seven years give or take. Katara was the light in my life. She gave me purpose and meaning. Losing her felt as if a part of my soul was taken away from me. I’ve never gotten it back,” Maggie replied wistfully thinking of her beloved wife.

Kara’s heart broke for Maggie, “I’m sorry, Maggie.”

Maggie built her resolve, “Thank you, Kara. You mentioned you lived in Midvale. What was that like?” She questioned. After Maggie had traveled the world a few times over she had settled in Midvale for a little while.

“It was beautiful, a beach side town. We had a house on a cliff overlooking the beach. It was peaceful and serene. But adjusting to a new life and a new family was hard,” Kara recalled the first few months of living with the Danvers family.

“Sounds quite peaceful,” Maggie replied. There were a couple of times where she would catch small glimpses of a young girl sitting on the roof of a house looking at the moon and the stars.

Kara smiled, “It really was. I did a little research on you and I saw that you were engaged to Kate Kane. What happened? If you don’t mind my asking,” She was curious as to why the engagement ended.

Maggie sighed and turned down a gravel road, “Kate and I, we fell apart. We wanted different things in life, so we decided to part ways.”

“I get that,” Kara’s eyes widened as she saw this huge house sitting on top of a hill. It looked as if it belonged in one of those black and white horror movies, “Where are we?”

“This is a friend's house. They are away for the weekend and I asked if it was okay for me to use it tonight for the moon. I hope you don’t mind,” Maggie had Cat pull a few strings to get the house for the night.

Kara was impressed, “I don’t mind at all,” The sun had set. She followed Maggie into the house once they got out of the car. It was like a maze and Kara hoped that she did not get lost. When they made it upstairs to the balcony, Kara saw a table draped in a red table cloth with plates, silverware, wine glasses, and works.

“We’re having dinner too?”

Maggie nodded, “I thought that you would like to enjoy a nice meal while enjoying the show,” She pulled out a chair for Kara.

Kara smiled, “Thank you,” She sat down.

Maggie sat down across from Kara, “I do not know your food preferences, so I have everything from vegetarian, meat, and seafood,” She explained to Kara.

“I’ll eat pretty much anything,” Kara admitted.

Dinner was served and conversation flowed, the sky was dark, and the stars twinkled like diamonds in the sky. The moon had gone through its color phases until the moon was almost an iridescent red.

“Wow,” Kara mumbled under her breath.

Maggie took a sip of her drink, “It’s a beautiful sight, right?”

“Very beautiful,” Kara replied. The moon reminded her of the red sun on Krypton.

“Do you want to take a better look?” Maggie questioned.

Kara smiled, “Of course,” She replied.

They moved to the ledge of the balcony for a better view, “It looks like I can touch it, but I know I can’t,” Kara lamented.

“I get the feeling,” Maggie came up behind Kara and then stood by her side, “If I could wrap a rope around it, I would pull it close so you can touch it,” The poet within bubbled up to the surface.

Kara smiled warmly and looked at Maggie, “You would? You don’t even know me. How could you do that?” She questioned.

Maggie brushed some of Kara’s hair off her shoulder, “Have you ever met someone, and you just know? I don’t want to creep you out, but the moment I laid eyes on you, and I had you in my presence… I knew that you were something special,” She confessed.

Kara was touched by Maggie’s words, “I had that feeling. It’s a wonderful feeling to have. You’re something special too, Maggie,” She was something special.

If Maggie could blush, then she would be blushing right now, “I’m glad you think so. When you were talking about Midvale. I remembered when I settled there for a little bit. I was there for a year and a half. A very beautiful town and tranquil. It was a little too bright for my liking, but I felt at peace there. A peace I haven’t felt since Katara had died,” She told Kara.

“Oh? If you had lived in Midvale, then we’ve probably come across each other at one point,” A memory flashed in Kara’s head of a mysterious woman who lived no too far from them. The woman always came out a night to tend to her flowers. Kara thought she the woman was strange, but she didn’t think anything of it.

Maggie shrugged, “We may have and not even know it, but you were young at the time.”

“I guess,” Kara replied as a shooting star shot across the sky.

“Make a wish?” Maggie whispered.

Kara closed her eyes and made a wish, “Did you make one?”

“I did. I hope that it comes true. Did you?”

“I did and I hope it comes true,” Kara replied.

Maggie wanted nothing more than to kiss Kara at that moment, “Is it alright if I kiss you?” The thought that she had a drink with blood never crossed her mind.

Kara grinned, “I thought you would never ask,” Their lips met and there were no fireworks or explosions, but there was a soft spark that seemed to intensify as their kisses turned heated. Kara could taste the food that they had consumed, but also a kind of copper metallic taste in Maggie’s mouth. It was a weird combination, but Kara welcomed it.

Maggie felt as if kissing Kara was a feeling of euphoria as if she was coming home. She had visions of Kara in her bed among silk sheets moaning in pleasure as she took her and brought her to orgasm and sinking her fangs into her neck and tasking her rich blood. Maggie felt her fangs trying to make an appearance and she abruptly ended the kiss.

Kara looked confused, “Is there something wrong?”

Maggie felt ashamed of her actions, “Nothing is wrong at all, Kara. Kissing you had me thinking of doing other things to you that did not involve kissing. I’m sorry,” She apologized.

“Oh. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Kara wondered.

“It’s a very good thing, Kara. It’s our first date and I am not the type to sleep with someone on the first night. I like to take my time and get to know a woman, learn her likes and dislikes, wine her, dine her, and shower her with love. And when the time is right, then I would take her to bed with me. You, Kara, are worth all of that and more,” Maggie had a way with words and after spending 250 years exploring the world and reading, she picked up a few things.

Kara’s heart fluttered, “You are such a romantic. How is it that you know what women want?”

“Call it a woman’s intuition. As a woman, I know how I would like to be treated. Would you care for some dessert?” Maggie asked, trying to change the subject.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I can never say no to dessert,” She sat down at the table.

Dessert was a decadent fruit tart with a vanilla pastry cream. There were also some cream puffs and eclairs. Kara had a little bit of everything, but she noticed that Maggie was not eating with her.

“Do you not want any?”

Maggie shook her head, “I’m still full, but you enjoy. I like watching you eat,” She picked up her ‘wine’ glass and drank deeply. It was really hard being around Kara and not tasting her.

Kara swallowed her last bite of tart, “I respect that. I love food, it’s the way to my heart. At least that is what Alex would tell me,” She blushed.

“It’s true, food is not only life, but it’s also love. And a life without love is not a life worth living,” Maggie couldn’t help herself.

“Truer words never spoken,” Kara drank her wine, “I hope this question isn’t out of line, but how old are you?”

This was not the question she thought Kara would ask. Maggie looked at Kara, “I’m 250 years old,” She answered.

“I’m sorry, what?” Kara asked trying to understand Maggie’s answer.

Maggie chuckled, “I’m twenty-nine, Kara,” She laughed.

Kara laughed nervously, “You had me for a moment. If you were 250 years old, then that would mean you would be immortal or maybe a vampire. Which would be a little weird considering vampires are not real,” She replied.

 _‘Oh, you have no idea how real they are, Luv,’_ Maggie thought to herself, “There are aliens. So, there may be vampires. You will never know.”

“True. Aliens are real they live in National City, but then again, I think you already know that,” Kara replied jokingly.

Maggie smirked, “Oh, I know. A few of them work for me. I’m pretty sure you have come into contact with them.”

“Angel Eyes,” Kara mentioned out loud.

Maggie raised an eyebrow in question, “Angel Eyes?”

Kara blushed, “Uh, yeah. The receptionist when you first enter the building. I call her ‘Angel Eyes’ since I don’t know her name,” She was sheepish.

“Her name is Alyssa,” Maggie gave Kara her receptionist's name.

“Pretty name,” Kara replied.

Maggie nodded, “She is beautiful inside and out.”

“And you know this how?” Kara questioned.

“I was in a relationship with her briefly, but it did not work out in the way I wanted it to work out,” Maggie replied. She had no shame in her game.

Kara did not expect that, “Did you sleep with Cordelia?”

“Cordelia is a different relationship altogether. I’ll tell you more about our relationship later.” Maggie was not ready to explain Cordelia.

“I’ll hold you to it,” Kara told Maggie.

“Did you get enough?” Maggie asked.

Kara was full, “I did. So, what now?”

“Now, we dance,” Maggie got up from the table and helped Kara out of her seat.

Kara wondered how they were going to dance there was no music, “There’s no music.”

“You’re not listening enough, music is all around us,” Maggie replied as she slid her arm around Kara’s waist.

Music had started to play, and Kara found herself swept across the balcony in Maggie’s arms. They shared a dance in the light of the blood moon. Kara couldn’t imagine a more perfect date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Maggie is telling on herself (kind of) and Kara is charmed.
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron 😉


	6. Tell Me More (Tell Me More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is still tripping the light fantastic after her date with Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I know it's so soon for another chapter, but I needed to get it out before my vision disappeared.
> 
> We also have the first appearance of Kelly 😁

After Kara’s date with Maggie, Kara still felt as if she was walking on air. A dance under the moonlight, followed by another searing kiss made for a night of enchantment. Kara would never forget her first date with Maggie. She was charming, smart, romantic as hell, and spoke to her heart. Kara had to be careful or else she could find herself falling hard for Maggie, and that was something that she couldn’t allow herself to do, not after Sam. She sent a quick text to Alex to see if she could drop by. Maybe talking to Alex and Kelly will help her remain planted on the ground.

Alex opened the door, “Hey, Kara.”

Kara smiled, “Hey, Alex. Hi, Kelly,” She greeted her sister’s girlfriend.

Kelly smiled in kind, “Hey, Kara. Alex told me you had a date with Maggie tonight. How did it go?” She asked, not from a therapist’s point of view, but as a friend.

Kara sat down on the other side of Kelly, “The date was amazing! I mean as far as first dates go, Maggie knocked it out of the park. Everything was just so perfect,” She started.

Alex handed Kara a glass of wine and sat down on the opposite side of Kelly, “Details.”

“She showed up at the apartment wearing a leather jacket and leather pants. I mean, she looked so good. And her car, let’s not get started on that, it’s dark and sexy just like her. Talk about a walking wet dream,” Kara couldn’t help herself.

“The date, Kara. Focus on the date,” Kelly loved Kara and everything, but there were some things she did not need to know.

Kara looked sheepish, “Sorry. The date, we went to one of her friend’s houses on a hill. Let me change that house is an understatement. This was a mansion. Anyway, we had dinner on this really big balcony. And dinner was magnificent we had a four-course meal, with wine, and dessert. I was in heaven,” She continued.

“Did you talk?” Alex questioned.

Kara nodded, “Of course we did. What else are we supposed to do over dinner? Rip each other’s clothes off and have wild sex under the moon?” She asked sarcastically.

Kelly snickered, but also cringed at the same time, “Continue, Kara. The date sounds lovely so far.”

“It was, we talked about our pasts, and Maggie has a sense of humor about her. She knows that National City is not what it seems,” Kara mentioned casually.

Alex’s eyebrow went up, “So she knows that National City has an alien population?”

“Yeah, pretty much. Her receptionist, Angel Eyes…well, Alyssa is an alien. Maggie knows a lot more than I give her credit for. Anyway, we talked, we shared a kiss, and danced under the moonlight. I felt as if I was in a dream or in one of those classic movies that I love to watch. I melted in her arms. I can only use the word perfection to describe the date,” Kara finished telling about her date.

“You have it bad, Kara. It seems as if you are under Maggie’s spell. I haven’t seen you glow this much since Sam,” Alex wanted to meet Maggie now to see what she was about because it was obvious that her sister was smitten.

Kara sighed, “That’s the thing. She makes me feel everything that I felt with Sam multiplied by infinity. I’ve only known her for less than a week and I’m already falling for her. Is this normal?” She directed the question to Kelly.

“Do you want me to answer this as a therapist or do you want me to answer this as a friend?” Kelly asked. She had to learn how not to be in therapist mode when talking to people.

“You’re more than a friend, Kelly. You’re family. In your professional opinion,” Kara answered.

Kelly sighed, “Okay, your reactions are normal. You haven’t had a relationship since Sam in over two years. Maggie is new and exciting. She’s awakening things in you that you thought were long gone. It’s a wonderful feeling, but you should also be cautious at the same time,” She answered the question as honestly as she could.

“I’m being cautious. We are still getting to know each other and so far, what I’m learning is interesting. She mentioned that she had lived in Midvale for a little while, but didn’t explain anymore after that,” Kara brought up that information.

This intrigued Alex, “She lived in Midvale? So, we could have seen her plenty of times and not even know it,” This was interesting.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. I didn’t ask how long she lived there though. She is amazing and I want to get to know her a little more. She may become a fixture in our lives if things work out between the two of us.”

“I really want to meet Maggie now. She has you glowing,” Kelly piped up.

Kara blushed, “You don’t know the half. Like I was telling Alex when she is around the lights dim and there is nothing but her and me. I was reading a book in her office ‘Little Women’ and I didn’t get a chance to finish it. She had Cordelia drop it off at my apartment along with a note for me to finish reading. Who does that?”

“Cordelia?” Alex asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, Maggie’s assistant.”

“The same Cordelia that James has been talking to?” Kelly asked.

“Yes, that’s her,” Kara answered.

Alex felt out of the loop, “So, Maggie’s assistant Cordelia dropped a book and a letter off for you. She is also the one James is talking to. How did she get your address?”

“I guess she Googled it. I gave her my phone number, it’s not that hard. Maggie gave me the book to read and she said we would discuss it when I am done. And she is such a gentlewoman,” Kara was over the moon. She was literally floating off the chair.

“You’ve got it bad, Kara. You’re going to have to bring her around so we can meet her. If she’s making you float, then she is a keeper,” Alex pointed to her sister floating off the chair.

“I’m not floating,” Kara denied.

“Yes, you are,” Kelly had to agree. When she learned that Kara was Supergirl it came as no surprise but seeing her in action and floating was a little different.

Kara came back down to earth, “I want to finish getting to know her before I introduce you guys,” She loved her family, but right now she wanted something that was hers for a moment.

“I’ll let you have your time with Maggie, but as your big sister, I get to meet her soon. What happened after Maggie dropped you off?” Alex wanted to hear more about Kara’s date.

“Nothing, she walked me to my door. Kissed me on the cheek and promised that she would call me later. A complete gentlewoman,” Kara finished off the date.

“Maggie knows how to treat a lady,” Kelly sipped her wine.

Kara sighed, “Yes, she does. I can’t wait to see her again,” As soon as she finished her sentence her phone vibrated, “And this is Maggie.” She excused herself to the balcony before answering.

“Hey, you. I take it that you made it home okay?”

Maggie smiled, “I did, angel. Am I disturbing you?” She asked.

“I’m hanging out with my sister and her girlfriend for a little bit, but that’s not keeping me from talking to you,” Kara replied.

“I’m not going to keep you long. I only wanted to check-in and see how you are doing and to let you know that I made it home alright. You enjoy the rest of your evening with your sister and her girlfriend. I’ll see you soon, Kara. Sweet dreams,” Maggie told Kara before hanging up. She had it bad.

Kara entered the apartment, “I’m good now.”

“That was quick,” Alex noticed how short the call was.

“Maggie was checking in and letting me know she made it home okay. Maggie is more of seeing you in person, versus talking on the phone or texting. She is very old school. She wrote me a letter. The envelope had a black wax seal on it. No one does that anymore,” Kara replied.

“Now that is romantic,” Kelly was impressed.

Alex was equally impressed, “I’ll say. How old is she?”

“Twenty-nine,” Kara replied.

“So, a two-year age difference,” Alex surmised.

Kara nodded, “Yeah. I am going to get going. I’ve already taken up enough of your time. Have a good evening,” She excused herself from Alex’s apartment and headed home.

Kara entered her apartment and took a shower before changing into her pajamas. When she climbed in the bed it was a little past twelve or witching hour. And Kara felt sleep overtaking her the events from tonight had taken a toll on her and she needed to recharge her batteries. She was not aware of the lone figure standing outside of her window.

Maggie quietly made her way inside of Kara’s apartment careful enough to not disturb her. The soft glow from the moon illuminated her body. Maggie was thankful for her stealthy abilities; it had taken her over one hundred years to perfect them. She ran her fingers gently through Kara’s hair.

Kara stirred a little and Maggie knew that it was her cue to leave. She left Kara’s apartment with a final glance at the sleeping woman in the bed and slipped quietly into the night.

_~Dream sequence~_

_“I have not seen you before. Are you from around here?” Katara asked the beautiful woman beside her._

_Margarite smiled charmingly, “I just moved here from Prague. I found the town quite quaint and decided to start a new life here,” She replied._

_Katara grinned, “Well, let me be the first one to welcome you to Rome. I am sure you will enjoy your stay here. So, what is it that you do, Margarite?” She found herself wanting to get to know the mysterious woman who seemed to appear out of nowhere._

_“I am in the printing business. I will be taking over the town newspaper,” Margarite replied. It was a bold move, but she wanted to start her life over again and on her terms._

_Katara was enamored, “A woman with ambition. You do not see much of that in these parts, it’s refreshing. I have to get back home or mother and father would worry if I am not home for breakfast. Will you meet me at the pond beyond the town in the woods at sunset? It is a place that I go to when I need to be alone. Please say you will meet me there,” She implored. There was something about the woman who captured her attention._

_Margarite smiled as her heart nearly burst out of her chest, “I would be delighted to meet you after sunset, Katara. Until then,” She brought Katara’s hand up to her mouth and kissed it._

_Katara blushed, “Until then,” She removed her hand from Margarite’s and walked away. The back of her hand tingled where Margarite had pressed her lips._

_The sun had set and Katara was able to sneak away to her favorite hiding place. She waited for Margarite to appear. The kind stranger who charmed her and treated her with respect and not some kind of object. The sound of footsteps approaching tore Katara out of her musings._

_“I was wondering if I would find you here,” Margarite greeted the young woman._

_Katara smiled, “I thought you would have left me alone, but you have proven me wrong,” She replied._

_“May I sit next to you?” Margarite asked politely._

_“You may,” Katara obliged Margarite’s request._

_Margarite took a seat next to Katara, “Sunset is one of my favorite parts of the day. It signals the end of the day, and then the tranquility of the night appears,” She was a romantic at heart._

_“You are very well-spoken. I appreciate a good sunset, but I prefer the morning hours. Everything is quiet, the sky changes from black to blue, and the sunrise paints the skies in beautiful colors. A sign of a new day is upon us. Many people would think that I am weird because I am up with the sun, but I enjoy the peacefulness of it all, “Katara admitted. Her love of the sunrise was something she kept hidden from others._

_“The golden hours of the morning. A peaceful time as well. What is that you’re reading?” Margarite pointed to the book that was beside Katara._

_Katara blushed, “Little Women. It’s one of my favorite books I cry when Beth dies. It’s so tragic that she lost her life at a young age,” She had grown attached to Beth._

_“I enjoy the book myself; Jo is a very fascinating character. I thought for sure that she liked women and was disappointed at the ending of the book, but I do not believe anyone is ready for that kind of an ending,” Margarite replied. Katara was quite educated and she loved that about her._

_“Katara! You better get home before mother and father notice that you are gone,” A little voice called from the opening of the clearing._

_“I’m sorry, I have to get going. I enjoyed our conversation. We shall do this again soon, yes?” Katara asked as she stood up and grabbed her book._

_“Yes, we shall,” Margarite agreed with a smile._

_~End dream sequence~_

Kara woke up with the sun and she felt her body buzzing with energy. The dream she had was beginning to fade, but she did not understand why she was dreaming of these strange people. The dream wasn’t like anyone she had experienced before, in the dream she felt as if she was Katara. Kara could feel everything that Katara was feeling. She glanced over and saw the copy of _Little Women_ sitting on her nightstand, “Weird.” She rubbed her eyes to remove the sleep from them. As Kara made her way to the bathroom the gears in her head were turning, Katara is the name of Maggie’s late wife. The woman in the dream was named Katara that is one hell of a coincidence. As quickly as the thoughts came, they disappeared and a small voice in her head told her it would all make sense in time. Kara brushed them off and went on about her day to finish up her article so it could be submitted to Miss. Grant come Monday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is having dreams of a past life. What does that mean? Is Maggie working her magic? Or is it something else?
> 
> *suspense music*
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron 😉


	7. Girls Just Want to Have Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is summoned by Maggie for lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies 💙
> 
> Okay, it looks like everyone is on board with Maggie in leather, longer chapters, and dreams. Thank you for your feedback!
> 
> Any chance to write Maggie in leather is a plus in my book.

Kara had turned in her interview with Maggie and Miss. Grant seemed pleased with what she had written. It was one of the reasons why she was sitting in Miss. Grant’s office going over plans for a party. Even though she was a reporter, Kara still had a duty to fulfill the assistant role until Eve learned the ropes of being Miss. Grant’s assistant.

“Okay, Keira…have Miss. Tessmacher send out the invitations to the guests on the list. Please make sure that she doesn’t screw this up,” Cat told the young woman. Miss. Tessmacher was a walking disaster, but Cat knew she could be trained. It worked with Keira.

Kara nodded, “Yes, Miss. Grant. Is there anything else?”

Cat looked at Kara, “You and Maggie seemed to hit it off. I understand that you had a date with her on Saturday.” She knew.

“Uh, yeah. I did we had a nice time,” Kara tried to downplay the date.

“Just a nice time?” Cat pressed.

Kara nodded, “Yes, Maggie is charming and a little mysterious, but I guess that is who she is. How long have you and Maggie known each other?” She questioned.

“Not that is any of your concern, but I know you will end up asking Maggie anyway. I’ve known Maggie for many years. We were very close at one time,” Cat answered cryptically. They were not lovers’ vampires and fae never engaged in sex, but they had another beneficial relationship.

“Were you two romantically involved?” Kara asked. It would be weird to date someone who was romantically involved with her boss.

Cat scoffed, “No, we were not romantically involved. We run in the same circles our relationship is different. Why the questions, Keira?” She wondered why Kara would ask her about her relationship with Maggie.

“I know it’s out of line considering you are my boss. But when Cordelia was here it seemed as if there was a lot more at play,” Kara had to stop herself before she said anything else.

Cat chuckled, “Cordelia is Maggie’s messenger girl. I deal with her when I am unable to deal with Maggie personally. She’s a very busy woman,” She replied.

“Supergirl we need you to get to National City Bank,” Alex’s voice came through her comms.

Kara got up, “I will give this list to Eve and have her send them out,” She rushed out of the office and handed the invitation to Eve, “Send these out.”

“Right away, Miss. Danvers,” Eve agreed happily.

Kara removed her glasses and opened her shirt and flew out of the building making her way to National City bank. When she got there, she saw a bunch of masked men with high tech weapons trying to rob the bank.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me,” Kara rolled her eyes and flew into action.

After saving the day and handing the robbers over. Supergirl was thanked by the police for her help and she stopped to take a few photographs and sign autographs, before heading back to CatCo.

Kara exited the elevator and made her way towards her office. She walked past James’ office and saw Cordelia sitting in there. Kara offered her a smile and went to her office, when she entered, she half expected to see Maggie sitting there. Instead, Kara saw a vase of blood-red roses with a single white rose in the middle. Kara knew that they were from Maggie they smelled the same as the ones in Maggie’s apartment. It was a little strange that Maggie had a thing for deep reds and dark colors. She chalked it up to Maggie’s sense of style, but Kara was not going to complain. Maggie looked like sex on a stick in anything she wears. Kara thought back to the leather pants and jacket that Maggie had on when they went on their date. She found herself getting hot under her collar.

“Beautiful, roses,” Cordelia mentioned from behind Kara. She had delivered them herself thanks to her mistress’ unique skin condition.

Kara saw Cordelia, “Yeah, they are. They’re from Maggie,” She stated.

“She asked me to drop them by your office,” Cordelia replied.

Kara leaned against the edge of her desk, “Why couldn’t she bring them herself? It would be nice to thank her in person,” She wondered why Cordelia was always showing up.

“Maggie is always busy, so she sends me instead, but she did tell me that she wanted you to come over today for lunch if you’re not busy,” Cordelia relayed the message.

Kara looked at Cordelia there was something off about her, she had a heartbeat, but she was kind of pale, “Did she request a specific time or am I supposed to show up at any time?” She asked wondering if there was anything else.

“Oh, 1:30. It’s a late lunch and she wants you to come to her apartment and not her office,” Cordelia added the last part.

“Okay. What’s going on with you and James?” Kara wanted to know what was going on between Cordelia and James.

Cordelia smiled, “We are getting to know each other. He’s a really great guy. We have a date tonight. Are you going to give me the best friend talk?” She asked.

Kara smiled sweetly, “Not right now, but if you two do get serious…we will be having the best friend talk.” She would fling Cordelia the sun if she hurt James.

“I’ll keep that in mind. I have to get back. I’ll see you around, Kara,” Cordelia left Kara’s office. She hoped that whatever Maggie was trying to accomplish worked.

Kara watched as Cordelia left and went to sit behind her desk. She decided to call Maggie and let her know that she received her roses. The phone rang twice before Maggie picked up.

“Hey, Maggie. Did I disturb you?” Kara asked as she heard Maggie’s voice.

Maggie covered her yawn, “I just got up from a nap, but it was time for me to wake up anyway. To what do I owe this call?” She lay back down on her bed.

“I received a special delivery of roses by Cordelia. I wanted to say thank you they brighten up my office,” Kara thought the raspiness of Maggie’s voice was sexy as hell, but then again, everything Maggie does is sexy.

“I figured you would like them. You’ve been on my mind since Saturday night and I wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you. Did you receive my invite to lunch?” Maggie asked.

Kara smiled, “You’ve been on my mind a lot as of late. It would have been better if the invite came from you personally,” She let Maggie know that it would be more meaningful coming from her.

Maggie laughed throatily, “I will make sure that all invitations will come directly from me. Aren’t you supposed to be working?” She changed the subject.

“I am working, plus Miss. Grant is out of the office for the rest of the afternoon. I’m left to my own devices,” Kara replied.

Maggie decided to use this to her advantage, “Well, since you have some time on your hands. How about you come over and spend the afternoon with me. I’m sure that Cat wouldn’t mind,” She suggested. It would give her a chance to be with Kara uninterrupted, have lunch, and go from there.

Kara wasn’t sure if she should go to Maggie’s but the thought of being with her was appealing, “I think that could be arranged. Besides, there is something I want to talk to you about.”

This alarmed Maggie, “Oh? Is there something wrong, Kara?”

“No, there is nothing wrong, but I have some questions and hopefully, you will have the answers,” Kara replied.

Maggie did not like the sound of this, “Whatever questions you have I will answer them, Kara.” She hoped that Kara had not figured out that she was a vampire.

“I’ll see you in about twenty minutes,” Kara told Maggie as she looked at her clock and saw that it was 1 o'clock.

“I’ll be waiting,” Maggie told Kara before disconnecting the call. She needed to make preparations for lunch and brace herself for any questions that Kara may have. Maggie wondered if Kara had picked up on the fact that she was in her apartment on Saturday night.

Kara stopped by James' office and let him know that she was heading out for lunch. She was equal parts nervous and excited. Kara made her way to Maggie’s and entered the building. Angel Eyes gave her a knowing smile and Kara made her way to the elevators. Kara had a new found appreciation for Angel Eyes since she was an alien. Kara stepped on the elevator and the doors closed. _Tainted Love_ was playing over the speakers (Marilyn Manson version). Kara wondered if Maggie had a playlist or if the music was random. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened into Maggie’s living room.

“Maggie?” Kara called after she got off the elevator.

Maggie came walking down the stairs in a white t-shirt and a pair of black leather pants, her feet were bare, and her hair was wet.

“Oh damn,” Kara mumbled to herself.

Maggie smiled, “Hi, Kara. You’re right on time,” She greeted her guest. Maggie took in Kara’s shirt and skirt combo, and Maggie found herself wanting Kara all over again.

Kara smiled, “I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting,” She played with her glasses.

“I count tardiness as an eighth deadly sin. I fixed a light lunch for us and I figured that we could talk over lunch,” Maggie approached Kara and held out her hand.

Kara looked from Maggie’s eyes to her hand and placed her hand into Maggie’s, “I would like that.”

They ate lunch in the dining room and Kara wondered why Maggie needed a table with eight chairs when it was just her. Unless she has guests over, but she didn’t want to think about that.

“How is your steak?” Maggie asked.

“It’s cooked to perfection. How can you eat a rare steak? It’s still bloody,” Kara reached for her water glass.

Maggie put her fork down, “It’s an acquired taste. It’s not as bad as it looks. Would you like to try some?” She put a slice on her fork for Kara.

Kara looked at Maggie then at the steak, then back at Maggie again, “It wouldn’t hurt anything,” She acquiesced and ate the piece of meat from Maggie’s fork. It wasn’t bad, but Kara would not be eating that again.

“Well, what do you think, Kara?” Maggie asked as she watched Kara eat the food.

Kara swallowed then reached for her water and took a long drink, “You are right it’s an acquired taste. It’s not bad and it’s not good, but a rare steak is not something that I would want to eat again,” She told Maggie honestly.

“I respect that, Kara,” Maggie went back to eating her food, “You mentioned that you had some questions for me?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I do. You told me that your wife’s name was Katara correct?” She asked the first question.

“Yes, her name was Katara,” Maggie answered.

“Was she named after someone?” Kara asked the next question.

Maggie wondered where Kara was going with this line of questioning, “She had a great-aunt with the name Katara. Why do you ask?”

Kara tried to find a way to explain without sounding crazy, “I’ve been having some weird dreams as of late. I've been dreaming about a couple meeting and one woman was named Katara. In the dream, I am Katara and the woman in the dream with me is named Margarite and she looks so much like you. Do you have a distant relative?” She asked.

Maggie played it cool, “I’m pretty sure I do. Do you know why you are dreaming of this past life?” She queried.

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve never had these dreams before. They didn’t start happening until last week. I had little sequences here and there. Then Saturday after our date, I had a full dream about Katara and Margarite. The book I am reading featured heavily in the dream. Katara was reading it,” She finished explaining her dream.

Again, Maggie remained cool and tried not to give herself away, “Your dreams are wildly specific Kara. Maybe you are dreaming of a past life or maybe someone or something is trying to show you their life. Your book is quite popular there were several movies made about _Little Women._

Kara brushed it off, “I figured that may be the case. I found it a little strange though, but then again, my dreams are a little strange themselves.” She dreams of being back on Krypton, life in Midvale, and what her life would be like if Krypton had survived.

“Is there anything else you would like to talk about?” Maggie had tried to help Kara see what her life was like with Katara, but she didn’t expect Kara to take on the persona of Katara. It only worked that way if Kara was Katara in another form.

“Oh, Alex and her girlfriend Kelly would like to meet you. I told them that I want to have this time with you before I introduce you to them,” Kara relayed the message from Alex.

“I would like to meet your sister and her girlfriend. I am sure they are equally as amazing as you are,” Maggie responded to Kara’s request.

Kara blushed, “If you keep this up, then you are going to give me a complex. Lunch was delicious, by the way,” She complimented Maggie on her good.

“I’m glad you enjoyed, Kara. I thought my skills would be rusty since I only cook for myself,” Maggie lied.

“Seriously, you’re good,” Kara couldn’t help herself.

Maggie decided to take the opening, “You don’t know how good I am. If you think I am good in the kitchen, then I will blow your mind in the bedroom,” She shot back.

Kara was not ready, “I guess we’ll have to find out one of these days,” She didn’t miss a beat.

“How about now?” Maggie asked.

Kara nearly choked on her water, “Come again?”

Maggie laughed, “You are too easy, Kara. Would you like some dessert?” She asked.

“I don’t know if I should,” Kara bit her lip in contemplation.

“You don’t have to decide now. There is always later. Would you care to see the rest of my home?” Maggie had a lot of inappropriate thoughts about Kara and her lip biting.

Kara was thankful for the distraction, “I would like that.”

The first stop was the kitchen, followed by the study, and Maggie’s office. Kara even saw Maggie’s garden and those damn roses that seem to haunt her at every turn. They walked up the stairs.

“I’m sure you will appreciate the second floor. I have my bedroom up here, a guest room, a couple of bathrooms, and an indoor pool,” Maggie described the second floor to Kara.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “An indoor swimming pool? How is that even possible on the second floor?”

“It was designed that way. Do you want to step into my bedroom?” Maggie asked with a lascivious smirk.

Kara felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart was beating in her chest. Hell yes, she wanted to see the inside of Maggie’s bedroom. And the way Maggie was looking at her was enough for her to give in, “If you don’t mind showing me. I hope you don’t have any other guests in there,” She replied.

“Would it bother you if I did?” Maggie questioned.

Kara shrugged, “Not really, because you and I are not together. And I am sure you have needs,” She held nothing back.

Maggie opened the double doors that lead to her bedroom, “I wouldn’t do that to you, Kara. I am skilled enough to take care of my own needs. Welcome to my sanctuary," Her bedroom was her happy place.

Sanctuary was an understatement; Maggie’s bedroom could fit her entire apartment inside of it. The room was that damn big, windows went from ceiling to floor, a few columns were throughout the room, and Maggie’s king-sized four-poster bed with clear curtains was the focal point of the room. And Kara couldn’t help but wonder why Maggie needed so much room to sleep.

Maggie watched as Kara had taken in her room and smiled to herself as she found Kara staring at her bed. There had been many nights where she’d dream of having Kara in her bed, “See something that you like?”

Kara looked at Maggie, “Your bed is huge. Why do you need so much space? You’re only one person.”

“I like my space, but also, if I take a lover to bed space is very much appreciated,” Maggie replied smoothly.

Maggie’s response had Kara thinking about Maggie in bed, “You must be pretty adventurous.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half. I can’t wait for the day when I can take you to bed and you can find out how adventurous I am,” Maggie moved closer to Kara.

Kara swallowed, “You must have thought a lot about taking me to bed?”

Maggie had dreams about taking her to bed, “And you haven’t?”

“I plead the fifth,” Kara was not about to tell on herself, but she was pretty sure her breathing was enough to give her away.

“I already know.”

Kara turned around so she could face Maggie, “I think uh we should head back downstairs,” She was suddenly hot, and the tension mounting was enough to send Kara running for the hills.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Is that what you really want, Kara?”

“No,” Kara replied the direct opposite of what she wanted to say.

“What do you want, Kara?” Maggie asked closing the distance between her and Kara. She didn’t want to compel Kara, but she wanted to know what Kara wanted.

Kara felt as if she was trying to fight through a fog, “I want you.”

“Soon, my angel. You’re not ready yet,” Maggie told her before stepping back and breaking eye contact.

Kara blinked and shook her head the fog was gone, “Were we talking about something?” She asked.

“We were talking about my bed and having dessert,” Maggie had reminded Kara.

Kara recalled talking about the bed, but doesn’t recall dessert, “I can go for dessert. What do you have?”.

“Red velvet cake with a cream cheese frosting. It’s to die for,” Maggie told Kara as they exited her bedroom.

Kara grinned, “My favorite.”

They were back downstairs and Kara was sitting at the dining room table while Maggie had gone to the kitchen for dessert.

Maggie cut the cake for Kara and a small slice for herself. She poured two glasses of Moscato for Kara and herself. And Maggie grazed her finger with a fang and put five drops of blood in Kara’s wine glass. She licked her finger and the puncture wound had healed.

“Here we go, cake and Moscato. The only way to eat Red velvet,” Maggie gave Kara her slice of cake and her wine glass.

Kara smiled, “Thank you. The cake looks good. Did you make it?”

Maggie shook her head, “I wish I could take credit, but I had one of my bakers make it especially for us. She is in house.”

“Wait, you have a bakery in the building?” Kara asked, impressed by the building.

Maggie smirked, “Yes, we have a bakery, a butcher and so much more, Sawyer Towers has everything except for entertainment venues. We have people here twenty-four hours a day. People may get hungry and want a bite to eat. So instead of going out, they can go to the fifth and sixth floor to grab something to eat,” She replied as she ate a slice of cake.

“You are going to have to give me a tour one day,” Kara drank her wine.

Maggie watched Kara intently, “I am sure you will enjoy the building,”

Kara looked at her phone and saw that it was a quarter to five, “I didn’t think I was gone that long. I need to get back to the office,” She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

“Time flies when you are having fun. We should do this again,” Maggie suggested.

Kara nodded, “We should,” She got up from the table, “Do I need to take this to the kitchen?” She felt a little woozy.

Maggie shook her head and steadied Kara, “No, my housekeeper will take care of it. I will walk you to the elevator,” She got up from the table.

“Why do you always send Cordelia? Why don't you come to visit yourself?” Kara questioned Maggie’s lack of appearance during the day.

“I have a lot to take care of and it’s hard for me to get out during the day. So, that is why I have Cordelia run my errands for me,” Maggie lied. She hoped that Kara didn't figure out what she was just yet. Maggie was going to tell Kara when the time was right.

Kara didn’t question Maggie’s answer, “That makes sense. Kind of what I did for Miss. Grant before I became a reporter. Thank you for lunch and the tour.”

“Thank you for joining me. Have a safe trip back to CatCo and let me know you arrived safely,” Maggie didn’t want Kara to go but knew she had to.

“I will,” Kara kissed Maggie on the cheek.

Kara stepped into the elevator and waved at Maggie before the doors closed. The dizziness that she felt earlier had subsided. Kara felt better after talking with Maggie, but she still had some questions but will ask them at a later time. Kara left the building and made her way to CatCo. She stopped by James' office for a moment, before finishing out her day. A fleeting thought of Maggie flashed through her head, little did Kara know that little flash was going to be one of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Maggie up to? Kara is getting curious. What could happen with that? So many questions. And we are just getting started.
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron 😉


	8. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara receives an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! 💙 And Welcome new readers! I am delighted that you've come across this little story and decided to give it a chance. This was initially supposed to be a one-shot, but ideas happened and it became multi-chapter. I'm not complaining because I have fallen in love with the story idea.
> 
> I took in your opinions and I bring you, more dreams, connections, Maggie in leather and more Kara and Maggie interactions.
> 
> Please continue supporting it helps my muse!

_*Dream Sequence*_

_Kara had landed on earth, and Kal-El rescued her from the California desert. It was weird, everything was so bright, and there were smells she was not familiar with. Kara thought that Kal-El would still be a baby, but he had grown up and became Superman. She didn’t understand why she was still a thirteen-year-old kid. Kal-El was no longer Kal-El, instead, he became Clark Kent. And now, he is taking her to the Danvers Family, the family that helped him understand his powers, and gave him a normal human childhood._

_Kara learned that the Danvers had a daughter named Alex who is a year older than she was. Her life was going to be vastly different from her life on Krypton._

_“I’m going to leave you here with the Danvers, Kara. They will help you adjust, and their daughter Alex can help you adjust to since she is a year older,” Clark explained to his cousin. He wanted Kara to experience being a teenager and assimilate. He would not be able to help her with that._

_Kara looked at him sadly, “I don’t want to stay with them. I want to stay with you. I was supposed to protect and look after you. That was my mission,” She explained._

_Clark sighed, “I’m grown up now, Kara. It’s time for you to be normal and fit in. I’ll check in on you for time to time,” He reassured his cousin._

_Kara looked at the couple and then back at Clark, “I don’t like it,” She protested._

_“I know, Kara but it’s for the best. Give me a hug, I have to get back to Metropolis?” Clark held his arms out for Kara._

_Kara gave him a hug, “You better come see me,” She told him. Kara made her way over to Eliza._

_“I know I’m not your mom, but we will take care of you. Let’s go inside and I will introduce you to our daughter, Alex,” Eliza put her arm around Kara’s shoulder and walked her inside the house._

_Everything was strange to her, but the house felt warm and welcoming. A girl about her age came downstairs. Kara had seen her in the window and knew that this was Alex. Being in a strange house with strange people would be an adjustment for her, but she longed for her mother and Krypton._

_Night had fallen and everyone was asleep, Kara snuck out the window to the roof and sat down. She let the tears fall and she was saying a prayer to Rao to help guide her and to give her the courage to make it in the world. Kara said a prayer for Krypton, her mother and her father, and Clark. She cried for the life she lost and had to rebuild again._

_A figure in the shadows had heard the cries of a young girl and she wanted to see if the girl was okay. So, the figure remained in the shadows and stepped into the moonlight. Sitting on the roof was a girl in white pajamas holding a necklace and crying._

_“Who’s there?” Kara heard footsteps approaching and saw a figure standing in the moonlight._

_“Do not be frightened, I am not here to hurt you. I heard your cries and wanted to make sure that you were alright,” The woman replied._

_Kara wiped the tears from her face, “It’s not polite to sneak up on someone without making noise. Did I disturb you?” She asked politely._

_“No, I was outside enjoying the light of the moon and I heard you crying. Is everything alright?” Maggie asked the girl._

_Kara felt at ease around the woman, “I’m homesick. I miss my mother and my father. They died in an explosion,” She answered, remembering what the Danvers had told her._

_“I’m sorry about your parents. I know what it is like to lose your parents. I lost mine at a young age too, maybe not as young as you, but close enough.” Maggie tried to comfort the young girl._

_Kara sniffed, “How did you move on from their deaths?” She asked softly._

_Maggie sighed, “It takes time. You don’t really move on, but you learn how to live without them. It’s going to be hard at first, but as time goes on, you’ll have your memories, they are in your heart. And most importantly, they live within you.”_

_Kara felt a little better, “Thank you for the kind words. What is your name?”_

_“My name is Maggie. What is your name, angel?” Maggie decided to introduce herself._

_Kara was taken aback by the woman’s politeness, “My name is Kara Danvers. It’s nice to meet you, Maggie.”_

_“Likewise, Miss. Kara. Do you mind if I join you?” Maggie whispered._

_“If you would like, but you have to be quiet. I don’t want to alert the Danvers,” Kara whispered back._

_Maggie found a way to join Kara on the roof, “It’s beautiful up here, huh?”_

_Kara nodded, “Yeah, it is,” She answered._

_They sat on the roof in silence and Kara felt comforted in Maggie’s presence. The mysterious woman didn't ask any questions or tried to get her to talk, no the mysterious woman sat beside her in silence. The silence wasn't deafening as it was in her pod, but it was a warm silence that made her feel as if she was having the best conversation in the world.  
_

_Maggie enjoyed the silence with Kara. It was comforting and made her feel alive, she hadn't felt this way since her beloved Katara. The feeling was refreshing and made her dead heart feel as if it was beating all over again.“It’s getting late you should get to bed, Miss. Kara,” Maggie told Kara. Sunrise was a few hours away and she needed to feed before the sun came up.  
_

_Kara sighed and looked into the bedroom, “I guess you’re right. Thank you for sitting with me. Hopefully, we can do it again sometime, Maggie,” She hoped that she could see the strange woman again._

_Maggie smiled enigmatically, “Count on it, Miss. Kara. Have a good night and pleasant dreams, angel,” She climbed down from the roof._

_Kara watched for a few moments as the strange woman disappeared before going inside the house and trying to sleep._

_*End Dream Sequence*_

Kara woke up feeling refreshed even though she spent the whole night dreaming. The dream had left her confused because she didn’t remember meeting someone named Maggie the night she landed on earth. Her alarm clock went off and she hit the off button before getting out of the bed. Today was the press launch for CatCo and the interview with Maggie. Kara was proud of her work and Cat was impressed. She didn’t have anything rude or smart to say and Kara was appreciative of that. Kara’s phone chimed with a message from Maggie that read ‘Open the door’.

The message was cryptic enough, but Kara was curious as to what was outside the door. Kara walked to the door and opened it. Sitting on a tray was a full breakfast with a card that said, ‘eat me’ and ‘drink me’. The food was piping hot and Kara wondered how it got there. She picked up the tray and nearly dropped it when she saw Maggie sitting in one of the chairs by the window.

“Maggie!” Kara yelped in surprise.

Maggie smirked and got up, “Good morning, angel. I thought I would bring you breakfast in bed.” She had remembered what Kara said about doing things in person. It took her a while to find the amulet that allowed her to walk in the daylight, but she found it, nonetheless.

Kara was touched by Maggie’s gesture, “Thank you. Come on in,” She gave Maggie an invitation to enter. Kara also wondered if Maggie didn’t own anything that wasn’t leather, “You have quite the leather fetish. Is that your clothing of choice?” She noticed that Maggie had a lot of leather pants that seemed to be form-fitting. Not that Kara was complaining because Maggie looked so damn delicious in leather. And Kara was not going to get started on Maggie's ass in those pants.

Maggie closed the door behind herself, “I like the way leather looks and feels on me. Plus, I think it gives off a bad girl/sexy vibe. And if I remember correctly, you were digging it,” She replied cheekily.

Kara felt called out, “Leather looks good on you. It’s very sexy, goes along well with everything else,” She put the tray of food on the table.

Maggie took in Kara’s pajamas, “Nice pajama choice. You like sushi?”

“Not really, but they were a gift from Alex. I call them my yummy sushi pajamas,” Kara replied.

Maggie thought that Kara looked yummy in her pajamas, “Sushi isn’t the only thing looking yummy this morning,” She shot back.

Kara felt hot under the collar did it get hot inside of her apartment or is it just her. Maggie oozed sex appeal and she knew it, “Why, Ms. Sawyer are you trying to get into my pants?”

Maggie chuckled, “Would you hold it against me?”

“I’m not that easy. It’s going to take more than one date and breakfast to get in my pants,” Kara was not above flirty banter.

This was a challenge that Maggie was sure to win, “I know it’s going to take more to get in your pants, but I don’t only want your pants, eventually I would like to have your heart,” She replied honestly. If Maggie was to get Kara to remember, she had to play her cards right.

“You have a way with words. If you keep this up eventually, you will have my heart. Until then, I am going to enjoy my breakfast before I have to get ready for work. Today is the launch of your magazine cover and Miss. Grant is extra bitchy. Do you want some?” Kara asked as she sat down at the table.

“No, I ate before I came. I made this especially for you,” Maggie replied.

Kara smiled, “You are going to spoil me,”

“You’re worth it, angel,” Maggie was grateful that Kara was receptive to her actions.

“Why do you call me angel?” Kara asked between bites of food.

Maggie stood next to Kara, “Because, you are an angel. I told you that there is a light about you, and it draws me to you,” She played with a few strands of Kara’s hair, it was silky smooth.

“I’m the light to your dark,” Kara said without really thinking about what she was saying.

Maggie stopped her movements when she heard Kara say those words. She remembered young Kara saying those words to her while they were having one of their late-night talks.

“Did I say something wrong?” Kara asked, as she noticed that Maggie was quiet and no longer playing with her hair.

Maggie let the memory fade, “No, you didn’t say anything wrong, Kara. It’s been a long time since I’ve heard those words,” She replied.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows together, “Oh? Someone had mentioned that before? Did it bring up a bad memory?”

“No, there is no bad memory associated with what you had said. It brought me back to a time where I met someone one night. We spent a few hours talking or not talking and a conversation happened,” Maggie was intentionally vague with her answer. She used two fingers to run along Kara’s neck and shoulder.

“As long as it wasn’t an unpleasant memory,” Kara felt chills go down her spine as Maggie touched her. Instead of being freaked out by Maggie touching her, she leaned into her touch.

“There was nothing unpleasant about that memory. I should get going. I took up enough of your time and I know you have a busy day ahead of you. Do you want to come over to mine after the party tonight?” Maggie asked as she removed her fingers from Kara’s skin. The feeling of warmth radiated through her body.

Kara cleared her throat, “Uh, yeah. If that is okay with you.”

“I wouldn’t have asked if it was not okay, Kara. I should get going. I will see you tonight, angel,” Maggie placed a kiss on top of Kara’s head and saw herself out.

Kara sighed and finished her breakfast and drank her juice. When she stood up, she felt a little dizzy but regained her balance enough to get ready for work. Maggie coming over and bringing her breakfast was the highlight of her morning, but now she needed to haul ass if she was going to make it to work on time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I am sure you are putting the 🧩 together. Did Maggie put more of her blood into Kara's food? Why is she doing that? Why is Kara suddenly dreaming? And what is up with angel?
> 
> All those questions will be answered next time. Stay tuned!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down below
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron 😉


	9. Here Comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara attends CatCo's launch party and ends the night on a high note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Shout out to every last one of you. I loved reading your thoughts and theories. Some of you are on the right track, but there is more.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The party was in full swing and Kara actually found herself having a good time. She felt like the oddball out since James brought Cordelia as his plus one. Kara was chatting with her newest assistant, Nia Nal. Kara was surprised when Cat had told her that she would be getting her personal assistant. But Kara made up in her mind that she would not treat Nia the way the Cat had treated her or Eve.

“Are the parties always like this?” Nia questioned as she saw people milling about talking and drinking.

“Only when it’s an important launch. For this one it’s very important since M. Sawyer had decided to let herself be known,” Kara replied. She looked around the room as she felt eyes on her.

Nia was impressed that Kara had been able to land that interview, “How did you do it? I mean, land the interview?”

Kara shrugged, “Miss. Grant figured that I would be the reporter for the job. It was a good deal since I was able to get Maggie to open up as she had,” She was amazed at how quickly Maggie had opened up to her.

“I can’t wait to read it,” Nia replied, “What’s she like?”

Kara tapped her champagne glass, “Maggie is one of a kind. I thought she would be cocky, but she is very humble and down to earth. And she is beautiful and oozes sexiness. I just…” She trailed off when she saw Nia looking at her.

Nia had a smirk on her face, “You just want to what? Have sex with her?” She finished Kara’s sentence.

“Yes! I mean, no…not really. I don’t know,” Kara stammered through her answer.

Nia chuckled, “She’s got you twisted in knots. You got it bad, Kara,” She teased.

Kara didn’t know what it was she had, but Maggie had affected her more than anyone else, “Okay, I may have it bad, but if you see her, then you would see why,” She tried to explain.

“Oh, I’ve seen the pictures. She is very hot if I must say so myself,” Nia could appreciate a beautiful woman when she sees one.

Nia didn’t know the half, “You should see her in leather,” Kara mentioned, thinking of Maggie in her leather pants and leather jacket today.

“Okay, I don’t want to know what the two of you do in the bedroom,” Nia felt Kara was veering into TMI territory.

Kara laughed, “We have yet to go there, Nia. I was talking about the leather pants and leather jacket she had on today when she came by and brought me breakfast,” She mentioned.

“She brought you breakfast this morning?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, it was romantic if you ask me.”

“Maggie is bringing her ‘A’ game and coming at you full-court press. Do you like it?” Nia questioned.

James walked over, “Does Kara like what?” He asked.

“It’s nothing,” Kara brushed it off, “You look beautiful tonight, Cordelia.”

Cordelia beamed, “Thank you, Kara. You look beautiful tonight too. If Maggie was here, she wouldn’t let you out of her sight,” She told Kara with a wicked gleam in her eyes. Her Mistress had been going on about Kara and how she wanted her to be her Mistress’.

Kara blushed, “Well, she is not here tonight. It’s her loss,” She straightened up.

“Who is this cutie?” Cordelia asked about the woman beside Kara.

“Nia, this is Cordelia. Cordelia this is Nia, she is a new reporter for CatCo,” James introduced Cordelia to Nia their new cub reporter.

Nia smiled and waved, “It’s nice to meet you, Cordelia,” The woman was beautiful. She and James looked good together.

“Likewise, Nia,” Cordelia replied.

James smiled at Kara, “Congratulations, Kara on your very first magazine launch for your interview.”

Kara sipped her champagne, “Well, I had a little help from a Pulitzer Prize-winning photojournalist,” She gave James his due.

James chuckled, “You are too kind.”

“He is so humble,” Cordelia loved that James was humble.

Kara knew Cordelia spoke the truth, “He is.” They continued making small talk, but a little voice kept telling her ‘come to me, Kara’. Kara didn't recognize the voice, but it was a little strange that she was hearing it all of a sudden. After a few minutes, whoever it was had gone silent and Kara chalked it up to some kind of alien interference.

“Are you okay, Kara? You got quiet all of a sudden?” Cordelia asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay. I am going to call it a night. I’m tired it’s been a long day,” She lied.

“Cat is not going to be happy,” James told Kara.

Cordelia knew Cat would not have a problem with Kara leaving early, “I’m sure Cat will not mind. Have a good night, Kara,” She gave Kara a knowing smirk.

Kara finished her champagne, “Good night, guys.” She grabbed her purse and left the building.

She found herself in front of Maggie’s building it looked even more imposing in the night sky. Kara swallowed and she entered the building. The lobby was quiet, and Kara walked past the receptionist’s desk.

“Miss. Sawyer will see you on the roof,” Alyssa told Kara upon entrance.

Kara smiled, “Thank you, Alyssa,” She thanked the woman and made her way to the elevators.

When she stepped on Evanescence _Wake Me Up_ was playing.

“This is a little too creepy,” Kara said out loud. She remembered the video and now she was headed up to the roof to see Maggie. Yeah, she was not going to fall tonight even though she could fly. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened and a rooftop garden awaited her. It was like a maze, but there were garden lanterns lighting the way. Kara followed the path until she was in the middle and saw Maggie sitting at a table with a white table cloth and candles.

“You summoned me?” Kara asked, remembering how Maggie had requested her presence after the party.

Maggie had seen Kara enter the building. She turned around and smiled, “I did. How was your evening?” She asked Kara as she walked to the middle of the garden.

Kara thought she was going to die because Maggie had on another pair of black leather pants, and a leather corset that showed off her ample cleavage, “Uh, it was, good,” She couldn’t think of anything else.

Maggie smirked when she saw Kara’s eyes go straight for her breasts, “See something you like, Kara?”

Kara licked her lips and moved from Maggie’s breasts to her lips and finally to her eyes, “You look wow. So, why are we on the roof?” She asked looking around.

Maggie stepped into Kara’s personal space and smiled, “I figured we could talk and enjoy a late dinner underneath the stars. I enjoyed myself the night on the balcony, so I figured I could recreate that night,” The night she and Kara danced under the moon had been one of the best nights of her undead life.

Kara appreciated Maggie’s efforts, “I love it, Maggie. You didn’t have to go through all of this though,” It was too much.

Maggie moved past Kara and pulled out her chair, “I know, but this is my way of romancing you, Kara. A woman like you deserves the finer things in life. If you haven’t noticed, I am quite attracted to you, and you are very much attracted to me. I’m not one for subtly angel but you will learn that in time,” She told Kara. Maggie had wanted to romance Kara, get to know her (again) and make Kara hers.

Kara smiled and sat down. She put her purse in her lap, “I see that. Why me?” She asked.

Maggie frowned, “Why not you, Kara? You are exactly what I am looking for in a partner,” She replied. Maggie didn’t understand Kara’s question, “You’re beautiful, charming, you light up the room wherever you go, and you’re a beautiful soul.”

Kara felt like a puddle, “But your sophisticated, worldly, dark, sexy, and mysterious as hell. I am the direct opposite of that,” She felt a little out of place.

Maggie massaged Kara’s shoulders, “And that’s exactly what draws me to you, Kara. You said so this morning that you are the light to my dark. I believe that, angel.” She sat across from Kara.

Kara noticed that Maggie had referred to her as angel. In her dream she was addressed as angel, “I’m your angel?”

“Yes, you are, Kara. The only thing that is missing is your halo,” Maggie removed the lid from the serving platter.

Kara’s eyes lit up when she saw the chocolate covered fruits, “You flatter me.”

Maggie picked up a strawberry and had held it out for Kara to take a bite, “Flattery goes a long way. Bite,” She encouraged Kara.

Kara took a bite of the strawberry and a little juice dripped on her chin, “Delicious,” She licked her lips.

Maggie used her index finger to wipe the juice from Kara’s chin and then licked it off, “So delicious. Another one?” She offered another strawberry.

“Yes, please,” Kara accepted another strawberry.

Maggie fed Kara another strawberry she enjoyed feeding Kara, “We can save these for later. How about some dinner. It’s a simple pasta dish with shrimp, scallops, kale, and spinach,” She took the lid off of Kara’s plate.

Kara’s stomach growled at the smells, “Now, this is a meal,” She picked up her fork.

“I take it that the food was not acceptable at the launch party?” Maggie asked as she moved her food around her plate.

“It was alright, but I hardly had a chance to eat. I was too busy taking care of things for Miss. Grant. Cordelia was there tonight with James,” Kara told Maggie as she ate, “So good,” She moaned.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “If food can get you to moan like that. It makes me wonder what else can make you moan like that,” Kara’s moans were sinful and gave her a low-down tingle.

“I guess you’re going to have to find out,” Kara replied making eye contact with Maggie.

Maggie loved Kara’s unwillingness to back down, “I will find out Kara soon enough,” She told her.

“Good luck with that,” Kara shot back and went back to eating her food.

Maggie laughed, “I don’t need luck, Kara. So, tell me about your last relationship?” She wanted to know about Kara’s relationship with Sam.

Kara sighed she didn’t want to answer, but something was making her talk, “Sam and I were together for about two years. I would like to think of it as love at first sight. Sam was the first woman I ever felt anything for. There were fleeting feelings with Lucy, James’ ex, but none could compare to Sam.”

“Go on,” Maggie encouraged Kara to continue.

“Sam and I went from 0 to 60 in the course of two months. I loved her and she loved me, but something happened, and we had a big fight, it was pretty bad. We worked through it, but Sam had a calling elsewhere and we went our separate way,” Kara gave a heavily edited version of the story.

Maggie knew Kara was holding something back, “Look at me, Kara.” She subtly commanded.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Yes?”

“What happened between you and Sam?” Maggie asked Kara compelling her to answer.

“Sam was a World Killer from Krypton. I didn’t know until later on, we got into a big fight and she handed my ass to me several times. In the end, we found a way to separate Sam and Reign. When Sam told me, she was leaving I was heartbroken. She felt that she would be a danger to me and everyone else around me, but she wouldn’t have been a threat anymore. Reign was no longer within her,” Kara explained.

Maggie filed this information for later, “So, you went against a God. How did you survive?” She questioned Kara.

“I’m Supergirl. I could go up against her,” Kara answered simply.

Maggie was right when she realized that Kara was indeed Supergirl, “Thank you, Kara.” She broke eye contact.

Kara felt as if she had been in a haze, “Why are you thanking me?” She was confused.

“For telling me about you and Sam. Sam really meant something to you, didn’t she?” Maggie asked.

Kara sighed, “Yeah, she did, but she is better off now. And I am happy for her,” She admitted.

“Thank you for telling me, Kara,” Maggie felt bad for compelling Kara to tell her about Sam, but she wanted to know the truth.

“You’re welcome. Dinner was delicious by the way. You really are a great cook,” Kara complimented Maggie on her food.

Maggie’s ego was stroked, “Thank you. It’s nice to have a woman who appreciates my skills in the kitchen. Would you care to take a stroll in the garden? I can show you more of my hybrids,” She suggested. The night with Kara was going so well.

“Of course. How many gardens do you have?” Kara asked as she got up from the table.

Maggie rushed to Kara’s side and helped her away from the table, “I have two. This is the bigger one the other one is on the first floor of my penthouse. I didn’t get a chance to show you that one,” she answered Kara’s question. Maggie took pride in her gardens they were her babies.

“You have quite the green thumb. I would kill them,” Kara quipped.

Maggie laughed, “You are adorable. I think you have it in you to be a great gardener, you might have to be taught.”

Kara looked at Maggie, “How did you get into gardening?”

“My wife, Katara loved working in the garden. She had so many different flowers, trees, and so much more. I thought she loved the garden more than me, but that turned out to be false. So, her love of gardening rubbed off on me,” Maggie tried not to get misty-eyed talking about Katara.

Kara smiled, “That’s a beautiful memory and a great reason to get back into gardening. I had a neighbor in Midvale when I was younger. She was very enigmatic, and she had the most beautiful garden for us to be on a seaside cliff. I remember sneaking over there and helping her. It’s funny, you calling me angel reminds me of her,” She told Maggie a story from her childhood.

 _‘She’s remembering,’_ Maggie thought to herself, “Do you still keep in contact with her?”

Kara sighed, “No, she left a few years after my foster father died. I haven’t thought about her in years. It hurt that she just up and left without telling me good-bye. But I guess she had her reasons,” She lamented.

Maggie felt sadness and guilt wash over her, leaving Kara was one of the hardest things she had to do, but she couldn’t take the risk of being found out, “I’m sure she did. Maybe one day your paths will cross again. Fate works in mysterious ways,” She tried to reassure Kara.

“You’re right fate does. It’s so beautiful up here, quiet and peaceful. I would love to just come up here and sit,” Kara took in everything.

“I’ll tell you what, whenever you want to get away, you can come up here and relax. I would be more than happy to have you. It’s getting kind of cool do you want to go back downstairs?” Maggie had wanted to get Kara into her house and maybe into her bed, “I would like that. It’s kind of cool up here.”

“I would like that. So, why are you still single?” Kara asked as they left the rooftop.

Maggie cleared her throat, “I haven’t found anyone who suits me. I mean, Kate was the first relationship I had in years, but that ended a lot differently. Since then, I’ve been keeping to myself. I haven’t found a woman who intrigued me until you,” She admitted honestly. Kara was everything she wanted, and she hated that it took her so long to find her.

Kara blushed, “You’ve only known me for two weeks. How is that even possible?”

“I know it’s only been two weeks, but for me, it feels like a lifetime. Do you not feel it?” Maggie asked. She didn’t expect Kara to feel it yet, but she wondered if she was on the path.

“I do, maybe not as intense as you do, but I feel it,” Kara admitted it was just her and Maggie.

The elevator doors opened and Maggie escorted Kara inside of her apartment, “I’m glad I am not alone in this. How would you like to take a swim in the pool?” She suggested.

Kara was not prepared to see Maggie in a bathing suit, and she was not prepared for a swim, “I don’t have a bathing suit,” She pointed out.

Maggie smirked, “I am sure I can find one for you, Kara. Does that mean you will join me?”

“Yes, I will,” Kara agreed.

Maggie was thrilled, but kept her stoicism, “You will not be disappointed. The whole pool room is heated so you will never be cold, and the water is quite warm too,” She told Kara. There was nothing wrong with a little temptation.

“Lead the way,” Kara couldn’t help herself. She gets to see Maggie in a bikini or maybe a bathing suit would give her plenty to fantasize about at night.

Every step they took together caused Kara’s heart to beat wildly in her chest, her palms were sweaty, and her mouth was dry. It didn’t take long until they were at the other end of the hall in front of an all frosted glass room. She wondered exactly how big Maggie’s apartment was.

“Here we are. Why don’t we step inside?” Maggie opened the door, “This is the pool room as you can tell. There is a sauna, a shower, a locker room, and a fully stocked bar if you care for a beverage. I can have Giselle bring you anything you want or need.”

“Giselle? Is she like Cordelia?” Kara questioned.

Maggie shook her head, “No, she is not like Cordelia. No one is like Cordelia,” She answered. Giselle was more of a stopgap and Maggie couldn’t bring herself to toss Giselle aside.

“Interesting. What is your relationship with Cordelia? I know she is your assistant, but she is everywhere,” Kara asked the question that was plaguing her.

Maggie chuckled, “Cordelia and I, we used to date at one point in time. Our interests lined up, and we explored them together. Eventually, our relationship and arrangement had come to an end, but we still remain friends. She’s one of my biggest assets,” She answered honestly. Maggie didn’t elaborate on her relationship with Cordelia, but she gave Kara more than enough to sate her curiosity.

“What about your relationship with Cat? Did you two ever date?” Kara asked about Miss. Grant.

Maggie didn’t want to divulge too much information about Cat, “No we have never dated. She was more like a mentor and gave me advice when I needed it. Having a thing with Cat would be like trying to have a thing with someone who could be my sister,” Her relationship with Cat was strictly professional. Vampires and fae get along but they make the worst bedmates.

Kara felt relieved, “That’s good to know. It would be weird to date someone who was in a relationship with my boss,” That would be complicated.

Maggie caressed the small of Kara’s back, “You don’t have to worry about that, angel. How about that swim?” She went back to the topic at hand.

Kara was not surprised to find that Maggie had a bathing suit for her in exactly her size. She wondered how Maggie knew her measurements. After showering and putting on her bathing suit, Kara entered the pool room and noticed that Maggie was nowhere to be found. She shrugged it off and dove into the water. It was surprisingly warm, and she decided to float a little until Maggie came back.

Kara didn’t have to wait long for her hostess to return, and holy. sweet. hell, Maggie’s bikini was to fucking die for. It was white a stark contrast to the dark colors that she normally wore, and Maggie’s abs were on parade. ‘ _Damn’_ Kara thought to herself.

“See something you like, Kara?” Maggie asked as she dove into the water and swam towards Kara.

“Your bikini looks good on you, but then again, everything looks good on you. I’m surprised that it’s not leather,” Kara tried to keep calm.

Maggie chuckled, “Yeah, leather and water don’t mix,” It made for very uncomfortable wear.

“Right,” Kara was still thinking about Maggie and her bikini.

The tension between them was building as they swam in the water together. She felt herself getting heated as she and Maggie played around in the pool. Kara didn’t know if it was the warmth of the pool, the room, or Maggie’s close proximity that made her heat up, but damn she wanted Maggie. The tension came to a head when Kara found herself pinned to the edge of the pool by Maggie herself.

“Your eyes are so beautiful, Kara. I could spend eternity looking into them,” Maggie told Kara honestly. It’s the first thing she’d noticed about Kara when she first met her. Katara had the same beautiful blue eyes as Kara. It was as if she was looking at her all over again.

Kara blushed, “You are entirely too sweet, Maggie. You make me feel so beautiful.” She bit her lip.

Maggie brought a finger to Kara’s lip, “You are beautiful, Kara,” She traced Kara’s bottom lip with her thumb.

Kara darted out her tongue to lick Maggie’s thumb, “You can take it easy with the compliments.

Fire and lust bloomed within Maggie and she wanted nothing more than to take Kara right then and there, “I’m going to kiss you now,” She made a move and pressed her lips against Kara’s.

Kara’s eyes fluttered shut at the softness of Maggie’s lips. She felt Maggie’s pressed close to hers and Kara’s temperature flew through the roof. Kara’s brain shut down as she felt Maggie kissing along her neck and scraping her teeth against her pulse point.

“Oh, yesss,” Kara hissed in pleasure.

Maggie took this as a green light to continue she continued licking and sucking at Kara’s neck, using her blunt teeth to scrape along her pulse point. Maggie could hear the blood pumping through Kara’s veins, and it called to her like a siren to the sea. She wanted nothing more than to sink her fangs in Kara’s neck to get a small taste. The need was growing too strong between Kara’s blood and the scent of her arousal, it took the last bit of Maggie’s self-control to not sink her fangs into Kara’s neck. Kara’s moans were enough to make her restraints break and she bit down on Kara’s neck. The taste of Kara’s blood was as if she was basking in the sunlight.

Kara cried out in pleasure and pain as she felt her orgasm come forth, “Maggie!” She cried out as her body trembled.

Maggie took a few sips, and retracted her fangs and licked Kara’s neck until the wounds disappeared. She was drunk off of Kara and in a moment of hazy lust, Maggie used a nail to make a small cut on her wrist and she pressed it to Kara’s lips, “Drink,” She commanded.

Kara felt as if she was under a spell and it didn’t register to her what was happening. She licked the cut and took a few sips of Maggie’s charmed blood and whimpered when she felt Maggie pull away.

“What the hell was that?” Kara asked dreamily.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Euphoria, angel. Why don’t we take this to my bedroom?”

“Okay,” Kara agreed. She felt as if she was on a red K high, but instead of being pissed off at the world, she felt horny as hell.

_TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, snap! Things are about to get heated in the streets of National City.
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron 😉


	10. Send Me an Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! It's been a while, I know. Things happened, I was grieving and mourning, but why not use writing to work through my feelings. This chapter is devoid of sexy times (I am not up to writing them) and it turned out to be a lot sadder than anything. So, yeah. I hope you enjoy.

Kara followed Maggie to the bedroom she was not sure how they dried off so quickly, but she was dry, but other parts of her, that wasn’t her hair was wet. Kara couldn’t believe that she was going to sleep with Maggie, someone that she had only known for two weeks. This was not like her, Kara needed to put an end to this without disappointing Maggie. Kara saw the hungry look in Maggie’s eyes like she wanted to devour her for dinner. It was intense and lascivious, the look made Kara want to fall to her knees and worship at the altar that was Maggie. That would have to come later when they have known each other better.

Maggie opened the doors to her bedroom, but she could sense Kara’s hesitation, “Kara? Is something wrong?” She asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I can’t go to bed with you, Maggie. I’m not one to sleep with someone that I’ve only known for two weeks,” She decided to tell Maggie the truth and not lie about what she was feeling.

Maggie respected Kara’s answer, it was too soon, but the more carnal side of her wanted Kara, “I respect that, Kara. I am for consent and I am not one to push against a woman’s boundaries. Would you prefer to watch a movie instead or would you prefer to go home?” She questioned Kara.

“I think I should head home and leave the ending on a high note, besides, you can think about me while you’re sleeping tonight,” Kara replied cheekily.

“Yes, I can. And you can think about me while you sleep. I make a very good dream partner, which you will learn eventually,” Maggie told Kara vaguely. She hoped with her blood running through Kara’s veins, that she would be able to feel and sense her.

Kara smiled shyly, “If you say so,” She was not going to give anything away.

Maggie leaned into Kara and whispered, “I know so,” She shot back, I am sure you would like to get changed into your regular clothes. I’ll bring them to you.”

Kara looked down and saw that she only had on a bathing suit, “You’re right, I can’t go outside looking like this,” She covered her torso with her arms.

Maggie chuckled, “You will be arrested for indecent exposure,” She replied in parting.

As Kara watched Maggie walk away, a memory flashed in her head, it was quick, but Kara was back in Midvale watching someone walk away from her. She felt a little woozy and held on to the wall to center herself.

“Kara?! Oh my God, are you okay?” Maggie asked as she used her preternatural speed to steady Kara.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I felt a little light-headed, but I am okay,” Kara replied.

Maggie tried not to panic, maybe giving Kara her blood was not the right thing to do, “Are you sure? I think you might need to lay down for a bit,” She suggested.

Kara agreed, “Yeah, that would be for the best. Did you ever live in Midvale?” She asked as she allowed Maggie to help her into the bedroom.

“A long time ago, it’s been a distant memory,” Maggie answered as she helped Kara towards her bed.

Kara’s mind was in a haze as she found herself floating between her conscious and subconscious, “I…I remember her…you. I think,” She mumbled as she tried to fight her way through the murky thoughts of her mind.

This was not what Maggie had wanted to happen, yes, she wanted Kara to gradually remember, not to become drunk on her blood, “You should rest, Kara,” She was going to have a few words with Cordelia.

Kara was fighting, “Don’t go,” She replied sleepily.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kara. I just found you again,” Maggie whispered as she pulled a black velour blanket over Kara’s sleeping form. She watched Kara sleep for a few minutes before searching for her wayward child.

Kara woke up and she felt as if she was hit by several rounds of red kryptonite, her body was heavy, and she noticed that she was not in her bed, but in Maggie’s. She stretched her body and realized that she was alone in the room. It was dark and imposing but somehow had a warmth about it, that was uniquely Maggie.

“You’re up.”

Kara nearly jumped when she heard Maggie’s voice in the darkness, “Yeah. How long was I asleep?” She wondered what time it was.

“For a few hours, it’s almost sunrise,” Maggie answered Kara’s question. She did not have the heart to wake Kara up from her slumber, so she let her sleep.

“Did we?” Kara asked trailing off.

Maggie shook her head, “We did not. You wanted to wait until we get to know each other better before sleeping together,” She wondered if Kara remembered anything about last night.

Kara and her fingers through sleep tousled locks, “I remember that now. Thank you for respecting my wishes,” She was touched by Maggie’s respectfulness.

“I respect boundaries and I value consent in that regard. Are you hungry?” Maggie asked as she made her way towards the bed.

“No, not at all. Your bed is amazing I slept like a rock,” Kara tried not to let her eyes wander over Maggie’s body. The silk pajama combo looked good on her.

Maggie chuckled, “I am glad that you enjoyed your rest. Your phone kept going off. I think it’s best you text whoever it was back,” Kara’s phone kept chiming through the night. Maggie had wanted to see who it was but decided against it, Kara’s privacy was just that, Kara’s privacy.

“It was probably my sister. She is still super protective. I thought her having a life of her own would stop her from being a super big sister,” Kara loved Alex, but sometimes she was too much.

Maggie chuckled, “No matter how old you get, Alex will always be protective of you, angel. Big sisters are annoying like that,” She replied.

“Do you have any siblings?” Kara asked.

“No, I was an only child,” Maggie replied.

Kara sighed, “Before my parents died, I was an only child too. Then I came to live with the Danvers, and I had an instant big sister,” She replied softly.

Maggie brushed back a few strands of Kara’s hair, “It must have been a strange feeling.”

“You don’t know the half. Anyway, are your parents still alive?” Kara asked. The conversation gave Kara a sense of déjà vu.

The conversation was the same one that Maggie had with Kara the first night they met, “No, my parents died when I was eighteen,” She closed her eyes as she remembered the vampires coming into her home and killing her parents and then taking her away.

Kara looked at Maggie, “You were five years older than I was when I lost my parents. I was thirteen,” She offered up the information.

“I guess we are a part of the lost our parents when we were younger club,” Maggie tried to make light of the situation.

Kara laughed softly, “I guess we are. I get to be president,” She stated.

“You can be vice president. I’m older than you are,” Maggie teased.

“Only by a few years,” Kara shot back.

Maggie laughed, “You’re still younger than I am, angel,”

Kara looked away from a moment, “She used to call me an angel. She said I reminded her of an angel. I guess it’s when she first met me, I had on white pajamas and the way the sun was shining on me. I looked like an angel to her. So, the name stuck,” She recalled with fondness.

Maggie remembered that moment like it was yesterday, “She seemed to be very special to you, and you to her.” She pointed out.

Kara exhaled softly, “She was very special. And when she left, it felt as if she wasn’t real or just a dream. Someone that I created to help me cope with my parent’s death and dealing with the changes in my life. It’s funny, I had forgotten about her until you entered the picture,” She told Maggie honestly.

“That’s interesting. I guess there is something about me that reminds you of her,” Maggie wasn’t above patting herself on the back.

“Yeah, that’s it. I don’t want you to think that I am only talking to you because you remind me of her,” Kara hoped that Maggie wasn’t offended.

It was Maggie’s turn to sigh, “No, I do not feel that way, Kara. I am glad that you find it easy to talk to me. I find it easy to talk to you as well. You remind me of someone that I met a long time ago,” She decided to give Kara a little information.

“Oh?” Kara asked out of curiosity, “Who is that?”

“Believe it or not, my wife, Katara,” Maggie admitted.

Kara smiled, “I do? Can you tell me about her? I mean if you feel comfortable enough to do so,” She amended.

Maggie reclined on her bed, “Katara was the best thing that ever happened to me. I knew when I met her that she was the one for me. She had beautiful blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes that looked like they were staring into your soul. Katara was beauty personified, she had the personality to match. She was so full of hope, life, and she always tried to see good in everyone, even the ones who were not good. Her light radiated and it transcended earth and time,” She recalled her beloved.

“Wow, she sounds pretty amazing and the way you talk about her shows how deeply you love her. You mentioned that she was killed in a gang attack. Did they catch them?” Kara wondered if she could ever find someone who would love her in the way that Maggie had loved Katara.

Maggie took pride in killing them all, “Yeah, they suffered for what they had done to her.”

“Well, I’m glad that they got what they deserved,” Kara didn’t know what else to say.

“Me too,” Maggie agreed.

Silence fell between Kara and Maggie, it was an easy silence, but to Kara, it felt familiar. A reminder of a time when she had peace sitting with the mysterious woman on the roof or in her garden.

“The sun will be up in a few hours. You should try and get some more sleep,” Maggie could smell the sunrise on the horizon, and it was time for her to sleep.

Kara yawned, “I guess I do need some more sleep. How did I get into these pajamas?” She asked about the satin pajama bottoms and matching top she was in.

Maggie chuckled, “You managed to wake up and put them on before going back to sleep.”

“That makes sense,” Kara didn’t question and lay back down in the bed.

Maggie settled in next to Kara and turned off the lone light in the room.

“Good night, Maggie.”

“Good night, angel.”

Kara turned on her side away from Maggie and promptly fell back asleep. She could have sworn that she felt arms being wrapped around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that took a turn... sorry not sorry. They are bonding, yay!
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	11. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I tried to bring a little light-heartedness to this chapter, but it ended up on another sad note. Still working through...things. Enjoy.

Kara woke up the next morning to the realization that she was not in her bed, Maggie was holding onto her for dear life, and voices were coming from the other side of the door. The voices belonged to James and Cordelia, and from that conversation, Kara deduced that they had slept together. She stopped listening when Cordelia started talking about James’ delivery.

“Gross,” She mumbled to herself. Kara settled back down for a little bit it would be difficult to move without waking Maggie up, so Kara reached for her phone and decided to read her texts. And it was no surprise that they were from Alex. She replied to Alex’s texts and told her she would talk to her later. Alex seemed okay with that answer, and Kara put her phone down. She felt like a creeper watching Maggie sleep, but she looked so peaceful. Kara couldn’t resist the call of nature, so she found a way to maneuver out of Maggie’s grip. She looked back to see if Maggie woke up, but she was still sound asleep, and Kara thought she slept like the dead.

After a few misses, Kara finally found the bathroom, did what she had to do, and washed her hands before heading back into the bedroom. And Maggie was still sleeping, and Kara was hungry, so she crept out of the room and made her way downstairs, where she saw Cordelia and James eating breakfast.

“I did not expect to see you here, Kara,” James mentioned as he saw Kara enter the dining room.

Cordelia grinned, “Late night?”

Kara shook her head, “Not really. I was exhausted after last night,” She answered, “I could say the same thing about the two of you. I didn’t expect to see you here this morning, James.”

“Expect the unexpected. Is Maggie still sleeping?” James asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, like the dead.”

Cordelia nearly choked on her coffee.

“Are you okay?” James and Kara asked in unison.

“Ahem, yeah. I’m fine,” Cordelia cleared her throat, “I made some breakfast it’s in the kitchen along with some coffee.”

Kara was starving, “Thanks,” She went into the kitchen and fixed her a plate of food and some orange juice. She joined James and Cordelia at the dining room table.

“Did Alex blow up your phone last night?”

“Yeah, she did. I text her back this morning. You know she is going to interrogate me later,” Kara answered James’ question, “Did she text you last night asking where I was?”

James nodded, “Yeah, she did. I told her that you were stopping by here before heading home.”

“Alex is your sister, right?” Cordelia asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, she’s my older sister, and my only sister.”

“I have no siblings,” Cordelia mentioned offhandedly.

“My sister is dating Kara’s sister,” James had told Cordelia about Kelly.

Cordelia was a little weirded out, “But didn’t you two used to date? And now your sisters are dating? Is that weird?” She wondered how that worked.

“We did. You can’t help who you fall for,” Kara stated, “They met, there was an attraction, and boom they were dating. Danvers and Olsen have their happy ending, while James and I are the best of friends.”

James smiled in Kara’s direction, “Our sisters are the far more superior ship.”

Kara drank her juice, “Maggie’s up.”

“How do you know?” Cordelia asked. She knew that Maggie was up as well. When they’ve been together for as long as she and Maggie had, it’s not hard to know her schedule or sense her Mistress.

“It’s just a feeling,” Kara lied, it wasn’t like she could come out and say that she sensed Maggie’s presence.

And like magic, Maggie appeared, “Good morning. I see that Cordelia had fixed your breakfast,” She walked over to Kara and kissed her on the cheek.

Kara blushed, “She’s really good,”

Cordelia looked at her Mistress, “Your smoothie is waiting for you,” She replied cryptically.

“I’m starving. It’s good to see you again, James,” Maggie told the gentleman in passing as she went to get her special smoothie. She was thankful that she had a supplier of beautiful O negative blood, but she was craving Kara’s a lot more.

James cleared his throat, “I should get going. I have some things to take care of this morning, plus I have a meeting with Cat. And I can’t be late for that,” He got up from the table and cleared his dishes away.

Cordelia got up from the table as well, “Will I see you later?” She asked as she followed James into the kitchen.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Is there something on my face?” She touched her face.

“No, there is nothing on your face. I’m admiring your beauty,” Maggie couldn’t take her eyes off of Kara.

“You are starting sound a little shallow, Maggie. I didn’t think you would be hung up on a woman’s looks,” Kara stated.

Maggie shrugged, “I’m anything but shallow, angel. I hope you will see that in time. Do you have any plans for this evening?” She sat down next to Kara. Maggie had to admit that Kara looked hot wearing her clothes.

“I’m having sister night with Alex. Do you have any plans?” Kara wondered what Maggie got up to in her free time.

“I will be having dinner with Cat later. We have a few things to discuss,” Maggie answered honestly.

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Did you two use to date?” She blurted out.

Maggie laughed, “No, Cat, and I did not date at all. We have a history with each other that did not involve dating or sex,” She had a special relationship with Cat, the older woman was a mentor of sorts to her.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to put you on the spot, but I was just curious. There is so much about you that I don’t know,” Kara replied honestly. Maggie was a mystery, and she wanted nothing more than to solve it.

Maggie finished her breakfast, “You will learn in time, angel. We will have all the time in the world,” She told Kara reassuringly. Now that she had found Kara, there was no way she was going to let her go again. Walking away from her was one of the hardest things she had to do, but she wasn’t ready to tell Kara what she was, and who she was.

“You say that with such certainty. Tomorrow isn’t promised to anyone,” Kara replied.

Maggie agreed, “That is true, but in this, I believe that we will have time. Finish your breakfast,” She pointed the remaining eggs and two pieces of bacon on Kara’s plate.

Kara pushed her plate away, “I’m actually pretty full. I ate a lot.”

“Cordelia is known for cooking more than enough. I’m sure she and James had worked up quite the appetite,” Maggie replied jokingly.

Kara closed her eyes, “Please don’t.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Maggie feigned innocence.

“You implied,” Kara shot back.

“I implied nothing, you took what I said in a sexual way,” Maggie couldn’t help herself teasing Kara was so much fun.

Kara pouted, “I did not take it in a sexual way. About our conversation last night in your room. I have a few questions to ask,” The reporter in her was coming to the forefront.

“I’m and open book, Kara. You can ask me whatever you want,” Maggie replied honestly. She would answer Kara’s questions.

Kara had to think about how she wanted to ask the first question, “How long did you live in Midvale? Did you have many neighbors? Did you go to school in Midvale? What school did you go to?” The questions came pouring out of Kara.

Maggie put her hand on Kara’s arm, “Slow down, angel and breathe. One question at a time,” She could tell that Kara was trying to figure everything out.

Kara smiled sheepishly, “Sorry.”

“To answer your first question, I lived in Midvale for about six years give or take. I moved to Midvale from Metropolis. I did not go to school in Midvale, I went to school abroad,” Maggie answered the simplest questions first.

Kara latched on to Maggie, living in Metropolis, “You lived in Metropolis? Why did you move?” Curiosity got the best of her.

“I wanted to move away from the bustle of the big city, and Midvale was what I had in mind,” Maggie answered honestly. Metropolis was a great city, but she wanted to have a more secluded life of quiet.

“That makes sense. Did you have any neighbors?” Kara repeated her question.

Maggie smiled, “I did. I had a family live next door to me. They had two daughters.”

“Were you friends with the family?” Kara asked the next question.

Maggie tapped her fingertips against her glass, “I mainly kept to myself, but I did befriend their youngest daughter. She was the one bright spot in Midvale,” She gave Kara enough information.

The gears in Kara’s head started turning, “Why did you befriend the youngest daughter? Was the oldest daughter not friendly?”

“The youngest was having a really hard time, and she needed a friend. I became that friend to her and looked out for her. The oldest daughter was not as friendly, but she didn’t try to make waves,” Maggie recalled meeting Alex and how skeptical she was about her relationship with young Kara.

Kara frowned, “Oh. When did you leave Midvale?”

“I don’t quite remember,” Maggie lied.

Kara was disappointed at Maggie’s answer, “Do you ever wonder what happened to the family?”

Maggie looked at Kara, but this time it wasn’t to compel her, “I often find myself thinking about the family and the youngest daughter, but I have a feeling that she is thriving and turned into a wonderful young woman,” She hoped that was enough for Kara.

“How do you know?” Kara asked with a slight head tilt.

“She was extraordinary when she was younger a force to be reckoned with, and it’s those qualities that led me to believe that she is doing great things in the world,” Maggie found herself getting choked up.

Kara was about to say something when Cordelia and James came out of the kitchen. Their moment was ruined, but Kara needed to be anywhere, but near Maggie.

“We didn’t mean to interrupt, carry on,” Cordelia mentioned as she and James moved through the dining room.

Maggie would have a few words with Cordelia later, “Cordelia,” It was a warning.

Kara watched the silent exchange between Maggie and Cordelia. It was a little weird, but then again, she and Alex can communicate with each other without saying anything.

“I need to get going. I have some things that I need to take care of,” Kara’s head was hurting.

Maggie looked away from Cordelia, “Don’t worry about your dishes. They’ll be taken care of. I had Cordelia give you some clothes to wear home. I know you don’t want to do the walk of shame in your dress from last night,” She didn’t want Kara to go, but she understood.

Kara appreciated the gesture, “Thank you,” She got up from the table and made her way upstairs. There was another flash of memory, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. Kara dressed and washed her face and brushed her teeth. As soon as she came out of the bathroom, she bumped into Maggie.

“You really have to stop doing that,” Kara told the other woman.

Maggie chuckled, “You make it so easy, angel. I came to make sure that you found everything you needed. I would be an impolite hostess if I didn’t see to your needs,” She could hear Kara’s heart pounding and the blood rushing through her veins. What she wouldn’t give just to have another taste of Kara’s charmed essence.

“You have gone above and beyond to see that my needs were taken care of. I should really get going,” Kara hadn’t moved.

Maggie stood in front of Kara, “Yeah, we don’t want your sister to send out a search party,” She replied softly.

Kara looked from Maggie’s eyes to her lips and back to her eyes, “Yeah, I really should.”

When they exited the bedroom, the house was quiet, and Kara assumed that James had already left. She and Maggie rode the elevator downstairs, and much to her surprise, James was in the atrium waiting for her.

“Ever the gentleman,” Maggie told Kara jokingly.

Kara smiled, “Yeah, he is. Thank you for everything. Talk to you later?” She asked in a hopeful tone.

Maggie reached up and touched Kara’s cheek, “Count on it, angel.”

With that, Kara took her leave with James, and with every step she took, it hurt a little, but that hurt was soon replaced by warmth.

“You and Maggie, huh?” James asked.

Kara smiled wistfully, “We are finding our way. It’s strange, right? We’ve only known each other for a few weeks, but it feels as if I’ve known her for an eternity. If that makes sense,” She was trying to make everything make sense.

“It does. You never know how someone can affect your life when you meet them. I can tell you one thing though. Maggie really cares for you,” James told Kara knowingly.

“How do you know?” Kara asked.

“I have these two things called eyes and ears. They come in quite handy,” James joked.

Kara laughed, “Goofball. So, you and Cordelia?”

James nodded, “Yeah, me, and Cordelia. We are taking things slow right now, but I have a feeling that she will be around for a while. I guess that means another person at game night.”

“I guess so. If things go well with Maggie, then she will be at game night too. I just hope Alex doesn’t go too hard on her when they meet.”

James laughed, “You know that is not going to happen. But that is Alex.”

Kara had to agree Alex was overprotective, and when it comes to new people, well, she was on high alert. She hoped that Alex and Maggie would get along, especially if they were going to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting somewhere
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron 😉


	12. Alex the Big Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finds Alex waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you to the hand full of readers who are still out there reading. You're awesome.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Kara stepped off the elevator and rounded the corner, and Alex was sitting in the chair outside her apartment.

"I thought I was going to have to send out the troops to find you. It's after twelve, and you are waltzing home," Alex stood up as she saw Kara approach.

Kara unlocked her apartment door, “I had breakfast with Cordelia, James, and Maggie. It was later than I thought,” She explained and opened the door.

"James? He stayed the night too?" Alex asked, surprised that James would be there too.

Kara put her purse on the table, “Yes, Cordelia was his date last night. They spent the night together don’t act so surprised,” She told her sister.

"You and James are spending the night with people that me and Kelly do not know. Anything could have happened to you and him. How do you know that Cordelia isn't a psycho, and Maggie isn't a killer?" Alex asked her sister. She knew she was overreacting, and that Kara could take care of herself. But she would always worry about her sister.

Kara sighed, "If she was a killer, then I wouldn't be alive right now. Cordelia seems like a great woman, and James is a good judge of character. I don't get any bad vibes from Maggie. If anything, she is the perfect gentlewoman."

“Did you two have sex?” Alex asked bluntly.

"No, we did not have sex. We had dessert on her rooftop garden, which is beautiful, by the way. We went for a swim and then I fell asleep. I woke up, we talked some more, then we both had gone to sleep. And then, we had breakfast," Kara explained the night and morning to her. It was innocent.

Alex was a little skeptical, but she knew that Kara wouldn’t lie, “Sounds like a nice night. When you didn’t answer your texts last night, I got worried,” She sat down on the couch.

"You must have texted while I was sleep. Maggie told me that my phone kept chiming," Kara replied as she sat next to her sister.

“I’m glad you had a good evening with Maggie. So, what else did the two of you do?” Alex asked for more details.

Kara didn’t want to give too much away, “We talked about where we grew up, and where we lived. She told me about her late wife, Katara. And from what I gathered, Katara was the love of her life,” She gave a little more information.

Alex was intrigued, "Maggie was married before she was engaged to Kate?"

Kara nodded in the affirmative, "Yeah, I think they were married for five years until she was killed in a gang attack."

"A gang attack?" Alex asked, trying to make sense of it.

"Yeah, she didn't get into too much detail. I think it hurts too much for her to think about, so I didn't press her anymore," Kara replied.

Alex could understand where Maggie was coming from, “I can understand where she is coming from. If her wife was killed brutally, then Maggie wouldn’t want to even think about it.”

"Do you have any more questions? Or is the interrogation over?" Kara asked her sister. She hoped that Alex did not have any more questions.

Alex laughed sarcastically, “I am curious, that's all. You can't blame me. You interviewed Maggie, and now you are spending the night with her. I haven't even met her yet, and the two you are moving at the speed of light," She had her concerns.

Kara sighed, “We are taking it slow right now, getting to know each other, and maybe building up to something more. Have you ever met someone, and it feels like you’ve known them for an eternity?”

“Yes, I have, with Kelly,” Alex admitted.

"That's how it feels when I am with Maggie. It's only been two weeks, but it feels like a lifetime. Maggie makes me feel different, in a good way. When I am around her, the feeling that I have when I am around her is way different from what it was for Sam. I can't put it into words. Still, I feel connected to her in some way," Kara tried to put into words how she felt. She hoped that she had made sense to Alex.

“I guess Maggie is really special. I mean, if she can make you feel like you do now. Now, I really have to meet her and see if she gets the Alex Danvers seal of approval,” Alex told Kara jokingly, but she was serious at the same time.

Kara grabbed a pillow and placed it in her lap, "I know, and you will meet her, but promise me that you will not interrogate her like she's a criminal or something. I like Maggie, and I don't want her to think my sister is a psycho," She told her sister.

Alex smirked, "I am not a psycho. I will not make any promises, though. I have to make sure she is good enough for my sister. You should invite her over for dinner with me and Kelly one night. That way, we can get a feel for her, Kelly being a therapist and all." She suggested.

“You want to enlist your girlfriend to help scare my girlfriend. I hope you and Kelly have this same energy with Cordelia,” Kara didn’t think her dating Maggie or not dating Maggie would be serious business.

Alex shook her head, thinking about Kelly, "Oh, trust me, Kelly is the same way with James and Cordelia," She looked at her watch, "I have to run some errands, but I will be over here later so we can have sister night." She got up.

"You better," Kara shot back. Alex left the apartment, and this left Kara alone to her own devices. She decided to shower and put on some other clothes, after her shower, Kara dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Things were pretty quiet a little too quiet, and Supergirl decided to enjoy the rest of her afternoon and get some sleep.

Kara made her way to her bed and stretched across it and fell asleep with thoughts of Maggie on her mind.

_*Dream Sequence*_

_“I cannot believe we are here. We are finally married and can begin our life together. I am so glad that mother and father was understanding and gave their permission,” Katara looked at her beloved through the mirror as she brushed her hair._

_Margarite grinned, “I have a way with parents, my love. We are free to live our lives without constraints and on our terms. I am delighted that you accepted my proposal. I could never imagine myself with anyone but you,” She stood behind her wife and removed the brush from her hand._

_“I love you with everything that I am. My entire being and soul,” Katara told her wife. She had never felt this way about any of her other suitors._

_"And I, you. My beautiful angel," Margarite began brushing her beloved's hair. It was soft, like the finest silk she had ever come across._

_*transition*_

_Kara was sitting alone on the beach looking at the water, the moon was shining brightly in the sky. A few stars were twinkling in the distance. The waves crashing among the shore was music to Kara's ears._

_“I had a feeling that I would find you here, angel,” Maggie approached Kara, “I see you got new glasses,” She pointed out the new detail._

_Kara smiled, “I needed a little time to myself” She touched her glasses, “Yeah, I got new glasses. Jeremiah had given them to me to help my vision.”_

_Maggie sat down on the blanket next to Kara, “They look very becoming,” She complimented her angel on her new accessory._

_“Thank you. Why are you out here so late?” Kara asked the woman next to her._

_“I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to take a stroll along the beach. Is there a reason why you needed time to yourself?” Maggie questioned._

_Kara sighed, “I got Alex hurt today. I did something heroic, and well…she got hurt because of it. Not badly, but she needed stitches,” She felt guilty for getting Alex hurt, but Kara wanted to save the woman and her baby._

_Maggie had seen on the news that Kara had saved a woman and her baby from a burning car, "You were quite the hero, angel. I am glad that Alex didn't get hurt while you were saving people," Maggie mentioned. She knew that there was something different about Kara and that she was not from this world._

_Kara looked in the direction of her friend, “Yeah, but I have to stop being so heroic. I have to be ordinary,” She replied sadly._

_Maggie chuckled, "You are anything, but ordinary, angel. If anything, you are extraordinary. When you grow up, you will go on to do even more amazing things," She reassured Kara. Maggie had a feeling that Kara was going to make a mark on the world._

_“How can you be so sure?” Kara asked with uncertainty._

_"I see your heart, angel. You may be young, but you have the heart of a hero, and that will take you far. Don't ever let anyone make you feel less than what you are," Maggie gave Kara some straightforward advice._

_Kara felt her heart flutter at Maggie’s words, “You believe in me?”_

_Maggie nodded in the darkness, "More than you know, angel. Do your parents know where you are?"_

_“No, I snuck out,” Kara replied._

_“You have to quit doing that, angel. Let’s get you back home, okay?” Maggie stood up and held her hand out for Kara to take._

_Kara got up and put her hand in Maggie’s, “Okay. You always know where to find me.”_

_“I’ll always find you, angel,” Maggie replied._

_Kara followed Maggie up to her house, “Even when I am a grown up?”_

_Maggie nodded, “Even when you are a grown up. Go inside, angel before you catch a cold,” She told Kara to get inside._

_“Okay,” Kara replied softly before sneaking back into the window._

_*End dream sequence*_

Kara woke with a start; the dream was starting to fade from her mind. Why was she dreaming of her younger self and the woman who left her? It was strange because she sounded like Maggie, but she didn’t look like her. The whole dream was weird, but then again, her life was one big wall of weird.

When Alex came over, and all thoughts of her dreams had gone out of the window, and she enjoyed watching _Homeland_ with Alex while eating pizza. Her phone chimed, and she ignored it.

“Are you going to get that?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, we are spending time together. Whoever it is can wait,” She replied.

The phone chimed again, “It’s okay to look at it, Kara. You never know it could be Maggie,” She told her sister.

"Fine," Kara picked up her phone and read the message it was from Maggie.

_Maggie: I know you are having a night with your sister, but you are on my mind._

Kara smiled at Maggie’s message.

“Maggie?” Alex asked knowingly.

“Yeah. She sent me a text letting me know that I was on her mind,” Kara answered dreamily.

Alex brushed Kara with her shoulder, “You got it bad, girl.”

Kara blushed, “I do not,” She sent Maggie a text back.

They were into the final season of Homeland when people decided that crime does pay. Kara had to put a pause on sister night and go save the city from criminals and assholes alike. She had rounded up the last person and handed them over to NCPD.

Kara was ready to take her leave when she saw Maggie walking with Miss. Grant. She tried to make a get away, but Cat saw her.

“Supergirl,” Cat greeted her asset.

Supergirl grinned, “Hi, Miss. Grant. Taking a stroll?” She asked.

“Something like that. I’m glad to see that you are out here doing your job and protecting the streets of National City,” Cat told the superhero.

Supergirl shrugged, “I’m always around,” She could feel Maggie’s eyes on her, “And who do we have here?”

Maggie smiled charmingly at Supergirl, “I’m Maggie, Cat’s friend. It’s nice to finally meet you, Supergirl,” She greeted the superhero.

Kara gave Maggie a dazzling smile, “It’s nice to meet you too, Maggie. Any friend of Miss. Grant’s is a friend of mine. I don’t want to be rude, but I have to get going. There is a city to protect from crime,” She flew into the midnight sky.

When Kara flew back into her apartment and noticed it was empty. Her phone chimed with a message from Alex, letting her know that she had headed home. Kara settled into bed and picked up the book sitting on her nightstand. She flipped to where she left off and began reading the passage. She had gotten to the part where Beth had come down with Scarlet fever when her phone rung. It was Maggie's ring tone, and she picked it up, “Hi.”

“Hi, angel. I hope I’m not disturbing you,” Maggie greeted her angel.

Kara blushed, “No, you’re not disturbing me at all. Alex had gone home, and I was reading. But I have a reason to stop now,” She replied honestly.

Maggie laughed throatily, “Did you have fun with your sister?”

"I did. We watch movies, eat, and spend time with each other to catch up. Alex really wants to meet you now," Kara stated.

“I had a feeling that she would want to meet me after we had spent the night together. I am looking forward to meeting her as well,” Maggie knew that her meeting Alex wouldn’t be exactly sunshine and roses. If she was anything like Alex was as a teenager.

Kara sighed, “She will give you the third degree and threaten you within an inch of your life, but she means well. How as your dinner with Miss. Grant?” She decided to change the subject.

“It was dinner. We had a lot to discuss. I met Supergirl tonight,” Maggie mentioned casually.

“You did?” Kara played surprised.

Maggie could hear the excitement in Kara’s voice, “I did. It was briefly as she was keeping the city safe,” She replied.

Kara settled into bed, “You met your reason for coming to National City,” She teased.

"I did. But now that I met you, I'm glad that I did come to National City. I would like to see you again. Are you busy next Friday?" Maggie asked.

Kara had to think if she had any plans, “I don’t have any plans next Friday. Why?”

Maggie sipped her blood, “I would like to take you on another date.”

"Really?" Kara asked, touched by Maggie's offer.

“Yes, Kara. I like spending time with you. How are we going to get to know each other better if we don’t go out?” Maggie threw the question out to Kara.

Kara facepalmed for asking such an idiotic question, "You have a point there. I would love to go out on a date with you. Let me know the details," She hoped she didn't sound too overeager.

“Don’t I always?” Maggie sassed.

“You do. I have a question for you,” Kara’s dream had come back a little.

Maggie wondered what Kara’s question was, “Ask, angel.”

Kara paused for a moment before asking her question, "The girl you befriended in Midvale, was there something special about her?" She asked.

"Yes, she was an exceptional child. I wanted to protect her at all costs. I told you that she was extraordinary when everyone else had wanted her to be ordinary. Why do you ask?" Maggie wondered if Kara had a flashback.

Kara didn't know how to explain her thoughts without sounding weird, "I had a dream tonight about the person who befriended me in Midvale. I couldn't see her face, but her voice was familiar. I guess when I talked about her, it brought back some memories," She hoped that Maggie didn't think she was weird.

"That happens, angel. Some people leave marks in our lives, and whoever this woman is had left one in your life. And I am sure you left a mark in hers as well. I am going to let you get back to your book. Sweet dreams, angel,” Maggie needed to get off the phone before she said too much.

Kara was disappointed, “Good night, Maggie.” She put her phone on the charger and picked up the book. Kara read a few more pages until the words swam together. She marked her page and put the book on her nightstand before turning off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a thing (I lack wittiness, sorry).
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron 😉


	13. Please Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie have a date and Maggie meets Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you for coming along this ride with me and my sporadic updates. I also want you to know that I've read every last one of your comments and I know I usually respond but at the time I was not in the mood. I wanted to let you know that I see you and I appreciate you.
> 
> Also, I am setting up the second half of this story beginning with this chapter. It's going to be a pretty wild ride. So buckle your seatbelts, keep your arms inside, and prepare for a rollercoaster.

It was Friday night, and Kara was waiting for Maggie to pick her up for their date tonight. Alex and Kelly had insisted that they come over so they could meet Maggie for themselves. They had already met Cordelia, and according to Alex and Kelly, she was a nice woman who was an acquired taste. As long as James was happy and Cordelia treated her brother well, then she was alright in Kelly's book. Alex's opinion about Cordelia made her worry about how she would react to meeting Maggie.

"How do I look?" Kara asked Alex and Kelly for their opinion on what she was wearing. Maggie had told her it was very casual. So, Kara opted for a pair of blue jeans, a short-sleeved black and white plaid button-down shirt, with a white camisole underneath. It was simple and casual.

“You look great, Kara. You’ve been out with Maggie before, and she’s seen you in pajamas and regular clothes. I don’t think you have to worry about impressing her,” Alex told her sister. It was nice to see Kara getting back into dating after Sam.

"Maggie is crazy about you. If she wasn't, then she wouldn't be giving you the time of day. You look good, and Maggie will think so too when she sees you," Kelly had to agree with Alex.

Kara knew they were right, "Yeah, I know." There was a knock at the door, "Okay, that's her. Alex, please don't be a bitch to Maggie. I really, really like her," She told her sister.

“I make no promises,” Alex agreed begrudgingly.

Kara smoothed the invisible wrinkles from her shirt and opened the door. And Kara had lost all ability to speak as Maggie was standing in front of her in another pair of black leather pants, a white shirt, a black leather jacket, and calf-length boots. The whole outfit screamed 'dominatrix,' but Maggie looked fifty shades of hot.

“Maggie, hi. Come on in,” Kara opened the door so Maggie could enter.

Maggie smiled and stepped over the threshold, “Hi, angel. You look beautiful,” She told Kara before kissing her on the cheek.

Kara blushed and closed the door, “Charmer. I would like for you to meet my sister Alex and her girlfriend, Kelly.” She introduced Maggie to the two women in her apartment.

Maggie smiled in Alex and Kelly’s direction, “It’s nice to meet you both,” She reached out to shake Alex’s hand.

Alex looked at Maggie as she shook her hand. There was something familiar about this woman, and it didn't have anything to do with her magazine spread, "Have we met before?"

Maggie shook her head, “I don’t think we have,” She lied.

“Are you sure?” Alex tried again.

“I’m positive. We may have seen each other in passing, but I don’t remember meeting you,” Maggie denied.

Kelly decided to step in, "It's nice to finally meet you, Maggie. I've heard a lot about you from Kara, James, and Cordelia. It's nice to meet the person behind the name," She welcomed the woman warmly.

Maggie smiled in Kelly's direction, trying to ignore the fact that Alex was staring her down, "It's nice to meet you too, Kelly. I've heard a lot about you and Alex both," She replied smoothly.

Kara felt relieved that Alex had behaved herself for the most part, “I am going to finish getting ready,” She made her way towards the bathroom.

This left Alex, Maggie, and Kelly alone, “Could I have a word with you out in the hallway?” Alex asked Maggie. She wanted to talk to the woman alone. Alex remembered where she had seen Maggie before.

“Sure,” Maggie agreed.

The two women stepped into the hallway away from the door. Alex and Maggie kept looking at each other.

“I realized where I recognize you from. You used to live next door to us in Midvale. Kara talked about you a lot, and you had taken a special interest in her,” Alex didn’t hold back. She remembered Kara talking about someone named Maggie, and when she met her, Alex was a little leery.

‘Fuck!’, Maggie said to herself, “I did live next door to you for some years. I ran into Kara when she kicked a ball into my yard,” She lied, knowing that she had met Kara the first night.

Alex crossed her arms, "And from there, you befriended her, and again, I say you took a special interest in her."

“The way you keep saying that I took a special interest in Kara makes me sound like a predator. And that is something I am not,” Maggie didn’t like what Alex was insinuating.

"Kara kept sneaking off to see you every chance that she could. That was a little off to me. Why would a young woman take an interest in a thirteen-year-old?" Alex asked the question again.

Maggie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “When said thirteen-year-old can fly, it’s hard not to take an interest in her,” She answered plainly.

“Fuck me,” Alex probably had a surprise Pikachu face.

Maggie smirked, “That’s not going to happen. Anyway, like you, I was looking out for Kara. I had her best interests at heart. And when you went off to college, I took up the mantle of looking out for her. It’s nice to see that you are still looking out for Kara,” She decided to work her charm without compelling someone.

“I appreciate you looking out for her. Does Kara know who you are?” Alex asked.

Maggie smiled sadly, "No, Kara does not know who I am," She knew; eventually, Kara would figure it out one day.

Alex asked the next question, “Does she know what you are?” She asked plainly. The cold hand, the Queen of the Damned look, and the fact that she did not look a day over thirty was a dead giveaway.

“No. Wait, how do you know?” Maggie was surprised that Alex could figure it out so quickly.

“You look _exactly_ the same as you did back then. Not only that, but I also work for a black ops division of the military. I deal with weird shit all day every day. You are weird, and you are definitely something, alright,” Alex didn't want to beat around the bush. She tried to be upfront with Maggie, hoping that she would offer the same courtesy.

"You're not going to kill me, are you? Or lock me up and run tests on me?" Maggie asked she knew all about the DEO and what they dealt with.

Alex smirked, “If you hurt my sister, break her heart, or make her cry, then we will have to revisit this conversation. What are you trying to accomplish by dating Kara?”

"I'm not trying to accomplish anything, Alex. Our paths crossed by coincidence, and here we are," Maggie answered.

"This is a little hard to believe, you were looking out for Kara when she was younger. And now that she is an adult, you somehow miraculously end up back in her life. That doesn't make sense," Alex was trying to understand.

Maggie sighed, “As I said before, our paths crossed by coincidence. And again, you make it sound like I was having an inappropriate relationship with Kara. And I was waiting until she became an adult to try something with her,” She pointed out Alex’s insinuation.

"You can never be too careful these days. I'm sure you had good intentions when Kara was younger. What are your intentions towards her now?" Alex wanted to know what Maggie had intended for Kara.

Maggie couldn’t lie, “My intentions are simple. I want to get to know Kara, and if a relationship develops between us, then that is okay. And if we remain friends, then that is okay too. As long as I have Kara in my life again,” She hoped that her answer didn’t come off as creepy.

Alex could kind of see where Maggie was coming from, “I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, but if you hurt Kara, then I will not hesitate to stick a stake through your heart,” She threatened the vampire.

The door opened, and Kara stepped outside, "What's going on here? Are you threatening, Maggie?" She asked her sister.

"No, we are talking woman to woman," Alex answered quickly.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Is this true?”

"Yes, Alex was making sure that my intentions towards you were on the up and up. Which they are," Maggie explained to Kara.

Kara smiled, “Okay, I’m ready.”

Maggie’s attention turned to Kara, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go. You and Kelly lock up before leaving. And don’t worry, everything will be fine,” Kara rushed to reassure her sister and kissed her on the cheek.

Alex tried not to worry, “I know. This conversation is not over, sparkles,” She told Maggie.

“I know it’s not over,” Maggie replied and looked at Kara, “We should go.”

Kara smiled, “Lead the way. So where exactly are we going? Are we going to another mansion?” She asked as they waited for the elevator.

"No, this time it's a little low key. I am sure you will like it, at least I hope," Maggie had to use what she knew about Kara to plan their second date. The elevator doors opened, "After you."

Kara stepped on the elevator, "Thank you, kind lady. I have to admit I miss the music in your elevator. How do you come up with the songs?" She asked one of the questions that were plaguing her mind.

"It's random, to be honest. Spotify chooses the song; it's almost magical. Why do you ask?" Maggie questioned.

"Every time I got in the elevator, certain songs will play. And the song kind of matches the situation, but I could be reading too much into it," Kara brushed it off.

Maggie leaned against the elevator wall, “Spotify knows.”

The elevator doors opened, and both women stepped out and made their way out of the building. Once inside the car, Kara relaxed a little and enjoyed the ride.

“I have a question about Cordelia,” Kara started the conversation.

Maggie glanced in Kara’s direction, “What about Cordelia?” She asked calmly.

"What is she?" Kara asked, straight out.

"What do you mean, what is she?" Maggie asked, hoping that Kara would elaborate on her question.

Kara had to think about how she was going to phrase her answer, “Cordelia is not human. There is more to her,” She answered.

Maggie remained calm, "Cordelia is special. And you are right, she is not human," She was not going to deny Kara's observation.

“Is she an alien too?” Kara asked.

“No, Cordelia is something different altogether. Why are you so curious about Cordelia?” Maggie tried not to get defensive.

Kara sighed, "She's dating my best friend. I want to make sure that she will not hurt James. He deserves to be happy, and Cordelia makes him happy. I don't want him to get his heartbroken," She was looking out for her friend.

“Cordelia is not going to break James’ heart. She is really into him, and Cordelia is devoted. James is in good hands," Maggie wanted to reassure Kara that James was in good hands.

Kara smiled, “I believe you. How long have you known Cordelia?”

“I’ve known Cordelia for about seven or eight years,” Maggie answered.

“Was she around when you were dating Kate?” Kara wondered how their relationship worked.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, Cordelia was around when I dated Kate. She is a permanent fixture in my life. Kate understood our relationship; besides, Cordelia was involved with someone else at the time I was with Kate.”

“Oh, okay. I’m done asking about Cordelia,” Kara found out what she needed to know. She looked out the window when the car came to a stop in front of a building. It looked like a cooking class was about to start.

“We’re here,” Maggie turned off the car.

Kara grinned, “We’re taking a cooking class?”

"I figured it was something we could do together. You love food, and I love to cook, so why not put them both together." Maggie replied. Kara's smile was enough to let her know that she did pretty damn good.

“I like the way you think,” Kara told Maggie.

Cooking class was so much fun, they learned how to make coq au vin. Kara had always wanted to learn how to make the dish, and now she had the chance to make it herself with Maggie's help.

“We make a pretty good pair. I wonder if it tastes as good as it smells,” Kara pondered out loud.

Maggie shrugged, “We should try it and see.”

Kara took the first bite, “So delicious. You should try some,” She put some of the chicken and mushrooms on the fork and fed it to Maggie.

Maggie licked the fork as she tasted the food, “Tastes good.”

“I’m glad you think so. We make a great team the two of us,” Kara commented.

“We really do, angel,” Maggie couldn’t help but agree with Kara. They did make a great team.

Kara blushed, “You’ve been calling me angel quite a lot. I went from Miss. Danvers, to Kara, to angel.”

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows together, “Do you not like me calling you an angel?”

Kara realized how her words may have sounded to Maggie, “I’m not saying that. I like it, but it’s a change,” She tried to amend her words.

“Well, Miss. Danvers is too cold and formal, Kara is your name, and it’s a beautiful name but informal, but angel has a different ring to it,” Maggie explained the name progression.

Kara smiled, “I am okay with angel.” She was okay with the name.

The class was over, and they were able to take their meal home. After stopping and getting some ice cream and walking along the pier, Kara found herself standing in front of her apartment door with Maggie.

“I had a wonderful night tonight, Maggie. The cooking class, the ice cream, and a walk along the pier made for a beautiful night,” Kara felt as if she was floating.

Maggie stepped into Kara’s space, “The company I had tonight was even more beautiful. And made the night that much better.”

“I’ll have to invite you over for dinner and cook for you. It’s only fair,” Kara mentioned.

Maggie licked her lips, “Yes, it is. I look forward to having a meal cooked by Kara Danvers.”

Kara knew she was probably as red as a tomato, “Dietary restrictions?”

"None, but if you are cooking steak, make it rare," Maggie told Kara.

“Right, do you have an iron deficiency problem?” Kara asked about Maggie’s eating habits.

Maggie chuckled, “Something like that, but it’s not anything worry about, angel,” She took the keys from Kara’s hand and unlocked the door.

“Would you like to come in?” Kara asked, not wanting the evening to end.

Maggie wanted to, but knew she had to wait, “Not tonight, angel, but when I come over for dinner. I will be staying after, “She leaned in and kissed Kara on the lips.

Kara was not surprised and welcomed the feel of Maggie's lips on hers. The kiss went from chaste to mind-blowing in the course of a minute. Their tongues moved against each other in a familiar dance that was known to only them. Kara felt heat bloom throughout her body, from her head to her toes. Kissing Maggie was an adrenaline rush that she didn't know she needed, and Kara surrendered into the feeling of being surrounded by Maggie. So much so she didn’t feel her tongue being nicked by one of Maggie’s fangs, and Kara did not notice the metallic taste in her mouth.

Maggie felt a rush as droplets of Kara’s blood filled her mouth, like the first time, it was as if she was tasting sunshine and light. She knew she needed to pull back, and she did, but not before cutting her tongue against her fang in equal opportunity blood exchange.

Kara felt another heady rush and made a move to end the kiss before it became too much for her, "I need a cigarette, and I don't even smoke," She was feeling euphoric.

Maggie smirked, “I am that damn good. Are you okay?” She turned serious for a moment.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It feels like I was on some kind of high,” Kara admitted as her head cleared.

“Euphoria. Are you sure you’re okay?” Maggie asked again.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be okay?” She questioned.

Maggie rubbed Kara’s arm gently, “Just making sure. Our kiss was intense, so I wanted to check in.”

“That’s so sweet of you,” Kara found herself becoming charmed by Maggie’s caring nature.

“I’m very sweet. Now get inside, angel,” Maggie told Kara gently.

Kara’s eyes went wide, “I’m sorry, what did you just say?” She asked for clarification purposes. The phrasing was too familiar.

Maggie saw the look of confusion on Kara’s face, “I told you to go inside, angel. We've been standing out here for a while," She answered the question.

Kara shook her head, “I've heard that phrase a lot when I was in Midvale. It would be late at night, and my friend would always find me. We would talk, and she would take me home. And she always told me, 'now get inside, angel before you catch a cold.' She remembered.

It wouldn’t be long before Kara would fully remember, “She cared about you. Like I care about you, angel.”

"I don't understand why I remember something that happened so long ago," Kara was trying to make sense of it all.

Maggie could see the different emotions playing across Kara’s face. Kara never had a good poker face, “Maybe, it’s time for you to remember. It’s obvious that remembering your friend is a way to possibly remind you of something in the future. I wouldn’t try to figure it out all at once, but let the memories come back to you,” She offered.

It was easier said than done, but Kara would take the memories as they come, "Thank you, Maggie. I think I should get inside now. Thank you for another wonderful date, and I will let you know our next one."

“I can’t wait. Sweet dreams, angel,” Maggie kissed Kara on the cheek.

Kara touched her cheek, "Let me know you made it home. Good night, Maggie," She went inside her apartment and closed the door, locking it behind her. Kara put the food they made in the refrigerator; she would eat it later if she had gotten hungry. Her phone buzzed in her purse, and Kara went to grab it and saw the message from Maggie. She smiled and sent a text back before getting ready for bed. Kara had finally settled down to sleep when she started dreaming, it was as if she was reliving her childhood in Midvale. But in the dream, she was not alone, Maggie was in the dream with her. Everything she saw played out like a movie, her first night on earth, meeting Maggie, how she was always around when she needed her, the conversations they had. And how special Maggie had made her feel. And then the heartbreak of Maggie leaving her without saying a word.

“Remember, angel,” Maggie whispered.

Kara sat up in bed, tears falling down her cheeks, and she reached for her phone and dialed Maggie's number. The phone rang a few times, and Maggie picked up, Kara took a few deep breaths to compose herself and asked the question that had plagued her for years, "Why did you leave me?"

Kara waited for Maggie’s response.

_TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She remembers! And what will Maggie's excuse be?
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	14. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie have a talk and Kara learns why Maggie left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Welcome back to another chapter. I couldn't leave you hanging on a cliffhanger that's just cruel. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. There is more to come.

_Kara sat up in bed, tears falling down her cheeks, and she reached for her phone and dialed Maggie's number. The phone rang a few times, and Maggie picked up, Kara took a few deep breaths to compose herself and asked the question that had plagued her for years, "Why did you leave me?"_

_Kara waited for Maggie’s response._

Maggie hated hearing Kara cry and she didn’t expect Kara to remember everything so soon. She knew she had to tell her angel the truth, but she didn’t want to do it over the phone, “I can’t tell you over the phone, angel. Is it alright if I come over?”

Kara hesitated before answering, “Yeah, come on over,” She agreed. Kara wanted answers as to why Maggie left and why she couldn’t remember.

“I’ll be there in a few minutes, angel,” Maggie reassured Kara.

Kara wanted to tell Maggie not to call her angel, but she couldn’t bring herself around to be that cruel, “Okay,” She hung up the phone. Kara wiped the tears from her face and went to the bathroom to freshen up a little bit. And a few minutes later, there was a knock at her door.

Kara opened it and let Maggie inside she noticed that the other woman did not change clothes, “Come in.”

Maggie stepped through the doorway, “I am so sorry, angel,” She apologized.

“Why did you leave? Why didn’t you tell me?” Kara asked as she threw her arms around Maggie’s neck, “You told me that you would always be there and then you walked away,” She mumbled.

“I’m sorry, angel. Walking away was one of the hardest things that I had to do, but I have my reasons. I will tell you everything, my beautiful angel,” Maggie hugged Kara back, feeling relieved that Kara was able to remember.

Kara let go of Maggie and walked over to the couch, “You said you loved me. How could you walk away from someone you love?” She had so many questions.

Maggie sat down next to Kara and took her hand in hers, “I did love you, Kara. I loved you more than you know. Walking away from you was one of the hardest things that I had to do. I did not want to leave you, but I needed to leave Midvale quickly to protect you, and to protect myself,” She answered Kara’s question.

Kara was confused, “Why?”

Maggie sighed, “I had to leave quickly because my secret was found out.”

“Someone found out that you were a vampire?” Kara asked pointedly.

Maggie couldn’t believe that Kara knew, “How did you know? I didn’t even think you would know,” She wanted to know if she was a walking billboard.

“Let’s see, your lack of heartbeat, you only come out at night, your ‘smoothie’, your love of rare meat, and not to mention your love of leather and sexy you look. Then Cordelia always doing your bidding. It wasn’t hard to figure out,” Kara listed off everything she observed, “But I don’t understand how you could come out in the daytime to bring me breakfast.

“One thing at a time, angel. Yes, someone found out that I was a vampire, and word spread pretty quickly. I needed to get the hell out of dodge, it’s why I left as quickly as I had. I didn’t even have time to leave you a note. I needed to be gone quickly, before the DEO would decide to up and take me away,” Maggie explained why she had to leave so quickly. Walking away from Kara was something she did not want to do.

“How was that to protect me though?” Kara asked in a soft voice.

Maggie sighed and looked at Kara and saw a younger version of Kara in her expression, “I had to protect you, because I was too close to you. I didn’t want anyone asking you questions and something happening to you because of me. I cared about you that much to not get you involved in something that I did,” She answered honestly.

Kara felt a fresh round of tears threatening to fall, “You kept your distance for years. Did you know where I was?” She asked.

“I lost track of you after I left Midvale and went to Gotham. I wondered where you were and if you were okay. You never left my thoughts, angel,” Maggie figured that she needed to be truthful with Kara.

“I loved you and you left me,” Kara sniffed.

Maggie closed her eyes to keep herself from crying, “I loved you too, angel. So very much. You were the first person I’ve cared about in that way since my beloved Katara.” She drew little circles on Kara’s hand.

Kara sniffled, “You broke my heart,” She admitted.

“I am sorry for breaking your heart, Kara. Breaking your heart is not something that I ever wanted to do. But I hope that my being here now will help heal your heart,” Maggie never wanted to break Kara’s heart, but she ended up doing so.

Kara looked at Maggie and she could see the tear tracks on her cheeks, “Did you know who I was when you asked Cat to interview you?”

“I did. I learned that you were also in National City five years ago, around the same time as Supergirl. When Cat asked me if she could do the interview, I made a request that she would send you. I couldn’t believe my beautiful angel was all grown up,” Maggie told Kara. When she first saw Kara Maggie couldn't believe that her beautiful angel was all grown up, and looking as beautiful as she knew her angel would.

Kara used her free hand to wipe the tears from her eyes, “I had blocked you from my mind. Remembering you hurt too much. It was weird that I would start remembering little things, whenever I was around you,” She was still trying to make sense of everything.

“Can I hold you?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Please.”

Maggie wrapped Kara into her embrace, “I guess being around me helped unlock those memories. I never forgot you, angel. I wondered where you were after I left, I lost track of you. Then I find you here in National City after five years of being here. I guess it’s not only Supergirl that brought me here but you too,” She admitted.

Kara’s heart was aflutter at Maggie’s words and she felt like that thirteen-year-old girl again, “I’m still mad at you for keeping who you are from me. You could have been honest with me from the beginning. It would have made things so much easier than me finding out this way. I should be pissed at you, but I want to be close to you. It’s been ten years since you left me behind,” Kara was feeling a lot of things at the moment. She was sure that anger would creep up soon, but right now she wanted to be with Maggie.

Maggie would take Kara’s reactions as they came, “And however you want to feel at any time is valid and I will take it because I know I caused you a lot of hurt and pain. If you don’t want to talk to me, then okay, if you want to tell me to fuck off and leave you alone, then I will be okay with that,” She told Kara, it would hurt if Kara actually told her to fuck off, but she would understand.

Kara chuckled, “I am not going to tell you to fuck off, Maggie. I do need time to process everything. I will say that I am glad you are back in my life now that I remember you,” She was going to be honest.

“I never thought I would hear the day that Kara Danvers would utter a single curse word. I need to mark this day on a calendar,” Maggie tried to add a little light to the sadness.

Kara sighed, “I’ve used several only when I am frustrated.”

“It’s kind of hot, but that is my opinion. Anyway, do you have any questions?” Maggie asked.

“Yeah, I do. When I was younger how did you know where to find me?” Kara asked, wondering how Maggie would always seem to find her even in the most obscure places.

Maggie kissed the top of Kara’s head, “I’m a vampire, angel. It’s not that hard to find you,” She gave a half answer, not sure how to give Kara the full answer.

“Why did you come to me that night on the roof?” Kara asked.

Maggie had to think about how to answer this question, “I heard your cries when I was in my garden. I wondered who was crying, so I came out and saw you sitting on the roof. At first, I thought it was Alex, but then I realized it wasn’t her. So, I wanted to make sure that the girl on the roof crying was okay,” She explained. It’s not as if she could come out and tell Kara that she felt a connection to her.

“It meant a lot to me that this kind stranger would take time out to talk to me. I was new here, and everything was so strange. Then you come out of nowhere and changed my outlook,” Kara remembered feeling happy that she had someone to confide in and talk to when needed.

Maggie smiled at Kara’s description, “You changed my outlook too, angel. You were…are my angel. You brought so much light into my life and every moment that we were with each other, it felt as if I was being embraced by the sun. I couldn’t go out during the day, but when you would come over, you brought the light. I was kind of addicted to your light, your sunny outlook, and your hope. No matter what you went through, you found a way to be hopeful. And you saw the good in me, even if at the time you didn’t know what I was,” She found herself waxing poetic about Kara.

“The way you described me is similar to the way that you described Katara,” Kara connected the dots.

“You two are a lot alike in some ways. It’s a little surreal at one point in time, I thought you were a reincarnated version of Katara,” Maggie decided to test the water a little.

Kara looked at Maggie, “A reincarnated version? How would that be possible? I wasn’t born on earth,” She was on Krypton.

Maggie saw the crinkle in the middle of Kara’s forehead, “It doesn’t matter where a person was born, when they were born, etc. Sometimes, a soul decides to come back in a different form,” She tried to explain.

“Weird. So, since you are a vampire, do you have your soul? I mean, in Buffy the vampires do not have their souls, unless it’s forced on them by a gypsy curse. You don’t sparkle as they do in Twilight,” Kara did not know anything about vampires.

Maggie scoffed and rolled her eyes, “ _Twilight_ is grossly overrated and a young adult novel that glorified an unhealthy relationship between Edward and Bella. It reminds me of _50 Shades of Grey_ ,” She hated those books. They both were inaccurate.

Kara laughed, “ _50 Shade of Grey_ is a _Twilight_ fanfiction turned book and movie. Everyone is human and not vampires or werewolves. I don’t understand how those books and movies became so popular. Those books glorified toxic relationships and abuse. How women can actually allow themselves to be treated that way is beyond me,” She hated the books and movies.

Maggie loved how opinionated Kara was, “Well, then. To answer your question, I do not have a soul. And Buffy is another level of vampire lore,” She answered the question.

Kara cocked her head to the side and looked at Maggie, “If you don’t have a soul, then how can you be so philanthropic, and treat me and others with such kindness? Shouldn’t you be out killing and turning people?” She asked.

Maggie laughed throatily, “My beautiful angel, I may be a soulless vampire, but I still have a grasp on humanity. I do not like people suffering and giving back is a way to make the world a better place. I give credit to you, because you in your young age kept me honest, and made me want to be better and do better,” She told Kara honestly. Kara had been a great influence in her life.

Kara lit up, “I did?”

Maggie smiled, “You did, angel.”

Kara lay her head on Maggie’s chest, “Katara wasn’t killed in a gang attack, was she?”

“No, she was not. She was killed by the same group of vampires who killed my parents. I killed them all except for one, and they turned me. And I in turn killed them for taking Katara away from me, and killing me,” Maggie figured she couldn’t lie to Kara.

Kara took a sharp intake of breath, “Why didn’t they turn her?”

Maggie stared off into the distance, “To cause me the greatest pain,” She answered.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up old ghosts,” Kara apologized.

“It’s fine, Kara. In this, I can’t lie to you,” Maggie replied. Lying to Kara was something that she told herself she was not going to do if she had questions. Well, maybe she would not tell her about compelling her, but Maggie could be honest about everything else.

Kara appreciated Maggie’s honesty, “Thank you for being honest with me. I am going to have plenty of questions. Does Cat know what you are?”

“Yes, she does,” Maggie answered in short.

Kara lifted her head from Maggie’s chest and looked at her, “She’s not quite human, either is she?” She asked another question.

Maggie chuckled at how perceptive Kara was, “No, there is something more about her. How are you picking up on all of this?” She wondered how Kara was quick to pick up on people not being human, but then again, Kara was Supergirl.

Kara sighed, “Since we are being honest here, I am not human, either. I am from Krypton,” She took off her glasses, “I’m Supergirl,” She revealed her identity to Maggie.

“It’s nice to formally meet you, Supergirl. I knew you were extraordinary when you were younger,” Maggie told her.

She hoped she was not blushing, “You mentioned that a lot when you were talking to me about the person you met in Midvale,” Kara pointed out.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, I was talking about you, my angel.”

Kara yawned, “Sorry.”

“You’re tired, angel. I am going to go so you can get some sleep,” Maggie looked at her watch and saw it was after two.

“I don’t want you to go. I just got you back,” Kara protested.

“I’m not going anywhere, angel,” Maggie was not going to let Kara go, not now, not ever.

Kara covered another yawn, “Stay with me tonight?”

“Of course, I will, but I have to leave before sunrise. Your apartment isn’t prepared for vampires and sleeping,” Maggie quipped.

Kara knew that Maggie would probably burn in her apartment, “You never explained to me how you were able to bring me breakfast that one day,” She felt herself being picked up off the couch.

Maggie carried Kara over to the bed, “That’s a secret I will reveal at another time,” She gently placed Kara on her bed.

“You’re just as strong as I am,” Kara didn’t think vampires were that strong.

Maggie took off her shoes, “I might be on par with you,” She got on Kara’s bed. Her senses were overloaded with everything that was Kara. It was comforting.

Kara got comfortable, “I doubt it, but we can always check,” She taunted.

“It would be fun to see how you stand up to me and my vampiric abilities,” Maggie started to grow tired.

“I think I could take you,” Kara couldn’t resist one last jab.

Maggie held Kara close to her, “Maybe you can. Sleep well, angel,” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara snuggled into Maggie, “G’night.” She settled into sleep and hoped that she wouldn’t dream anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have why Maggie left. I was going to put in another reason, but its not the kind of story.
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	15. One Month of Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie have lunch after a month apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! You are really invested in this story, me gusta 😆. I have the whole story planned out but executing the plan may be a little tricky, but fear not. I will make it work even if ideas change along the way. Thank you for coming along for the ride.
> 
> This chapter is filler, but it serves to move the story forward.

After Kara and Maggie’s talk in her apartment Kara had gone out of her way to avoid Maggie. She wasn’t avoiding her to punish her for keeping her in the dark about who she was, but to protect her heart. Remembering was a blessing and a curse, a blessing because Maggie was back in her life. And a curse because all she thinks about when she looks at Maggie is her leaving. That was something she would not forget. Maggie had respected her decision to give Kara time and space, but the truth was, Kara had missed Maggie so much. It’s been almost a month and the pain was unbearable. At first, it was manageable, but now, it’s an aching pain. Kelly called it a longing for Maggie, and yeah, she did. If her dreams were anything to go by Kara had to take a cold shower after her dreams.

“Ugh!” Kara said under her breath as she exited the elevator. She looked towards James’ office and he was talking to Cordelia. They had been going hot and heavy for the last month and Kara was happy for her friend for finding happiness.

“Keira, my office stat!” Cat yelled for Kara from her office. She did not want to get in Maggie’s personal life, but she was tired of hearing Maggie cry into her Bloody Mary over her top reporter.

“You called for me, Miss. Grant?” Kara answered as she entered the office.

Cat sat down on the cream-colored couch, “Yes, we are having a conversation woman to woman,” She pointed to the spot beside her.

Kara’s heart was going to hop out of her chest and run. Miss. Grant had never requested her to have a sit down of this nature. She hoped that she wasn’t going to lose her job, because that would be bad. Kara sat down next to her boss.

“Is there something wrong, Miss. Grant?” Kara asked.

Cat sighed, “I am not one to get into my employee's lives and relationships, but what’s going on with you and Maggie have been going on long enough. I’m tired of her crying over you and acting like she lost the love of her life. And I am tired of you and your fake sunny disposition and staring longingly at James and Cordelia. It’s pathetic, Kara and you are not pathetic,” She was not one to mince words and she lacked tact, but Kara needed a push in the right direction.

Kara sighed, “I can’t be around Maggie right now, Miss. Grant. I have to protect myself from being hurt by her again. Yes, I was young when she walked away from me, but I loved her, Miss. Grant and she promised that she would always be there. How can I trust her?” That was the million-dollar question.

Cat could see the distress written all over her face. As fae, she never got involved in human and vampire matters, but in this case, she was going to intervene, “That’s the question that’s been asked since the dawn of time, Kara. Trust is fragile and once it’s broken, then it’s hard to get back, but that doesn’t mean it’s not possible. Talk to Maggie, spend time with her, do what you did in the beginning. Whatever it is make it quick because a depressed vampire is not good for me. Now, get over yourself, talk to Maggie, and work on your trust. Fuck each other’s brains out for all that I care, but fix your shit. And tell Eve to get me a latte and a burger,” She pointed at the door.

Kara got up and left Miss. Grant’s office like the devil is on her heels. She stopped by Eve’s desk, “Uh, Miss. Grant wants you to go and get her a burger.”

Eve smiled, “She’s in one of those moods today, huh?”

“Yeah, she is,” Kara replied before heading to her office. She looked in James' office and saw that Cordelia had left and Nia was in there talking to him. Kara sat down at her desk and spied a black envelope with her name written in white ink. The handwriting was distinctly Maggie’s. Kara turned the envelope over and noticed it was closed with a red seal.

“I now know the reason why Maggie loved doing things the old school way,” She opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. Kara unfolded the letter and began to read.

_My Dearest Beautiful Angel,_

_It’s been one month since I’ve had you in my presence. One month since I’ve seen your beautiful face and your smile. It’s been a month too long and I find myself missing you. When I see the sunset or the sunrise, I think about you and your smile. You light up the world, Kara. You light up my world, and now being away from you feels like I am in an eternal darkness. The same darkness that I felt all those years ago when I left you in Midvale._

_I have respected your wishes and gave you time and space, but it’s hard to stay away from you when you are coursing through my veins. When I see Cordelia and James together, I can’t help but get jealous, because that could be you and me. You give my life meaning, angel, and a purpose._

_Please don’t give up on us before we have a chance to get started. I am inviting you over to lunch today, so we can talk and maybe move forward. Don’t worry about Cat, she will not give you hell._

_🖤_

_Maggie_

Kara held the letter to her chest before putting the letter back in the envelope. She had to hand it to Maggie not only was she charming, but she had a way with words. Kara reached for her phone and sent a quick text to Maggie letting her know that she would be coming over for lunch.

“Knock, knock,” Nia knocked on Kara’s door before entering her office.

Kara slipped the letter into her desk drawer, “Nia, hey. I thought you were still in there talking to James,” She greeted the young woman.

Nia smiled, “No, I am done, and then Miss. Grant sent me in here to shadow you for the day. She told me that I should learn from the best,” She replied. Nia was nervous she knew that Kara was the best of the best, and she wanted to be as good as she is.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that I am the best of the best, but I’ll take it. Have a seat and I can give you a few tips on how to become an ace reporter,” Kara welcomed Nia with opened arms.

“I’m ready to listen,” Nia pulled out her phone, “Do you mind if I record the tips?”

Kara smiled, “Not at all,” She agreed. Kara was thankful for the distraction it was a way for her to keep her mind off of Maggie and the ache inside.

“What is the deal with James and Cordelia? I’ve been seeing her a lot,” Nia wanted to know the latest office gossip.

“I’m not one to gossip, but James and Cordelia are a thing. Plus, Cordelia comes here to talk to Miss. Grant as well about whatever. So, she’s been here a lot,” Kara explained why Cordelia was always around.

Nia nodded, “That makes sense. How is Maggie?” She asked.

Kara sighed, “I honestly don’t know. I haven’t seen or talked to her in about a month. She’s giving me some time and space,” She answered the question honestly.

“Did you two have a fight?” Nia pressed.

“Nothing like that. Maggie told me something that I had to take time to process, but I am sure we will be fine,” Kara brushed off Nia’s question, “So tips.”

Kara changed the subject and gave Nia some tools of the trade to help her become a better reporter. It was almost lunch and Kara decided to drop by James’ office before she left to meet Maggie for lunch.

“Hey, Kara. Come on in. Do you want to grab some lunch?” James asked his friend.

Kara shook her head, “Raincheck, I have plans with Maggie.”

James raised an eyebrow, “You do? I thought things were over between the two of you?” He was curious about the state of Kara and Maggie’s relationship.

Kara sighed, “It is, but we are only having lunch. Where it goes after that? I don’t even know,” She replied.

“I’m sure whatever is going on with you and Maggie will work itself out. According to Cordelia, Maggie’s been a wreck over the past month. She’s been short-tempered with her staff and Cordelia. And did you know that Cordelia is a vampire?” He whispered the last part.

Kara chuckled, “You are just now figuring that out?” She asked incredulously.

James chuckled, “She’s kind of warm for a vampire. Cordelia came clean when she accidentally nicked my thigh while she was…,”

“Stop right there. Don’t even finish that sentence. I don’t want to hear about you and Cordelia. You seriously need some guy friends,” Kara did not want to hear anything about James and sex in the same sentence.

“That’s kind of hard when my best friend is several years into the future, but ya know,” James told Kara pointedly.

Kara had an idea, “Why not talk to Brainy? You two are pretty friendly. There you go,” She liked Brainy even if she was a little quirky.

“Yeah, there is Brainy. You’re not freaking out about Cordelia being a vampire and me dating her?” James went back to the original conversation.

“Honestly, no. As long as she treats you well, and she makes you happy, then that is all that matters. Just don’t become a snack for her,” Kara replied cheekily, “I have to get ready to meet Maggie for lunch,” She left a flabbergasted James in her wake.

Kara entered the building and walked over to the elevators, but she stopped and talked to Angel Eyes.

“Kara! It’s so good to see you again. I missed seeing you. How have you been?” Alyssa asked the one person who made her day brighter.

Kara smiled at Alyssa, “I missed seeing you too, Alyssa. I’ve been busy with work and everything. I’m here to have lunch with Maggie. We will catch up when I am finished,” She didn’t want to keep Maggie waiting.

Alyssa smiled brightly, “She’s waiting for you in her apartment. Go on up.”

Kara made her way towards the elevator which was already waiting for her, “Oh Maggie,” She said to herself as she entered the lift.

_Seven Days of Lonely_ was playing over the elevator speakers. “Really, Maggie?” Kara said out loud. The elevator came to a stop and Kara stepped into Maggie’s apartment. The smell of honey teriyaki salmon filled the air, “Maggie?” She called out into the apartment.

“I’m in the kitchen, angel,” Maggie called back relieved that Kara had accepted her invitation to lunch.

Kara made her way to the kitchen and holy mother of leather pants, Batman, Maggie looked like she stepped out of a Harley Davidson ad. Words seemed to escape Kara as she watched Maggie move around the kitchen, “Uh, h—hi.”

Maggie finished plating up the food, “Hi, angel. Lunch is almost ready. You can have a seat outside on the balcony,” She told Kara where to go.

“Uh, right,” Kara muttered before making her way out the sliding double doors and into an enclosed balcony. Of course, Maggie would have an enclosed balcony on the first floor. She sat down at one of the place settings. There was a bouquet of blood-red roses in the middle of the table.

Maggie came out with two plates of food, salmon, sautéed green beans in a light lemon garlic sauce and rice pilaf for Kara, and a steak for herself, “Lunch is served. I hope you brought your appetite.” She sat Kara’s plate in front of her.

“I haven’t had anything to eat since breakfast, so this is a welcomed meal,” Kara’s mouth was watering at the meal and not the fact that she had a beautiful few of Maggie’s cleavage through her shirt.

Maggie sat down across from Kara, “I hope you don’t leave here disappointed. Thank you for agreeing to have lunch with me. I know you said that you needed time and space, but I was missing you terribly,” She wanted to get the heavy stuff out of the way.

Kara sighed, “I wasn’t going to come, but I figured that we needed to talk. I missed you too, Maggie,” She confessed.

Kara missing her made her feel better it meant that Kara still cared for her on some level, “Did you really?” Maggie asked.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I did. I missed you a lot. I felt the same way I did when I was younger, but times ten. I could feel you and sense you, it’s really strange,” She mentioned.

“As I had mentioned before, Kara. You and I are connected. The red string of fate strikes again, angel,” Maggie answered honestly.

“But I was young and there was no way we were destined to be lovers at my young age. That is gross and wrong on so many levels,” Kara felt sick to her stomach just thinking about it.

Maggie wondered about Kara’s mind, “Yeah, no. Everything I felt for you was strictly platonic,” She shot back. Maggie never saw Kara in that light.

“And now?”

“And now? Everything I feel for you, is not platonic by any means. It’s taking all of my restraint to not take you upstairs and make love to you all afternoon long,” Maggie was a vampire by nature, but she would always treat Kara with respect.

Kara squirmed in her seat, “I appreciate your honesty, Maggie. But we have to figure out us before you could ever think about taking me upstairs and making love to me. I just found out that you were a big part of my teenage years. It’s a lot to come terms with,” She held up her hand before Maggie could protest.

“I get why you walked away from me to protect you and me. Once you were safe you still should have sent a letter by raven, owl, smoke signal, or dreams to let me know that you were okay. And now ten years later, you come into my life and expect me to give my heart to you. It doesn’t work that way, Maggie,” Kara tried to get a grip on her emotions.

Maggie was expecting this reaction, “I fucked up, Kara. I will admit that. I fucked up with you in a bad way and for that I am sorry. If I could go back in time and change everything, I would. Unfortunately, I can’t. But what I can do right now and at this moment is to show you that I am here. I am not going anywhere, and you can trust me with your heart. It’s been agony for the last month without you. I can feel you, sense you, you’re in my blood, angel,” She implored.

Kara could hear the raw emotion in Maggie’s voice, “Metaphorically, right?” She asked in regard to Maggie’s comment about being in her blood.

Maggie realized what she said, “Yes, metaphorically. My life had been hell without you in it. And I understand your hesitation…hell if I were you, I would be hesitant. I will do whatever it takes to show you I am genuine in my feelings that I am not going to walk away like I did when you were seventeen. That is the biggest regret that I had in life,” She didn’t know what else to say. The ball was in Kara’s court.

Kara listened to everything that Maggie had said and the fact that her biggest regret was walking away from her made Kara a little emotional, “I thought vampires didn’t have regrets.”

“We don’t, but what happened with you is a regret of mine,” Maggie replied. She was not one for regrets just lessons learned.

Kara was conflicted as hell, “What do you want from me, Maggie?”

“Whatever you are willing to give, Kara. If you want to be friends only, then I am okay with that. If you want to be more than friends, then I am okay with that as well. I respect your choices, but I do wish you would give me a chance before you write me off,” Maggie didn’t want to come off as desperate.

It was so strange to see Maggie go from a cocky vampire to a vulnerable vampire and Kara was moved and it didn’t take much from Maggie to sway her to give the vampire a chance. Yes, Kara was hurt when Maggie left, but she is right here and now willing to take a chance on her. And Kara still loved Maggie that never went away.

“I’ll give you a chance, Maggie. My heart is not a prize and it’s not something to we won, but my heart will be given. I want to believe in everything that you say, but actions speak louder than words. I am trusting you not to break my heart again,” Kara was letting Maggie know where she was coming from and what she wanted.

Maggie was thankful that Kara was willing to give her a chance (again), “I will not break your heart, Kara. I want to love you and make your heart whole. I want to give your heart a break,” She wanted to add a little bit of light to the conversation.

Kara laughed and shook her head, “Did you really just quote a Demi Lovato song? Seriously?” This was priceless.

“I blame Cordelia,” Maggie didn’t want to admit that she liked listening to pop music.

Kara was not buying Maggie’s explanation, “Okay, Cordelia,” She continued eating, “What now?”

Maggie cleared her throat, “We finish lunch and then go from there. I heard through the grapevine that Cat had given you the rest of the day off. Is that correct?”

“Yes, she did. Why do you ask?” Kara asked.

Maggie smiled, “That means, I can use the day to tell you about me, my life, and what happened after I left Midvale,” She replied.

“I like the sound of that. Will you tell me about your turning?” Kara asked.

“Yes, but it’s not a pretty tale to tell,” Maggie warned her angel.

Kara smiled, “I think I can handle anything. I’m Supergirl after all and my ex-girlfriend was a World Killer,” She stated.

Maggie already knew this, but she wanted to know more about Kara’s history with Sam, “You’ll have to tell me about that one day. Finish your lunch and then I can tell you about the life of Maggie Sawyer.” If they were going to start something together, then Maggie wanted Kara to know about her before she was turned into a vampire.

“Okay,” Kara finished her meal filled with anticipation about learning Maggie’s history.


	16. A Journey to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns about Maggie's past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Yes, it's another chapter. How do I do it? Honestly, I do not know, but whatever works. So, this chapter gives us an insight into Maggie's past and Kara gets a lesson in what it's like to be a vampire.

After lunch was finished, Kara found herself in Maggie’s sanctuary, her bedroom. Kara was laying comfortably on Maggie’s bed her head on her shoulder. It was strange not hearing a heartbeat, but hearing Maggie breathe more than made up for it.

“Where should I start?” Maggie asked.

“Wherever you would like. I don’t want to know your entire history. Just the basics or whatever you feel comfortable enough sharing with me. I don’t want a detailed history, just the parts that will give me a better understanding of who you are,” Kara explained.

Maggie chuckled, “I can start with that. As I told you before, my parents died when I was eighteen. They were killed by vampires. I don’t recall why they died, but there was some kind of war going on, and my parents were caught up in it. I was kidnapped at eighteen, and I was forced to live with them. I had freedom and could come and go as I pleased. We settled in Rome, where I was heading up a newspaper company, and that is when I met Katara,” She started her story.

“Mmm-hmm,” Kara used her listening skills.

Maggie held Kara close, “It was early morning and Katara was walking with a few of her friends. Our eyes met and I approached her and introduced myself. Then she had to get going, but we made plans to meet up later by the lake,” She recalled her first meeting of Katara.

Kara dreamt of Maggie and Katara’s meeting for the first time and their moment at the lake, “I had a dream about that day,” She replied.

“I remember you saying something about that in our conversations. We met at the lake that was our secret hiding place. Katara and I were inseparable. We caused quite a stir because having two women be so close was not heard of back in those times. So, I courted her in secret and then six months later, I asked Katara to marry me and she said ‘yes’. I was surprised that her parents gave their blessing because again, we were two women,” Maggie smiled at the memory.

Kara remembered dreaming about that as well, “How things have changed.”

“Don’t I know it. We had five years of bliss, and at the time, the vampires who kidnapped me had become a second family to me found out about our marriage. Let’s just say they were not happy about it, and they attacked Katara, killing her,” Maggie sniffed as she remembered the night her beloved beautiful angel had died.

“I’m sorry, Maggie,” Kara looked at Maggie and saw that she was crying. She used her index finger to wipe Maggie’s tears away.

“Is that when you killed them?” Kara asked.

Maggie nodded, “Yeah, and in one last act, the master vampire fought with me, but she was too strong, and she bit down on my neck. Which was painful as fuck, and I could feel my life force being taken from me. I thought I would join my beloved in death, but Elena had a different idea. I don’t know what happened after, but when I woke up, I was hungry and angry. Elena tried to explain, but I couldn’t see past my rage and grief. I killed her. I’m not proud of what I did to her, but she is the reason why Katara was taken away from me,” She sobbed.

Kara’s heart went out to Maggie and she found herself getting angry on Maggie’s behalf, “You avenged her death, and wherever she is I know she is watching over you.” She was sure that if anything was to happen to Alex, she could scorch the damn earth and bring everyone down with it.

Maggie cleared her throat and sniffled, “Your words mean so much to me, angel. Anyway, I moved around and then I settled in Metropolis for a few years. I met Superman and did a small stint as a police officer with MCU. It was fun to protect the people from the bad guys, but eventually, the city life got to me, and I moved to Midvale. It wasn’t my first choice, but something guided me there. I had lived there for a year when you came to live with the Danvers. I saw you, in your white pajamas or outfit with Superman. You looked like an angel, so innocent, and pure of heart. I wanted to get to know you, so when you were crying that night on the roof, I came to you,” She recalled seeing Kara for the first time.

Kara smiled at the memory, “I remember.”

“From that night, I looked forward to talking to you and getting to know you. And on days that I didn’t get to see you, it disappointed me a little, because this little ray of sunshine brought so much light into my dark life,” Maggie smiled serenely at Kara.

“That’s me,” Kara added, “The light to your dark. I looked forward to seeing you as well, it was the highlight of my day. I’m sure Alex wondered why I was always sneaking out of the house to go on an ‘adventure’ but every time I was with you it was an adventure. I learned a lot from you. I may have even had a little crush on you at the time.” She admitted.

Maggie looked at Kara, “Really?” She was surprised.

Kara blushed, “Yeah… I was a teenager. A beautiful and mysterious woman showed me attention like no other. It was bound to happen. Anyway, tell me about Gotham and your relationship with Kate,” She changed the subject.

“After leaving Midvale, I decided to go to Gotham, one of my friends told me that no one would think twice about what I was. So, I moved there, and it was dark and gloomy which matched my mood. One night I was out and about. I bumped into Kate Kane, but at the time I did not know that she was Batwoman,” Maggie finished her story.

Kara chuckled, “I kind of learned that when I first met her on a visit to Gotham on a big save the world type deal,” She replied.

“Superhero team up,” Maggie joked, she remembered something about that happening.

“Basically. So, you and Kate? Were you happy with her?” Kara asked.

Maggie smiled, “I was very happy with her. She accepted me for who I was, and she loved me in spite of my nature. We were engaged to be married, but we were not meant to be. We parted ways, and I set my sights on National City,” She recounted her tale.

“That’s when you became a mystery,” Kara pointed out.

“Exactly,” Maggie agreed.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “How did Cordelia fit in all of this? When did you meet her?” She wondered how old Cordelia was.

Maggie sighed, “I met Cordelia in 1999 in LA. She had just graduated high school and moved to LA to pursue a career as an actress. Cordelia was nineteen when I met her, she started working for this detective agency. I befriended her and our relationship began.”

“Were you two involved intimately?” Kara asked hesitantly.

Maggie closed her eyes and nodded, “Yes, we were involved intimately, but our relationship was not your typical relationship,” She didn’t know how much detail to go into with Kara.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Did the two of you have some weird bondage relationship?” She asked the question.

“How the hell are you so fucking perceptive, angel? It wasn’t necessarily bondage all the time, there were other things at play. We enjoyed the more pleasurable side of sex and our dynamic formed,” Maggie kept it as PG as possible.

Kara chuckled, “You don’t have to be PC when talking to me. I figured that you and Cordelia had some kind of power dynamic going on, the way she would defer to you, and call you Miss. Yeah, it was not for professionalism,” She stated smartly.

“You’re right, it wasn’t.”

Kara thought for a moment, “Do the two of you still…do the two of you still… uh, play?” She didn’t know what else to describe it as.

“No, we do not,” Maggie replied.

“Did you turn her?” Kara asked the next question.

Maggie nodded, “I did. I didn’t want to, but it was a matter of life and death. I couldn’t let her die, so I turned her,” She hoped that Kara didn’t judge her for her actions.

“Did it hurt?” Kara asked.

Maggie looked at Kara, “The turning or the biting?”

“I guess the turning,” Kara wasn’t sure what she was asking.

“It’s not the most pleasant feeling in the world, but being bitten is a different feeling within itself,” Maggie answered.

Kara’s eyes widened, “What do you mean?”

Maggie tried to put her words delicately, “There are several types of biting, one is too feed. That one is more painful because you want to drain the person dry. It’s not pleasurable for the other party, but for us, it’s a euphoric trip.” She looked at Kara to gauge her reaction to what she was saying. Instead of finding disgust, Maggie found intrigue and curiosity on Kara’s face.

“What is the other one?” Kara asked.

“There is the one that is strictly used for turning. We drain them until there is a little life left in the person, then we have them drink our blood to complete the process of them becoming a vampire. It takes several days for a new vampire to form,” Maggie explained the process.

Kara let out a breath, “Okay…that does not sound pleasant.”

“It’s not, and this is coming from me,” Maggie joked.

“And the next one?” Kara asked.

A slow smile spread across Maggie’s face, “The bite of pleasure which is my favorite. It’s not to feed or turn, it’s to enhance the feeling for an orgasm for the person we are biting. A simple vampire bite can lead to a very intense and explosive orgasm for some, we take a small sip of blood and that is it. It’s very erotic,” She licked her lips.

Kara’s heart sped up a little in her chest at Maggie’s description, “Is that it? Are there more?” She asked trying not to focus on thoughts of Maggie biting her.

Maggie could hear Kara’s pulse racing and her heart pounding her angel was turned on, “There is the bite of a mate. That one leaves a permanent scar which let other vampires know that you are taken and to back the fuck off.”

“Um, okay. Does it go for just vampires or does it go for other non-vampire people?” Kara wondered out loud.

Maggie thought for a moment, “Yes, it goes for non-vampire people, it goes for werewolves, fae, and many other creatures,” She stated.

Kara nodded, “Interesting. I felt like I had a history lesson. Thank you for telling me about your past, and what it was like for you to become a vampire. The whole process sounds painful. Have you ever turned someone at their request?”

“No. I will never do something like that at anyone’s request. Many people may think or feel that living as a vampire is fun and games, and give you immortality, but it’s not,” Maggie answered emphatically.

“Okay. I was curious,” Kara backed off with her questions.

Maggie sighed, “I didn’t mean to get defensive with you, but I take turning seriously,” She apologized for snapping at Kara.

Kara laughed nervously, “I get it, Maggie. Have you thought about biting me?”

“Plenty of times, angel, but not in a way that would cause you pain, but in a way that would lead to unadulterated ecstasy. But all of this is with your consent though,” Maggie was all about consent.

“Final question can you mind control people?” Kara asked.

“Yes, I can mind control people and I can compel them to do things or even forget things,” Maggie answered honestly, even though this would open up a new can of worms.

Kara wanted to ask another question, but decided against it, “I appreciate you answering my questions. I feel as if I have a better understanding of you as a pers- I mean vampire,” She wondered if Maggie had ever used her powers on her.

“If you have any questions angel ask me and I will answer them honestly,” Maggie felt lighter having told Kara about her past, her turning, and Kate, “Are you okay, Kara? You’re squirming. Am I holding you too tight?”

Kara shook her head, “No, you’re not holding me too tight. Trying to get comfortable,” She lied it was more like trying to ease the ache between her legs.

Maggie knew Kara was lying but didn’t want to call her out, “If you want to get comfortable you can. The bed is big enough for your comfort,” She offered.

“I know.”

Maggie let go of Kara, “Do you now?” She cocked her head to the side to study her angel.

“Yes, I do,” Kara replied smartly before laying on her back.

This was Maggie’s opening, “Can I do something that I’ve been dying to do since you walked into my apartment?” She asked.

“What’s that?” Kara hoped that it had to do with them sharing a kiss or two, maybe three.

Maggie grinned, “How about I show you instead?”

“Yes,” Kara wanted a whole ass demonstration.

With a sly smile, Maggie draped her body across Kara’s and moved in for a kiss. Kara welcomed the taste of Maggie’s lips on hers. It felt like coming home or a drink of water after being in the desert for so long. She tried to regain control of the kiss but found herself backing down as Maggie’s tongue took control, it was something that Kara was more than happy to surrender to.

Her hands moved to Maggie’s back trying to get the other woman closer to her body. The reality was so much better than the dream.

“We need to stop,” Kara whispered between kisses. If they did not stop, then Kara would have been naked and asking Maggie to take her. And she was not ready to go there, yet.

Maggie moved back from Kara when she heard her say stop, she may have been a predator, but she respected a woman’s right to stop anything at any time, “Is everything alright, angel?” She asked breathlessly, even though she did not have any.

Kara swallowed trying to regulate her breathing, “Yeah, I’m alright. I honestly want to do more than just kiss you, if my dreams are any indication. We still have a lot to discuss and work through, and us having sex is only going to make things messy and complicated between us,” She was not only being honest with herself but with Maggie as well.

Maggie smiled and moved some of Kara’s hair from her face, “I understand, angel. And I agree, we have a lot to work through, and having sex would complicate things. I will follow your lead, Kara,” She was glad that Kara was able to call a halt to what was happening.

“Thanks,” Kara couldn’t think of anything else, “If you don’t kill people, then how do you get blood?”

Maggie laughed, “That was random and there was no lead up to that question. But to answer your question. I have a supplier who is able to get me the blood I need to survive,” She answered.

Kara cocked her head to the side to study Maggie’s features, “Supplier? There are actually people who deal with getting vampires blood?” She did not know this, but it was nice to know that Maggie is not getting her supply from other people.

“Yes, there is a lot that goes on that you and most people don’t know. Aliens and vampires are not the only ones that live in National City,” Maggie admitted.

Kara took in this information and wondered if Alex knew this, “Wow, I learned a lot from you today,” She teased.

“That you did, angel.”

“How old are you? I know in human years you are twenty-nine. I guess that is the age you were turned. How old are you really?” Kara asked.

Maggie sighed, “I’m 250 years old, Kara,” She replied.

Kara giggled, “You are robbing the cradle while at the same time being a cougar,” She couldn’t help herself.

“When you got it, you have to flaunt it, angel. I don’t hear you complaining,” Maggie shot back.

Kara stifled her laugher unsuccessfully, “I’m not complaining at all. It’s actually hot as hell if I am honest,” She had a thing for older women especially, older women in power.

Maggie smirked, “That’s good to know. I will file that information away for a later date.”

“Supergirl come in. You’re needed at National City park,” Alex’s voice came through her comms, “Fuck! I have to go,” Kara shot up.

“Go save the city, angel,” Maggie was disappointed that Kara had to leave, but she knew she had a duty.

Kara quickly kissed Maggie on the cheek, “I’ll be back as soon as this is contained,” She opened Maggie’s window and flew to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, I promise. But Kara is right though...props to her.
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	17. Post Battle Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! You guys are simply the best! I am happy you are taking such an interest in this story and the last chapter was satisfactory. There is more to come.

Kara did not make it back to Maggie’s after the big showdown, Kara was in med bay at the DEO because she had a solar flare fighting some tough ass aliens. Even though she was under the yellow sun rays her Kryptonian cells were depleted and she knew that she needed an adrenaline rush to get her back to fighting form.

“This sucks. I was supposed to be back at Maggie’s,” Kara complained as she lay in the bed.

Alex looked at Kara, “I didn’t think you and Maggie were on speaking terms at the moment,” She remembered Kara saying that she and Maggie had hit a rough patch.

Kara sighed, “We had lunch today and we are working through our issues. Today was just a start, but there is more to come,” She replied. Kara hadn’t gone into specific detail with Alex about why she and Maggie were not on speaking terms.

“Are you ever going to tell me what happened between the two of you?” Alex was tired of Kara’s cryptic and vague answers to her questions.

Kara fell back on the bed, “Did you know that Maggie lived next door to us in Midvale?” She asked her sister.

Alex knew but she wasn’t going to tell Kara that she knew, “She did? I don’t remember her. I know you mentioned the name before when you were always sneaking off. So, the woman that lived next door to us is your Maggie?” She tried to act surprised.

Kara looked at Alex, “Yeah, that’s Maggie. And she is not exactly mine, but I get the sentiment,” She answered.

“How did you not remember her? How did you just now remember her?” Alex asked out of curiosity.

“I guess I repressed my memories of her. I had dreams about spending time with someone, but I didn’t connect the dots. As far as remembering goes, I guess being around Maggie was enough to make me remember. It’s all very strange,” Kara was still confused as to how she was able to finally remember Maggie.

“That is always a possibility. When something is too painful or traumatic, you will repress those memories and maybe re-write those memories into something more pleasant,” Alex expressed her thoughts out loud. She knew psychology but having a therapist for a girlfriend works wonders.

Kara sat up, “I guess you’re right. At least I remember.”

“That’s something. How are you feeling?” Alex asked.

“I feel fine, less than super, but I think I will manage. Oh, I need to call Maggie and let her know that I am okay. I was supposed to go back to hers after my little showdown with Live Wire and her friends in the park,” Kara hopped off the bed in search of her phone.

Alex handed Kara her phone, “So, you and Maggie are okay now?”

“Yeah, I mean, Maggie explained why she left me. And we talked over lunch about her life. But I will not be divulging because she told me in confidence,” Kara took the phone and looked at her sister with a look that said, ‘don’t even ask’.

“I’m not going to ask. Why did she leave you?” Alex went for the obvious question.

Kara sighed, “She left me to protect me. Her secret got out and they meaning the DEO was looking for her. Maggie left to keep from getting me involved,” She answered.

“Oh, that was very noble of her to do that. Did she say why she stayed away from you for all these years?” Alex asked the next question.

“She lost track of me over the years, but Maggie did tell me that I was never too far from her thoughts,” Kara smiled at the last part.

Alex had Maggie all wrong, “And now the two of you have reconnected. Is it weird?”

“Is what weird, Alex?” Kara asked with a furrowed brow.

“She is from your past when you were a child. And now she is here while you’re an adult. Is it weird? Considering that you two are doing whatever it is that you’re doing,” Alex had to make a few clarifications to her answer.

Kara shrugged, “It’s not weird. If anything, it feels right…kind of like we’re destined to be in each other’s lives. I can’t explain it,” She tried to find the words but couldn’t.

Alex gave Kara a half-smile, “You don’t have to explain it. I get the idea. You were glowing as you were talking about Maggie. I haven’t seen you glow at all since Sam. Does she know about Sam?” She questioned.

“Yes, she knows about Sam. Not in complete detail but Maggie knows enough,” Kara again omitted some information.

Alex finished up her notes, “Does she know that you’re Supergirl?”

Kara nodded, “Yes, she knows. She put two and two together.”

“Glasses were never a good disguise. Does she make you happy?” Alex being the big sister had to ask.

“She makes me insanely happy, Alex. I haven’t felt happiness like this since I found out that my mom is alive on Argo. I have a good feeling about me and Maggie,” Kara was optimistic that things between her and Maggie would work itself out.

Alex placed a hand on Kara’s knee, “As long as you’re happy. I am happy.” She was happy that her sister had found someone to love.

“Kara? Oh my God, you’re okay!” Maggie came charging into med bay and gave Kara a crushing hug.

Kara inhaled sharply as she felt as if she was going to be crushed under Maggie’s weight, “Too tight, Maggie,” She managed to get out.

Maggie let go of Kara, “Sorry, when I got the call from Alex I rushed over here,” She did receive a call from Alex, but she knew before Alex’s call that something had happened to Kara.

“You called Maggie?” Kara asked her sister.

Alex looked sheepishly at Kara, “Uh, yeah. I thought that she should know what happened. If you had plans tonight,” She explained why she had called Maggie to come to the DEO.

Maggie looked at Alex, “Thank you, Alex. What happened? Are you alright?” She looked Kara over and noticed a few rips in her outfit. And she let out a low growl when she saw that there were bruises on Kara’s chin, and legs.

“I’m alright, Maggie,” Kara reassured the vampire.

Maggie looked at Alex, “Who did this?” She growled menacingly.

Alex was equal parts nervous and scared of Maggie’s demeanor, “It was some mischief metahumans. They were taken care of and put into containment. Kara kicked their asses,” She was quick to reassure Maggie that everything was fine.

“Look at me, Maggie. I am fine, just a few bumps and bruises that’s all. It’s part of the job,” Kara placated Maggie.

Maggie looked at Kara, “But you’re not supposed to bruise,” She was confused.

“Do you want to tell her, or do you want me to tell her?” Alex looked at Kara.

“Tell me what?” Maggie turned her attention back to Alex.

Kara knew that she had to come clean, “While fighting the aliens…I blew out my powers.”

Maggie looked at Kara with caring eyes, “What does that mean?” The thought of Kara being left vulnerable made her want to protect her at all costs.

“I’m human for a little while at least until my powers come back,” Kara explained.

Alex watched silently at the exchange between Maggie and Kara there was a lot to unpack, but she could tell that they cared deeply for each other if not something else, “Kara is going to need an adrenaline rush for her powers to come back. For now, Kara can enjoy life as a normal human for a little while,” She answered the question before it was asked.

Kara hated being vulnerable she wouldn’t be able to protect the people she loves, “Which sucks, so that means I will have to find a way to get my adrenaline pumping to get my powers back,” She stated.

“Right now, you need to focus on resting and recovering. You can adrenalize and save the world later,” Alex told Kara.

“Alex is right, Kara. You should take a day or two to rest and then worry about saving the world,” Maggie agreed with Alex on something.

Alex smiled at Kara, “See, Maggie agrees with me,” She gloated.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Like I need the two of you ganging up on me. Who is going to step in while I rest?” She wondered.

“Do you really have to answer that question? We have our very own Martian Man Hunter here. I am sure he would like to be Supergirl if needed. He did say that your skirt was comfortable,” Alex couldn’t believe that Kara had forgotten about J’onn.

Kara blushed, “Yeah, I can’t forget J’onn. It’s going to be hard to sit around and not do anything except for going to work and coming home,” She liked being at home and relaxing, but she liked keeping busy too.

“I’m sure you will find ways to pass the time,” Alex replied cheekily.

Kara could murder her sister, “We’ll see. I am feeling better can I go home now?” She asked.

“Yes, you can go home. No one was keeping you here,” Alex shot back.

Maggie did not want Kara leaving by herself, “I will make sure that she gets home safely,” She was not going to let any harm come to Kara.

“I am not some damsel in distress that needs saving,” Kara replied with annoyance.

Maggie smirked, “I’m aware, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.”

Alex couldn’t agree more, “That sounds good. Crime is low here, but you can never be too complacent. Go home and I will come by later after I finish here.”

“Fine,” Kara agreed rather reluctantly.

“I trust that you keep this organization and Kara’s identity to yourself,” Alex looked pointedly at Maggie.

“Who would I tell? I am disappointed that you would have so little faith in me,” Maggie answered back.

Alex turned back to what she was doing, “You can never be too careful.”

Kara took that as their cue to leave, “Okay, Maggie. Take me home,” She looked at the vampire.

“With pleasure, angel,” Maggie grinned.

Kara led Maggie out of the building, “You really did not have to come. I don’t know why Alex called you,” She stated as they were out of earshot of the building.

Maggie escorted Kara to her car, “When I received the call that you were hurt. I had to come and make sure that you were okay for myself. I knew something was wrong before Alex’s call, but I wanted to be sure before charging in with guns blazing,” She answered and opened the passenger side door for Kara.

Kara rolled her eyes, “You could tell that something was wrong? How?” She asked before getting into the car.

“I can sense you, Kara. In the same way that you can probably sense me,” Maggie answered before closing the door.

Kara could sense Maggie there was no denying that. She watched as Maggie got in the car, “How is that possible?”

Maggie started the car after putting on her seatbelt, “I told you we are connected in some strange way,” She replied.

“I guess,” Kara took the answer at face value, “What were you doing when you got the call from Alex?”

“I was in my garden believe it or not. I was planting some perennials when Alex called,” Maggie answered.

Kara chuckled, “You and your garden. I remember you used to be in your garden in the evening, and you taught me about the different flowers,” She recalled sneaking into Maggie’s garden.

“I remember that too. You had so many questions about everything. You had a thirst for knowledge even if you were a little weird,” Maggie joked.

“You would be weird too if you had to learn about different things on earth that were not on Krypton,” Kara admitted freely.

Maggie chuckled, “True. What do you plan on doing tonight?”

Kara shrugged, “I wanted to spend time with you,” She answered.

“I think we can arrange that. I have no plans for the night,” Maggie pulled into the parking garage of Kara’s building.

“Neither do I,” Kara replied.

They made their way upstairs and rounded the corner to Kara’s apartment when she stopped in her tracks. The one person she had not seen in nearly three years was sitting outside of her apartment.

“Sam?” Kara questioned.

Maggie looked at the other woman, Kara had a type.

Sam’s smile faded as she saw Kara with another woman. She shouldn’t be jealous considering it’s been two years since they broke up, “Hi, Kara.”

“Well, shit,” Maggie said to herself.

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kill Bill sirens* Sam is back! Bet you didn't see that coming 😈
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	18. Ex's and Oh's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reacts to Sam's visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Your responses to the last chapter gave me a good chuckle. You really didn't think I was going to make their relationship smooth? Where is the fun in that?

An uncomfortable silence formed for Kara this was an awkward situation, her ex-girlfriend that she hadn’t seen in almost three years is standing outside of her apartment, while she is with Maggie. This was a scenario that Kara did not expect to play out, but here it was, and she knew she needed to say something.

“Sam? What are you doing here?” Kara finally found the words.

Sam looked from the other woman to Kara, “I am in National City on business and I thought that we could catch up,” She figured that since she was in town for a few days she could at least have dinner with Kara to catch up.

“Oh, and you couldn’t call to let me know that you were in town for a visit?” Kara asked trying not to get defensive.

“I didn’t know if your number was still the same. So, I decided to drop by instead. I’m sorry,” Sam apologized.

Kara cleared her throat, “My number is still the same a heads up would have been nice. Anyway, I would like for you to meet my girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer. Maggie, this is Sam Arias,” She introduced the two women.

Maggie studied Sam critically before speaking, “It’s nice to meet you, Sam. I’ve heard a lot about you,” She replied smoothly. It made Maggie feel better seeing the engagement ring on Sam’s finger. Maggie also noticed how Kara referred to her as her girlfriend. They would have to discuss that development.

Sam chuckled nervously, “All good, I hope. It’s nice to meet you too, Maggie,” She replied, “I don’t want to interrupt your evening. I’ll text you Kara about getting together for dinner or lunch while I am here. I’m sorry for showing up out of the blue like this.” She apologized.

“Yeah, you do that. It’s good seeing you again, Sam,” Kara told the woman non-committedly.

Sam knew that it was time for her to leave, “It’s good seeing you too, Kara,” She left without saying anything else.

Kara let go of the breath she was holding, “I was not expecting to see her,” She stated as she unlocked her door.

“I can understand how seeing her would be quite a shock. Are you okay?” Maggie asked sensing Kara’s mild distress.

“I don’t know what to feel right now. It’s been almost three years and she pops up like no big deal,” Kara opened the door and stepped in followed by Maggie.

Maggie closed the door, “Mmm-hmm,” She let Kara express herself.

Kara sighed, “I had moved on in life…well starting to move on in life, and then she comes into the picture. Is she expecting for us to have some big happy reunion and be best friends?” She flopped down on the couch.

Maggie sat down next to Kara, “Maybe she wants to start the path to becoming friends,” She offered.

“I don’t know if we can ever be friends, but I applaud her effort,” Kara replied with a lot of sass, “What would you do if you were me?”

She wanted to tell Kara to tell Sam to ‘fuck off’ but knew that wouldn’t sit well with her, “I think you should talk to her and see what she has to say. It’s been almost three years and you are different, and she may be different. You don’t want to go through life wondering ‘what if?’” Maggie felt as if she had given sound advice.

Kara knew Maggie was right, “You’re right. It will not hurt to hear her out. I mean if that engagement ring on her finger is any indication, then I will count that as a win,” She saw the ring on Sam’s finger. It hurt, but if Sam was happy, then that is all that mattered.

“You saw that.” It was more of a statement and not a question from Maggie.

“Yeah, I may not have my powers, but I am always observant. Anyway, what did you think about seeing Sam?” Kara asked Maggie.

Maggie’s first thought was that Sam was trying to get Kara back, “She’s beautiful. It seems that you have a type,” She pointed out.

It was no big secret that Kara had a type, she dated Lucy, then Sam, and now she is starting something with Maggie, “I would disagree with you on that, but the truth is I do. You should have seen who I dated before I dated Sam,” She mentioned.

Maggie was intrigued, “You dated someone before Sam other than James?” This was new information.

Kara nodded, “Yeah, I dated Lucy Lane for a little while, but it didn’t work out,” She replied. They were good together, but their history with James was making their relationship a little strained.

“You dated Lois Lane’s little sister? How did you meet her?” Maggie asked, hoping that she was not prying.

“Yeah, we lasted for a few months. I met her through James ironically. She came to National City to try to start again with James. They tried to make it work, but it was too much, and then Lucy and I started to hang out and things started to develop between us,” Kara elaborated on her relationship with Lucy.

Maggie was doing the math in her head, “Lucy and James dated. Then you and Lucy had a thing. Then you and James kind of had a thing. That doesn’t seem a little strange?” She asked.

“My life is weird, Maggie. I’m Supergirl, my ex-girlfriend Sam was a World Killer, and now I am kind of in a relationship with a vampire,” Kara listed off how weird her life is.

“Speaking of relationship. You introduced me as your girlfriend. Why?” Maggie was curious as to why Kara would call her that when they were not together in that way.

Kara grabbed one of the pillows and placed it in her lap, “It was the first thing that I could think of. I hope you don’t mind. I mean, you and I are not an item,” She stumbled out.

“I get it, Kara. Your ex popped up out of the blue and you are with another woman.” Maggie understood where Kara was coming from, but she wanted it to become more.

“You’ve been around for hundreds of years,” Kara replied teasingly.

Maggie laughed sarcastically, “This is coming from the woman who literally comes from another world,” She teased back.

“You got me there. I guess we have our differences,” Kara sat back on the couch.

Maggie looked at Kara, “How does it feel to be, human? I know you are used to being supercharged and strong,” She wondered what it was like for Kara to be human.

Kara shrugged, “It feels strange. I feel things just like humans do. The last time I lost my powers I broke my arm and it hurt like a bitch,” Kara rubbed her arm just thinking about that day.

“I broke my arm once when I was younger and it hurt like hell,” Maggie recalled breaking her arm when she was six.

“What is it like being a vampire? Does garlic really bother you? What about holy water? Can a stake in the heart really kill you?” Kara started asking questions.

Maggie sighed, “In the beginning, it’s really weird because you’re dead and then you come back to life. The first thing you want to do is eat because you are hungry. You have to get used to not being able to go out in the sunlight, unless you are a daywalker, like Cordelia. Food has no taste for you, and there is the whole breathing and lack of heartbeat situation. You get used to it after a while it’s your new normal. Garlic does not bother me, and holy water does work along with crosses, and lastly, a stake through the heart will kill me,” She was taken aback by Kara’s questions. No one, not even Kate asked her what it was like to be a vampire.

“Oh, that’s good to know. Becoming a vampire sounds like a nightmare. How is Cordelia a daywalker? Are you one too?” Kara wondered.

Maggie leaned back on the couch, “There is something more to Cordelia, but it’s her story to tell,” She replied.

“But you said turning Cordelia was a matter of life or death,” Kara remembered Maggie’s explanation about turning Cordelia.

Maggie had to find a way to explain Cordelia’s story in a way that Kara would understand, “Cordelia was a higher power. Anyway, something happened, and Cordelia fell into a coma. She had another purpose to serve and when she served that purpose, she was about to die. I couldn’t let that happen, so I turned her at the very last minute,” Maggie finished her story.

“A higher power? She’s a god?” Kara asked in shock.

Maggie shook her head, “Not quite, but close enough to it. If you want to talk about a god, then you should look up Glorificus or Glory for short,” She replied.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “She’s real? I thought she was some made-up goddess from Buffy,” She stated in confusion.

“Oh, there is so much you don’t know, Kara. And some of those things you are better off not knowing,” Maggie told Kara honestly. She wanted Kara to keep some innocence about her.

Kara blushed, “I guess you’re right. I want to learn more about you,” She replied.

“I know, but there are some things you are better off not knowing. Do you need anything? Are you tired? Hungry? Need a shower?” Maggie asked trying to change the subject.

Kara was all the above, “Yes to everything,” She answered quickly.

“Why don’t you get a shower and while you do that, I will fix you dinner. Then you can relax until you fall asleep. From the looks of everything and the loss of powers I’m sure you should rest,” Maggie suggested. She wanted to make sure that Kara was okay and despite her not having a soul she was very caring.

Kara liked the sound of that, “You are a godsend, Maggie. I’m so glad that I found you again,” She kissed Maggie on the cheek and headed off to take a shower.

Maggie watched as Kara disappeared behind the curtain and she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Cordelia. She wanted her to find out everything that she could about one Sam Arias. The woman may have moved on, but Maggie couldn’t be too careful.

Kara gathered her things and went to take a much-needed shower. Her body hurt all over what she needed was something to eat and a lot of Tylenol. The shower worked wonders and Kara felt a little better, but her body still hurt. She went to put her dirty clothes in the hamper on her way she saw two Motrin sitting on the table along with a bottle of water. Kara smiled at the gesture and took the two pills and drank the water. Her stomach rumbled as she smelled salmon and something else that smelled delicious.

Kara stepped into the living room and saw Alex sitting at the island having a glass of wine, “Alex? What are you doing here?” She asked her sister.

“Hello to you too, Kara. I came by to see if you were okay. You took a lot today and I was worried,” Alex wanted to stop by before heading home.

Kara sighed, “I’m fine, Alex. Maggie is here taking care of me,” She smiled in Maggie’s direction.

“I made a promise that I would always be here to look after Kara and I am going to keep it,” Maggie finished sautéing the green beans.

Kara remembered, “I’m going to hold you to it.”

“It’s a promise that I intend to keep this time,” Maggie replied without missing a beat.

Alex chuckled, “So, Maggie told me that Sam stopped by. Did you know that she was coming?” She asked.

Kara scoffed, “No. I haven’t talked to her in like two months or whatever. And then she pops up and says she’s here on business and she wants to get together and talk,” She reached for a wine glass and reached for a bottle.

“Kara wait!” Maggie called out as she reached for a bottle with blood in it.

Kara poured herself a glass of liquid and drank it, “That’s some weird tasting wine,” She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Alex tasted her wine, “It tastes fine to me, but then again, you are not too keen on red. Now back to Sam. She couldn’t pick up a phone and call you?” She wondered why someone would show up out of the blue.

Maggie put a glass of water in front of Kara, “Drink this,” She wondered why Kara didn’t react, but then again, it may have had to do with the fact that Kara may not think that Alex knows what she is.

“That’s what I said. It’s been three years and she decides to waltz back into my life. It doesn’t work like that,” Kara sipped her water.

Maggie finished dinner and started to plate the food, “Alex will you be joining Kara?” She asked.

Alex shook her head, “No, I have to head home. Kelly is working late tonight, and I want to have dinner ready when she gets home,” She declined even though the food smelled wonderful.

“There is more than enough to take home to Kelly for dinner,” Maggie suggested.

Kara loved how thoughtful Maggie was to others even without her soul, “Isn’t she amazing?”

“Yeah, she is. I don’t want to impose,” Alex declined.

Maggie was not going to take no for an answer, “I insist. I am sure after tonight the leftovers will be in the refrigerator for a few days. If Kara’s refrigerator is any indication,” She did not want to compel Alex.

“Take it, Alex. You don’t have to worry about killing Kelly with your cooking,” Kara joked.

Alex scoffed, “It was one time. How was I supposed to know that Kelly was allergic to blueberries?” She knew Kara would never let her live that down.

“It’s settled,” Maggie stated with finality.

Kara found Tupperware to put the food in for Alex to take home, “Maggie is an amazing cook. I love it.”

Alex wondered how Maggie could cook if she couldn’t eat food, “How did you learn to become such a great cook?”

“When you’ve been around for as long as I have, then you learn a few things,” Maggie answered with a little vagueness.

Kara chuckled, “I’m sure you have.”

Alex nearly choked on her wine, “On that note, I will take the food and go. Thank you, Maggie. Relax Kara and enjoy being human for a day or two,” She kissed Kara on her temple.

Kara sighed, “As much as I possibly can.” She hated this.

“Bye, Alex,” Maggie waved Alex off.

Alex left leaving Kara and Maggie alone, “I am so hungry I can eat a horse.”

Maggie plated the food for Kara, “Luckily there is more than enough for you to indulge in. You do realize that you drank a wineglass full of blood, didn’t you? She asked.

Kara felt embarrassed, “Yeah, I didn’t know until I had a taste of pennies in my mouth. You carry wine bottles of blood around with you?” She asked.

Maggie shook her head, “No, I went home while you were in the shower grabbed what I needed, and came back,” She answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

“How? You don’t have a key to get in. And don’t you need an invitation to enter every time?” Kara didn’t know if she was creeped out or intrigued.

Maggie put the plate in front of Kara and sat down in the seat vacated by Alex, “Your windows are opened. You should really stop doing that someone can come in here at any time. Also, once you give me an invitation the first time, it extends until you revoke my invitation,” She answered.

“Okay, wow. So much that I do not understand, but hopefully, you will explain if I have questions,” Kara hoped that Maggie would.

“I will answer any questions that you have, angel. Now eat up before your food gets cold,” She pointed to Kara’s untouched food.

Kara picked up her fork, “Right. I don’t want you to go through all of this trouble for me not to eat it,” Everything looked and smelled delicious.

Maggie poured herself some dinner, “It’s no trouble at all, angel. If you haven’t noticed I like taking care of you,” It’s true that she did enjoy taking care of Kara.

“I noticed, even when I was new on earth you took care of me too. Do you think if no one had found out your secret you would have stayed in Midvale?” Kara asked.

Maggie had asked her self that question for years, “I would have stayed in Midvale, but then you would graduate high school and then go off to college,” She thought about it.

“You could have come along with me,” Kara threw out a crazy idea.

Maggie drank her dinner, “I could have come with you, but I didn’t want to be the one to hold you back from living life. And if I stayed it would have been a little out there to try and start something with you when I was a part of your teenage years,” She replied. It was refreshing to be honest with Kara.

Kara understood, “I get it. I guess things worked out the way that they were supposed to work out. You really out did yourself with dinner tonight. I might have to have you cook for me all the time,” She wiped her mouth with her napkin.

Maggie took in Kara’s empty plate, “Would you like some more?”

“No, I am full. If I still had my powers, then I would have a second plate and now since I am human, my appetite isn’t up to speed,” Kara joked.

“You’re still who you are Kara without your powers. Regardless you have the heart of a hero, a voice of hope, truth, and justice,” Maggie tapped Kara lightly on the nose.

Kara blushed, “I’m glad you are back in my life. I missed you a lot,” She admitted.

“I missed you too, angel and I am glad you are back in my life too,” Maggie replied as she tried to ignore the sound of Kara’s blood and rapid heartbeat, they were calling to her like a siren’s song.

Kara saw the far-off look in Maggie’s eyes, “Maggie are you okay?”

Maggie was brought out of her trance-like state, “Yeah, I’m fine, angel. I think it’s time for me to head home so you can get some rest,” She needed to get out of there and fast.

“No, you don’t get to bail. Something is wrong, Maggie. I thought we were on an honesty kick here,” Kara may not be physically strong, but she was strong enough in her will power.

“I want to sink my teeth into your neck, Kara. Your blood calls to me and no matter how much of this blood I drink,” Maggie pointed to her bottle, “It’s not the same.”

Kara was stunned by Maggie’s confession, “I was not expecting that, but thank you for your honesty,” She had nothing to say after that.

Maggie took Kara’s silence for disgust, “I can’t be here right now, Kara.”

“Maggie, wait!” Kara tried to call after Maggie, but she was already out the door, “Fuck!” She swore. This is not how she pictured her night ending.

Kara knew that she was going to have to talk to Maggie and let her know that she wasn’t put off or disgusted by what she had said. It just caught her off guard the answer was so real and if Kara thought about it, Maggie’s confession was kind of hot.

“I’m twisted,” Kara said to herself as she cleaned up the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Kara going to meet with Sam if she asks? And Maggie misread the situation. Oh dear!
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	19. Honesty is the Best Policy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie returns and she and Kara talk some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Yes, I come bringing another chapter. I had to rewrite this chapter to many times, but for some reason I am not happy with it. I hope you like it.

Kara had finished the kitchen and decided to watch some television instead of going to sleep. She flipped through channels until she landed on _The Devil Wears Prada_ it was one of her favorite movies. Kara was at the part where Andy missed her boyfriend’s birthday when there was a knock at the door. Kara couldn’t use her x-ray vision, so she had to settle on using the peephole. She saw Maggie standing at the door and opened it, “Maggie? Come on in.”

Maggie stepped inside of Kara’s apartment. She was a few blocks from her house when she realized how immature she was reacting, “Were you sleeping?”

Kara shook her head, “No, I am watching a movie. Is there something wrong?” She closed the door.

“No, I wanted to come by and apologize for leaving as abruptly as I did. Can we sit?” Maggie asked.

Kara walked towards the couch, “Yeah of course. This sounds serious.”

“It’s not that serious, but I want to at least talk to you and let you know why I reacted the way that I did,” Maggie sat next to Kara.

This was unexpected, “I will admit I am confused as to why you would leave like that. I hope that you will help me understand,” Kara shifted her body, so she was facing Maggie.

“When I told you, what was wrong you got quiet and had a look on your face that could have been taken as disgust. I’m not one to freely admit when I am having thoughts of sinking my teeth into someone’s neck. I let my actions speak for my words,” Maggie took a chance with being honest with Kara, but she didn’t expect her honesty to backfire.

Kara sighed, “I wasn’t disgusted, Maggie. You caught me off guard. I was expecting a different answer and not the one you had given me. My silence was more of a shock than anything else. Why would I be disgusted? Drinking blood is part of who you are. I’m not one to pick and choose what parts of you to appreciate. If I am honest it’s kind of hot,” She admitted. Kara had to stop herself before saying the ‘l’ word.

Maggie smiled at Kara one that could probably rival the sun, “You’re too damn sweet, angel. You have a way with words. You’re so accepting of who I am as a vampire. Most people would have freaked out and try to stake me, but you are different,” Outside of Katara and Kate no one else had ever accepted her for who she is.

“I come from Krypton. I am an alien who am I do discriminate against someone who is different?” Kara replied.

“Do you really find it hot?” Maggie’s brain finally registered what Kara had said to her.

Kara chuckled, “Did you really just figure out what I said?”

If Maggie could blush, she would, “I was focused on everything else we were talking about and not what you mentioned after. Have you thought about me biting you?”

She didn’t just think about it, Kara had dreams about Maggie biting her, “Yes, I have. On more than one occasion,” She blushed.

Maggie had a few thoughts running through her head, “You’re going to have to tell me about your thoughts one night. I’m sure that I can bring your thoughts to life. But I will tell you biting is not something I take lightly,” The thought of biting Kara again without compelling her sent chills down her spine.

“What do you mean?” Kara questioned.

Maggie moved closer to Kara, “I’ve only bitten one person in my life and that was Kate. I don’t take it lightly because me biting you without marking you is a sign of my devotion,” She explained.

Kara took a few breaths because she was feeling more than a little hot, “That doesn’t mean you become crazy possessive, do you? I draw the line at over the top possessiveness,” She had no time for that.

Maggie knew that was coming, “No, it does not mean that I become over the top with possessiveness. We, vampires, are possessive by nature, but not to the extent that you are thinking,” She was possessive, but she was not to the point of controlling.

“That’s a relief. If it’s a sign of devotion from you, then what is it for me? Do I have to drink your blood too?” She may or may not have thought about this.

If Kara only knew that she had drunk some of Maggie’s blood, “Not all the time, but think of it as a reciprocation. We’ll be connected,” She knew that omitting that they had done an exchange already, but Maggie didn’t want to rock the boat and what Kara didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

Now Kara was really confused, “Connected how? You and I are already connected and there was no blood involved,” This was a lot to process.

Maggie knew she backed herself into a corner, “You and I are connected on a more emotional level. This would make us more connected on a deeper level. It’s hard to put into words,” She copped out.

“The more you know. All I need now is the little star over my head with a rainbow trail,” Kara joked, remembering the little ‘The more you know’ moments on NBC.

“Never change, angel. Do you have any more questions?” Maggie asked.

Kara didn’t have any more at the moment, “Not right now, but maybe in the future. What happened to cause you to want to bite me?” She wondered about Maggie’s thought process.

“I always want to bite you, Kara. But I control myself because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or scare you away from me,” Maggie figured that honesty was the best policy.

Kara wrung her fingers together, “You wouldn’t scare me away, Maggie. It’s a part of who you are. I’m happy that you can control yourself around me.”

“There are times where it’s uncontrollable because I can hear your heartbeat, the blood rushing through your veins. My senses are heightened. I can tell when you’re aroused, and I notice how your breathing changes whenever I come close to you. Like now,” Maggie told Kara with a little cockiness.

 _‘Was she that transparent?’_ Kara thought to herself, “You can tell all of that?” She squeaked out.

Maggie nodded, “Oh, yes. It’s okay, angel. It’s you and me in your apartment. You can let your guard down with me,” She wanted to put Kara at ease.

Kara exhaled sharply and stood up putting some distance between her and Maggie, “I know I can and it’s not like I don’t want to but,” She went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

“But?” Maggie waited a beat.

Kara didn’t know how to put what she wanted to say into words, “We’ve known each other for a couple of months now and we have reconnected, but a small part of me feels that you may leave again. I know you left for valid reasons, but it stays with you, no matter how much time has passed,” She knew she would have to confront her feelings at some point.

And there it was, Maggie had a feeling, but she waited for Kara to say something, “I understand, Kara. Leaving you was the hardest decision I had to make, and I wish I did not have to leave. I am here now, and I have no intention of going anywhere, angel. I found you after all this time and there is no way I am going to let you slip from my grasp again. It’s been a few months, yes, but I hope in time that you will believe in me and know that I am not going to leave you again. The only way I will leave is if you tell me to leave. And even then, I will not leave you,” Maggie had to put her heart on the table.

Kara wanted to believe everything Maggie was saying to her, but that young girl inside had a hard time believing, “I believe you,” She replied quietly hoping that Maggie was able to hear her.

Maggie got off the couch and walked over to Kara and removed the water bottle from her hand, and took Kara’s hands in hers, “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” She reiterated.

Kara nodded, “Even with Sam being here?” She asked.

“Even with Sam being here?” Kara asked another question.

“Even with Sam being here,” Maggie answered back. The words tasted like acid in her mouth, but she said them anyway.

Kara smiled, “Okay. Do you still want to bite me?” She asked out of curiosity.

Maggie smirked, “I always want to bite you, angel. But I am not going to act on my impulses unless you expressly say that my biting you is something that you want,” She answered, Kara was the ultimate forbidden fruit, and it took a lot of self-control to not sink her fangs into her neck.

“Does this make me twisted?” Kara asked.

“Not at all, angel. It makes you unique and it’s okay to have a little kink in your life,” Maggie told Kara seriously.

Kara felt relieved, “It’s one no one knows about except for you. Then again, James may have one now thanks to him learning that Cordelia is a vampire,” She spilled some tea.

“It’s going to be a trend now. Everyone is going to want to date vampires,” Maggie joked as she led Kara to her bed. It was getting late and she knew Kara was tired.

Kara protested but a yawn slipped out, “I hope not. I want to be the only special one.”

Maggie smiled, “You are always special, angel. Now lay down and sleep you’re tired.”

“I’m not tired,” Kara protested even though her body was screaming for sleep.

Maggie pulled back the covers, “Yes, you are, angel. Don’t argue,” She said with finality.

“Stay with me?” Kara asked as she got into bed.

“Always,” Maggie told Kara as she pulled the covers over Kara. She got in the bed content on watching Kara sleep. Maggie had to make sure she left before sunrise or Kara would be waking up with a pile of ashes.

When Kara woke up the next morning it felt strange to not have her body vibrating with energy, the sun was shining through her windows, “Ugh,” She groaned. Kara’s body felt like she had gotten into a fight with Reign and she won.

Kara felt the other side of her bed and noticed it was empty which meant Maggie had gone home. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes and grabbed her phone and saw a couple of texts from Maggie, James, Alex, and one from Sam. Kara’s finger hovered over the message and decided to read it.

_Sam: Good morning, Kara. I wanted to see if you would like to have lunch today around 12:30_

Kara read the text and didn’t know how to reply. A part of her wanted to tell Sam to fuck right on off, but another part knew she needed this closure.

_Kara: Good morning, Sam. Lunch will be fine. Let me know where._

She went to Maggie’s text and read it a shy smile spread across her face. Kara had to admit that Maggie had a way with words. It was time to get out of bed and start her day. There was a knock at her door and without her x-ray vision, she couldn’t see who it was. Kara got out the bed and looked out the peephole to see Cordelia standing on the other side holding a box of something.

Kara was confused but opened the door anyway, “Good morning, Cordy. What are you doing here so early on a Saturday morning?” She opened the door for the vampire to come inside.

Cordelia smiled, “I dropped by to bring you breakfast courtesy of your vampire lover,” She handed Kara the box.

Kara loved Maggie’s thoughtfulness, “Thank you, Cordy. Would you like to stay and join me, or do you have plans?” She asked out of politeness.

“I would love to join you, but James and I have plans for breakfast in place. I asked him to meet me here is that okay?” Cordelia asked it was easier to meet at Kara’s then having her go to his place.

“I don’t mind at all. Have a seat. This will give us a chance to talk woman to woman,” Kara figured that if Cordelia and James were getting serious, then she needed to have the best friend talk.

Cordelia knew the talk was going to come. James had warned her, “I understand. I already had the talk from Kelly. She’s calm but also scary,” She stated and sat down at the table.

Kara sat down at the table and opened the box there was a tray full of bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, toast, and jam, “Maggie knows how to take care of a woman,” She quipped.

“Yes, she does. It’s not something Maggie takes lightly. You’re the first woman that Maggie has taken this much of an interest in. Don’t get me wrong she loved Kate and had an interest in her, but with you, it’s different. I know the two of you have a history together one that spans across a lifetime,” Cordelia stated.

“What do you mean spans across a lifetime?” Kara asked.

“When you were younger. I know that there is a history between the two of you. Anyway, you wanted to talk about James,” Cordelia needed to change the subject.

Kara dove into her food, “Yes, James is my best friend and I love him dearly. You’re his first relationship outside of me and Lucy. He’s a great guy with a big heart. He cares deeply and even though he is the Guardian he’s a big teddy bear underneath. Do not hurt him or I will have no problem flinging you to the sun or driving a stake through your heart,” She told Cordelia with a little too much sweetness behind her voice.

“I’m not going to hurt him, Kara. If I do, then I will fling myself into the sun. Did Maggie tell you anything about us?” Cordelia wanted to know if Kara knew of their history.

Kara nodded, “She told me a little about the two of you, but not in great detail. I honestly don’t want to know the specific details, but I know more than I need to know. You’re not still in love with her, are you?” It was a fair question.

Cordelia loved Maggie, but she was not in love with her, “I love Maggie we have a wonderful relationship, but I am not in love with her. Yes, she is my sire, and I respect her greatly, but that ship has sailed a long time ago,” She reassured Kara.

Kara finished off her meal, “Maggie mentioned that she turned you due to you dying. What happened if you don’t mind my asking,” She was curious.

Cordelia pinched the bridge of her nose. It was time to give the cliffs notes version, “A long time ago, I was possessed by a demon. I got pregnant and gave birth to said demon. It was complete and total chaos. I fell into a coma and I was able to come back to complete one last mission, which was to put someone back on the right path. They had gone astray, so I gave them what they needed. And then that’s when my purpose was over, but Maggie was not going to let go so easily. So, she turned me, and I’ve been here ever since,” She finished her story.

“Maggie mentioned that there is something more about you. She mentioned that you are a higher power,” Kara wanted to learn a little more.

Cordelia smiled knowingly, “I’m a seer, Kara. I see things before they happen,” She admitted.

Kara was stunned, “Whoa! Do you get these visions all the time?”

“No, not unless it’s something really specific,” Cordelia replied.

“Does James know?” Kara questioned the vampire.

Cordelia shook her head in the negative, “He does not know about that power. I don’t want him to freak out. He’s already trying to come to terms with me being a vampire,” She confessed.

“I get it,” Kara did get it. There was another knock at the door, “That may be James,” She got up from the table and answered the door.

“Hey, Kara,” James greeted his friend.

Kara smiled, “Hey, James. Right on time, Cordelia is here too,” She opened the door wider for him to enter.

“So she is. How are you, Kara?” James asked as he entered the apartment.

“I’ve been better. Livewire and friends decided to pay me a visit yesterday. It was a wonderful reunion,” Kara quipped.

James chuckled, “I’m sure. You’re okay, right?”

“I’m fine, James. You and Cordelia should get going. I have a few things to take care of around here,” She didn’t want to mention anything about having lunch with Sam.

“Kara is right. We should get going. I’ll see you later, Kara,” Cordelia walked over to James.

James smiled, “You and I are going to have to catch up. Game night?” He suggested.

Kara grinned, “Game night. You bring Cordelia and of course, Maggie will be here. We should invite Alex and Kelly, and Nia too, but we need an extra person for her though,” She trailed off.

“I’m sure we will find someone,” James replied.

Kara saw the couple off and cleaned up her breakfast. She thought about sending a text to Maggie, but she decided to call her instead. The phone rang a couple of times.

“Hi, angel. Did you get your breakfast?” Maggie asked tiredly.

Kara smiled, “I did. I was calling to thank you for such a filling meal. You didn’t have to do that,” She was appreciative of Maggie’s thoughtfulness.

“I told you that I like taking care of you, angel. What are your plans for the day?” Maggie wondered what Kara got into on her days off.

“I am meeting Sam later for lunch,” Kara wanted to be honest and not have any secrets.

Maggie tried to keep the green-eyed monster at bay, “You decided to meet her. I think that would do you some good. You can get the closure you need,” And hopefully, that meant that the brunette interloper would leave Kara’s life.

“I hope so too. Anyway, you sound like you were sleeping. I’ll let you get back to it. I know you keep late night hours,” Kara teased.

Maggie laughed throatily, “I’ll talk to you later, angel. Have a good day.”

Kara thought Maggie’s sleep voice was hot, “You have a good night and sweet dreams,” She hung up the phone. Kara told Maggie the truth about having lunch with Sam, but why did she feel guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara is having lunch with Sam. How is that going to go?
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	20. Fuck You, Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Sam have lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! The last chapter wasn't the best, but I hope this one more than makes up for it. Be warned Kara is very sassy.

It was 1:15 when Kara arrived at Phillipe’s Bistro, and she was nervous as hell. She didn’t understand the nervousness, it wasn’t as if she still had feelings for her or anything. It’s been three years and they have moved on, Sam’s engaged, and she is on the verge of something with Maggie. Kara was trying not to panic as she saw Sam walking towards her, and she looked just as beautiful as she imagined. Her usual long hair was now cut in a sleek and stylish way, and the jeans and shirt combo Sam was rocking took Kara back to the first time she had met Sam. Her heart sped up in her chest and she rubbed her sweaty palms against her jeans. It was one of the downsides of not having her powers.

“Kara, hey,” Sam greeted her ex.

Kara smiled, “Hey, Sam,” She didn’t know if they should hug or what.

Sam looked Kara over she was still as gorgeous as always, “Should we go in?” She wanted to hug Kara, but it was already awkward as hell.

“Uh, yeah. After you,” Kara opened the door.

“Thank you,” Sam felt nervous, the knots in her stomach had tightened. It’s been three years since they’ve seen each other and a couple of months since they last talked. She wondered if she made a mistake of letting Kara that she was in town for business.

They were seated at a corner booth away from prying eyes and the server came over to take their drink orders. Once the server left silence fell over the table. Kara didn’t know where to start and she was pretty sure that Sam felt the same way.

The silence stretched for what seemed like an eternity, so Sam tried to find a way to break the ice, “Thank you for agreeing to have lunch with me. I know it’s short notice. I hope you didn’t have any plans this afternoon,” It was a start.

Kara was thankful, “I started not to come, but after some thought, I figured I should meet with you to at least get some closure,” She didn’t mean to be snarky, but she was still a little bitter about Sam leaving.

“Ouch. I deserve that. I think closure is needed for both of us. I wasn’t going to reach out to you, but I figured if someone saw me and it got back to you, then you would more than likely be pissed and hurt,” Since they were being honest, Sam decided to be honest too.

“Yeah, I would have been. How have you been? How is Metropolis treating you?” Kara asked trying to make nice.

Sam reached for her water, “I’ve been doing well, and Metropolis is a different speed, but I like it. I’m getting a lot of work done, and Arias Enterprises is thriving well,” She replied.

“Arias Enterprises? What happened to L Corp? Did you buy them out?” Kara asked.

“Oh, yeah, I did. Lena went crazy and tried to mind control people because she felt betrayed. She went batshit crazy and she is spending the rest of her life in Arkham. It sucks for her, but it was a smart business move for myself,” Sam did have her MBA and was CEO for L Corp for years.

Kara was impressed, “Wow, congratulations on your acquisition. And now you are engaged. Who is the lucky woman?” She couldn’t believe all that Sam had accomplished in such a short period of time, but she had no doubt.

“Lucy Lane,” Sam replied.

Kara felt like she was kicked in the gut, “Lucy Lane? My ex-girlfriend, Lucy Lane?” She couldn’t believe this was happening. Two of her exes were hooking up and now engaged to each other. What the fuck kind of bizarro world did she wake up in? When the universes merged did she wake up in the twilight zone?

Sam knew that she owed it to Kara to tell the truth, but to see the hurt on her face broke her heart, “Yeah. We met during a blind date. We’ve been dating for about a year or so. I’m sorry, Kara,” She apologized.

“You’re sorry? You hooked up with my ex-girlfriend and you are now engaged to her. What the hell, Sam?” Kara tried not to make a scene in the restaurant.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I didn’t mean for this to happen it just did,” Sam replied lamely.

Kara was livid, “Dandruff just happens. Herpes just happens, but getting engaged to your ex-girlfriends, ex-girlfriend does not just happen,” She couldn’t understand why this was happening to her.

Sam sighed, “I didn’t intend for this to happen, but the heart wants what it wants. Why are you getting upset about me and Lucy? You’re with Maggie,” Sam tried to keep calm.

“I am upset because you broke the rule. Thou shalt not date or get engaged to thy ex-girlfriends, ex-girlfriend,” Kara knew that rule did not exist or at least she didn’t think she did.

Sam knew Kara’s anger was not misdirected she had debated on telling her, but knew that if Kara found out from someone else, then it would have caused more damage, “You can’t help who you fall in love with and I fell in love with her,” She did. Sam tried not to, but fate had other plans.

“Wow,” Kara couldn’t think of anything else to say. When it rains it fucking pours.

Sam reached or Kara’s hand but pulled back when Kara snatched her hand away, “I thought you should hear it from me before you hear it from someone else.”

“Well, thank you for that,” Kara calmed down a little when she felt a presence surround her, “Is there anything else I should know?”

“No. Nothing else to know except for Lucy and I being engaged,” Sam hoped that things would calm down a little.

Kara relaxed a little, but she was still seething, “Thank you for telling me. I wish nothing but the best for you two. Why did she not come with you?”

“Lucy is in DC taking care of some business. If she didn’t then she would be here with me,” Sam replied.

Kara hoped that the food would come out so she could eat and leave, “Right.”

“How are things with you? I see that you are lead reporter now of CatCo Magazine. I read the interview that you did on Batwoman and Maggie Sawyer. And now you are dating her,” Sam had kept up with Kara’s career and knew that she was making a name for herself. It came as no surprise when she landed the interview with the mystery woman, but it did come as a surprise that Kara was now dating her.

“Yeah, I worked my way up the ladder. And me dating Maggie came as quite a surprise too. But I’ve never been happier. Being with Maggie makes all my previous relationships feel like child’s play to be honest,” Kara replied.

Sam tried not to bristle at Kara’s comment it hit her in the chest hard, “Well, that’s good. How long have the two of you been dating?” She asked out of genuine curiosity.

“A couple of months give or take. It feels a lot longer than that if I am honest. She’s amazing,” Kara probably knew that she was grinning like a lovesick school girl.

Sam had never seen Kara smile so bright before the jealousy creeps up, “I’m pretty sure that she is. I mean she’s done a lot of things for National City and beyond. You got lucky that you found someone who’s morals line up with yours,” She remarked.

Kara smirked, “You don’t know the half.”

“How is uh, Alex?” Sam wanted to change the subject.

“Alex is doing great. She is the director of the DEO now, and she has a girlfriend named Kelly. She’s James’ sister,” Kara answered. It was nice to get away from the topic of relationships. She was still pissed about Sam and Lucy.

“Talk about keeping it in the family,” Sam tried to lighten up the mood.

Kara laughed hollowly, “True.” The awkwardness returned, “So, uh will you be coming back to National City again?”

“Not any time soon. I am shifting everything over to Metropolis. I have no reason to come back to National City,” Sam replied offhandedly.

Sam’s comment knocked the wind out of Kara, “Well, National City is better off without you in it. I honestly wish you did not come back to National City and just stayed gone,” Kara took the gloves off.

“I had business to take care of. If it wasn’t for that then I wouldn’t be here,” Sam whispered angrily.

Kara scoffed, “Yeah, okay,” She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

Sam shook her head, “I don’t even know why I bothered letting you know I was in town if it was going to cause a problem. I thought we were okay,” She did not want to argue with Kara. All she wanted to do was make peace and tell Kara about her engagement.

“We will never be okay, Sam. You broke my damn heart. I went back in time and I saved you and separated you from your not so better half. Then you decide to leave town a whim to start a new life. You didn’t give two fucks about me or our relationship,” Kara had a lot that she needed to get off her chest.

Sam was surprised to hear Kara drop the f-bomb so many times, “If I remember correctly, you did not try to stop me from leaving,” She doesn’t remember Kara coming after her.

“That’s bull and you know it. I did come after you. I told you to stay and you didn’t have to leave because you’re not Reign anymore, and you could do a lot of good here. But you told me that you wanted a fresh start somewhere that didn’t hold too many bad memories for you. So, I came to you, but you shot me down, Sam,” Kara threw her napkin down on the table and got up, “Thank you for lunch,” She swept out of the restaurant and made it around the corner before she let the tears fall. Kara walked and made her way to Alex’s.

“Oh my God! Kara, what’s wrong? Did something happen? Is it Maggie?” Alex pulled Kara into her apartment when she saw her distraught look.

Kara fell into Alex’s arms as the sobs wracked her body, “Sam…Lucy…engaged,” She sobbed out.

“What?” Alex asked trying to make sense of why her sister was crying. All she got was Sam and engaged.

Kara continued crying, “Sam is engaged to Lucy,” She tried again.

“She’s what?!” Alex and Kelly asked at the same time.

Kelly brought Kara some Kleenex and a glass of orange juice to calm her down, “Here you go, Kara,” She put the juice on the table and hand Kara the Kleenex.

“Sam and I had lunch today. It was a big mistake and she told me that she’s engaged to Lucy. It just happened and the heart wants what it wants,” Kara’s cries had turned into soft sobs.

Alex rubbed Kara’s back soothingly, “I’m so sorry, Kara,” She wanted to murder Sam and Lucy.

“I’m sorry too, Kara,” Kelly apologized.

Kara sniffed, “Imagine both of my ex’s dating and falling in love with each other. I guess she needed to be away from National City to find what she was looking for,” She scoffed, “Like I wasn’t enough for her.”

Alex wanted to say something, but she saw Kelly shake her head, so she decided to let Kara get everything off her chest.

“She had the nerve to say that she would have never come back to National City if it wasn’t for business. She had no reason to come back. Who says that to someone they once loved? I don’t get it,” Kara was still trying to sort things out in her head.

“It’s almost like she came back just to tell me how much better her life is without me. Am I really that bad to be around?” Kara started to cry again, “My ex’s found happiness in each other. I’m the common denominator between the two of them.”

Alex was at a loss for words, “Fuck them, Kara. They deserve each other they walked away from you. You did nothing wrong except for love them. It’s their loss because anyone would kill to be around you, Kara,” She tried.

“If that’s the case then why did they leave and find each other?” Kara wondered.

Kelly decided to try, “Their finding each other had nothing to do with you, Kara. You mentioned that you were the common denominator. With that being said, they were both with you, and they couldn’t love you in the way that you needed or wanted. So, they thought that they could find it in each other, because they were both with you,” She tried to reason with Kara.

Kara looked at Kelly with puffy red eyes, “They could have had me. Not together, but you know what I mean,” She blushed.

“I get what you mean, but sometimes fate has ways of working. If Sam and Lucy didn’t leave, then you wouldn’t have Maggie,” Kelly pointed out that Kara had met Maggie.

Kara knew that was true, “I may have,” She tried to refute Kelly’s claims.

“You may have, but with the connection that you and Maggie share. The two of you could never be friends Kara and there will always be feelings between the two of you,” Alex added on to what Kelly was saying.

Kara knew Kelly and Alex were right, “That’s true. Knowing that still doesn’t make me stop hurting,” It felt as if her heart was being ripped from her chest.

“It will hurt, Kara. This will hurt for a while and that is okay. The wound will heal, then fade into a scar. But also remember that you have Maggie and she loves you. I don’t know Sam personally and I don’t know your relationship with Lucy, but Maggie has you shining like a diamond,” Kelly offered.

“You think so?” Kara asked with a little uncertainty.

Kelly smiled, “I know so.”

Kara looked at Alex, “I am so glad that you have Kelly,” She told her sister.

Alex smiled, “I am too,” She kissed the top of Kara’s head.

“We were getting ready to have a Die Hard marathon do you want to join us?” Kelly asked.

“No, that’s okay. You and Alex can have that. I think I am going to go home and eat a pint of ice cream and watch old movies until I can’t eat anymore,” Kara wanted to be alone in her sorrow.

Alex did not like that idea, “Or you can go see a certain someone and maybe she can cheer you up,” She suggested.

Kara perked up at the idea of seeing Maggie, “I could do that, but I don’t think she’d want to hear me cry about my ex,” She didn’t want to put that on Maggie.

“You never know unless you try, Kara. Maggie may surprise you,” Kelly added.

“You’re right. I should go see Maggie,” Kara figured that would be better than going home and crying over someone who did not give a damn about her.

Alex grinned, “That’s better.”

Kara let go of Alex, “Thank you both,” She hugged Kelly.

“It’s what big sisters are for.”

“I have two of them,” Kara untangled herself from Kelly, “I’m sorry for ruining your afternoon.”

Alex shook her head, “You didn’t ruin anything. You needed me.”

Kara knew this was true, “I did,” It was true that she did.

“I am always here for you no matter what, Kara. Now, go get your woman,” Alex encouraged her sister.

“I will. Have a good afternoon,” Kara left the apartment. She felt a warm presence around her, and Kara smiled. She walked from Alex’s building and made her way to Maggie’s. Kara entered and smiled at Alyssa before taking the elevator upstairs to Maggie’s apartment.

‘Home’ by Daughtry was playing through the speakers. The doors opened and Maggie was waiting for her with open arms.

Kara wasted no time falling into Maggie, “Tell me you love me,” She needed to hear those words.

“I love you, Kara. I loved you even before I met you, angel,” Maggie whispered. She did love Kara with a fire that burned deep within her.

Kara started to cry again, “They’re engaged,”

“Who is engaged?” Maggie asked even though she already knew that Sam and Lucy were engaged once she had Cordelia find everything out about Sam. The woman was clean nothing negative to report which disappointed her.

“Sam and Lucy. Sam told me during lunch. It’s unbelievable,” She sniffled.

Maggie wanted nothing more than to track Sam down and drain her dry for hurting her angel, “I’m sorry, angel. What do you need?”

Kara looked at Maggie with tear-filled eyes, “Can you hurt her?”

“I will do anything but that, angel,” Maggie would have done that in the past, but now she wouldn’t dare.

“It was worth a shot. I want her to hurt just as badly as she hurt me. I want them both to hurt,” Kara wanted them to hurt.

Maggie let go of Kara, “Come on, we’re going upstairs. I think I can find something that will help you,” She took Kara upstairs.

“We’re going to the pool. How is that going to help me?” Kara questioned as they entered the pool area.

“We’re not going to the pool. You and I are going to have a yoga session,” Maggie opened the door to a room that was off to the right of the pool.

Kara entered the room and saw yoga mats, a couple of balls, and a large flat screen tv on the wall, “You do yoga?”

Maggie grinned, “I do. It centers me and I do my best thinking after a good work out. I think that you would benefit from this method,” She hoped that a little bit of yoga would help Kara.

Kara was skeptical, “I will try your way,” She agreed to do yoga.

“We need to get into some more comfortable clothes. I have some things in your size,” Maggie disappeared into the closet and pulled out some clothes for Kara and herself.

“You think of everything,” Kara loved how prepared Maggie was for anything.

Maggie shrugged, “I like to be prepared,” She handed the clothes to Kara.

Kara changed into the clothes they fit her just right, and there was room to breathe. They started with basic movements before moving into more intermediate movements. Kara did feel a little better, but she had to stop for a minute to watch Maggie move. She was a natural like a panther on the prowl. To Kara, Maggie was beautiful but deadly, and she found herself okay with that.

Maggie saw Kara staring at her, “Do you see something you like?”

Kara nodded, “I do see something I like a lot.” She didn’t feel guilty for ogling the other woman.

“I see something that I like as well. You all hot and your skin glistening after an intense workout,” Maggie made slow and deliberate steps towards Kara like the predator that she is.

Kara swallowed as she watched Maggie approach her. She never once broke eye contact, “I’m still a little wound up. Maybe you can help me unwind,” She challenged.

“I don’t think you can handle the way I can help you unwind,” Maggie shot back as she stood in front of Kara. Her angel smelled good and the blood just heightened everything that she was feeling.

Kara smirked, “Try me,” She didn’t know what came over her.

Maggie could hear the challenge in Kara’s voice, “I hope you are up for it because you have no idea what I am capable of,” She replied in a sultry tone.

Kara licked her lips, “Bring it.”

Kara found herself face down on Maggie’s bed, “Right there,” She moaned.

Maggie used the palm of her hand to massage a tense spot in Kara’s shoulder, “How’s that?”

“Feels so good,” Kara felt the pressure, but it felt so good.

Maggie could feel the tension leaving Kara’s body, “I’m glad. Now you know what I am capable of,” She massaged the rest of Kara’s back. Her skin was soft and silky. Maggie could spend the rest of her life rubbing Kara down.

“I’ll never forget,” Kara started to feel more relaxed and all thoughts of Sam and Lucy seemed to have melted away. Maggie really was a miracle worker. She wondered where else Maggie could work her magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunch was intense. Maggie knew how to diffuse Kara.
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	21. Blood Bonds Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie converse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I have a tiny break from school at the moment and decided to write. This is a continuation of the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who continues to support this little story 💙

Kara could feel the tension leaving her body as Maggie’s fingers made their way down the backs of her legs. She was still feeling turbulent inside, but that would be there for a while. Who comes into town and tells their ex-girlfriend that they are engaged to their ex-girlfriend? Only a person who wanted to be cruel would do that, but Sam wouldn’t have been that cruel.

“Stop thinking, Kara and enjoy,” Maggie could tell that Kara was thinking again by the tension in her body.

Kara wondered how Maggie knew, “I’m trying to stop thinking,” She was trying but not succeeding.

Maggie moved from Kara’s thigh down to her feet and began gently massaging the sole, “I am going to have to come up with another way for you to not think,” She trailed a finger down the center of Kara’s foot.

Kara giggled, “Stop, I’m ticklish there.”

Maggie did it again if only to hear Kara giggle again, “I learned something new about you today. I wonder what else I can do to make you giggle like that,” She made her way to Kara’s toes.

“I guess you’ll have to find out,” Kara teased.

Maggie moved to Kara’s other foot, “I can’t wait to find out so much more about you, angel,” She went back to massaging Kara’s feet.

Kara moaned in contentment, “We have a lifetime, right?”

“That we do. Lay on your back now, angel,” Maggie had finished with the back and needed to work on Kara’s front.

Kara turned over so that she was on her back and was thankful that she had a towel wrapped around her body, “How did a back massage turn into a full body massage?” She asked.

Maggie shrugged, “You were still tense, and I wanted to help you relax. It’s not healthy to carry all of that tension in your body,” She answered. Maggie had done a lot of research on various massage techniques.

“How did you become so knowledgeable?” Kara wondered how much time Maggie had on her hands to research.

“It’s called research, angel. I’ve done a lot of it. It’s how I keep up with the times. You have to remember I grew up in a time period before the 20th century,” Maggie lit the massage candle again and dripped it along Kara’s arms before blowing it out.

Kara giggled, “You’re old enough to be my great-great-grandmother,” She joked.

Maggie started with Kara’s right arm, “I’m sure your great-great-grandmother wouldn’t be doing this to you,” She shot back as she continued her task.

“Spoil my fun,” Kara pouted.

Maggie leaned down and kissed Kara on her lips, “Don’t pout, angel.”

“Keep kissing me then I wouldn’t have a reason to pout,” Kara replied cheekily.

Maggie had been good the entire time, but touching Kara this way gave her images of taking off Kara’s towel and kissing her from head to toe before taking her, “You shouldn’t say those things, angel. You know I am a predator and right now you are vulnerable, and I can treat you like my prey,” She replied lowly.

Kara shivered at the implications of Maggie’s words. She found herself needing another kind of release, “Maybe I want you to,” She did not miss a beat.

“This is a dangerous game you’re playing, Kara,” Maggie warned.

“What’s a little danger? I know you want me. I want you too, why don’t we give each other what we want?” Kara was beyond playing coy and being subtle.

Maggie cocked her head to the side and studied Kara. She wondered if Kara wanted this because she desired Maggie or if Kara was doing this to deal with her feelings of Sam and Lucy? “Is this something you want because you desire me? Or does this have to do with Sam?” She wanted to know where Kara’s head was at right now.

Kara knew she was busted, “It doesn’t matter if it has to deal with Sam or not. I want you, Maggie,” She stated boldly.

“It does matter, Kara. I don’t want you to sleep with me and then regret it in the morning. Despite my being a vampire, I have feelings too. I want nothing more than to make love to you, but I want it to be for the right reasons and not because you need to get over Sam’s news,” Maggie had respect for herself and Kara.

Kara sighed, “It doesn’t have anything to do with Sam. I’ve been wanting to sleep with you for over a month. And what happened today was a catalyst,” She defended herself.

Maggie did not want to fight with Kara not after having a beautiful afternoon, “I get it, angel. I really do. But I want the first time that we are together in that way to be about us and expressing our love to each other, and not because you are feeling hurt about Sam and Lucy. I hope you understand,” She was going against every fiber in her body but sleeping with Kara now would cheapen what they have been working towards.

Kara knew that Maggie was right. She was a little disappointed at how chivalrous Maggie was and tried to make her see logic, “You’re right, I’m sorry. I was just thinking about myself and not thinking about how you feel. You make valid points in what you said. I guess I wanted to feel desired and loved. My exes found love in each other, but they couldn’t find it with me,” She was feeling vulnerable.

Maggie scooted closer to Kara and put her head in her lap, “It’s their loss, Kara. You loved them and I am sure that they loved you too, but fate has something else in mind. The universe will give us what we need until we learn a lesson. And when the lesson is over a person may leave your life. Some of the people who come in our lives stay for a season, have a reason, and then there are ones that are meant to be in your life for a lifetime,” She explained what she believed. “Lucy and Sam served their purpose, and now it’s time to find the person who is meant to be in your life for eternity,” She finished.

Kara loved listening to Maggie talk and explaining her different beliefs, “Is that how you feel about Kate?”

Maggie massaged Kara’s scalp with her fingertips, “That is how I feel about Kate. She came into my life for a reason and it lasted a season. I learned that I could love again after Katara. Then you come into my life and I know you are my lifetime,” She continued massaging Kara’s scalp.

Kara closed her eyes, “I believe that you are my lifetime too, Maggie,” She knew in her heart of hearts that Maggie was meant for her.

“How are you feeling now, angel?” Maggie asked as she played with a few strands of Kara’s hair.

Kara felt better, “I feel a lot better honestly. You worked your magic again,” She felt relaxed and calm.

“I’m good at what I do. As you will learn over time,” Maggie shot back.

Kara sighed, “I’m sure that I will. You’re wearing more clothes than I am. Talk about an uneven playing field,” She pointed out how clothed Maggie was versus her being naked with a towel.

“Maybe, I like admiring your naked body. If you would like, I can get naked too,” Maggie thought it would be fair to show Kara her body since she saw hers.

Kara sat up making sure that the towel covered her breasts, “I would like that. I’ve seen some of your body when you wore that barely-there bikini, but this is different,” She stated.

The night in the swimming pool was never far from Maggie’s mind, “Let’s even the playing field, but like you, I will have on a towel,” She gently lay Kara’s head on the pillow and went to change out of her clothes.

Kara couldn’t wait to see Maggie in her towel-clad glory. The woman had a banging body that she would love to spend time admiring and sketching on canvas. Kara wondered if Maggie would pose for her one day so Kara could immortalize her in a painting. Then again, Maggie was already immortal, but it would be nice to have a picture of her around. Her attention turned back to Maggie who entered the bedroom in nothing but a black towel.

“Ohh lala! Que sexy,” Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

Maggie got on the bed with Kara, “I’m glad you appreciate what you see.”

“Can I touch you?” Kara asked almost shyly.

“Yes, you can touch me, angel,” Maggie gave Kara permission to touch her.

Kara started with Maggie’s neck and trailed her fingers along the column of her neck and then across her shoulder, “Your skin is very soft and it’s kind of warm. I thought vampires are supposed to be cold,” She continued her exploration of Maggie’s upper body, her arms, hands, and fingers.

“We are naturally cold, but if our environment is warm, then we will pick up the temperature of the area around us,” Maggie explained.

Kara was amazed at how muscular Maggie was as well in a feminine way, “So if it’s freezing cold, then you will be a vampire popsicle,” She explored the lower half of Maggie’s body starting with her upper thigh, and then moved down to her calf.

Maggie felt like a puddle of vampire at Kara’s touch. The touch was soft and gentle almost as if it was a phantom touch. The last person to truly touch her like this was Kate and Maggie had to admit she missed being touched like this, “I wouldn’t call it a popsicle, but we get even colder than we already are. You have a very gentle touch, angel.”

“You really think so?” Kara asked feeling a little shy.

“I know so. I don’t say things that I do not mean, angel. You should know this by now. Are you enjoying yourself?” Maggie asked as Kara’s hands caressed her calf muscle.

Kara bit her lip, “Yeah, I am. Thank you for allowing me to touch you in this way,” She could spend forever touching Maggie.

“Come up here,” Maggie made the request of Kara.

Kara stopped what she was doing and lay down beside Maggie, “Is there something wrong?” She wondered why Maggie had her stop.

Maggie took Kara’s hand in hers, “You did nothing wrong, angel. I wanted to have you close to me. I’m addicted to your warmth,” She was addicted to Kara’s warmth and light.

“You sound like an addict, beloved,” Kara replied as she cuddled up to Maggie.

Maggie paused for a moment, “Say that again, angel,” She requested. Kara just called her beloved. Maggie hadn’t heard that name since Katara.

Kara knitted her eyebrows together, “You sound like an addict, love,” She repeated herself, “Did I offend you? I’m sorry,” She apologized.

“No, you didn’t offend me at all, angel. I just wanted to hear you say it again. It was funny,” Maggie must have heard incorrectly.

Kara played with Maggie’s fingers, “I try. Can I kiss you?”

“I thought you would never ask. You can kiss me all you want to,” Maggie obliged. She had wanted to kiss Kara the entire time but given the situation, it was best to wait until Kara brought it up.

Kara marked this as a win in her book and she moved in close and pressed a gentle kiss on Maggie’s lips at first. Then she followed it up with another one, but this one was not so gentle. She felt a heat blossoming inside her that flowed from her lips to her toes. Kara felt Maggie’s tongue lightly trace her bottom lip, before their tongues moved against each other, in light movements that only they knew. Cool hands touched warm skin a combination that sent chills down Kara’s spine and left goosebumps in their wake.

“Mmm, don’t stop touching me,” Kara muttered between kisses.

Kara felt her back hit the bed and Maggie on top of her. Her nipples were brushing against the material of the towel causing them to harden. She felt lips on her neck and the bluntness of Maggie’s teeth on her pulse point. Kara felt her arousal spike and moved her head to the side to allow her lover better access.

Maggie for her part was enjoying Kara’s responsiveness and the scent of Kara created a volatile cocktail that made her want to throw out her previous protests and take Kara in her bed. The sound of Kara’s blood rushing through her veins, the labored breathing, and the way her lover clawed at her skin, let her know that she was just as into it as she was. The urge to sink her fangs into Kara’s neck was strong.

Maggie pulled away as she felt her fangs appear.

Kara let out a whimper of disappointment, “What’s wrong?” She tried to keep the frustration out of her voice.

“I came too clothe to biting you,” Maggie tried to talk around her fangs. She hid her face with her hand. Maggie didn’t want Kara to see her this way.

Kara removed Maggie’s hand from her mouth, “You don’t have to hide from me, Maggie. You look hot,” She tried to make Maggie feel better.

“Only you would think that I would look thot,” Maggie couldn’t help herself.

Kara reached out and touched Maggie’s face at least you don’t have vamp face, just fangs. She mapped out Maggie’s face with her fingers. May I?” She asked about touching Maggie’s teeth.

“They’re sharp,” Maggie warned still surprised that Kara was treating the situation like it was a normal day in her life.

Kara grinned, “I’ll take my chances,” She used her index finger to touch one of Maggie’s fangs. It was sharp and she was careful enough not to cut her finger, “That’s not so bad,” She moved her finger.

Maggie was still on high alert but was relieved that Kara wasn’t afraid to touch her, “You are one strange woman, angel. Kate freaked out the first time she saw my teeth. Don’t tell her I told you that,” She mentioned.

“I will not say a word. It’s a little strange to see, but I am not freaked out. I’ve seen a lot of different creatures and people who are different here in National City. Nothing surprises me anymore. And as I said before, these are a part of who you are,” Kara tried to reassure Maggie of her feelings and let her know that she felt no different.

Maggie wondered how she got so lucky in several lifetimes, “You are doing a lot of ego-stroking tonight. So, it doesn’t make you uncomfortable that I was close to biting you?”

“No. I wanted you to. Hell, I was waiting for you to bite me, but you pulled back. I get your reasoning though,” Kara was disappointed, but she understood where Maggie was coming from in this situation.

Maggie could hear the minor irritation in Kara’s voice, “I told you before it’s not something I take lightly. It’s deeply intimate and personal.”

“I understand. When you’re ready, then we can go further,” Kara was all about consent and boundaries.

Maggie smirked, “Who said anything about me stopping?” She closed the distance between Kara and herself. Kara offered her the keys to the kingdom it would be rude to not take them.

Kisses were heated, Kara found her towel slipping down, but she didn’t care about that as she felt Maggie’s hands ghost against her skin, igniting another fire within her. She again felt Maggie’s fangs lightly graze her neck, not enough to bite, but enough to tease what was going to happen next.

“Mmm, yesss,” Kara hissed as she brought her hands to cup the back of Maggie’s head. Their bodies were moving against each other further stoking the flames of desire.

The last of Maggie’s restraint snapped and she sank her fangs into Kara’s neck. The sweet taste of her blood hit her tongue and she wanted more but knew she had to pace herself because Kara was still very much human.

Kara was very close to orgasm and she tried to hold off, but when she felt Maggie bit her neck, the control she had gone out of the window and she came with Maggie’s name on her lips. It was so much better than a dream. Kara felt like she was flying in the sky and didn’t want to come back down. She came back to herself when she felt Maggie licking her neck.

“Um, wow…” Kara was at a loss for words she was still floating.

Maggie saw Kara’s dazed look and bit her wrist and held it to Kara’s mouth, “Drink,” She told her.

Kara latched onto Maggie’s wrist and sucked gently as the blood trickled into her mouth. The taste was metallic but warm. And images of the last moments of Maggie’s life with Katara flashed before her eyes before they disappeared, “Oh my God,” She gasped. Kara felt as if what she saw was physically happening to her.

Maggie looked down at Kara to make sure she was alright, “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” She asked concerned.

Tears slipped from Kara’s eyes, “I saw what happened with Katara. I’m so sorry,” She hugged Maggie close to her.

Having Kara see the past was something unexpected, but Maggie allowed herself to feel everything. It was painful, but also cathartic at the same time.

They held each other and cried for lives lost and the new reality that Maggie had to live now. It hurt Kara and she didn’t understand why it felt so real to her like she lived that moment before. The time to question everything would come later but all that mattered right now was being there and comforting Maggie like she had done with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that happened. Grammatical errors when Maggie talks is on purpose.
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	22. Dinner the Last Meal of the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie host Kelly and Alex for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you to everyone who is still reading and supporting this story. I'm am overjoyed that you are enjoying it as much as you have been.

It’s been two weeks since Kara and Sam’s blow up in the restaurant and much to Kara’s dismay, Sam was still in National City. The woman said she was in town for a few days, but a few days turned into two weeks. Kara didn’t understand what business she had to take care of, but she wanted Sam to disappear. She was thankful that Lucy had not made her way to National City, then that would have been a big fuck you to her. Kara tried her best to not run into the other woman and she was successful. Today was Kara’s day off and she spent her time cleaning up around her apartment. She’s been spending more time at Maggie’s than she has at home. It was more practical since her apartment was full of windows and had too much sun, and Kara didn’t want Maggie to turn into a pile of ashes. That was one of the downsides of dating a vampire, but Kara wouldn’t change it for the world.

It's been two weeks since that night in Maggie’s bedroom where they exchanged blood, and Kara saw into Maggie’s past with Katara. The moment still haunted Kara’s dreams and she felt as if a part of her was Katara. It was strange, but Kara didn’t give it much thought. Her relationship with Maggie had improved by leaps and bounds.

After she finished sorting through her mail and paying her bills, Kara felt that a shower was in order. She was going over to Maggie’s again, as they were hosting dinner tonight for Alex, Kelly, James, and of course Cordelia. Nia was invited as well, but she had to decline since she had dinner plans with a mysterious person she’s been dating. Kara was thankful that everyone had gotten along and liked each other if they didn’t then there would have been problems. Once her shower was completed, Kara slipped into a pair of jeans and a shirt. She didn’t even bother packing a bag since she had a lot of clothes over at Maggie’s. As Kara left her building, she ran into Sam walking around the corner.

“Fuck, me,” Kara muttered to herself. Being around Maggie had influenced her vocabulary a lot.

Sam saw Kara, “K—Kara, hey,” She greeted the other woman. Sam had made every attempt to avoid bumping into the other woman. After the visit she received from Maggie the other day, Sam didn’t want to cross her or Kara. A little voice inside her head told her to speak to Kara.

“Hey, Sam. What brings you over to my side of town?” Kara asked trying to make nice.

Sam tried to remain normal she wondered if Kara knew that her girlfriend was a vampire, “I wanted to let you know that I was leaving. And you don’t have to worry about seeing me again. I also wanted to say I am sorry for the way I dropped everything on you at lunch. It wasn’t fair to you. I knew you needed to hear it from me rather than hear it from someone else. I hope one day that you will be able to forgive me, and we can eventually be friends,” She had told Maggie that she would apologize to Kara for hurting her. If she had been Reign, she would have mopped the floor with that vampire for threatening her.

Kara was surprised at Sam’s apology she was not expecting that in a million years, but she was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, “Thank you for apologizing and I will accept it eventually. I think we’re good for now. Have a safe trip back to Metropolis,” She had nothing else to say and pushed past Sam to make her way to Maggie’s.

Sam watched sadly as Kara walked away, “Are you satisfied?” She asked quietly.

Maggie smirked and stepped out of the shadows, “I am more than satisfied, my dear. Now run along and don’t set foot back into this city. Kara is off-limits, you are not to think about her, you do not speak her name, and you are to forget that you ever knew her. Now go away,” She whispered before turning to walk away.

Kara felt lighter as she made her way towards Maggie’s place. She entered the building and was greeted by mostly everyone inside. Alyssa gave her a smile as she walked towards the elevator and stepped in the open doors. ‘Kryptonite’ by Three Door Down came played over the speakers. Kara laughed to herself she wondered when that song was going to make it into the rotation. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Kara stepped out and noticed immediately that Maggie was not inside. It was weird because Maggie was always here and if she wasn’t going to be here, then Alyssa would tell her that Maggie was either in office or taking care of business.

Kara shrugged it off and went into the kitchen to fix her something to eat. She felt as if she hadn’t eaten in days. Kara grabbed the necessities to make a sandwich, but when she turned around, she nearly dropped everything when she saw Maggie standing there with a smile.

“You have to stop doing that,” Kara told her girlfriend.

Maggie loved sneaking up on Kara, “It’s too much fun,” She helped Kara put everything on the counter.

Kara wrapped her arms around Maggie, “Where were you earlier? I came home and you were not here,” She asked.

“I had to take care of a few things in the dining area, but everything is fine now,” Maggie lied. She didn’t want to tell Kara what she was really doing.

“That sounds like so much fun,” Kara replied sarcastically before kissing Maggie on the cheek.

Maggie let Kara go, “I love your sarcasm. Did you take care of everything?”

“I did. I saw Sam as I left my apartment building. It caught me off guard to see her,” Kara told Maggie about her encounter with Sam. She didn’t want to keep that from her girlfriend.

“Oh? How did that go?” Maggie asked feigning innocence.

Kara sighed, “She apologized and told me I would never have to see her again. I told her it will take a while before I accept her apology and left,” She answered the question. Now that Sam was gone and never coming back, Kara could feel as if she could breathe.

Maggie hoped that Sam would never come back again. Sam was one obstacle that they no longer had to deal with. Kara could now be hers completely, “Hopefully, she will not come back. What time did you tell Alex and Kelly to come over?” She wanted to make sure that the food was ready when their guests arrived. And she wanted to get some alone time with Kara.

“I told them to come over at six-thirty. Why do you ask?” Kara let go of Maggie and started to make her sandwich.

Maggie leaned against the counter to watch Kara work, “Well, I want to make sure that the food is ready before they arrive. And I want to have some alone time with you before they get here,” She answered.

Kara loved being alone with Maggie, but ever since the night that her girlfriend had bitten her, they have not done anything else but cuddle, make out, and talk about what they want for the future.

“You know how much I love my alone time with you,” Kara replied.

Maggie snatched a chip, “And I love my alone time with you too, angel,” It was hard to remain composed around Kara. Ever since that night, she bit her all Maggie wanted to do was take Kara to bed and make love to her. And have Kara come over and over again.

Kara finished making her sandwich and fixed Maggie a little afternoon snack, “Here you go, we can have lunch on the balcony,” She suggested.

“I think the fresh air would do us both some good,” Maggie took her glass of lunch and followed Kara out to the balcony. She fell in love with Kara a little more each day.

There was a slight breeze blowing, “It’s so beautiful out here. I was thinking that maybe one night, we can have dinner with everyone on the rooftop garden,” Kara suggested as she sat down at the table.

“I think that would be a great idea. We can invite Alex, Kelly, James, your friend Nia, and a few other people. It would be an affair to remember,” Maggie drank her lunch.

Kara at her sandwich, “I think everyone would like that idea. I have a question to ask,” She decided to broach a subject that had been weighing on her mind.

“Oh? You can ask me anything, angel?” Maggie wondered what Kara had to ask.

“Why haven’t we had sex? I mean, I know there was the whole Sam situation but she’s not a problem anymore. After the night you bit me… I figured that we would have taken the next step, but we haven’t?” Kara asked, it was more than one question, but as a reporter, it was a habit.

Maggie sighed and rested her elbows on the table looking at Kara, “I know Sam is a non-issue now, but we have not taken that step because I did not think you were ready to go there. The night that I bit you shifted our relationship, especially since you saw what happened to Katara. I thought you didn’t want to be with me in that way,” She explained in all honesty.

It was Kara’s time to sigh, “I needed some time to process what happened to Katara because it felt so real to me, but I wanted nothing more than to make love to you and vice versa,” She replied.

“I’ve been controlling myself around you. But I wanted nothing more than to take you in my bed and make you mine in every sense of the word,” Maggie held nothing back.

Kara at her chips, “I don’t want you to hold back, Maggie. I want you just as much as you want me and if I am honest…I am so tired of using my fingers to get me off,” She put what she was feeling into words.

Maggie chuckled, “I will use more than my fingers to get you off,” She shot back.

Kara didn’t blink an eye, “I know you will, and I can’t wait to find out how you would get me off.” She didn’t back down.

“Tonight, after our guests leave, I will show you what I am capable of. I will make your body sing,” Maggie couldn’t wait.

Kara sat back, “You talk a big game. I hope you can deliver.”

Maggie leaned forward, “You’ll have to wait and see. Enjoy your sandwich,” She told her girlfriend.

Lunch was over and Kara and Maggie went upstairs to their bedroom. Kara had enjoyed the quiet moments spent in their sanctuary. The pool was Kara’s second favorite place in the house, followed by the library, and some other rooms inside. Her most favorite place was being in Maggie’s arms. She felt relaxed, loved, and protected. They have yet to exchange those three words, but Maggie’s everyday actions show Kara how she feels about her.

“What are you thinking about, angel?” Maggie could hear the wheels in Kara’s head-turning.

Kara sighed in contentment, “You, us, our future. Things of that nature our lives are very unconventional a vampire and a Kryptonian it’s never been heard of before,” A Kryptonian and a human, yes but a vampire and Kryptonian is new.

“We are changing the game, angel. Our future is bright, and we will go far. I have you and you have me,” Maggie had thought about her life with Kara and saw nothing but great things for them. Kara was pretty much immortal, so she didn’t have to worry about her dying any time soon.

Kara chuckled, “You sound like a horoscope, but I understand what you mean,” She placed a kiss on Maggie’s shoulder.

“I don’t believe in astrology. It’s a made-up pseudoscience to have people believe that everything is dictated by the sign they were born under. Or use it to accept or reject a partner…get over yourself. If you believe in that more power to you, and I respect that but don’t expect me to believe in that,” Maggie believed in the universe and fate but didn’t put too much stock in star charts, birth signs, and alignment.

“I don’t believe in it either, but if people choose to believe, then let them believe. On Krypton we had Rao, The Sun God. Rao is the god of life and light he featured very heavily in life on Krypton and when I came to earth, I brought my belief with me. In the early morning hours or late evenings, I would pray to Rao and he would bless me,” Kara explained.

Maggie remembered seeing Kara on the roof when she was younger, “I remember seeing you.”

“You were such a stalker,” Kara teased.

Maggie held Kara close, “I wouldn’t call it stalking. I was merely looking out for you. You were young and being out at night could have been dangerous for you,” She replied.

“True and it’s very much appreciated,” Kara liked the fact that she had a dark angel* (see what I did there?) looking out for her.

Kara wasn’t aware that she had fallen asleep until she found herself being kissed awake by Maggie. She moaned softly before opening her eyes, “What time is it?” She mumbled.

“It’s five-thirty. We have exactly one hour before our guests arrive,” Maggie answered the question.

Kara stretched, “M’kay,” She lay on the bed for a few more minutes. After some prodding from Maggie, Kara was up and, in the kitchen, helping Maggie prep dinner. Cordelia was setting the table and making sure that everything was in place.

At exactly six-thirty Alex, Kelly, and James had arrived and dinner was ready to go, but first, they would have drinks and appetizers before the main course.

“Your house is very beautiful, Maggie. I can see why you take so much pride in it,” Kelly had found Maggie’s house a little intriguing, but interesting at the same time.

Maggie smiled, “Yes, I designed the whole building and the concept for my home myself, and the builders took care of the rest. I will give you a tour once dinner is over,” She had liked Kelly.

“I would appreciate that,” Kelly smiled.

“Kara tells me that you have a pool on the second floor. How is that possible?” Alex questioned.

Maggie grinned, “Anything is possible, Alex,” She replied.

It was time for dinner, and everyone sat down at the table, Maggie was at one end of the table and Kara was at the other. While Alex and Kelly sat on one side and Cordelia and James sat on the other side.

“James tells me that he and Cordelia are planning on getting a place together. How do you feel about that, Maggie?” Kelly asked the vampire. It was no secret that Maggie and Cordelia were once involved with each other before they met their respective partners.

Maggie was happy that her protégé had found someone to move forward with, “I am okay with that. Cordelia has found someone that she loves and loves her for who she is. Like anyone, I wish nothing but the best for the two of them. I know they will be happy in the same way my angel and I are happy,” She replied.

“Your angel?” Alex questioned. She had never heard Maggie refer to Kara as ‘my angel’ before.

“Yes, when I first saw Kara that day, she had on white pajama’s the sun was shining to me she looked like an angel. And when I came to her that first night she looked like an angel. Kara brought light into my life and rescued me,” Maggie told Alex honestly.

Kara blushed, “I’m the light to her dark,” She replied with a smile.

“I think it’s sweet,” Kelly stated honestly.

Cordelia smirked, “It’s no secret that Maggie and Kara are the yin and yang of National City,” She couldn’t resist.

James chuckled, “I’ll say,” He drank his wine.

“I have to agree,” Alex concurred.

Dinner was a fun affair full of laughter and good food. And it was now time for Maggie to give Alex and Kelly a tour of her home while James and Cordelia disappeared somewhere. The first stop was the garden on the balcony, followed by the library, Maggie’s office, and finally upstairs. The tour bypassed the bedroom since that was their sanctuary and no one was allowed to disturb their place of peace.

“Whoa! You have an infinity pool with a waterfall in here,” Alex was impressed.

“Yes, and on the other side is the hot tub,” Maggie pointed out.

Kelly was impressed, “Is the water heated?”

“The water is heated. Actually, the floors are heated as well, so it’s never cold,” Kara answered.

Alex pointed to the area to the left of the pool, “What’s in there?”

“The yoga studio and gym. I go in there to relax and workout. Just because I am a vampire doesn’t mean I am allowed to let my figure go to hell,” Maggie joked.

Kelly laughed, “That is true,” She was charmed by Maggie.

“And there?” Alex pointed to the room to the right of the pool area.

“That’s the sauna. It’s good to go in there post-workout,” Kara replied cheekily.

Alex did not need to know about what her sister and Maggie get up to, “I could have done without that part, Kara,” She wasn’t a prude or anything, but her sister and sex is not something she wanted to think about.

Maggie chuckled, “Not that kind of workout,” She knew what Alex was thinking.

Kara turned to Maggie, “Should we show them the best part of the tour?” She asked about the rooftop garden.

“I don’t see why not,” Maggie agreed. She and Kara had been working on decorating the garden by adding a few benches, a water fountain, and some statues.

Alex raised her eyebrows, “There is more?”

Kara nodded, “Just a little.”

“Show us the rest,” Kelly wanted to see a little more.

Maggie sauntered out of the pool room, “Follow me.”

They entered the elevator and Kara pressed the button to the roof and when the doors opened Alex and Kelly were treated to a literal garden of Eden.

“Oh my.”

“It’s beautiful up here.”

Kara smiled, “I had a feeling the two of you would enjoy it. Maggie and I worked on putting it together,” She stated with pride.

Alex looked over and saw a row of blood-red roses, “These are the roses that are in your apartment,” She connected the dots.

“I crossbred these roses myself. They are disease resistant and they can bloom in every season,” Maggie stated with confidence. It took her a while, but she figured out how to make the roses last forever.

“They are beautiful. Do you think we could have a few for our apartment?” Kelly asked.

Maggie nodded, “Yes, give me a few days and I will procure some for you and Alex,” They were family, so Maggie would so this for Alex and Kelly.

After a tour of the garden, they made their way back downstairs and they were joined by James and Cordelia. The latter looked like she was thoroughly fucked, but Kara didn’t say anything about their appearance and hoped that Alex and Kelly didn’t pick up on it.

“Next time we have dinner you come over to ours,” Alex suggested.

Maggie was game, “Count on it.”

The night ended when Kara walked her sister and future sister-in-law downstairs. Kara took the elevator upstairs and surprisingly there was no song playing. Kara stepped off the elevator and saw that the apartment was completely dark save for a few candle holders with flickering lights created a path up the stairs. Kara followed the trail and saw that red, white, orange, and black roses were dropped on each step. The trail led all the way to the bedroom and stopped at the door. Kara placed both hands on the knobs and pushed them open and saw the same rose petals around the bed. There were candles set up in various parts of the room. And Kara noticed that the comforter was pulled back to reveal black satin sheets with white and red rose petals scattered all around. The bedroom door closed, and Kara felt Maggie’s presence. The whole scene played out like the dream she had a few months ago.

“My beautiful angel,” Maggie whispered as she walked behind Kara.

Kara wanted to turn around, but she wanted to wait and see what Maggie’s next move. She didn’t have to wait as she felt Maggie’s fingers trailing down her arm.

“My reason for being,” Maggie kissed her way down Kara’s arm as Gomez would do for Morticia.

Kara felt herself turning to mush under Maggie’s touch and her words.

Maggie kissed each of Kara’s fingers before placing a kiss in the palm of her hand, “The light to the dark. The sun to my moon,” She was beyond waxing poetic.

“The stars in your sky,” Kara whispered.

Maggie intertwined her fingers with Kara’s, “Our night is just beginning,” She led Kara to the bed. Maggie was going to worship Kara like the goddess she was and to show her what it’s like to be a queen.

Kara was transfixed by Maggie and all her openness, “I can’t wait to see what the night holds,” She replied and followed Maggie to the bed. Little did Kara know that she was going to be taken to a whole new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelly is charmed by Maggie. Who wouldn't be? Also, the rare Cosmic Love shout out 😊
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	23. 2 Become 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie finally get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! You all are amazing with your support and comments. Thank you for the distractions and for giving me something to focus on at the moment.
> 
> This chapter gives the story it's M rating.

Kara stood next to the bed and she watched as Maggie dropped down to her knees in front of her. This was new and Kara wondered what was going to happen as her heart thundered in her chest. She knew that Maggie could hear her heartbeat and if she did, her lover did not make it known. Maggie’s hands worked their way up from her left ankle, to her calf muscle and up her thigh and she reached the hip. Kara’s breath hitched in her throat as she made eye contact with Maggie and saw that her eyes were dark almost black. No words were exchanged as Kara felt Maggie’s hand tease her lips through her already damp underwear with two fingers before trailing her hand down Kara’s left leg, repeating her motions from earlier.

If Kara wasn’t alight with desire before she was damn near exploding at this moment, she’s only been with three people in her life and no one had been this adept in learning her body. But then again, Maggie was not just anyone.

“You smell divine, angel. You’re so responsive to my touch it’s almost as if you were made for me,” She kissed the inside of Kara’s thigh before using her hands to slowly lift up Kara’s dress.

Kara’s nerves were on edge with desire for her lover as she helped Maggie remove her clothes.

“You are beautiful, angel. An impressive body of art that would rival Aphrodite herself,” Maggie tossed Kara’s dress aside leaving her only in her matching black bra and panty set.

A shiver of anticipation flowed through Kara, “You must be talking about yourself,” She replied.

Maggie smirked, “I most certainly am not. Sit down on the bed,” She quietly commanded her lover.

Kara complied and sat down on the bed, “Like this?”

“Just like that,” Maggie let Kara know that this is where she wanted her and started caressing her legs again.

Kara’s legs spread apart involuntarily as she felt gentle kisses along her right thigh, and she moaned softly as Maggie’s teeth bit down on the spot she had used her tongue, “Oh, God.”

Maggie’s fangs came into play and she used them to lightly scrape against Kara’s thigh. She could hear the blood pumping through her veins, and Maggie wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into Kara, but she wanted to wait until the perfect moment.

Kara was going to hell; she had a one-way ticket to hell for getting off on a vampire biting her. But when the vampire looks like Maggie she was willing to go to hell and back. Kara fell back on the bed as she felt Maggie’s tongue trace the lining of her lips through her underwear. She felt Maggie’s tongue teasing her clit and she grabbed onto her head and pressed her closer to where she needed her the most.

Maggie was thankful that she did not need air to breathe because the death grip that Kara had on her head would make it impossible for her to catch her breath. The taste of Kara on her lips and tongue even through the silken material was delicious, but she could tell that Kara was holding back. And since she and Kara were connected, Maggie would have to enter Kara’s mind to get her to relax.

_“Kara, relax. It’s you and me in the room tonight. No one is here but us, it’s okay to relax and let go,” Maggie had told her lover._

Hearing Maggie inside her head was a little jarring but comforting at the same time. But it was also next-level hot. And all the inhibitions that Kara was feeling had fallen to the side as she let the sensations that Maggie was bringing take her over.

_“That’s it, my angel. You are keeping yourself from coming, but I very much want it to happen. Don’t deny yourself,” Maggie urged Kara on._

“Oh, fuck, Maggie!” Kara swore as she felt a fire bloom from her toes to her head, and she gave in to the feeling as she crashed like a wave to the shore.

Maggie used two fingers to slide under the wet material and slowly entered Kara and she nearly came on the spot at feeling how hot and wet Kara was. She wanted nothing more to bring her angel to orgasm again and again.

Kara was not expecting to feel Maggie’s fingers she tensed up a little, but then a few seconds later she relaxed. The only things that had been inside of her were her own fingers, so having Maggie inside of her was a different sensation. There as the added addition of Maggie kissing and licking her inner thigh before she felt her gently bite down, and this sent Kara flying over the edge for a second time.

Maggie licked Kara’s thigh before biting down harder and Kara’s blood flowed into her mouth. She could taste her angel’s orgasm and it was a mixture that Maggie could get used to. She slowed her movements down and licked the last drops of blood from Kara’s thigh.

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked as she heard her lover's breathing become somewhat erratic.

Kara panted she had never come like that before, “Y—yeah, I’m fine. Too much,” She loosened the hold she had on Maggie’s head.

Maggie decided to give Kara a few moments as she reached the waistband of Kara’s underwear and slid them down her hips, her thighs, calf muscles, and then finally off her feet. She took her time kissing her way up Kara’s body. In one motion Maggie made Kara’s bra disappear leaving Kara completely naked.

“Your body is beautiful, angel,” Maggie complimented Kara before making her way up Kara’s body to kiss her.

“You’re going to give me an ego if you keep telling me how beautiful my body is,” Kara replied between kisses.

Maggie bit down lightly on Kara’s bottom lip, “I am only telling the truth, angel,” She placed a kiss on the tip of Kara’s nose.

“Does us exchanging blood make me a vampire?” Kara asked out of the blue.

“No, it does not make you a vampire. The only way you become a vampire is if I drain you dry, and you drink my blood. I take enough and give you enough to strengthen our bond. It’s very intimate for me and it’s a way to show my devotion to you and give you a piece of me. When I bite you, it’s for your pleasure, and for me to have a part of you,” Maggie explained.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Does my blood make you feel funny? I mean since it’s not human?” She asked another question.

“It’s like an adrenaline rush for sure, but in a good way. I can sense you and feel you even when you are across town. I know when you’re happy, sad, disappointed, angry, frustrated and so forth,” Maggie answered honestly. She could also tell when Kara was aroused as well, but she wasn’t going to tell her that.

“You can get all of that? How keen,” Kara responded.

Maggie looked at Kara, “What about you? Does my blood make you feel any different?” She wondered how her essence would affect Kara.

Kara didn’t feel any different except for she could tell when Maggie was close by or how she is feeling, “I can tell when you are close by and what you’re feeling for me, and other things,” She did not want to reveal that she could feel everything she felt for Katara.

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Oh? And what am I feeling?”

Kara grinned, “You are feeling very turned on, you want to finish what we started, and you want to bite me again, but this time on my neck. How did I do?” She asked with a hint of cockiness.

“Give the lady a prize,” Maggie leaned in and kissed Kara again.

Kisses gave way to touches and Maggie getting undressed. Kara appreciated Maggie in clothes, but she preferred her girlfriend out of them. Bodies moved against each other in a sensual dance that only they knew. Kara moved her hand between her and Maggie’s bodies, and she used a finger to tease Maggie’s clit in slow and deliberate circles.

Maggie’s breath hitched at the feeling of Kara touching her and she felt her body turn into jelly. She was not one to allow her lovers to touch her unless she gave them permission, but Kara came in and changed all her rules.

“Oh, God, angel!” Maggie moaned. She did not think that she would be using God and angel in the same sentence, but she gave no fucks.

Kara took that as the green light to continue her ministrations as she felt Maggie’s arousal dripping down on her, “Do you want more?” She asked with newfound confidence.

“Fuck, yes, angel. Don’t stop touching me,” Maggie was riding a wave of pure ecstasy. Her body was coming alive in ways that she didn’t think was possible.

It took a little bit of maneuvering on Kara’s part, but she was able to slip a finger inside of Maggie and holy. sweet. hell, she was wet. Kara was afraid that her fingers might slip out.

Her angel was very skilled with her fingers Maggie thought as she felt herself reaching the edge, “Oh, right there, don’t stop,”

Kara moved her fingers in a come-hither movement as she felt Maggie’s walls tighten around her fingers. She was thankful for super strength because Maggie had her fingers in a death grip.

“Fuck!” She mumbled but she was sure that Maggie picked up on it.

Maggie slowed down her movements, “Is something wrong?”

“No, everything is right,” Kara replied as she continued moving her fingers in and out of Maggie in a torturous pace.

“Don’t tease me, angel. Make me come,” Maggie commanded through gritted teeth.

Kara smirked, “With pleasure,”

It didn’t take long for Maggie to tumble over the edge of bliss and she bit Kara’s neck as the sure intensity of her orgasm. It felt as if she was riding a wave of coffee with a side of ecstasy. Not that she knew what acid felt like, “Fuck, me!” She whispered as she licked Kara’s neck clean. When Maggie came down, she realized that the wounds had not healed.

Kara helped Maggie recover from her orgasm, but the ‘fuck me’ did not go unnoticed, “Are you okay?” She asked with concern.

Maggie did not know how she was going to explain this, “I may have marked you,” She replied.

Several things went through Kara’s head: one being how the hell was that possible? Two, Maggie had marked her on accident, and three, it’s hot, “You marked me?! How?!” She asked shocked.

Maggie sighed, “It was an accident,” She had not planned on marking Kara not yet at least.

Kara sighed, “I should be mad, but I am still on a high. It’s hot that you marked me, but how in the hell can I hide this mark on my neck as Supergirl?!” This would be just her luck.

Maggie climbed off of Kara, “I can use a magical glamor for your neck as Supergirl. So, no one will know that you and she are the same person,” She explained.

“You know magic?” Kara questioned. How did she not know this?

Maggie was not going to lie, “I do know magic, angel,” She admitted.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Have you ever used any on me?” She asked hesitantly. Part of Kara wanted to know the truth, but a part of her did not.

“I haven’t used any magic on you Kara. I did enchant my fangs so that I can bite you,” Maggie answered. She braced herself for Kara’s reaction.

This was a lot for Kara to digest, but her girlfriend admitted to having magic, “Do you have any other abilities that I do not know about?” She asked trying not to get upset. So much for afterglow and pillow talk.

Maggie knew this was coming, “I have a limited magic ability, mind control, I can compel people, and I can alter memories,” She decided to put everything out there.

Kara sat up thankful that Maggie was no longer on top of her, “You can do all of that? Have you used any of those abilities on me?” She asked, praying to Rao that Maggie had not used any of those on her.

Maggie was caught between a rock and a hard place. She could either tell the truth or she could lie, “No, I have not used any of my abilities on you. On others, yes, but on you, no,” She went with the lie.

Kara searched Maggie’s face for any hint of a lie and was relieved when she didn’t see any, “I’m glad. Then you and I would have a lot of issues,” She replied in all seriousness.

“Look at me, Kara. I wouldn’t use any of my abilities on you. I love you too much to that to you,” Maggie told Kara. She did love Kara with every fiber of her being.

Kara blinked a few times, “You love me?” Her heart took flight.

Maggie smiled and nodded, “I do love you. I know that was not the right time to say those three words, but I’ve been holding back on when to say them,” She replied.

“I love you too, Maggie,” Kara replied ecstatically and kissed Maggie lovingly.

Maggie kissed Kara back with equally with every ounce of love she had for Kara. She hated lying and deception, but it was better than the alternative.

Kara broke the kiss, “I guess this mark means that I am yours,” She rested her forehead against Maggie’s.

“Yes, it does. I didn’t want to mark you in this way. I am sorry for marking you, by the way, it was an accident,” Maggie felt bad for marking Kara the way she had.

Kara shrugged, “We’ll discuss this a little later, but right now, I want you to fuck me,” She was direct to the point.

Maggie grinned, “I did that earlier, but now I want to make love to you,” She closed the what little space that was between her and her angel.

The mark on Kara’s neck was all but forgotten as she felt Maggie’s lips on hers and her body on top of hers. A discussion would come in time but all that mattered was the two of them becoming one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Maggie.
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	24. Almost Faemous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns something new about Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you to the faithful readers. I love reading your comments they make me smile. I'm glad that everyone approved of the last chapter. It got a little sexy *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> Now we are entering into the Kara/Katara territory.

Hiding a mark was easy thanks to Maggie and her magic, Kara was able to get away with it until Cat decided to call her into the office. This could not be good for Kara if Cat is asking to see her.

“You wanted to see me Miss. Grant?” Kara asked trying to hide the nervousness she was feeling.

“Kierah, take a sit. We need to have a talk woman to woman,” Cat pointed to the chair in front of her desk. The doors also closed which Kara did not want to point out.

Kara sat down, “Is there something wrong, Miss Grant?”

Cat smirked, “The direct opposite, Kiera. I smell magic all over you and I smell a certain vampire too. Is there something you would like to share with the class?” She had noticed a difference in Kara but had to suss out the situation before saying anything.

Kara was sure she looked like a fish out of the water with the way her mouth opened and closed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Miss. Grant. Vampires and magic do not exist,” She tried to deny.

Cat chuckled, “Oh, sweet, naïve, Kiera. There is a lot going on in National City that you are not aware of. Magic and vampires do exist along with other creatures that you may not have heard of.

Maggie had told her the same exact thing, “How did you know Maggie was a vampire? How do you smell her and magic? You have to be a meta-human or a magical creature to figure that out,” Kara didn’t understand how Cat knew or could tell.

“Oh, Kiera…for someone who is so perceptive, you do not pay attention to the people around you. I thought you would have figured out that I am not human, or I would have thought your vampire lover would have told you,” Cat replied with a hint of superiority. She wondered how Supergirl could not figure out that she was not human.

Kara’s world was rocked off its axis, “You’re not an alien or a vampire. So, what are you exactly?” She wondered.

“I’m fae,” Cat stated non dramatically.

“As in Tinkerbell?” Kara asked trying to understand.

Cat scoffed, “I am nothing like Tinkerbell. Don’t equate me to an annoying fairy who uses pixie dust and run around with a man child who does not want to grow up,” Being compared to Tinkerbell is the worst insult ever.

“I’m sorry, but I am having a hard time with everything. So, you are fae, but you are not Tinkerbell. What exactly do you do?” Kara questioned.

Cat shrugged, “What I’ve always done, become a media mogul, and share the gossip of National City and beyond. I do not meddle in human affairs they tire me,” She explained herself.

“Right. So, why did you call me in here?” Kara asked a little snarkily without meaning to be snarky.

Cat loved and loathed Kara’s sass, “I am here to tell you to be careful. You’ve been marked by the child of a very powerful vampire. If Maggie has any enemies, they will come after you to hurt her. Be careful and protect yourself. That is all.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Because of a mark? Why didn’t Maggie tell me this?” She wondered why Maggie would leave this part of the discussion out.

“I don’t even think Maggie knows what wearing her mark does. It lets others know that you are taken, but it also makes you a target for her enemies. You are the first person that I know of that she had marked,” Cat explained as best as she could.

Kara took pride in Miss. Grant’s comment, “I guess that means I am something special,” She replied.

Cat grinned, “Oh, you are very special my dear. You are downright extraordinary masquerading as the ordinary,” She replied cryptically, “Anyway, this meeting is over, you can go and pretend to look busy when you are busy flirting with Maggie. Go.”

Kara stood up from her chair and left the office. She knew she needed a moment or two to process what Miss. Grant had revealed to her. There is so much that she did not know about and it was a little unnerving. Kara’s heard about fairies and the like in movies and Disney movies, but to know that they exist in real life. Kara wondered if Alex knew about this, but then again, if her sister did then she would have mentioned it to her. Right?

Kara sat down at her desk and her phone chimed and she smiled when she saw the message from Maggie.

_Maggie: Good morning, beautiful angel. I hope you are having a good day._

Kara smiled at the message and decided to wait a minute before typing a response. She didn’t want to give the illusion that she was waiting for the message.

_Kara: Good morning, Mistress of the Night. It’s a morning. I just left Cat’s office and she told me something very interesting._

Kara chuckled at the nickname that she came up with for Maggie. The vampire called her beautiful angel, so Kara needed to come up with something just as interesting. Mistress of the Night described her lover to the letter. Her phone lit up again.

 _Maggie: Oh? What did she tell you? Inquiring minds want to know_ _😉_

Kara tried not to laugh at Maggie’s emoji usage. Her girlfriend was just now joining the 20th century.

_Kara: Well she told me something about herself and then she told me about the mark that I bear on my neck_

The response was instant.

_Maggie: Meet me for lunch. We have some things to discuss. I’d rather not discuss them over text._

Kara figured text was not the place to disclose what she learned, and it would bet better to talk face to face.

“Come in Supergirl. There is a fire near the harbor you are needed,” Alex’s voice came through her comms.

“I’m on my way,” Kara whispered, and, in a flash, she was out of CatCo and down in the harbor. And a fire was an understatement. It was a blazing inferno one of the biggest ones that National City has ever seen.

Supergirl assisted the firemen by whipping up the air to try and control the flames while they used water. She then used her breath to help put out the fire and once it was completely out, Supergirl was met with applause from the citizens. Kara didn’t do her usual gloating and made her way back to CatCo hoping that her absence did not go unnoticed.

“Hey, where did you disappear to? Eve was looking for you,” Nia caught up with Kara after she stepped out of the elevator.

Kara had to think of something, “I had to go check on a lead. It didn’t pan out like I wanted to, so I am back at square one,” She lied. “So, tell me about your mystery date?”

Nia blushed, “Not so much a mystery. I don’t want to reveal yet until I know that it’s going somewhere. But when I am ready to reveal you will be the first to know. Do you know where James is? He didn’t come in today or yesterday,” She asked about James they had become friends.

“Oh, he and Cordelia are moving into their new place. I offered to help but they declined,” Kara was happy for James and Cordelia even if she thought they were moving to fast. Then again, she moved fast with Maggie.

“I hope they have a house warming party. I want to see the new place. Have you seen it?” Nia asked.

Kara smiled, “I did. It’s actually around the corner from where Maggie lives. She has a private apartment building. So, it works out for them, especially since they got the penthouse treatment,” She was impressed. Their penthouse wasn’t as extravagant as Maggie’s was, but it was pretty swanky.

“Damn, I need to get in good with Maggie,” Nia joked.

“Well, stick with me and it just might happen,” Kara looked at her watch, “Cripes! I have to meet Maggie in a few minutes.

Nia looked at her watch, “What do you want me to tell Eve? She’s looking for you,” She asked.

Kara sucked at lying, “Tell her I had to run an errand for Miss. Grant,” She hurried back to the elevator.

It didn’t take long for Kara to arrive at Maggie’s. As soon as she stepped out of the elevator, Kara was greeted by Maggie in a leather skirt with a split that went all the way to her thigh, and a leather corset with a red sheer border that went across her breasts. Kara was transfixed at how gorgeous her girlfriend looked.

“See something you like?” Maggie asked in a sultry voice.

Kara more than liked what she saw, “Um, wow. Did you do all this for me?” She asked while looking Maggie up and down.

Maggie shrugged, “I don’t know. Did I?” She asked teasingly. Maggie was enjoying the fact that Kara was turned on and intrigued by her outfit. It was such a power move on her part.

“I would like to think you did. I think you dressed like this to distract me,” Kara had a feeling that Maggie was dressed like this for a specific reason.

Maggie frowned, “You wound me with your words, angel. I’m sexy, I know it, and you know I am sexy too,” She slowly made her way over to Kara.

Kara watched Maggie walk towards her their eyes locking with each other, “I never questioned your sexiness. You flaunt it very well,” She replied.

“Glad you approve.”

A kiss was exchanged that nearly left Kara breathless and the fireworks went off behind her eyelids. Kissing Maggie was becoming her newest addiction and she did not mind one bit.

“I love your methods of seduction, but we should talk about what Cat had disclosed to me today,” Kara figured they should talk business now and discuss pleasure later.

Maggie led Kara to the couch in the living room it was a neutral space, “We do because I am curious as to what she revealed to you today,” She wondered what Cat had told Kara this morning.

Kara sat down, “Well, she told me that she was fae. Which caught me by surprise because I didn’t know they existed. I heard about them in folklore and _Lost Girl_ but knowing that they are real too is mind-blowing,” She started the conversation.

Maggie had a feeling that Cat would reveal herself one way or another to Kara, “Yeah, the fae are real beings. I met her during one of my many adventures and we became friends,” She explained how she and Cat had come to know each other.

“It was surprising to say the most. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise since I learned that vampires are real, and I am in a relationship with one and so is my best friend. She also mentioned something else to me as well,” Kara explained.

“Oh? What else did she tell you?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara played with the sleeve of her shirt, something she did when she was nervous, “Well, she said that she could smell that magic and you on me. She also knew that you had marked me. I don’t know how she was able to figure out, but she did. Cat also mentioned that this mark puts a target on my back if you have enemies. Did you know that?” She asked, hoping that she didn’t come off as accusatory.

Learning that Kara had become a target did not register in her mind. She didn’t know that would be an issue, “No. I did not know that. How did Cat know that?” Maggie was truly surprised by Kara’s reveal. She didn’t have any enemies that she knew of, but the thought of Kara being in danger because of her didn’t sit well.

Kara could see the distress on her girlfriend’s face. It was obvious that Maggie did not know, “I don’t know how she knew that. We did not get into all of that. You really didn’t know?”

Maggie did not know, “I did not know,” She got off the couch and started pacing, “Fuck!”

Kara watched as Maggie walked the floor, “Are you okay, beloved? You look distressed,” She asked.

Kara’s response stopped Maggie in her tracks, “I’m not okay. I didn’t realize my accident would put you in harm’s way,” She replied as calmly as she could, “What did you call me?”

“I called you, beloved. Is there something wrong with that? You call me angel,” Kara pointed out.

Maggie looked at Kara, “It’s surprising that’s all. Only one person had ever called me beloved,” She tried not to get her hopes up.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I will find another name to call you,” Kara did not know where the name came from, but it was one that popped into her head.

“No, beloved is fine, angel. I put you in danger. I know that you are Kryptonian and you can handle yourself, but if I had enemies, then they could come after you. I can’t lose you,” Maggie knew the ‘again’ was hanging in the air.

Kara stood up and went over to her girlfriend, “You’re not going to lose me, Maggie. You said so yourself, I am Kryptonian and I can defend myself. Unless someone decides to trap me in Kryptonite in the fortress for whatever reason or I solar flare, then yes, damage can be done. Other than that, you are not going to lose me,” She tried to ease Maggie’s fear.

Maggie looked at Kara, “I know, but knowing what I now know it scares me. You saw what happened to Katara. I don’t want that same fate to come to you. I wouldn’t survive it,” She let her vulnerability show.

Kara liked that Maggie dropped the sexy and confident vampire persona around her, “Listen to me, beloved,” She reached out to cup Maggie’s face in both her hands, “You are well within your right to worry. I understand that losing Katara felt as if your soul was ripped away from you. I don’t know if I would be able to handle it if something happened to Alex. I would set the world on fire and watch it burn. Having said all of that, I don’t want you to worry about me in that way. If your enemies decide to play with me, then they will have a whole secret military to deal with and I am pretty sure I have some superhero friends that would be down for a fight,” She tried to calm Maggie as much as she could.

Maggie chuckled, “I get it, angel. I don’t know if I have any enemies out there or not, but I will protect you by any means necessary,” She stated with conviction.

“I know. You always did it in your own way. You protected me until the very end,” Kara replied softly.

Maggie removed Kara’s hands from her face, “What?”

Kara was confused, “What? What?”

“Can you repeat what you just said?” Maggie knew she was not hearing things.

“Umm… I said that you always did protect me in your own way,” Kara was a little put off by Maggie’s response.

“After that,” Maggie stated.

Kara looked at her girlfriend, “I didn’t say anything after that. Are you alright?” She was concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine, angel. I thought you said something else, but I guess you didn’t. Do you want to have some lunch? It is your lunch break,” Maggie decided to change the subject. She was not going to read too much into what Kara had said.

As if on cue Kara’s stomach rumbled, “Yeah, lunch would be good. I have to get back to the office soon. I don’t want Miss. Grant to think I abandoned my job,” She was hungry, but she didn’t want to face Miss. Grant’s ire.

Maggie smirked, “I will worry about Cat. I want us to enjoy lunch and then enjoy each other before you have to go back to work. It’s been too long since I’ve been without you,” It had been nearly a week since she had seen her angel.

“Tell me about it. Between work, being Supergirl, helping Alex and Kelly move into their new place it’s kept me away from you. But your texts and letters made the distance more bearable,” It had only been a week since she had seen Maggie, but it felt like an eternity.

Maggie had an idea, “I could help you with crime fighting on the side,” She suggested.

Kara appreciated the thought, “I would love that, but I wouldn’t want any harm to come to you. You’re not immune from certain elements. Leave it to me, Martian Manhunter, and the DEO,” She didn’t want anything to happen to Maggie.

“I want to protect you and you want to protect me. We are quite a pair,” Maggie put a plate of food on the table, “Eat up.”

Kara sat down, “We are, and I wouldn’t change it for anything. You’re not going to eat?”

Maggie licked her lips and grinned, “Oh, I will eat in a little bit,” She looked Kara up and down.

“Kara is your girlfriend, not food,” Kara quoted the shark from _Finding Nemo_.

“Why can’t Kara be both? You didn’t know, Kryptonian is good for my health,” Maggie shot back.

There was no comeback for that remark, “I do the body good,” Checkmate, Kara thought to herself.

“There is no denying that you do my body good,” Maggie was not going to go down without a fight.

Kara blushed, “Of course I do. You keep coming back for more.”

Maggie would let Kara have this one and take the loss, “This is true, but you’re so damn delicious.”

Lunch was about to take on a whole new meaning for Kara. Not only is she getting lunch, but she will also be a whole meal to her girlfriend, and she found herself loving every moment of it. Yeah, the jury is back, she’s twisted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara knows the truth about Cat. And what is going on with Kara?
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	25. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie engage in some pillow talk (the clean kind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you that is all. That's the note.

Kara woke up and the room was shrouded in darkness, except for the fire burning in the fireplace. She knew that was not burning when they came upstairs, so that meant that Maggie must have lit it while she was sleeping. Kara looked to her left and saw Maggie sleeping peacefully, it was still a little strange that her girlfriend is dead and sleeps like the dead, but Kara wouldn’t have it any other way. Her eyes traveled down Maggie’s naked and exposed shoulders and back. Maggie may be a vampire, but her skin was soft, smooth, and warm it took some getting used to but that is what made Maggie who she was. Kara ran her fingers through her hair and quietly got out of the bed. She was stark naked and grabbed Maggie’s robe and made her way towards the bathroom. The rain was coming down outside and the sound of thunder could be heard throughout the building. Kara was thankful that she no longer had a fear of thunderstorms as she did when she first came to earth.

She recalled a bad storm and she found herself hiding in the closet and Alex had opened the door and comforted her. Alex had given her some headphones and Kara had learned how not to be afraid of thunderstorms. After she finished up in the bathroom Kara entered the bedroom and saw Maggie sitting up in bed with a smile on her face.

“What has you smiling?” Kara asked as she made her way towards the bed.

Maggie loved it when Kara had worn her clothes, “Just you, wearing my robe it's beautiful. There is something sexy about a woman wearing their partner's clothes,” She replied. Any time that Kara put on something it hers helped Maggie feel closer to Kara when she was not around.

Kara modeled Maggie’s robe, “I’m glad that you like. I might have to take this robe home with me. The silk feels so good against my skin,” She ran her hand down the sleeve.

“You can take it home as a reminder of me,” Maggie replied thoughtfully.

A loud rumble of thunder rocked the building and Kara climbed into the bed and found comfort in Maggie’s arms.

“I got you, angel,” Maggie held Kara close to her.

Kara sighed in contentment, “Do you remember that one time there was a thunderstorm so bad that we had to run and find shelter? I was so afraid, and you told me to count between the rumble of thunder?” She recalled.

Maggie remembered that moment, but it wasn’t with Kara, but with Katara, “I remember,” She replied quietly, “Do you recall what we were doing that day?” She asked cautiously.

Kara smiled, “Of course, I remember, beloved. We were having a picnic in a meadow full of wildflowers,” She answered the question. The memory was in her mind as if it was yesterday.

“Do you remember what we had for lunch?” Maggie asked in wonderment. There is no way that Kara would know that moment. It happened way before she was even thought about or conceived. Unless their bond allowed her to see what happened in her past.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Yeah, you had blood, and I had chicken carbonara. Why do you ask? Did you forget that you fixed me lunch?” She questioned her girlfriend.

“No, I did not forget. I was curious about something. You mentioned that you had dreams of me and Katara. Have you had any as of late?” Maggie wondered if Kara’s memory was part of a dream.

Kara shook her head, “No. I haven’t had any dreams but there are occasional flashes or a memory of something that happened between the two of you. They feel so real as if I was there in those moments,” She hadn’t said anything to anyone about the memories that she’s been experiencing and how much they felt as if it was her.

_‘Could it be?’_ Maggie asked herself, “Was this before or after I bit you?”

Kara shrugged, “I guess it was happening before you bit me. I really can’t recall. Why are you asking me these questions?” The questions were oddly specific.

Maggie sighed, “There are certain things that you have said that caught me by surprise. Things that only I would know.”

“Oh. Well, it could be that you and I are connected. Does it weird you out?” Kara asked.

Maggie was not weirded out at all. Katara, her beautiful angel had come back to her in the shape of her angel, Kara, “No, it does not weird me out, angel. It’s surprising that is all. Our lives are intertwined,” She couldn’t come up with the words to explain what she was feeling.

Another rumble of thunder shook the building, “The building is shaking. It sounds as if the storm is right on top of us,” Kara changed the subject.

Maggie chuckled, “You’re probably right, but we are safe here. The building was designed to withstand earthquakes, fire, hurricanes, and other things. We are safe and protect here. When this building was designed, I thought of everything including the elements,” It took her a while to have the building built, but she had specifications that needed to be met.

“I’ve always felt safe with you even when I was a teenager. You had a way of talking to me and putting me at ease. You never treated me like I was weird or anything. You took the time out and answered my questions and you taught me so much,” Kara remembered all of the time that she hand Maggie had spent together.

“You were a sponge wanting to know about everything. You were a breath of fresh air and you gave my life meaning,” It may have sounded cheesy, but it was the truth.

Kara blushed, “I have to admit it was nice having someone like you. You were the only adult who didn’t treat me like some fragile little cookie. You talked to me like a young adult, something my parents did when I was back on Krypton,” She replied. Maggie had this certain charm about her that made Kara trust her.

Maggie realized that she didn’t know what Kara’s life was like on Krypton all she knew was her life on earth, “Will you tell me about your parents and Krypton. What it was like there for you? That’s only if you feel up to telling me.”

“I would love to tell you about Krypton. You’re the first person outside of Alex and James who asked me what it was like on Krypton. Where do I begin? My dad was on the science guild and my mother Alura was an adjudicator, or a judge as it’s known here. She put criminals and bad people away, but she was always loving and caring towards me,” Kara recalled her mother with a fondness.

Maggie could hear the love in Kara’s voice, “She sounds like a wonderful woman. I wish I could meet her,” She wanted to meet the woman who gave birth to her angel.

Kara sighed, “I would love for you to meet her. She is on Argo; it survived the explosion of Krypton. Maybe one day she’ll come and visit. Sadly, you will not be able to meet my dad because he died, and my Aunt Astra, she died as well. Astra is my mom’s twin sister. Twins are rare on Krypton,” She explained the rest of her family.

Maggie realized that Kara had suffered a tremendous amount of loss in her life, “I’m sorry about your family, Kara. I know how you feel in that regards,” She thought about her parents and Katara.

“I know you do. I think that is why we click so well,” Kara surmised.

“You think?” Maggie asked teasingly.

Kara scoffed, “Ruin the moment.”

The storm seemed as if it was never going to let up, “I need to text Alex and make sure that she is alright,” Kara moved out of Maggie’s arms and reached for her phone.

“Have to make sure she is alright,” Maggie was in awe of Kara and Alex’s relationship. They share an unbreakable bond. There were times where she wished she had a sister or brother, but other times, Maggie would be content with being the only child.

Kara sent a quick text to Alex checking in on her and Kelly. Her phone chimed a few seconds later with a message from Alex and Kelly telling her that they were okay.

“Alex and Kelly are good,” Kara put her phone down.

Maggie kissed Kara’s shoulder, “I’m glad. Did Cordy and James get settled into their apartment?”

Kara shrugged, “I don’t know. I know they were moving in today. I volunteered to help, but they declined and decided to let the movers handle it. I would have been cheaper and done it for free,” She rubbed Maggie’s arm softly.

“I’m sure they wanted to do it on their own. I’m sure they will need your assistance if something comes up. Right now, they are enjoying their life of bliss and coupledom. Speaking of, I was thinking of maybe the two of us moving in together. I know it’s too soon, but I figured it would be easier since you spend most of your time here anyway,” Maggie had thought about how she could approach the subject of moving in together. It was getting increasingly hard to be away from Kara.

The thought of moving in together had not crossed Kara’s mind. Not because she didn’t want to, but because they have been together for a few months and felt it was too soon, “I’m not opposed to moving in together. But there is the matter of logistics and how my things will fit in with your style. You’re classic and I am modern,” She didn’t know if their styles will clash.

“I think it’s time for a change and bring everything to the 20th century, but no rush. Think it over but know the option is there,” Maggie was not going to impose her will on Kara.

“I’ll think about your offer. Although, it would be good to wake up to you every morning and come home to you in the evening. We already do that now, but you know what I mean,” Kara tried to explain.

“Oh, I know,” Maggie knew.

Kara shifted in Maggie’s arms so that she could look at her, “Do you think you would want to get married again? I mean can vampires get married?”

Maggie sighed, “I would like to get married again eventually. I am sure vampires can get married, but it will not be legally acknowledged by the state because of our status of being dead,” She answered honestly.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s legal in the eyes of the law, just as long as it is legal and valid to us,” Kara was quick to reply.

“Do you want to get married?” Maggie asked.

“Honestly, yeah, but it’s not something that I have to do to make my life complete,” Kara was okay with marriage, but she didn’t mind being in a committed relationship with someone.

Maggie kissed Kara quickly on the lips, “You are a strange one, angel.”

“I’m your strange one,” Kara shot back.

“That you are.”

Kara sighed, “I hope Miss. Grant doesn’t chew my head off for not coming back from lunch. She’s been pretty great with everything, but I don’t want her to think that I can’t do my job,” She left Nia and Eve hanging.

“You’re fine, angel. Cat has nothing but positive things to say about you. Believe it or not, you are one of her favorites. She is tough on you because she sees your potential and wants you to live up to your potential. Cat knows you have what it takes to succeed. Don’t tell her I told you this,” Maggie gave the warning.

Kara beamed with pride, “Tell who what?”

“Good girl,” Maggie placed a tiny kiss on Kara’s forehead.

The storm let up and Kara found herself dressed and being shown around the building. The first stop was the 11th floor, which Kara learned was a dining facility. There was a place for fresh bread, a bakery, small restaurants, and a frozen yogurt place, and a Baskin Robbins/Dunkin Donuts.

“Okay, this is amazing! Why would anyone want to go out for lunch or dinner when they can come up here?” Kara was amazed by the whole floor.

Maggie chuckled, “Always thinking with your stomach. I feel that having amenities on-site boost morale and would make people come to work.” She answered.

“I would never want to leave the building. What’s on the rest of the floors?” Kara wanted to remove herself from temptation.

Maggie escorted Kara to the elevator, “The 10th floor is a gym, yoga, and Pilates studio. It’s important that people keep healthy and find ways to work off energy and release endorphins,” She pressed the button to the next floor.

“You think of everything. I’m surprised you don’t have people who live here full time,” Kara mused.

“Oh, people do live here. Alyssa and her girlfriend live here. And Gavin and his girlfriend live here as well. It’s not a requirement but some people like the ease of access. Plus, people who work here live at the other apartment building,” Maggie explained.

Kara knitted her eyebrows together, “Do you own the whole block or something?” She asked.

Maggie smiled noncommittedly, “I don’t know. You tell me,” She neither confirmed nor denied.

“You did well for yourself, beloved, but then again, I always knew that you would,” Kara replied.

“Katara?” Maggie said her wife’s name quietly.

Kara looked at Maggie with some concern, “No, I’m Kara,” She replied. “Are you alright? You look a little pale. Well, paler than usual.” Her girlfriend was acting weird as hell.

This was too much of a coincidence for Maggie, “Yeah, I’m fine, angel. I may still be a little tired. Do you mind if we finish the tour another time?” She asked.

“Yeah, or I can explore on my own. Why did you call me Katara?” Kara asked out of curiosity.

Maggie shook her head, “It’s something that you said and your mannerisms that reminded me of her. It’s nothing to concern yourself with, angel,” She lied.

“Oh. Do you want me to leave you alone?” Kara asked, hoping that Maggie wouldn’t say ‘yes’.

Maggie shook her head, “No, don’t leave me,” She answered quietly.

Kara smiled, “I will never leave you,” She reassured Maggie.

The evening had taken a turn for the strange and Kara was confused as hell as to why Maggie called her Katara. Did she miss her late wife? Did she want to be with Katara and settling for her because she looks like her late wife? She had so many questions and she wondered if Maggie would be able to give her the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is starting to realize that Kara is another version of Katara. But Kara doesn't know *suspense music*
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	26. I Can't Explain This Feeling (I think about it everyday)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you to everyone who is still reading and showing interest in this story. We are coming down to the last chapters and they are going to be wild. I hope you enjoy them they will lead up to an unexpected ending.

After that day in the elevator, Kara’s life had taken a turn for the unreal. The dreams of Maggie and Katara’s life together have been coming like clockwork and when she wakes up, it feels as if it was her living in the past. It was weird and a little unsettling, but it made her feel closer to Maggie. Kara wondered what it all meant and if she was in fact Katara in another life. The idea seemed crazy because reincarnation was not real, but vampires, aliens, and higher powers exist so she shouldn’t be surprised.

The surprises would not stop coming though, Kara learned that Nia had the power of precognition and she helped Nia come to terms with her powers and revealed to Nia that she was Supergirl. Since the reveal, they have been inseparable, and she had built a strong bond with Cordelia and to an extent James. It was a rare weekend day off and instead of spending it with Maggie, she opted to hang out with Nia instead. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to spend time with her girlfriend, but her girlfriend was called to Metropolis on some business.

Kara had rounded the corner to see Nia and Eve exchange a kiss outside of El Cayo Costa. She was not expecting Nia and Eve to be dating, but boy was she surprised. Kara walked up to the couple as she normally does.

“Hey,” She greeted the two women.

Nia looked like a kid caught with her hand in a cookie jar, “Kara, hey!”

Eve looked embarrassed, “Hey, Kara.”

Kara smirked, “No need to be embarrassed. So, how long has this been going on?” She pointed between Nia and Eve.

“For about a month,” Nia answered. She hoped that Kara wouldn’t be mad at her for not telling her the truth.

Kara was not mad at all, “Well, your secret is safe with me. Will you be joining us for lunch, Eve?” She asked the other woman.

“No, I have a few things that I need to take care of. You two enjoy your lunch and I will see you later, Kara,” Eve declined the invite still feeling a little weird about having Kara catch her and Nia in a kiss.

They entered the restaurant and were immediately seated at a table near the window. The restaurant was rather quiet for a Saturday afternoon, but then again, everyone could be at the festival at the beach.

“So, you and Eve, huh?” Kara questioned.

Nia smiled, “Yeah, our relationship came as a surprise to me too. I didn’t think she was into women but come to find out she was.”

“How did this all start?” Kara asked.

Nia shrugged, “We were working together on some things when you would mysteriously disappear. And we developed a friendship from there, and well…we started a relationship. It’s all relatively new to both of us,” She explained.

Kara smiled, “As long as you are happy, then that is all that matters,” She was genuinely happy for her friend.

“So, you and Maggie. How are the two of you? Are you still on your honeymoon?” Nia teased.

“No, I think we are past the honeymoon phase. We discussed moving in together somewhere down the line. It’s nice to talk about the future and what we want from each other. But there is always that sense of the unknown. She’s a vampire,” Kara whispered the last part.

Nia looked at Kara, “Yes, she is, but she’s been around for centuries, Kara. She’s made it this far without any issues. But I get the unknown feeling and as time goes on, I’m sure the feeling will disappear. Other than the sense of unknown how are things with you?” She asked.

Kara didn’t know how much she should divulge, “I’ve been having these dreams every night. Dreams about Maggie and Katara, but it feels as if it’s really me. And when I wake up, I feel as if I was living in that moment. Have you heard of that happening?” She asked, hoping that Nia will have an answer.

Nia has heard of this happening before her mother had spoken of it a few times, “It’s happened before when two people are strongly connected which I am sure you and Maggie are connected. Honestly, it can be one of three things, one you are reliving Maggie’s past or two, you are remembering your past life with Maggie. And three, maybe you are a reincarnated version of Katara. Or it can be a combination of all three,” She explained the best way that she could.

“Maggie and I were in the elevator and she called me Katara out of nowhere. It was a little unnerving. I mean, could I be?” Kara asked with hesitation.

Nia shrugged, “You might be, but who knows to be honest. There is so much about different worlds and realms we do not know. You can ask Maggie why she called you Katara. That’s always a good place to start,” She offered her suggestion.

“I will talk to her when she gets back from Metropolis,” Kara replied.

“That sounds like a plan. Let’s eat I’m hungry,” Nia picked up her menu.

Lunch went off without any impending doom and conversation flowed, laughter was had, and Kara felt a little better after her talk with Nia. They were now headed over to James and Cordelia for an afternoon movie fest something that she and Alex would do in their downtime. They had their little friend group which included Alex and Kelly, but the latter two had to work so they were not involved this time around. It was refreshing to finally move forward in life and to leave the past behind, her past being Sam, Lucy, and others.

“So, this afternoon our theme is fantasy. We have all of the _Harry Potter_ movies and everyone’s favorite vampire series _Twilight_ ,” James chuckled.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, “ _Twilight_ is not my favorite vampire series. Vampires don’t sparkle and they are not like Edward Cullen,” She despised the books, but the movies sparked her curiosity.

Kara scoffed, “Bella is so weak, and Edward is so…possessive. Their whole relationship screams ‘codependency’. My world does not stop because my lover is not around,” She hated how weak Bella was in the series. Strong female lead she was not.

Nia laughed, “Tell us how you really feel, Kara. You and James here are living your own version of _Twilight_ , minus all of the possessiveness and stalking,” She couldn’t help herself.

“Laugh it up all you want to,” James told Nia.

Cordy rolled her eyes, “Twilight first or Harry Potter?”

“Harry Potter,” Everyone said in unison.

The first movie started, and Kara felt a familiar tingle in her stomach. She felt it whenever Maggie was near or close by, but she brushed it off because Maggie was in Metropolis.

“Are you alright, Kara?” James asked.

Kara nodded, “I’m okay. Why do you ask?”

“Well, we were asking if you wanted pizza or Chinese?” Cordy replied.

“Oh, pizza is fine,” Kara replied noncommittedly.

Kara looked at the door, “Maggie is near,” She told everyone.

Cordy raised an eyebrow, “I thought she was in Metropolis.” There was no way Maggie could be back that fast.

“I feel her. She is back in National City, but something is wrong,” Kara had a queasy feeling in her stomach.

James looked at Kara strangely, “Are you sure?”

“I am positive. I need to go to her,” Kara got up and left the apartment. Kara zipped across National City and she felt even more queasy as she made her way towards Sawyer Towers. Kara used her x-ray vision and saw Maggie in the apartment. Kara flew into the apartment and saw Maggie looking a little worse for wear. She had bruises and marks on her that wasn’t there when she left.

“Oh God, Maggie!” Kara rushed to her girlfriend’s side, “What happened?”

Maggie gasped, “Set up,” She replied, “Elena.”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Elena? I thought she was dead.”

“Not dead,” Maggie gasped.

Kara saw red, “Where is she?”

Maggie didn’t say, but instead, she rasped out, “Need you, Kara.”

The request from Maggie brought her out of her anger induced haze, “What do you need?” She asked, as she picked her girlfriend up and headed upstairs to the bedroom.

Kara gently placed Maggie on the bed and undressed her to see the extent of the damage, it was minimal thanks to Maggie’s vampire healing, but she still looked a little worse for wear. She didn’t know exactly what Maggie needed, but Kara guessed.

“Drink,” She held her wrist up to Maggie’s mouth.

Maggie had enough energy to sink her fangs into Kara’s wrist and drank as soon as Kara’s blood hit her tongue.

Kara ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair and made a mental note to call Cordelia. She felt Maggie let go of her wrist and Kara licked the remnants of the blood off, “Rest, beloved.”

Kara was about to call Cordelia, but she was already there, “How did you get here so fast?”

“When you see something, you have to come. Who did this?” Cordy asked as her eyes roamed over her sire’s sleeping form.

“I don’t know. All I know was she had business in Metropolis. What business? Beats the hell out of me. I felt her and knew something was wrong and found her a little worse than this. She said Elena is alive,” Kara explained what happened.

Cordelia frowned, “Her sire, Elena? I thought she was dead. Maggie killed her,” She wondered how the vampire was alive.

Kara was equally confused, “That is what she told me. How the hell is she alive?”

“That is what I would like to know,” Cordelia looked at Kara.

Something was not adding up for Kara unless Elena miraculously came back to life or maybe she is back as someone else. She wouldn’t put anything past anyone at this moment when she herself may be Katara.

Kara rubbed her temples, “This is beginning to become too much. If Elena is alive and I am marked, then that means that she may come after me. In the way that she came for Katara,” The wheels in her head were turning.

Cordelia looked at Kara, “But when she was with Katara she was not a vampire. She became a vampire after,” She tried to help Kara put the pieces together.

“But the thing is, I was the one that Maggie loved the most. Elena and her people came for me because Maggie did not return Elena’s affections,” Kara told Cordelia.

Cordelia slowly backed away from Kara, “How do you know this, Kara?”

Kara cocked her head to the side and studied Cordelia, “How do I know what?” She wondered why her friend was acting like she saw a ghost.

“You don’t remember what you just said? About you being the one that Maggie loved the most. And Maggie not returning Elena’s affections?” Cordelia was confused.

Kara was really confused, “No. I don’t remember saying that, but okay,” She replied.

It was Cordelia’s turn to be confused, “It was probably nothing. We are going to have to talk to Maggie when she wakes up. Maybe she can explain what is going on or what’s happening,” She would have to consult the higher powers about this situation.

“Do you think that she will be up to answering those questions? Katara’s death was painful for her. And if my dreams are any indication, then we… I mean Maggie and Katara, had that once in a lifetime love that transcends all time and realms. Elena would want to destroy that. I think,” Kara explained.

Cordelia caught Kara’s slip up it was clear that Kara was Katara and they were battling for control, “You’re right. Are you going to be okay here with Maggie? Do you need reinforcements?”

Kara shook her head, “I’m Supergirl, Cordy. I think I can handle it if anything comes this way. If not then I will yell for help,” She replied cockily.

“If you need anything call and I will be here,” Cordelia told Kara.

Kara looked over at Maggie, “I think we will be okay. Go back to James and Nia,” She told her friend.

Cordelia walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead, “Don’t give up,” She whispered before leaving the bedroom.

Kara sighed and sent a quick text to Nia about being with Maggie and she sent the same text to Alex. She didn’t say anything about what happened the last thing she wanted Alex to do was worry. And then come in with guns blazing trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Kara felt tired as if all of her energy had been drained. She lay down beside Maggie and whispered, “I love you,” into her ear before slipping into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elena is back and Kara is serving up some Katara memories. Something is going to go down.


	27. And The Reason (Is You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara learns more about Maggie's fight with Elena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you for being patient while I got this chapter out. There was a lot to write but I do believe it will explain some things. There is now a warning to this story. I don't want to surprise you and then have you come at me with pitchforks for not giving a warning. The deaths do not occur in this chapter but in future chapters.
> 
> Also, there are five more chapters left, so prepare yourself for the end.

Kara woke up to the feeling of someone staring at her she opened her eyes and saw Maggie looking at her. She looked way better than she had when Kara had first come to her, “How long have you been up?”

Maggie brushed her fingers along Kara’s arm, “I’ve been up for about an hour. I’ve been watching you sleep,” She had woken up startled, but she had calmed when she saw Kara sleeping next to her.

“That’s not at all creepy. How are you feeling?” Kara croaked out her voice was still heavy with sleep.

“I feel a lot better thanks to you. Are you feeling alright? Did I take too much from you?” Maggie was more concerned with Kara than herself.

Kara shook her head, “No, you didn’t take too much. Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Maggie did not want to talk about what happened, but she knew that Kara would eventually need to know, “Not really. I am still trying to make sense of everything. My sire is back. I don’t know how she is back. I killed her she was dead. She didn’t turn into ashes, but a skeleton,” She remembered seeing nothing but a skeleton there and she buried her in a graveyard.

“Do you think that someone could have brought her back? Or maybe she came back as someone else?” Kara suggested.

Maggie shook her head in denial at the last one, “No, she did not come back as someone else like you, but she came back as Elena herself,” She answered the questions.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “Like me?”

“Yes, like you. You are Kara, but you are Katara,” Maggie tried to explain.

“You’re saying that I am your late wife? How did you come to that conclusion?” Kara wondered how Maggie came up with that.

Maggie sighed, “You called me beloved more than once. You told me in conversation that ‘I protected you until the very end.’ And then that time we were in the elevator you told me that ‘you knew I would always be successful’. Those are things that Katara has said to me,” She hoped that she did not sound insane.

Kara chalked it up to the dreams, but the dreams were not dreams they were memories, “That is a little far-fetched even for you, Maggie,” She denied.

“It’s not, angel. But I am not going to debate you on that,” Maggie did not want to argue not after the day she had.

“Did you and Elena get into a fight? You were pretty banged up and how did you get back here?” Kara had so many questions.

Maggie sighed, “We got into a fight it wasn’t as bad as it looked, but it was pretty bad. She said some things that I didn’t appreciate. I was able to get back on my jet and flew here. I had Bryton come and pick me up and bring here,” She replied.

“Did she say why she came back?” Kara asked.

“Yes, she did, but I don’t want you to worry about that, angel. Just promise me that you will be careful from now on,” Maggie remembered Elena’s words.

Kara found herself getting upset, “Did she threaten you? Did she threaten us?” She asked trying not to let her anger get the best of her.

“It’s not important, angel. Just be careful, okay?” Maggie wanted the conversation to be over.

Kara was about to protest but was cut off when her phone rang, “That’s Cordy,” She reached over and answered her phone.

“Hey, Cordy.”

“Is Maggie okay? Is she awake?” Cordelia questioned.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Yeah, she is okay and awake. Do you want to talk to her?”

“I’m on my way over there,” Cordelia answered before hanging up.

“Cordelia is on her way over here. I am sure you are going to get an ear full. She came over here worried about you,” Kara explained.

Maggie scoffed, “Of course she would be worried. I’m going to be alright. You two worry too much,” She brushed off Cordelia’s concerns.

Kara was tired of Maggie downplaying what happened, “When you looked the way you did of course we are going to worry. You’re her sire, you’re my girlfriend and by this mark on my neck, your mate.”

Maggie reached up and gingerly touched the mark on Kara’s neck. The guilt she had felt came back, Kara’s life was now on the line because of her, “I wish I had better self-control,” She stated sadly.

Kara felt chills go down her spine as Maggie touched her neck, “You lost yourself for a moment. Don’t feel guilty. It’s like a badge of honor,” She placed her hand on top of Maggie’s.

Maggie closed her eyes and shook her head, “It’s a badge of honor that’s going to put you in danger. I can’t lose you, angel,” She told Kara honestly.

Kara could hear the sadness in Maggie’s voice, “You’re not going to lose me, beloved. We’re your angel, remember? I give you wings,” She told her girlfriend.

“You do give me wings, my beautiful angel,” Maggie replied, “I thought I lost you.”

Kara smiled, “You never lost me, beloved. I’ve been here the entire time. I took a different form and she is an embodiment of good just as I knew she would be. I love you, beloved and I am always here. Look inside Kara and you will always find me,” She told her beloved wife.

Maggie couldn’t believe that Katara was talking to her through Kara, “I love you, my beautiful angel,” She whispered.

Katara smiled, “And I, you,” She replied softly.

Cordelia came barging into the room, “Sorry to interrupt, but I have a message for you, Maggie,” She was glad that she didn’t interrupt an inappropriate moment.

Kara looked at Cordelia, “You could have at least knocked. I might have been naked,” She told the vampire.

“I don’t have time for that. Something big is going down in National City. It involves you and you,” Cordelia pointed to Maggie and Kara.

Maggie looked at Cordelia, “What do you mean?”

“Elena. She is headed to National City. I can’t say anymore but I can tell you this, you and Kara have disrupted the flow of things. And Elena is pissed,” Cordelia replied cryptically.

Maggie got out of bed and went over to Cordelia, “What do you mean that Kara and I disrupted the flow of things?” She tried to keep her temper in check.

Cordelia sighed, “You and Kara were not supposed to find each other…again. You killed Elena for killing Katara. That’s a big transgression, so now Elena is coming back to extract her revenge on you and to an extent Kara,” She gave a half answer.

Kara looked from Maggie to Cordelia, “All because Maggie killed Elena for killing her Katara. How messed up do you have to be? And what does this have to do with me?” She asked.

“How can I put this,” Cordelia decided to go with her usual bluntness, “You’re Katara, Kara.”

Kara laughed, “Are you kidding me right now? Katara has been dead for centuries,” She looked at Maggie, “I’m sorry. That was insensitive of me,” She looked at Cordelia, “How is that possible? I was born on Krypton so unless her soul had miraculously found its way in my body, which is impossible. I can’t be Katara,” This was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

“Believe it, blondie,” Cordelia replied.

Maggie had a feeling, but to now have confirmation was surreal, “That explains it.”

“Explains what?” Kara questioned.

“The dreams, how you knew certain things, and certain mannerisms that I noticed within you. I didn’t want to believe, but it’s true,” Maggie replied.

Kara shook her head, “We are connected, Maggie. We’ve been that way since I was thirteen and I wear your mark,” She was trying to wrap her head around all of this, “Red string of fate and all.”

Cordelia had decided to step in, “I’m sorry to drop this bomb on you, but Elena is coming to fuck shit up. The fight is between her and Maggie, but you are involved indirectly. We’ll need the cavalry on this one,” She stated in seriousness.

“Where is a slayer when you need one?” Kara quipped.

Maggie rolled her eyes, “I can handle it. It’s a fight with me so I will give her what she wants. I lost you one time and I will be damned if I am going to lose you again,” The time for brooding was over.

Kara crossed her arms, “I can’t lose you either, Maggie. I just got you back and this is not how our story is going to end,” She stated with conviction.

“How long do we have? Or are the powers being vague?” Maggie asked Cordelia.

Cordelia sat down in one of the chairs, “A day at least if not sooner. You know your sire she likes to attack when you least expect it. You have to be careful, Maggie,” She looked at Kara, “And you too, Kara. You may be Kryptonian and all, but you still have to be careful. She is going to come at Maggie in different ways, and I have a feeling that she may start with you. You’re the one thing that Maggie loves the most,” She parroted Katara’s words back to Kara.

“That’s Katara,” Kara shot back.

Maggie shook her head and took Kara’s hands in hers, “Yes it was Katara, but now it’s you, angel. And there is no way I am going to let that bitch get to you.”

Kara found herself getting a little turned on by Maggie’s forcefulness it was hot, but she knew now was not the time, “Cordy, do you think you can leave us alone so we can talk?” She asked her friend.

“Yes, my job here is done for now, but we are going to have to come up with a game plan,” She told Maggie pointedly.

Maggie smirked, “Since when do I not have a game plan? We will talk tomorrow.” She said with finality.

Cordelia resisted the urge to roll her eyes, “Tomorrow it is. Good night, Kara,” She left the room.

“Come here, angel,” Maggie led Kara to the bed.

Kara followed and sat down on the bed, “Your sire is back, and she can cause some real damage, Maggie. What are we going to do?” She asked dropping all of her bravado.

“We are not going to do anything right now. You heard Cordelia we have a day at least to come up with a plan. If we need to bring in the calvary, then we can bring them in. This is my fight with Elena. I fucked up by killing her because she killed Katara. I have to pay the price and I will not let you do that for me,” Maggie didn’t want to think about losing Kara.

“Shouldn’t I be the one to decide? I’m Kryptonian and that is one advantage that I have against her. Elena does not know that. She doesn’t know what my weakness is, and she will not be able to find out either. I know you want to protect me, but I want to protect you too,” Kara appreciated Maggie’s idea of wanting to protect her, but it was Maggie who had a lot to lose.

Maggie leaned into Kara and rested her forehead against hers, “I know you can handle yourself. And I know you are not like Katara and can handle your own, but please be careful when you are out and saving the city,” She told her.

“I will,” Kara replied.

They shared a sweet and tender kiss before Kara pulled away, “You’ve been around for centuries. How did you not do research into your bloodline?” She asked the question that had plagued her for days.

“I did try and do research, but not much was said. Except for Elena, a master vampire derives from a powerful clan in Prague. She and her people caused destruction wherever they went and left a blood bath that would rival Jack the Ripper. I don’t know how my parents got involved with them. Elena was not forthcoming with information and neither was anyone else around her. I was left in the dark. I did not know there were rules I had to live by. All I know is that she killed Katara and I killed her. Which I learned is a cardinal sin,” Maggie explained.

Kara sighed, “How did our lives become so intertwined and complicated. What do you think about Cordy telling us that we were not supposed to find each other?” She wondered what Maggie thought.

“I don’t care what Cordy has to say. It was meant for us to find each other again. If it wasn’t then the path would not have been laid out for us. Yes, after meeting you the first time during our interview I could have let you go, but I wanted to be selfish. Now, I see that my selfishness got us into a world of trouble. I’m sorry, angel,” Maggie apologized again. It was because of her that Kara and everyone around them were in danger.

“This self-deprecating and defeatist attitude you are having right now is not going to fly with me. I don’t care if your selfishness brought us to this place. But we are together again and that is all that matters. Even if you were to let me go, I probably would have still ended up having those dreams. And even if I did have those dreams after you let me go, then I would have come right back to you. Destiny brought us together again, beloved. And I am not going to let you take that away from us. I’ve waited forever for you to find and come back to me and you did. We can fight this together,” Kara told Maggie honestly, but it felt like she was a different person.

Maggie blinked back tears, “My biggest fear is losing you again. I can’t let that happen and I won’t let that happen. If I have to sacrifice my life for yours, then I would do that a million times over, my beautiful angel. My reason for being. Everything that I’ve become and everything that I have done in my lifetime was for you. I meant it when I said you made me want to be a better person,” She was feeling emotional. After her fight with Elena, Cordelia’s revelation, and Kara being Katara was too much for her vampire heart to handle.

Kara couldn’t fight the tears anymore and let them fall, “I love you and we will get through this together. I am not some mere mortal anymore,” She remarked.

Maggie chuckled, “I know you’re not. This is going to take some time to get used to. Are you fighting with Kara for control?”

Kara shook her head, “Nope, there is not a battle for control here. I am who I’ve always been with a little extra personality. It’s going to take some time for me to adjust to having Katara’s soul in my body,” That sounded better in her head.

“I love you just the way you are, angel. Katara’s soul and all,” Maggie was going to have to get used to that too.

“It’s funny how you call both me and Katara angel,” Kara remarked.

Maggie shrugged, “When I saw Katara during the morning she looked like an angel in the sunrise. And you looked like an angel in the afternoon sun. It worked,” She replied.

“Indeed, it does,” Kara volleyed back.

A comfortable silence had fallen over the room. A conversation was had, and revelations were made. Kara knew that her life and Maggie’s life would never be the same again. Usually, the thought of change scared her, but in this case, Kara was not scared at all. She was ready to welcome this change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Trouble is coming to National City and her name is Elena. It's about to get real in the streets of National City.
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	28. The Ex Factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's ex decides to pay a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Shocking isn't it? Another chapter. Yeah, I know. Thank you to the five or six of you who are still reading and commenting on every chapter. You rock :)
> 
> We are coming down to the final chapters. Be prepared.

Ever since Cordy’s revelation and Maggie’s plea, Kara had been on high alert. She had no idea of what Elena looked like, so no one was above suspicion. She made her way to Alex and Kelly’s house since her sister had wanted to talk to her. Kara had tried her best to avoid seeing Alex, and it worked for the most part since no mischief had gone down, and Supergirl was not needed. Kara sucked at keeping secrets and she knew if Alex asked her what was going on, she would blurt out everything.

Kara breezed through Alex’s door, “You know you should lock your door,” She told her sister.

Alex came out of the kitchen, “You’re the only one who comes waltzing in like this. Besides you text me and told me that you were on your way,” She replied.

Kara flopped down on the couch, “Yeah, there is that.”

Alex sat down next to Kara, “How have you been? I feel as if I haven’t seen you in a week,” She knew that Kara was busy between work and Maggie, but she didn’t think that it would interfere with seeing each other.

“I’ve been okay. Miss. Grant has me doing too much and I am helping Nia at the same time. Besides, it wasn’t even that long,” Kara didn’t understand why Alex was being overdramatic.

“Still, I miss my sister. How are things with you and Maggie?” Alex asked, it took her a minute to fully embrace Maggie as a vampire and her sister’s girlfriend, but even she had to admit that they were good together.

Kara sighed, “We’re good actually. We had a talk about the future and where we wanted to go from there,” She answered.

“Where is your future going?” Alex wondered.

“We are taking it slow and when the time comes, we will discuss eventually moving in together. I spend more time at her place than I do at mine. It would be better but not right now,” Kara hoped that she was being normal.

Alex felt that something was off with Kara, “Are you alright, Kara? You don’t seem like yourself,” She pointed out.

Kara didn’t think she was acting strangely, “I’m fine, Alex. Why do you ask?”

“You look a little tense and you have a look on your face like you are hiding something,” Alex was a trained observer and she knew her sister well enough to know when something was off.

Kara brushed off Alex’s concern, “It’s nothing, Alex,” She replied.

The door opened and Kelly walked in with a woman that she had never seen before. Kara had to admit that she was beautiful, but there was something about her that made her think twice.

“Hey, Kara. I didn’t know you were going to be here,” Kelly greeted her future sister-in-law.

Alex smiled, “I invited her over to catch up. I didn’t know you were bringing company,” She pointed out the new person.

“I sent you a text and told you that Elena would be coming to pick up a file from me,” Kelly responded.

Alex didn’t check her phone, “Oh, I didn’t check my phone. It’s nice to meet you, Elena."

Elena smiled, “It’s nice to meet you too, Alex,” She looked over at Kara, “And you are Kara, correct?” She addressed the woman who looked like the twin of Maggie’s beloved Katara.

Kara knew she had to remain neutral, “Yes, I am.”

Elena smirked, “You’re just as pretty as your picture,” She didn’t want to scare Kara. No, she wanted to get to know her and see why Maggie was so enamored with the young woman.

Kara’s stomach dropped that is the Elena, Maggie’s sire Elena, “T-thanks,” She stumbled over her words. The vampire gave her bad vibes.

Kelly came back with a manilla folder in her hand, “Here you go, Elena. I hope this is everything that you need,” She got the file and handed it to Elena.

Alex watched Kara and knew something was off with her sister, “Elena, is it? What exactly is it that you do?” She asked.

Elena smiled, “I help program the software that Obsidian uses to make sure that there are no issues,” She replied smoothly, “Thank you for the file, Kelly. It was nice meeting you, Alex. And Kara, I hope that we will see each other again soon,” She told Kara before leaving the apartment.

Alex looked at Kara, “What was that, Kara? Do you know her?” She asked her sister.

Kara knew she could not lie, “Elena is Maggie’s sire. I have to tell Maggie that she is here,” She explained.

Kelly came out of her fog, “Elena is what?” She asked.

“What is going on, Kara? What are you not telling me?” Alex knew something was way off her gut never lies.

Kara sighed, “That is Elena, Maggie’s sire. She was supposed to be dead, but she came back and now she is in National City,” Kara explained as best as she could.

“Why is she in National City?” Alex asked.

Kara knew she had to tell the truth, “Elena came to National City to get back at Maggie. Maggie killed her years ago, which is a cardinal sin in vampire circles. Maggie did not know that, and well, Elena is here to get back at Maggie for killing her,” She gave the cliff’s notes version of events.

Alex was trying to wrap her head around what Kara was telling her “I’m sorry, what?! Why did Maggie kill Elena?”

“Elena killed m— Katara,” Kara nearly slipped up.

“So, Maggie killed Elena for killing Katara. Now, Elena is back in town to get to Maggie. And this has what to do with you?” Alex wanted to know what was going on with her sister and Maggie. There was a lot that she did not know.

Kara looked at Alex, “I’m the person that Maggie loves the most. And Elena may try ways to get to Maggie through me. Look, I can’t get into any more detail without putting you and Kelly in danger,” She turned to Kelly, “How long have you been working with Elena?”

“Today, actually. Andrea had brought her in to help. Apparently, they were old friends,” Kelly answered. Her life just feel into the ‘what the hell?’ category.

Alex was not going to let it go, “What the hell is going on, Kara? Are you in danger?”

“No, I am not in danger, but Maggie may be. I really need to talk to Maggie and give her a heads up about Elena being in town. Hopefully, she won’t try anything, but I wouldn’t put it past her,” Kara got up placed a kiss on Alex’s temple, “I love you. You and Kelly be careful. And don’t do anything stupid, Alex. Elena is a powerful vampire and the last thing I need is for her to harm you. I gotta go,” She rushed out of the apartment ignoring Alex calling her name.

Kara flew as quickly as she could to Maggie’s and landed on the balcony and she saw Maggie and Cordelia sitting at the table talking.

“Elena is here!” Kara blurted out.

Maggie and Cordelia both did a double-take, “Elena is here?!”

“Yes, Elena is here. I met her today in Alex’s apartment. She came over with Kelly,” Kara rushed out.

Maggie hugged Kara, “Are you okay? Is Alex okay? Is Kelly okay? Did she do anything?” She asked her girlfriend.

Kara returned Maggie’s hug, “No, she didn’t do anything. But she knew who I was by a picture and now she has an all-access pass to Alex’s home. She kept looking at me like she wanted to have me for dinner,” She admitted.

“Did you look at her?” Cordelia asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, we only had eye contact for a few seconds before I looked away. Elena is very pretty, by the way, for a psycho vampire,” She told Maggie.

Maggie let go of Kara and looked her over, “Pretty but psycho. But you are okay?”

Kara nodded, “I’m fine, Maggie. I am more worried about Alex and Kelly. Elena knows Andrea, Kelly’s boss, and they will be working together,” She replied.

“Fuck!” Cordelia cursed, “I’m going to have to go to Alex’s and do a protection spell to revoke Elena’s access. If Kelly is at work, then that is going to be difficult.”

“Can’t you give her a cross necklace or something? I mean, that could help,” Kara suggested.

Maggie sighed, “That helps keep her from getting in her personal space, but that doesn’t stop her from using mind control if they make eye contact,” She was fucked.

Kara sighed, “Kelly does not need to go through that again. She was already mind-controlled by J’onn’s brother Malefic a while back. What are we going to do?”

“We are not going to do anything. I am going to do something. Kara, you stay here, Cordelia go to Alex’s and do the protection spell around their apartment and building. This will keep Elena out. I am going to go meet the devil herself,” Maggie wanted to end this before it got started.

Kara stopped Maggie, “The last time you met with her you were near death’s door,” She pointed out.

Maggie ran her fingers through her hair, “I can handle her, angel. Just stay here, okay. I will be back soon,” She kissed Kara quickly on the lips before following behind Cordelia.

Kara sighed and looked around the room, “Great!”

“Looks like you were left all alone. Maggie should have known better,” Elena entered the apartment.

Kara felt the hair on her neck stand up, “What are you doing here?” She questioned the vampire.

Elena smiled serenely, “I wanted to pay a visit to my wayward child. I didn’t expect to find her pet human here all alone. You are really beautiful, Kara like a rose,” She circled the other woman. There was something about her that she couldn’t put her finger on, but she couldn’t shake the fact that Kara wore Maggie’s mark and looked an awful lot like Katara.

“You know what they say about roses. They have thorns and they can cause people to bleed,” Kara shot back.

Elena stepped behind Kara and trailed her finger down Kara’s neck, “Tell me, Kara. Did Maggie tell you all about her beloved Katara? Did she tell you about how she watched her die?”

Kara moved away from Elena her fight senses started to kick in, “She did, and it sucks that she had to die at the hands of a psycho bitch. What do you want from her?”

“She must pay for her sin. Maggie killed me, her sire. I don’t want to hurt you, Kara but you are the one that would hurt Maggie the most. If something were to happen to you, then Maggie wouldn’t want to live in this world anymore,” Elena told Kara plainly.

Kara looked at Elena with disgust, “I don’t know what it is about you and your need for revenge, but you need to get over it. Maggie doesn’t want to be with you she does not love you and no matter what you do will make her love you,” She was growing bored.

Elena laughed hollowly, “This has nothing to do with love, angel. This has to do with honor and Maggie has dishonored me. Why aren’t you scared? Do you have a death wish?” She stepped into Kara’s personal space.

Kara backed up a little, “You don’t scare me. And a death wish? That’s so 90’s,” She quipped.

“You’re brave. Any mere mortal would be shaking in their boots right now, but you are not. What are you?” Elena asked. She figured that Kara was no mere mortal.

Kara grinned, “Something you can’t kill,” She replied triumphantly.

Elena smiled evilly, “Everything can be killed, even you, Kara. Everyone has a weakness and I am sure it will not take me long to figure out yours,” She replied knowingly. Elena could not get into Kara’s head.

“Back the hell away from my girlfriend!” Maggie’s voice echoed through the apartment.

Elena whipped around to see Maggie standing there, “We were having a nice chat. If I wanted her dead, I would have killed her on the spot. But where would the fun in that be if you are not here to witness it,” She tried to push Maggie's buttons.

“Leave Kara alone. Your fight is with me. You want to make me pay for killing you, then let’s do this,” Maggie was done playing games with Elena. It was time to end this once and for all.

“I am having a sense of déjà vu. I remember you being in this same exact position before I killed your precious Katara. Hmm,” Elena looked thoughtful.

Maggie was seeing beyond red, “Let’s end this now,” She lunged towards her sire.

Elena backed up, “Now, now, Maggie. I thought you would have learned your lesson after our last meeting. This is just the beginning,” She turned her attention to Kara, “You would make a wonderful pet to me, Kara. Watch your back,” She warned before disappearing into the night.

Kara breathed a sigh of relief, “How did you know?”

Maggie made no motion to move, “I could feel you. I knew something was wrong. Did she hurt you?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “No, but she touched me, and it made me feel kind of gross,” She answered honestly.

“She touched you?!” Maggie growled.

Kara realized her mistake, “She touched your mark.”

Maggie tried her best to reign in her emotions, “How dare she touch what is mine?”

“I am not a chattel, Maggie,” Kara rebuffed Maggie’s words.

“I know you are not, but you’re my girlfriend and you wear my mark. That is what makes you off-limits,” Maggie hated being all possessive, but Elena had touched what was hers.

Kara sighed, “She’s your sire. I mean doesn’t it work differently with her?” She asked in exasperation.

Maggie didn’t think about this, “It may, but Elena being my sire shouldn’t matter. She should not be touching you, period,” The whole situation was beyond fucked up.

Kara needed a moment to let everything sink in, “We need to take a moment and cool down. You are wound up to 100 and I need to let all of this sink in. It’s too much,” She replied.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” Maggie didn’t want Kara to leave.

“I’m not leaving, Maggie. I am going to go and do a few laps in the pool. I need to be anywhere but here right now,” Kara told her girlfriend honestly.

Maggie felt the sting, “Alright, I am going to leave you alone. I’ll come and find you later,” She needed some time as well. Things have become royally fucked up and she probably ruined things with Kara.

Kara sighed and made her way upstairs she needed to clear her head and flying about as Supergirl would only draw attention to herself from Elena and that is not the attention that she wanted. Kara wished that everything could be the way that it was, and she wished that there was a way to go back in time and change things. Harun-El would work, but she was the only Kryptonian and she did not want to mess with fate. They’re fucked and not in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elena has made herself known. This is not going to bode well for our group in National City. Oh dear.
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	29. Halo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Maggie have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Another chapter so soon? Why yes, yes it is. Chapter 29 is fine like wine, but that means we have three chapters to go the sadness. Thank you to everyone!

Kara did more than a few laps around the pool, but it was needed. Her life was going fine, and then, Maggie came along and changed her life around. Kara doesn’t blame Maggie for everything it was the grand design of things and she was sure if she fought it, then the universe would conspire to make it happen anyway whether she wanted it to or not. Kara got out of the pool and made her way to the sauna. She hoped that the heat would melt the day away. Even though Kara couldn’t feel the heat of the steam she could feel it in her lungs whenever she had gone to breathe. She closed her eyes and leaned against the sauna wall it was a long day and now with Elena running around and not knowing her angle was enough to frustrate Kara.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Kara screamed into the room.

“I’ve never heard you use that word so many times in a row,” Maggie replied as she entered the sauna. Kara had been gone for nearly two in a half hours and she wanted to find out if she was okay.

Kara sighed, “You’re not usually around. Is something wrong?”

“No, you were gone for about two and a half hours. I was worried that you had snuck off,” Maggie sat down beside Kara.

“No, I’ve been here the entire time. I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. Are you okay?” Kara asked it wasn’t just her who was affected.

“I’m not okay, at all, Kara. My sire is out for my blood. She came at you, Alex and Kelly, but mainly you. I honestly don’t know what to do,” Maggie’s hands were tied, and she did not know what to do anymore.

Kara had an idea, “Maybe, I can find out where she lives and fling her into the sun. She’ll die and never be heard from again. You’ll be free of her,” She suggested.

Maggie chuckled, “I would love for you to do that, angel, but this started with me, so this has to end with me,” She appreciated Kara’s offer, but this was her mess and she needed to clean it up.

Kara huffed in indignation, “Why are you so hell-bent on being noble? I can put an end to this with no problem. She can’t hurt me, and I can’t be killed. I will be doing this for you and for us,” She didn’t understand why Maggie was fighting her on this.

“I can’t have you fighting my battles for me, Kara. It’s simple as that. If you do this it will make me look weak in her eyes and that is not something that I pride myself in,” Maggie explained why she didn’t want Kara’s help.

Kara rolled her eyes, “It doesn’t make you look weak, Maggie. If anything, it shows Elena that you have something that she never had, but if you want to do this by yourself, then I can’t keep you from doing what you feel you have to do. She wants to kill you, Maggie. Think about what that would do to me and Cordelia,” She implored Maggie to listen to her.

“I understand what you’re saying, angel. I think about you and Cordelia every day in this whole mess. I want to protect you both and Elena’s issue is not with your or Cordelia. You can be my back up if I need it. Right now, I just need my girlfriend,” Maggie was tired and all she wanted to do was be with her angel.

Kara pulled Maggie to her, “I’m here, beloved. I’m not going anywhere. Do you want to get out of here and retire to our bedroom?” She asked.

“Yeah. You need to eat though,” Maggie didn’t know the last time Kara had something to eat.

Kara was hungry, “I can go fix us something and then we can retire to the bedroom,” She amended.

Maggie smirked, “You know, I can always order you something from downstairs and have it delivered up here,” She suggested.

“Ah yes, instant delivery from downstairs. What are you going to eat?” Kara wondered.

Maggie grinned, “Well, I can have some of my special blend and then have a taste of you,” She nipped at Kara’s neck.

“You are insatiable. I think you keep me around for my blood,” Kara joked.

“Maybe, but I like every other part of you as well, angel. Let’s get you fed and then I can show you all the ways that I love you,” It’s been nearly a week since she and Kara were intimate, and Maggie was feeling a little puckish.

Kara was a little on the horny side, “You drive a hard bargain, but I approve,” She gave in.

Dinner was had which led to Kara being on her back writhing around in red satin sheets as Maggie sucked on her clit. The things that Maggie could do with her tongue and fingers was enough to keep Kara coming and she was not complaining. Kara felt as if she was on cloud nine as Maggie brought her to the edge and stopped to keep her from falling over. It wasn’t until she felt her lover’s fangs in her thigh that she finally found her release, and she felt as if her soul had left her body.

“I will never get tired of tasting you,” Maggie licked Kara’s inner thigh and placed a small kiss on the spot she bit down on before kissing her way up Kara’s body.

Kara licked her lips, “You always say that,” She was sure she was blushing.

Maggie leaned in and kiss Kara on the lips, “It’s true.”

Kara tasted herself on Maggie’s lips, “I do taste delicious on your lips. I like the way we taste together. It’s my new favorite thing,” She stated.

“I like the way we taste together it’s like the finest wine I have ever tasted,” Maggie remarked.

Kara was contemplating, “It’s now my turn to taste you, but I don’t have the ability to bite you. To taste your orgasm as you come,” She stated.

Maggie straddled Kara’s hips to ease the throbbing in between her legs, “I think I have a way to give us both what we want,” She wiggled her hips.

Kara held onto Maggie’s waist, “Don’t tease.”

“Who says I’m teasing? Lay back and enjoy the ride,” Maggie was no stranger to using her lover's body for her pleasure.

This was different for Kara, but she would go along with it, she wanted Maggie in the worst way. Oh, and she got her in spades. The tension and friction came at a frenzy, as Kara tried to help Maggie get off, but she pushed her hand away each time. Kara was anything but a passive lover, but the wild look in Maggie’s eyes told her not to keep fighting.

“I’m going to come,” Maggie leaned down and kissed Kara.

Kara reciprocated the kiss and it was a rush she wondered if this is what Maggie tasted and felt when she came. The fact that she was kissing her girlfriend while she was bleeding into her mouth served to arouse her even more. This was one particular kink that Kara didn’t know that she had, but damn if Maggie didn’t make it worthwhile. Four orgasms later, Kara felt relaxed and refreshed. Who knew the exercise and orgasms was what she needed to forget about the clusterfuck that was earlier today?

“You’re pensive. What’s on your mind?” Maggie asked noticing the shift change in her girlfriend.

Kara sighed, “The whole situation with Elena has me on edge. I hate not knowing what she has planned or what she is going to do next. And now she is working with Kelly. I don’t know what to do to protect her,” She thought about Kelly and how she would be working closely with Elena.

Maggie had liked Kelly and did not want any harm to come to her, “She works in a public building and it would be hard to have Elena’s access revoked. And not only that, Elena has the ability to compel people, but I hope that she does not use any of her tricks on Kelly,” She wouldn’t put it past Elena.

“I really hope she doesn’t. She will have a pissed off Kryptonian on her hands and I have no problem with flinging her to the sun and watching her burn,” Kara replied none too nicely.

Maggie chuckled, “You love flinging people to the sun. That’s bad.”

Kara laughed wryly, “Oh, that’s not bad. When you see me on Red K, then that is bad. I nearly brought a whole city to its knees, and that also caused the city to turn on me. I went from cinnamon roll to Sinnamon roll,” She recalled her ordeal with Red K and how it made her feel and act.

Maggie drew patterns along Kara’s back, “I remember that. I thought evil Supergirl was hot as hell. Evil Supergirl could get it,” She joked.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t be able to handle Red K me. I hurt Alex pretty badly while under the influence. After I came down, I felt so bad, but it gave me and Alex a chance to talk through things. Our relationship became stronger because of it,” Kara explained.

“You and Alex are awfully close a far cry from when you were younger,” Maggie theorized.

Kara sighed and rested her chin on her folded arms, “Yeah, it’s funny how things can change. She has her life, but she is always putting her life on pause to help me. I protect her she protects me, we protect each other,” She explained her relationship with Alex.

“I have no younger siblings,” Maggie replied.

Kara turned her head towards Maggie, “What about Isobel? I assume that she was a little sister to you too.”

“Yes, Isobel was a little sister to me. After you died, my relationship with your family had become strained. So, Isobel and I were not as close anymore,” Maggie thought about Isobel all the time.

Kara smirked, “It also didn’t help that you had become a vampire. Did they know?”

Maggie shook her head, “No, they did not know what I’ve become. I couldn’t bear to tell them that I became the very creature that killed their daughter,” She replied with a hint of sadness.

“That makes sense,” Kara surmised.

“I love you, angel,” Maggie whispered.

Kara smiled, “I love you too,” Those were the last words she had said to Maggie before drifting off to sleep.

When Kara woke up the next morning and noticed that the bed was empty, and Maggie was nowhere to be seen. Kara got out of the bed and slipped on one of Maggie’s black silk shirts and a pair of shorts. She may have been the only person in the house, but she still wanted to be clothed. Kara was about to open the door, but a small voice told her to stay inside the room. She was not one to listen, so she opened up the door and exited the bedroom, and closed the door quietly.

Kara made her way downstairs and she could hear voices, but she couldn’t make out who was who. And when she tried to use her super hearing a loud screeching noise happened. The same noise she heard at work.

 _“Go back to the room, angel,”_ The voice told her.

Kara went back into the bedroom and waited, but waiting was becoming too much, so Kara put her clothes on and flew out of the bedroom. It was the only way that she could find out what was going on, but that was a huge mistake.

“Well, well, well…if it isn’t Supergirl? Fancy seeing you here,” Elena smirked.

Kara swallowed wondering where the hell did Elena come from, “I’m protecting the city. Who are you?” She tried to play ignorant.

Elena smirked, “My name is Elena, it is a pleasure to finally meet the Maiden of Might. I’ve heard so much about you. You’re pretty impressive,” She replied smoothly.

“You didn’t answer my question. Who are you? Why are you skulking around this building?” Kara questioned.

“I was just visiting a friend. What are you doing here?” Elena asked.

“Protecting the city. I see something suspicious and I check it out. It’s all a part of being Supergirl,” Kara replied.

Elena rolled her eyes, “You’re really not that impressive. Superman you are not,” She tried to get to Supergirl. If she shook the Kryptonian to her core, then there would be no one to stand in her way.

Kara knew what Elena was doing, “I am way beyond Superman. Something you can’t comprehend. You are in my city and if you are her to cause trouble, then I have no problem with taking you out. It’s overcast out here which means you can walk around in the daylight, but if I had time, then I have no problem flying you up towards the sun and watching you turn to dust,” She was not going to back down, but at the same time, she was not going to take down Elena. Not yet at least.

Elena underestimated that Supergirl had bite, “I don’t want any trouble. I was visiting an old friend. I hoped that I could see that beautiful girlfriend of hers, but seeing you put the icing on the cake,” She decided to flirt with Supergirl.

“While your flattery is impressive it will get you nowhere with me. Now go away,” Kara told the vampire.

Elena cackled, “Don’t test me, Supergirl. You have no idea what I am capable of,” She replied getting into Supergirl’s personal space.

Kara turned her head away, “You’re no match for me, but I do have a message Maggie Sawyer is off-limits,” She told her.

“You don’t frighten me Supergirl and your allegiance is misplaced. We’ll meet again,” Elena walked down the dark alley and disappeared.

Kara exhaled softly, “She is a nuisance,” She said out loud and flew back into Maggie’s bedroom. Luckily her girlfriend was not around.

Maggie entered the room and saw Kara sitting on one of the small chairs messing with her phone, “I thought you would still be in bed,” She approached Kara.

Kara shrugged, “I was getting tired of laying down. My stomach was screaming, so I was ordering some food,” She lied.

“Don’t order yet, I can fix you breakfast,” Maggie offered.

“Where were you this morning? I missed you,” Kara wanted to figure out what Maggie was up to.

Maggie cleared her throat, “I was taking care of a little business, but we’re good now,” She made sure that she held eye contact with Kara. She didn’t want to do this, but Kara didn’t need to know.

“I’m glad,” Kara replied.

Maggie looked away, “Breakfast. Then you can head to work,” She changed the subject.

“Okay. I am sure Miss. Grant is going to be insufferable today. I just hope she doesn’t take it out on Eve,” Kara replied. Miss. Grant was conducting an interview with Dreamer.

“She is doing a write up on Dreamer. I’m pretty sure it will not take her too long to figure out that Dreamer is Nia,” Maggie replied casually.

Kara’s mouth opened, “Nia is not Dreamer,” She denied.

“Yes, she is. I’m a vampire I sense these things. But don’t worry, Nia will never know that I know,” Maggie zipped her lips.

Kara sighed, “I hope not. You promised you would feed me.”

“I am not one to disappoint,” Maggie helped Kara out of the chair.

And Maggie did not disappoint she prepared a breakfast feast for Kara and she was grateful. Last night had taken a lot of energy out of her, but then again when your girlfriend is a sex goddess the energy loss was totally worth it. She just hoped their energy exchange would be enough to protect Maggie against Elena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elena is stepping up her game first Kara and now Supergirl. A whole mess.
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	30. A Note

Hello, My Lovelies,

Okay, check it! A small note, I am going to post chapters 30-32 without any time in between. It's obvious that this story is not getting as many reviews as it had before in previous chapters. I do not want to be that writer, but it takes a lot of time and energy for me to sit down and write out these chapters. I write for enjoyment and comments and kudos go a long way and without the encouragement, it takes me longer to update. Having said all that... I hope to have a satisfying ending to this story as this will be the last one that I will be writing for the foreseeable future.

Take Care,

Nayanna Rivergron

💙💙💙💙


	31. The Showdown Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Elena have it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! We are coming down to the end final three chapters of this story. I had fun playing in the sandbox with Maggie and Kara. I had fun putting my twist on the Supergirl lore. Alas, this is the beginning of the end.
> 
> Enjoy!

Monday started out decently, after morning breakfast with Maggie and a quickie, Kara found herself entering CatCo in a better mood. Elena had not been seen since Supergirl had her run-in with the vampire. This had Kara on edge a little and nervous because she didn’t know what the elder vampire had planned. She tried not to think about it as she made her way to her desk to start the day. Kara had a post-it note on her desk reminding her that Cat was out of the office for the day and James was going to be acting as CEO for the day. Kara had no problem with that, but it did not mean that she could goof off.

“Hey, Kara. How are things?” James asked as he stopped by Kara’s desk. He wanted to check in with her ever since the ordeal with Elena. Cordelia had kept him informed about what was going on with everything.

Kara sighed and looked at James, “Everything is okay for now. Quiet, but that doesn’t mean that we should let our guard down. Supergirl had a few words with her Sunday morning,” She told him.

James leaned in, “Did she do anything?”

Kara shook her head, “Nope, she had a few words, and then she left. I think I pissed her off because I didn’t give her the fight she wanted,” She replied quietly.

“You would incinerate her ass,” James remarked.

“Yeah, but Maggie wouldn’t appreciate that. Apparently, she does not want me to fight her battles for her,” Kara had confided in James what Maggie had told her.

James didn’t understand, “You’re her greatest asset. Why won’t she let you help?  
James did not understand. If he had a significant other who had Kara’s powers, he would use her as a weapon.

Kara sighed, “She doesn’t want to look weak in her sire’s eyes. I told her that having help does not make her weak, but I guess vampire pride and all,” She replied lamely.

James chuckled, “You can’t get in the way of that damn pride. Cordy is pretty headstrong so I understand Maggie. We’ll if any help is needed you have me,” He offered.

Kara offered James a smile, “I know. We have each other’s backs. Now, get ready to have our daily meeting,” She told her friend.

James left and Nia approached, “I didn’t think you would be in today. Not after what happened with Maggie,” She greeted Kara.

Kara shrugged, “Maggie has healed quite nicely, and well, I figured I would come in and do some work. I’ve been neglecting it for a while. I’m surprised, Miss. Grant hadn’t fired me yet.”

Nia smiled, “I don’t think she would fire you, Kara. You are a big part of CatCo and getting rid of you would be shooting herself in the foot. Do you want to join me and Eve for lunch? Or do you have plans with Maggie?” She offered.

“Maggie has some things to take care of, so lunch with you and Eve would be great. Let me know when we are leaving so I will be ready,” Kara figured that lunch with Nia and Eve would interesting.

Nia grinned, “You know I will,” She walked away and sat down at her desk.

Kara logged in and checked her emails as she normally had and began exchanging texts with Maggie as always. Some were safe for work and others were not safe for work and those were the ones that made Kara blush. It was time for lunch, and they decided on Chinese food it was simple and the restaurant was right around the corner from the CatCo building.

“They have the best eggrolls,” Kara commented as she scarfed down another eggroll.

Eve had to agree, “They really do. It’s like crunchy bits of heaven in your mouth,” She replied.

Nia ate her sushi, “I happen to agree, but the sushi is so much better,” She chimed in.

Kara wasn’t a fan of sushi, but she would take Nia’s word for it, “I believe you.”

They were discussing what happened in the latest episode of Lovecraft Country when Kara’s phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a message from Maggie and when she read it the message made her heart sink.

“What’s the matter, Kara?” Nia asked as she saw the forlorn look on her friend’s face.

Kara cleared her throat, “It’s Maggie, she’s breaking up with me. She told me that I can do better than her. I don’t understand,” She was confused as to how they were exchanging sexy texts to Maggie ending things with her.

Nia was confused, “Why would she break up with you by text?”

“She wouldn’t this is not like her,” Kara dialed Maggie’s number, but it went straight to voicemail, “Her phone is going straight to voicemail something is not right,” She told Nia and Eve.

“Can you sense or feel her?” Nia asked.

Kara shook her head, “No. I can’t feel anything,” She was trying not to panic.

“Has this happened before?” Eve questioned.

“No, I have always been able to feel her. I have to go, I’m sorry,” Kara got up from the table and flew to Maggie’s apartment.

Kara stopped by the reception desk, “Have you seen Maggie?” She asked Alyssa.

Alyssa shook her head, “No, I haven’t seen her since last night,” She pulled up Maggie’s schedule, “And she doesn’t have any scheduled business for today,” She told Kara.

“Thank you, Alyssa. Maybe she just went out for a little bit,” Kara didn’t want to alarm Alyssa. She made her way to the elevators and pressed the button to Maggie’s apartment.

“Maggie?” Kara called out into the empty apartment. She looked around the ground floor and noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kara made her way upstairs and checked the gym, the sauna, the office, and a few other places before settling on the bedroom. The door was closed, and Kara listened for any movement and when she didn’t hear any, Kara opened the bedroom doors. She saw nothing out of the ordinary, the bed was made. This did not set off any alarms and Kara left the bedroom. It was strange Maggie not being here and the breakup text made no sense.

Kara called Alex, “Hey, Alex. Have there been any unusual activity in the last two to three hours?” She asked instead of using the standard greeting.

“Hello to you, Kara. No, there hasn’t been any unusual activity. Why do you ask?” Alex inquired.

“I was exchanging texts with Maggie. The last text gave me pause. She broke up with me,” Kara knew the time for tears would come later, but right now she has to figure out the mystery of where her girlfriend is.

“She broke up with you through text?!” Alex couldn’t believe that Maggie would do something like that. She found herself getting upset on behalf of her sister.

Kara sighed, “Yes, but that is not like her. We were fine this morning. I called her phone and it went to voicemail. I’m headed your way, maybe Vasquez can ping her cellphone,” She hung up the call and decided to pay a visit to the tower.

“Did we get anything off of Maggie’s phone?” Kara asked as soon as she flew into the building.

“Yes, ma’am. Her phone pinged somewhere near the docks,” Vasquez answered.

Kara sighed, “This is not good. If Elena has her, then I am going to kick her ass from here to Krypton,” She grumbled. Her phone rang, “Hey, Cordy. What’s up?”

“Maggie is in danger, Kara. She is down at the cannery near the docks and she is not alone. I’ll meet you there,” Cordelia hung up the phone.

“Fuck!” Kara growled in frustration, “I’m going to need reinforcements. Elena has Maggie.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, “How do you know? Who was that?” She asked.

Kara looked at Alex, “That was Cordelia. We gotta go,” She flew out the window and called Nia and James and told them where to meet her.

Kara made it to the building in record speed and instead of going in there with guns blazing she decided to look through the windows to see the situation. She peered into the window and she saw Maggie tied to a chair in what looked like chains and she could see smoke rising from her girlfriend. Kara also spied Kelly, but she seemed to be at Elena’s side.

“What the hell?” Kara mumbled to herself.

“What do you see?” Cordelia asked.

Kara turned to face Cordelia and noticed that everyone else was with her.

“Maggie is in there tied to a chair in chains. She doesn’t look too good,” Kara looked at Alex, “Elena has Kelly too.”

Alex was pissed, “Kelly is in there? Is she alright?”

“From what I saw, Kelly is fine. She is in there helping Elena with something,” Kara replied.

Cordelia looked at Kara, “What’s the plan?”

Kara was no longer going to plan she was going to go all-in, “There is no plan. We go in and take Elena down. We get Kelly and Maggie to safety. Whatever you do, Alex, Nia, and James do not let her make eye contact with you,” She warned her friends.

“Why not?” Alex asked.

“She can compel you,” Cordelia answered instead, “Just don’t look at her. Now let’s go kick that bitch’s ass.”

Alex held up her hand, “What do you mean compel?” She asked.

Cordelia sighed, “It means that she can get you to do whatever she wants without your knowledge. It’s a trick that vampires do to get their person to comply or get information. I can explain this later, but right now we need to get Maggie and Kelly out of there,” They were wasting precious time.

Kara had enough and she kicked the door in and assessed the situation. Maggie was chained to the chair and it looked like she had been burned a lot along with a few cuts.

Elena smirked, “Well, well, well, if it isn’t Supergirl and her friends. I had a feeling that you would be showing up soon. I took your precious Maggie. And now you get to see her die, and then I am going to kill Kelly, and everyone you hold dear,” She told Kara.

Supergirl laughed, “You will not harm my friends. I will send you to a fiery death before you can even blink,” She shot back.

Elena looked at Kelly, “Now, dear. You know what you have to do,” She told the other woman. It was easy to manipulate her.

Kelly picked up the Kryptonite gun and began shooting at Kara. Kara dodged the kryptonite bullets, but them being so close to her made her sick.

“Get Maggie and I’ll take care of Elena,” Kara kept flying to miss the bullets. She was able to get a target on the gun and used her heat vision to melt the weapon. Kara could hear Kelly scream in pain, so she used her freeze breath to soothe the burn.

“Save Maggie,” Kara had told everyone. She could handle Elena, but she was more concerned about Maggie.

Elena chuckled, “You didn’t think I came without reinforcements. I met someone when I was in Metropolis. I think it’s time for a showdown. Don’t you think?”

Kara was confused, “A showdown with who?”

“With me. You thought you got rid of me. I can’t wait to kick your ass, Supergirl,” Reign came out of the shadows.

“Reign?” Kara couldn’t believe her eyes.

Reign chuckled, “The one and only. It’s time to take you down, Supergirl.” She lunged towards Kara.

“Bring it, bitch,” Kara had to remember that this was not Sam she was dealing with at the moment.

The fight was brutal, but Kara noticed that Reign was not as powerful as she was before. Kara was able to get the upper hand, but she was tiring quickly. It didn’t take long for Kara to tap out, but J’onn stepped in as Supergirl and decided to kick her ass while Kara went to handle Elena.

“Kara don’t. Save yourself,” Maggie told Kara.

Kara shook her head, “No, I am not going to let this bitch kill you. This is not how or where our story is going to end. I love you,” She told Maggie.

“Aww, how sweet. You two love each other,” Elena taunted and rolled her eyes, “I threw up in my mouth a little.”

Kara smirked, “I have something that you don’t,” She punched Elena in the face very, very hard. And Kara felt a sense of perverse satisfaction.

“My grandmother hits stronger than you,” Elena challenged as she pulled herself out of a machine.

Kara shrugged, “I guess you got your ass handed to you by your grandma,” She taunted.

Elena had enough and she charged at Kara, but Kara was quick to move out of the way. They traded punches and barbs along the way, but Kara knew there would have to be an end to this nightmare. She was sidetracked by J’onn and Reign that she found herself on the other side of the warehouse disoriented. The last thing she heard was Alex calling her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wee...it's going down!
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	32. The Battles Won and We Kinda Won (So we sound our victory cheer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle rages on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! The battle rages on between our characters. Make sure you heed the warning there are character deaths.

The battle was a long one and Kara didn’t realize exactly how strong Elena was, but holy sweet hell, she was a lot harder to battle than Reign. But Kara was not going to give up and she was going to take this bitch down with everything within her. She watched as, Nia, The Guardian, and her vigilante sister, Alex, and Cordelia try to handle the other vampires while she took on Elena and J’onn as Supergirl took on Reign. And it didn't take long for Reign to meet her end and Kara did not feel the least bit of sadness. Maggie was able to hold her own, but Kara knew that she was getting tired.

“Why don’t you just give up? You can’t defeat me. You can try to protect your lover, but in the end, I will always win,” Elena taunted. She didn’t bank on Kara being able to fly and have so many abilities. If she would have known that Kara was Kryptonian, then she would have gathered up some Kryptonite.

Kara was not going to give up, “Not this time. You’re going up against me, and I will never give up,” She flew around Elena and blasted her with her heat vision, but the vampire was able to dodge it.

Elena had one last trick up her sleeve, “You can protect your beloved, but I’m sure you can’t save your precious sister,” She used her quick speed and reflexes to grab Alex and wrapped her arm around her neck.

“ALEX!” Kara screamed as she saw her sister being taken.

“I have the thing that you love the most, Kara. You have a choice, save your sister or your beloved Maggie,” Elena looked over at Maggie who was tied to a conveyor belt with holy water-soaked chains.

Kara looked at Maggie, “I’m sorry, beloved,” She apologized to Maggie.

Elena cackled, “How noble of you. You’re going to sacrifice your beloved, Maggie for your sister. Damn, this is anticlimactic as fuck. I thought for sure you would save Maggie,” She replied sarcastically.

Alex tried to talk but she couldn’t the grip on her throat was too tight. Kara saw her sister struggling and used her heat vision to try and scorch Elena, but using her preternatural speed, the vampire moved quickly.

“Elena, wait. Let Alex go and you can have me,” Maggie would sacrifice herself if it meant that Kara still had her sister. She struggled against the chains.

“Where is the fun in that? I can’t kill your beautiful angel. So why not kill someone that she loves? It’s only fair,” Elena licked her tongue down the expanse of Alex’s neck.

Kara saw that Maggie was no longer above them but, on the ground, she looked over at Nia and saw her give a slight nod.

“Don’t do this. Alex is innocent,” Maggie pleaded, “Why do you want to hurt Kara? She has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me.” She tried to distract Elena.

Elena shrugged, “I can’t hurt you by killing Kara. I know that you care for Alex a great deal. If I kill her, then I will hurt you and Kara in the process. Two birds with one stone.” She felt Alex struggling to get away, “Quit struggling you’re only making this harder on yourself, dear.”

“You want to do all of this because Maggie didn’t return your affections? That’s a little pathetic don’t you think. You could be like any rational vampire and get the hell over it. Killing someone is not going to help you get her back,” Kara tried to use her words to get Elena to let Alex go and change her mind.

“It’s not only about getting Maggie back it’s about the dishonor. She killed me and she must pay for that, and I am here to make sure that she does that,” Elena smirked and sank her fangs into Alex’s neck, “Oops,”

“NOOOOOO!” Kara cried as she watched the monster who created Maggie sank her fangs into Alex’s neck. This was the last straw, and everything moved in slow motion as Kara unleashed hell on Elena, and in a final act of defense, Kara used her heat vision and burned Elena until there was nothing left.

Kara went over to Alex and cradled her head in her arms, she could hear her breathing becoming ragged, “You can’t leave me, Alex. I can’t do this without you. It was you that I stopped using my powers for. It was you that I became Supergirl for. You can’t leave me like this,” She cried.

“I—I love you, K—Kara. You were everything to me,” Alex rasped out with her final breath.

Kara looked at Maggie, “Do something! Turn her, please. I can’t be without her, please, Maggie. I would never ask this of you, but I can’t live without her,” She was damn near pleading for her sister’s life.

Maggie was faced with a dilemma, “I can’t Kara,” She apologized sadly.

“You have to, Maggie. I saw the future and if you do not do this, Kara will cross over to the dark side and your Kara will no longer be your angel. Alex grounds her and without Alex as her grounding force, then Kara is a lost cause,” Cordelia tried to reason with Maggie. Turning Alex was the only way to save Kara.

Maggie looked at Kara and then down at Alex’s still form. She could hear her heart beating faintly it wouldn’t be long before Alex lost the battle. Maggie looked at Kara and saw how distraught she was and realized that is what she felt when Katara had died in front of her.

“I’ll do it,” Maggie agreed and looked at Kara, “I’m sorry, angel.”

Kara watched as Maggie bit into her wrist and brought it up to Alex’s mouth, something her lover had done to her before. The seconds were ticking by, but to Kara, it felt like hours.

There was a scream and before Kara could jump to act, Kelly had put a stake through Maggie’s heart causing her to turn to dust.

Kara looked at Kelly with pure fury on her face, “You killed my girlfriend!” She stood up to her full height.

“I’m sorry, Kara, but she killed Alex,” Kelly defended herself.

“Elena killed Alex. Maggie was saving her and now thanks to you, we don’t know if Alex will make it or not,” Kara replied with an eerily calm voice.

Kelly looked at Alex, then back at Kara, “I—I didn’t know. I only saw Maggie leaning over Alex. I didn’t know,” She felt guilty and disgusted with herself, but she didn’t see what was happening. Kelly wasn’t herself.

Cordelia sobbed, “This was not supposed to happen,” She cried.

“Kara, I’m sorry,” Kelly apologized.

Sorry was not going to bring Maggie back, “You’re sorry?! You’re fucking sorry?! You killed my girlfriend, Kelly. Give me one good reason why I should not kick your ass from here to fucking Metropolis!” Kara was livid.

“Kara, don’t do this,” James tried to talk Kara down.

Kara turned and looked at James, “Your sister killed my soulmate. I lost Alex and I lost my soulmate at the same time. How would you feel if you lost Cordelia and Kelly? You would be ready to kill someone,” She was breathing heavily trying to keep her tears at bay.

J’onn stepped up, “We need to get out of here, Kara. I will take Alex back to my place and see if she will awaken. It will take a few days and she will be hungry,” He would cry and grieve later, but right now the priority is getting everyone out of here.

Kara turned and looked at Alex and then she saw the pile of ashes lying next to her, the only remains that she had of her beloved soulmate, “Maggie has a huge blood supply at the apartment. I’ll bring some over for her later,”

Cordelia knelt down beside Alex and put her hand in the pile of ashes, “It should have been me. I shouldn’t have told her to turn Alex,” She cried softly.

There were sirens blaring in the distance heading towards the warehouse, “We need to get out of here, J’onn. You take Alex. Kelly, stay the hell away from me if you know what is good for you. Cordelia help me find something to put Maggie in. I need to take her home,” Kara delegated duties. She knelt down beside Alex’s still form.

“I love you, Alex. I know you’re in there, please come back to me,” Kara kissed her sister on the forehead.

J’onn picked up Alex’s lifeless body and flew her out of the warehouse. Kara felt Nia’s hand on her shoulder, “Please leave me alone, Nia,” She told her friend.

“Do you need me to do anything, Kara?” James asked.

Kara looked at James, “Take your sister home and keep her away from me. If I see her again, then I will unleash my Kryptonian fury on her,” She told her friend.

Kara and Cordelia were the only ones left in the warehouse the silence was deafening, “This was not how our story was supposed to end. We had plans to move in together and start our life. We would have lived the life that was robbed of when I was killed. I’m here and now you’re gone.”

Cordelia sniffed and handed Kara a container that looked like a square version of an urn, “I found this to put her in. You should take her home, Kara,” She told Kara.

Kara silently cried as she picked up what was left of her girlfriend and put her in the tin. She had was almost done when she felt something in the ashes. It was Maggie’s chain the one that her parents had given to her. The one that she had never taken off she undid the clasp and put it around her neck.

“Was this part of the Powers That Be big plan? Give me Maggie back and then have her die?” Kara asked softly.

Cordelia shook her head, “No, Maggie was not supposed to die. If anything, she was supposed to become immortal,” She replied quietly.

Kara knitted her eyebrows together, “She was already immortal. What aren’t you saying?”

“Yes, she is immortal, but in this case, she would not be able to die period. She would become impervious to everything that would kill vampires,” Cordelia explained.

“How?” Kara questioned.

Cordelia looked at Kara, “Because you loved her, Kara. And because she loved you too, more than you could ever imagine. You two were predetermined all those years ago when she met you that beautiful day in Italy. And when you died, it killed her, well before Elena did. Then you came back as a thirteen-year-old. And that is what put you on the path you were on,” She explained.

Kara sniffed, “How do you know all of this?”

Cordelia smiled sadly, “It’s all a part of being a higher power. We should get Maggie home,” she didn’t know what else to say.

Kara flew Maggie and Cordelia back home and Kara put Maggie on the mantle under the life-size painting of herself.

That night, Kara and Cordelia found comfort in each other not in a sexual way, but in a way that friends, no family would comfort each other.

“What you said in the warehouse. You weren’t just saying that were you?” Kara broke the silence that had fallen upon them in the bedroom.

Cordelia sighed, “No, I was telling you the truth, Kara. You and Maggie were destined to be together in your previous life and this life,” She replied tiredly.

“If we were destined to be together, then why did she leave when I was seventeen? I know that protecting me had something to do with it, but there has to be more,” Kara was searching for answers.

Maggie was no longer with them, so it was okay for her to tell, “She did it to protect you, yes. But she also did it because she loved you in a not so platonic way. The two of you meeting again was not supposed to happen as quickly as it had,” Cordelia answered the question honestly.

Kara turned on her side, so she was facing Cordelia, “Why?”

“I can’t answer that question, Kara,” Cordelia couldn’t say anymore.

“Right. Higher power and all,” Kara replied smartly.

Cordelia hated it, “Yeah, higher power and all,” She parroted back.

Kara fell into an uneasy sleep plagued by dreams of Maggie and her being killed. Her dream was woven with parts of their lives together back in Rome and in Midvale. The images of Maggie leaving her when she was seventeen played heavily. But the last part is what brought her some peace. Maggie was standing in a white light a smile on her face, “I will always find you. You have to believe.”

“Maggie,” Kara woke up in tears looking around to see if she saw Maggie, but instead she saw Cordelia looking at her in worry.

“Are you alright?” Cordelia asked.

Kara ran her fingers through her hair then wiped her eyes, “I’m not okay. I saw the love of my life murdered right in front of me. How am I supposed to be alright?” She snapped.

“I get it, but you were crying and saying ‘don’t go’ in your sleep. I was worried, so excuse me for caring?” Cordelia snapped back.

Kara sighed, “I’m sorry for snapping at you. My dreams were not too pleasant. How am I supposed to go on with my life without her in it?” She asked feeling defeated.

Cordelia rubbed Kara’s back in comfort, “It’s going to be hard. Some days you will not want to get out of bed, and it will hurt. But you also have to remember to live for Maggie. She’s worked tiredly to continue helping others and maybe, you can continue her work as Supergirl and as Kara,” She suggested.

Kara looked at Cordelia, “Do you think she will ever come back?” She needed to know the answer.

“I wish I had the answer, Kara,” Cordelia replied sullenly.

Kara’s phone rang and it was J’onn telling her that Alex was awake. She along with Cordelia made her way over to J’onn’s. As soon as she entered the apartment Kara went and hugged Alex. She didn’t care if her sister was a soulless vampire.

“Kara,” Alex whispered.

Kara let go of Alex and looked at her, “Are you okay? How do you feel? Are you hungry? I got blood,” She fired off questions to her sister.

Alex chuckled, “I feel good. Extremely hungry, and I feel free,” She replied.

Kara smiled in relief, “I brought you some refreshments from Maggie’s stash,” She offered her sister.

Alex was starving Kara was looking like a whole meal, “You are a lifesaver. Where is Maggie?” She saw Cordelia, but not Maggie.

“Uh, Maggie didn’t survive,” Cordelia answered for Kara.

“What do you mean she didn’t survive? Did Elena?” Alex asked Cordelia. She could see how upset Kara was and comforted her.

Cordelia looked at Kara and got a subtle head shake, “Elena got to her while she was uh, yeah,” She lied. Cordelia didn’t understand why Kara was protecting Kelly. It was because of her that Maggie was no longer around.

Alex was not buying that story and she looked to Kara, “Is that true, Kara?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah.”

“You’re lying, but I will not press you on it. I’m sorry, Kara. I do have a question. Since Maggie is gone who is going to teach me how to live life as a vampire?” Alex questioned.

The responsibility fell to Cordelia, “That is where I step in. I am her successor in a way, so I will teach you everything that you need to know. I learned from the best,” She answered.

Kara sniffed everything was becoming too much for her, “I need to take care of some things. Check on Nia and James. I’ll be back over here a little later,” She kissed Alex on her temple and got off the couch.

“Kara?” J’onn stopped her.

Kara turned and looked at J’onn, “Yeah?”

“I’m here for you. You don’t have to go through this alone. I’ll look out for Alex,” J’onn told his daughter.

Kara sniffed, “Thanks, J’onn,” She hugged him before leaving.

She stepped outside and the sun was shining brightly in the sky and people were going on about their day. Kara felt a hole in her heart and a heaviness surrounds her. She thought it hurt losing Maggie the first time, but this time it felt as if she was going to die without her. Kara didn’t know how she would get through the next week, month, or year, but she knew that a whole city was depending on her. And Cordelia was right she needed to live for Maggie. It wasn’t going to be easy, but Kara had hope that it would get better in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I know... but things happen. Don't hate me
> 
> Comments= 💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	33. See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Maggie's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thank you to everyone who showed this story some love, offered words of encouragement, and cheered me on. When I started this story it was only supposed to be a few chapters long, but the characters and story wrote itself. I just went along with it and put the words down on paper... well, Microsoft Word. And this was the result. I'm proud of this story and how it turned out. I enjoyed playing with Kara and Maggie, but now it is time to put them on the shelf and let others play with them.
> 
> Thank you again for following along on this journey and on the journey of my other stories. I will not take them down so you can come back and enjoy them to your heart's content.
> 
> And now it's time to get to the end.

It had been four months to the day that Maggie had been taken away from her in such a savage way. Kara couldn’t blame Kelly for killing Maggie because she thought that Maggie had killed Alex. When Kelly realized what happened she apologized as much as she could to Kara and after some time, Kara decided that she could forgive Kelly because she did not know. Alex had finally adjusted to life as a vampire and relished in her new found abilities. Now they were able to fight side by side without Kara worrying that Alex would get hurt, but everyone made sure to never give anyone the opportunity to learn that her sister was a vampire.

Cordy and James had tried to be there for her as much as they could, but Kara knew that her friends, no, her family had their own lives to live. And she knew that she needed to live hers if not for herself and her family, but for Maggie. Maggie, the vampire that came into her life when she was thirteen years old and found again years later. The same vampire who loved her unconditionally and died fighting to protect her and protecting Alex at the same time. It hurt like hell to not have Maggie here, but Kara knew that she must move forward in life. Day in and day out Kara moved through the world, but not really. It was as if everything was in a haze and time stood still, but she kept on moving. It also was difficult having the memories of her former self mixing with the memories of her present self. Reincarnation was real and when Kara learned that she was the reincarnated version of Katara everything started to make sense. Her instant connection with Maggie, feeling safe and loved with her. Why it hurt so much when Maggie had left her all those years ago. And Cordy’s response when she had mentioned that she felt as if she and Maggie had known each other for eternity.

“Ugh, it’s been four months and I miss you like crazy,” Kara talked to the little box on the fireplace mantle that housed what was left of Maggie. She sat underneath a picture of Katara.

“You should be here with us. Alex should be learning from you how to hone in her vampire abilities. She’s got the hang of it, but there are still some parts of her that needed a little work,” Kara continued talking.

She knew that she wouldn’t get a response, but it felt better than living in her head the entire time. Many people would probably call her insane but talking to Maggie made her not being here a little more bearable.

“Kara? Miss. Grant is here to see you,” Eve had entered the office that Kara had now occupied. She was now the CEO of Sawyer Enterprise, Maggie had left everything to her, and now she took up the mantle of helping others that her girlfriend once held.

“Kara. I’ve been trying to get in touch with you and I am tired of being ignored. You and I are going to have a talk woman to woman,” Cat sat down in front of the cherry wood desk.

Kara sighed and rolled her eyes, “There is nothing to talk about, Cat. I haven’t talked to you in a month there must be a reason why I haven’t,” She replied smartly.

Kara’s attitude did not ruffle Cat’s feathers, “First, you are going to lose the attitude. I get it you are grieving and mourning the loss of your girlfriend, but Kara, this is not how Maggie would want you to live,” Cat decided to try kid gloves before going in for the jugular.

“How would you know?” Kara shot back.

Cat scoffed, “I know Maggie a little better than you do. Yes, you may be her beloved wrapped up in a beautiful Kara body, but I’ve seen and got to know Maggie after you, and I know for a fact Kar-a that Maggie would want more for you,” She decided to give Kara a little harsh love.

Kara crossed her arms, “And that means what exactly?”

“I am not going to reveal what we talked about in privacy, but this former shell of yourself and just existing is not what she wants for you. You are a paragon of hope, light, truth, justice, and the American way. And right now, you are being neither. You are just existing and that is not living for Maggie. It’s the direct opposite of living for Maggie. I’m only going to tell you this once. If Maggie were here, then she would not be too pleased with how you are acting right now. She had to exist in a world that didn’t have you in it, but she did not let that stop her. Maggie continued living and loving for you. Everything she did and everything she had become was because of you,” Cat pointed to Kara.

“And now you are going to go through this life like it’s not worth living because she is gone. That is the direct opposite of what Maggie had wanted for you. You exist and save the city as Supergirl, but you have to exist and live in the world as Kara Danvers. You have your family, your friends, and so much more. And you are squandering it. Did you and Batman switch places without us knowing?” Cat continued.

Kara knew that Cat was right, “No we did not switch places. It’s hard to live without her,” She replied.

“Life is hard, Kara. She may be gone, but Maggie will never be forgotten. Now, there is a gala happening tonight and you will be in attendance. If you are not there, then I swear to God that I will make your life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?” Cat warned.

Kara knew that Cat meant business, “Crystal,” She replied.

Cat stood up, “Good. Now take a shower, wash your hair, and join the land of the living. And for the love of fae eat something. You look like a bag of bones,” She told Kara in parting before leaving the building.

Kara’s phone rang, “Yeah, I’ll be right in,” She hung up the phone.

Kara flew into the tower and saw J’onn, Alex, James, Nia, and Cordy standing around and someone who looked exactly like Maggie, “What’s going on?”

“Sorry to call you in like this, Supergirl, but we have a new member on our team that we would like for you to meet,” J’onn explained the reason why Kara was needed.

Kara never took her eyes off the Maggie look alike; it couldn’t be. Maggie had died and there was no way that she survived a stake through the heart, “Excuse me,” She went to the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet.

“Is there something wrong?” Maggie questioned.

Kara was able to hear the question even in the bathroom. Whoever was playing a trick on her needs to stop. Seeing Maggie standing there after four months was sending her for a loop.

“You did nothing wrong. You look like someone that Kara lost a few months ago,” Alex replied.

Kara took a few calming breaths and went to the sink and splashed some water on her face. She reached for a paper towel and patted her face dry, “You can do this, Kara,” She said to herself and exited the bathroom.

“Sorry about that,” Kara apologized, “I’m Kara Zor-El and you are?”

Maggie smiled, “I’m Maggie Sawyer a detective for NCPD. I was tapped to join your version of the Justice League,” She gave Kara a disarming smile.

“Uh, yeah. Welcome to the team,” Kara replied trying not to weird the newcomer out. A sense of déjà vu washed over her. Kara was once in Maggie’s place and now the roles are reversed.

Alex cleared her throat she was just as shocked as Kara was when she came across the woman at a crime scene, “We met each other at a scene and well, we decided that it would be good to have someone inside of NCPD to help,” She explained and hoped that Kara was not pissed at her.

Kara continued looking at Maggie who was still looking at her as well, “Maggie will be a welcomed asset to team Supergirl. Well, welcome to the family,” She welcomed the newcomer.

“Thank you for the welcome. I need to get back to the precinct it was nice meeting you, Supergirl,” Maggie smiled at Kara and was escorted out by Nia.

Kara felt as if she was finally able to breathe, “What the hell?! Is this some kind of sick joke?” She unleashed her feelings.

“No, it’s not a joke, Kara. That’s Maggie,” Cordy replied.

“How the hell is she human?! The last time I saw her she was a pile of vampire ashes that now reside on a mantle in my office under a picture of me!” Kara didn’t mean to yell but she was going through so many emotions at the moment.

J’onn tried to calm Kara down, “We don’t know, Kara.”

Kara looked at Cordy, “Did you see this coming?”

Cordy shook her head, “This is a vision that I did not have. I am just as surprised as you are, but this Maggie is not our Maggie. She has no recollection of who I am, National City, or Cat. She is a blank slate,” She couldn’t understand how Maggie was back. There was never a prophecy about a vampire becoming human.

“Well, that blank slate is wearing the face of my lover and it’s a little unsettling,” Kara replied.

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose, “Well, you are a reincarnated version of Katara. I’m sure that was unsettling for Maggie. Now, this Maggie is human and a reincarnation of your Maggie. You’re going to have to adapt to this version of Maggie,” She hoped that she was making sense of the situation.

Kara sulked, “I don’t want to get used to this version of Maggie. I want _my_ Maggie back. The Maggie that I have a lifetime of history with. It’s going to be hard to be around her and not touch her or talk to her,” She looked at Alex and Cordelia, “She is wearing the face of your sire. How can you be okay with this?”

Cordelia sighed, “It’s unnerving, and I miss her, but at least with this version, I have her back even if she is human,” She explained. Cordelia was still trying to come to terms with Maggie being back and in human form.

Alex was at a loss for words, “It’s hard but it’s going to take time. I think eventually, we will learn how to adopt. Take a little time and get to know this Maggie,” She suggested.

“Whatever,” Kara scoffed and flew out of the tower. She was about to enter the building when she saw Maggie standing in front of the building looking at it.

“Are you okay? You look a little lost,” Kara asked the woman not addressing the woman by her name.

Maggie looked from the building and finally at Kara, “There is something about this building that draws me to it. Do you know who owns it?” She asked the beautiful young woman with a dazzling smile. She wanted nothing more than to take Kara in her arms and hug her.

Kara wondered if it was their connection or if Maggie had a past life revelation, “I own the building it was gifted to me by my late girlfriend,” She explained.

“Late girlfriend?” Maggie questioned.

“Yes, she died a few months ago. Would you like to come inside?” Kara asked, hoping to get a chance to be around the detective.

Maggie shook her head, “ I'm sorry for your loss. No, that is okay. I have to get back to work the city is not going to police itself. It was nice meeting you, Miss…,” She trailed off not knowing the other woman’s name.

Kara tried to choke back her tears, “Danvers, uh Kara. And you are?” She introduced herself.

“It’s nice to meet you, Kara. My name is Maggie Sawyer. I hope I don’t come off as too forward, but has anyone told you that you look like an angel?” Maggie asked. The sun was shining down on Kara and the white dress that she wore.

Kara smiled sadly, “Yes, someone did a long time ago,” She replied, “I really need to get going. I’ll see you around, Maggie,” She tried not to let her sadness overwhelm her.

Maggie smiled, “I hope to see you again, Kara,” She responded.

Kara turned to enter the building and she glanced behind her to see Maggie still staring after her.

Maggie smiled and watched Kara walk away with a big smile on her face. Her angel was still just as beautiful as ever. When she came back all of her memories were intact, but she had a strict rule to stick to, that she was not to reveal who she really was until six months had passed. Maggie didn’t ask questions she was happy to return to her angel and her family. It was going to be a painful journey, but that is the price she had to pay in order to come back.

Kara entered the building and smiled at Alyssa before heading upstairs. It was going to take some time, but Kara knew that she would have to come to terms with the detective wearing the face of her beloved. It hurt like hell, but Kara knew it was better to have this version of Maggie than living in a world without her in it.

_“In a world full of temporary things you are a perpetual feeling.” ―_ _Sanober Khan_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the curtain closes. I know I left the story open ended and that was on purpose. I hope you enjoyed the ending.
> 
> Comments=💙
> 
> Until next time, my lovelies~xoxo~ Nayanna Rivergron


	34. Note

One of my readers requested to write a sequel of sorts to this story. I gave them my approval. Angels of Destiny is now a go by DetectiveSmiles. Go check it out and tell them that Nayanna sent ya! Have a Happy holiday season, stay sane, healthy, and happy.

xoxo

Nayanna Rivergron


End file.
